


The Smoothest Criminal

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least since Taemin came to SM ㅋㅋㅋ, Blow Jobs, Clones, Established Relationship, Experimental Couple, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Magic, Mentioned Jung Soojung | Krystal, Mentioned SiChul, Mentioned almost all the artists/idols who left SM ent through the years, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Awakening, Pre-Awakening, Red Force (EXO), Self-Duplication, Self-Replication, Smut, Superpowers, Switch Kim Jongin | Kai, Switch Lee Taemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, X-EXO Clones (EXO), mentioned hanchul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 103,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As much as Taemin is happy for the love of his life, he can't be fully happy because he's also a part and a reason why Jongin and his members struggled. Taemin knows, he's the only one who knows how much pain and suffering all the members have suffered, especially he's the one who inflicted it.Or when Jongin's fiancé Lee Taemin, theLittle Princeand themost powerfulin LSM - is theheart of the Red Force.[**Red Force isn't evil! The version of the Red Force organization + the creation of SuperM in this story would be explained as the story goes on**] Ü
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 28
Collections: TaeKai Anonymous Submissions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Taemin's SuperM teaser where he walked by the 6 other Taemins passed out at the stairs, and Kai's 4 personalities Nini, Jongin, Kai and Kāi
> 
> This fic is actually an idea of a dear Turkish friend (a medicine student I became close with, after spazzing over SuperM since it's early days), and is dedicated to her. My bb, kirzlyoyyiou/xiuliette, Şeyma this is for you ;)

There were times when Jongin thinks about random things in life. But when he goes home to the love of his life, his fiancé on their apartment, Jongin can't help but think that he already got everything he wanted in life, that he have fulifilled his dream and all his fantasies have become his reality.

"Welcome home, baby! How's practice?" Taemin shouted from the kitchen counter and kissed Jongin as soon as he went close to him.

"Good! It may be tiring but you know well how much I love to dance so it's fine. It's just a bit different than before since I have to sing on my own this time."

"Aww. My baby still can't believe that he'd be debuting as a solo singer when he's the main dancer, center, visual and face of his group all these years?"

"Yup. It's a bit weird to do everything alone. I never thought it's this nerve-wracking."

"You can do it! You know what I've been through when I debuted solo since you were there so you'd get by. Besides, isn't this what you want? You told me you'd want to have a successful solo debut, to have your own solo album and your own sold out solo concerts too right?"

"Indeed. It's been our dream since we were kids and I'm so grateful to have you. I'm happy because through the years and even if we've went through a lot, we're still together. I'm glad all the pain of being away from each other since you debuted earlier than me, the pain of being separated in two different groups, the pain of being away in two different countries and the pain of being in two different time zones didn't break us. Since predebut, when I debuted and as we slowly established our own names and artistry until now that we're together in the same super group and I'll also have a solo, I'm very thankful because you're still there for me. Your support really make a big difference because I wouldn't get to learn about things if it's not because of you."

"Cheesy." Taemin chuckled even if he was seriously touched with what Jongin said.

"I know you love cheese. So much."

"I know. That's why I said that."

"Taem?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come with me next recording, please?"

"What will you record?"

"Have you forgotten? I got some songs with you from Wonshik, Sungwoon and Moonkyu! Aigoo."

"Eh? You haven't told me about anything that though.."

"I did! Oh my, did I forgot to tell you about it?"

"So you got songs where I'd get featured, like how I featured you for Jonghyun hyung's _'Pretty Boy'_?"

"Yup baby. Same as that and more."

"What more?"

"Of course, like _'Pretty Boy'_ , you're gonna dance with me, we'll film music videos, perform at music shows and we'd also perform that when we go on tour again for SuperM."

"You know, there are lots of fans who wanted to see _'Pretty Boy'_ during **We Are The Future : Live**. They've constantly asked me why we didn't perform it."

"I'm sure _'No Manners_ ' is enough compensation for it. I don't know if they'd be able to handle _'Pretty Boy'_ and _'No Manners'_ in one night."

"Especially when you lost control over your body and mind with that body roll against me in San Diego. I had to take care of our boners before we went back to the hotel."

"And continued at the hotel room, yes."

"Okay. Well, I'm down for this with you, for life."

"You're really the best. I love you so much!"

"I'm really proud of you, baby. And I'm excited because the bomb is dropping soon."

"I hope I'd do really well like _Never Gonna Dance Again_ did."

"Act 1 and Act 2 are awesome! I've never seen such thing before. It's timeless but breathtakingly beautiful especially because it's you and your hard work."

"You glorify my art so much."

"Because art like you yourself needs to be appreciated and glorified, my love. Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Since I know you're tired, I made some samgyetang."

"Ah, the samgyetang sodden with tears. I could remember eating this when we were trainees." Jongin smiled as he slurped the hot soup.

"Me too. But why are you suddenly going down memory lane again?"

"I just feel nostalgic since I'm very happy. I think I've got all the things I've wanted to have in life. It's 2020 and I've been with you since 2007, I'm just really grateful to be blessed with everything I have. And after 8 years of hard work for EXO, it's my time to shine."

"Aw. I know well. You've really been through a lot with your members. But yes my love, it's your time to shine and I'm rooting for you."

"All those rumors, legal battles, conspiracies and everything.. enduring the pain of separation and also the hard times plus never giving up and not thinking about disbanding, it's all worth it. We may have our solo careers but we all know we are still EXO."

"Yeah. But baby, as much as I want you to walk down memory lane, let's eat first or the chicken would walk away from you."

"Haha yeah maybe I should just ramble after we eat." The couple chuckled and resumed eating their meals.

As much as Taemin is happy for the love of his life, he can't be fully happy because he's also a part and a reason why Jongin and his members struggled. Taemin knows, he's the only one who knows how much pain and suffering all the members have suffered, especially he's the one who inflicted it.

"I'm happy for you, I'm sincere with this but I can't be fully happy unless I tell you the truth. I'm sorry, I've caused you and your members so much pain." Taemin mumbled to himself as he caressed Jongin's sleeping figure. Taemin can't hide his feelings anymore and he wanted to wake Jongin up but instead, he just let the rain pour outside so they could get closer and cuddle as they sleep even if it's in the middle of summer. He hugged Jongin and tried to sleep so he could gain enough courage to tell the truth to Jongin the next day.

Because of the cold sheets, Jongin hibernated and only opened his eyes when Taemin kissed his lips like how the sleeping beauty Aurora was awakened by her prince. As soon as he saw Taemin's face, he smiled.

"Rise and shine even if it's raining, baby. I made pork kimchi stew with soft tofu and enoki mushrooms." Taemin gave a few more pecks on Jongin's equally thick and plump lips before the younger opened his eyes and hugged Taemin until Taemin settled on top of him.

"Perfect for the rainy day." Jongin snuggled by Taemin's neck, still feeling the cold sheets so he closed his eyes again, earning a playful slap from his love.

"In the middle of summer, yes."

"Ah, the effects of global warming."

"Nope, I did it. I'm one rain man ' _Ame Otoko_ ' Lee Taemin, have you forgotten?"

"I'm your _'teru teru bosu'_ though."

"But seriously, Jongin. I did it. I made it rain."

"Aish haha seems like talking to Lee Sooman teacher gave you lots of concepts and ideas, huh? I wonder, is it a new girl group or what?"

"Jongin ah, do you love me?" Taemin asked with a serious face as he looked straight onto Jongin's eyes, lips starting to pout and his eyes about to cry, making Jongin all confused.


	2. We'll Go Down In History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : may mention or involve real-life past tragedies, experiences or memories that might inflict emotional trench (car accidents and brawl). It's not graphic but I just want everyone to be ready for such things, as this would also have to talk about TVXQ as five, Super Junior as thirteen and the controversies and scandals the two groups faced, to which Taemin is close with since he was a trainee.
> 
> This is also a Taemin-centric, as it would also talk about how Taemin become the red force, how it started and such.  
> Please bear with me hihi I'm squeezing my mind to make it as realistic as much as I can Ü (even if I know well that this is fiction hihi)
> 
> I'm also making a way for readers who are new to KPOP to know 2nd generation KPOP groups (at least from SM), since I would mention some instances that happened during the golden era. To my fellow Hallyu wave ancestors, let me know your thoughts!!  
> I hope you'd enjoy (even if it's sad) the ride down memory lane ^^

As soon as Lee Taemin was born, his parents knew that he'd be very powerful and while growing up, everyone gets enticed with his charm. And with just a pout, he'd get whatever he wanted since people can't be heartless enough to deprive the pretty boy most especially if he deserves to have it.

Growing up, Taemin became aware of his undeniable charm. At the pure age of 5, all the neighbors, classmates, teachers and even girls his age can't help but love him and shower him gifts, to the point that some ' _fairies_ ' shower him something he never thought he'd receive. While he usually received toys, food, clothes, shoes and bags even without occassion, one day, he received something more important than any other material thing - he received something that he would have to accept and preserve with great responsibility.

The 5-year old Taemin gasped in excitement when he received a letter with a pink stamp and a character 'L', an invitation to LSM, a place where children could go play with super heroes and experience super powers themselves. Though his parents think that it's only fiction and it's _'too good to be true'_ , they were excited because Taemin is lucky enough to be invited. Very few children gets invited for it and even if Taemin is quite special, they didn't expect that Taemin would get his first hand experience from the said playroom with superheroes.

Taemin was awestrucked as soon as he arrived at the place, especially when he saw real people with real super powers - ones who could teleport, the ones who could make ice, fire or water; those who could grow plants on their bodies and those who could tame wild animals; those who could float in the air, those who have super speed, those who got elastic limbs and those who could make things and break in just a snap. He found himself with his jaw dropped as he saw the wonderful world of magic and super powers fot the first time.

"Hello, little prince. What's your name?" The man in black suit said to the 5-year old Taemin.

"Hi! I'm Taeminnie!" Little Taemin was so excited so he blurted his nickname _Taeminnie_ instead of his full name.

"Oh my, so you're not just a little prince. You are _the_ little prince. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes! It's awesome!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying your time here. Do you know where you are?"

"My mom and dad said this is LSM, the house of superpowers."

"That's right! You're really such a smart one. Hello, by the way my name is Junjin but you could call me Jin hyung.

"Hello, Jin hyung!! I'm Taeminnie!"

"May I know your age, Taeminnie?"

"Five!!"

"Oh so you're only five years old yet you're already very knowledgeable. I see. You can enjoy further by playing around and later, I'll ask you about what you did here today, okay?"

"Okay, Jin hyung!" As soon as Taemin ran around to watch the different kind of powers around the house, Jin smiled and told LSM himself that he have found the perfect person they'd need.

2003

Since the day Taemin visited LSM, he wanted to go back again but he wasn't able to, since it's an invite-only place. So when he got another invitation from the same house 5 years since his first, he was very happy. He may be 10 turning 11 years old but he's still very excited for it, since his fascination with magic and powers only grew bigger as he got older.

"Hello! I'm Lee Taemin! Uh, they know me as Taeminnie! I was told to talk to Jin hyung first." Taemin said at the man in an orange suit.

"Welcome to LSM, our prince. Jin would be here shortly, please take a seat. By the way, I'm Minwoo but you could also call me Woo hyung."

"It's nice to meet you too, Woo hyung." Taemin greeted back and Minwoo just smiled.

"Am I seeing right? Taeminnie?" It didn't take long and Taemin heard Jin's voice from the other door.

"Jin hyung!! Hello! It's been a long time!"

"Yes indeed. Five years, I think? How are you?"

"I'm okay, busy studying in middle school."

"I bet you're already 10 years old."

"Yes hyung, 10 years old going 11."

"I see. Oh, you also met Minwoo hyung."

"Yes, Jin hyung."

"Take a seat first since we still have to wait for a few other guys, my hyungs. Ah, are you hungry?"

"Not that much."

"Well I hope even if you're not that hungry, you'd like the snacks I'll give you. I'll just get it, okay?"

"Okay!"

As a 10-year old boy, Taemin have been addicted to those unhealthy snacks that comes with free racing toy cars so when Jin went back with lots of bags of the snack, Taemin's eyes widened in joy.

"So, which flavor? Barbecue, sour cream, garlic, cheese?"

"Cheese!! Of course cheese!"

"Is that your favorite?"

"Yes hyung." Taemin flashed a genuine and innocent smile as Junjin laid it in front of him.

"Okay. Enjoy eating them then, everything is yours."

"Hyung, want some?"

"I'm okay, I'm on a strict diet so I meant it when I told you everything is yours."

"Thank you, hyung!"

"You're welcome."

"Sorry if we just arrived! We had to fetch the guys and Venus so we could go here together. That must be him, right?" A muscular guy in velvet vest said, making Taemin curious even if he should be focused with just eating his snacks.

"You must be Taemin! Hello, my name is Eric."

"It's nice to meet you too, Eric hyung." Taemin bowed then smiled at the man, in awe of the strong masculine energy he gives off.

"I knew it. You really are the little prince. I'm glad we've found you."

"Ah no it's.. too much. Oh? Who are they? Hello!" Taemin was too enthusiastic, he greeted at Eric's other companion even before he got introduced to them.

"She's Venus while he's Hero. The one Junjin is hugging is Yun."

"Hello, Venus nuna! Hello, Hero hyung! I'm Taemin, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's an honor to finally meet you, little prince. I'm Venus."

"We've heard so much about you, little prince. My name is Hero."

"Noooooo.. you can call me Taemin or Taeminnie. It's weird to hear you call me the little prince when I'm not a prince."

"You are a real prince, you just don't know all the power that you hold yet. Venus and I would help you with that, don't worry."

"I'm confused.. I don't understand what you're saying, hyung."

"Taeminnie, do you like to dance?" Eric asked, immediately igniting the fire of passion in Taemin's eyes.

"Yes! I love to dance! Uhm, like Michael Jackson!"

"Oh, Michael Jackson. Can you do the things he could do?"

"Uhm, not that much."

"Can you show us?"

"Sure!" Taemin tried to moonwalk and he did it perfectly, making Eric, Venus and Hero clap in admiration.

"That's good! Anyway Venus and Hero, I think he should meet Yunnie so they could talk about MJ."

"Why hyung? What's with Yunnie hyung?"

"Yunnie is MJ's dancer here in Korea."

"Really?!"

"Yup. He's gonna dance with Michael Jackson. They'd have a performance together on his stop here in Korea on his tour."

"Woah. Yunnie hyung must be so good in dancing!"

"He is indeed very good in dancing. Anyway Taeminnie, this is Yunnie, little Junjin. Yunnie, he's Taemin, the little prince."

"It's a great honor to meet the little prince. I'm Yun, short for Jung Yunho, at your service." Yunho bowed respectfully, just like how an ordinary person bow to a royalty.

"Why.. why are you all like this? Why are you bowing to me?"

"Yun would explain everything to you, alongside Venus and Hero. Me, Eric hyung and Minwoo hyung would have to go." Junjin smiled as he patted both Taemin and Yunho's shoulders.

"Uhm okay. See you, Jin hyung, Eric hyung and Minwoo hyung!" The three bid goodbye to Taemin that's very excited since he'd be with his new companions.

"So, Venus and Hero, Taeminnie is a fan of Michael Jackson too?"

"Yes hyung!! I love Michael Jackson!! You'd dance with him, right?"

"Yup."

"Woah. Hyung, can I see you dance?" Yun smiled and danced to 'Smooth Criminal', making Taemin drop his jaw.

"Taeminnie, do you want to dance like him?" Venus asked, smiling at the little boy.

"Yes! Yes of course!"

"But you're still studying, right?"

"Yeah."

"After you graduate, you could go back for an audition so we could practice dancing for Michael Jackson."

"That would be good!" The sparkle in Taemin's eyes were intense, he didn't know that he released strong energy.

"But first, you have to get high grades, graduate and get accepted for high school. Above anything else, school is more important. We could dance during your spare time."

"But hyung, that would mean it'd take me 2 years before it happens.."

"It's okay, we'll wait for you here. There's no need to rush."

"Okay.."

"But hey, Taeminnie, do you remember your first visit here? When you visited 5 years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you curious where the people with powers went?"

"Oh? Oh yeah. Where did they go?"

"Uhm, the three of us, we're one of them. I have powers too. Look." Venus held out her hand and a blue rose grew from her palm. She cut the thornless stem long enough to insert by Taemin's earlobe and his head.

"Ah, you look more prettier than the blue rose, Taeminnie." Venus said, smiling at him.

"Woah. So you could really do that?"

"Yup. Actually, almost everyone here have super powers."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why we'd love it if you'd join us here. We won't just dance; we would sing, act and play with our powers."

"I see. I have to ask for my mom and dad's permission first, but I'll do my best so I could go and have an audition after I graduate. I'll come back, Venus nuna. That's a promise." Taemin raised his pinky finger and sealed a pinky promise with Venus who smiled widely.

"We trust you, we'll wait for you here then."

After graduation, Taemin convinced his parents to allow him have an audition for LSM's open star casting. His parents were worried at first as he might have his hopes up yet get rejected. But when Taemin got accepted, all their worries were gone especially when they have agreed that Taemin would continue studying.

As soon as Taemin stepped onto LSM, Taemin saw all the people with powers, the one he have seen before when he was five. He still can't believe that it'd be his new home and he'd be with such powerful people, and he'd also get to dance with brilliant dancers like Yun, Hero and Venus.

"Welcome to LSM, our little prince." A man with black long hair, snow white skin and delicate fingers wearing a red sweater greeted him. As courtesy, he greeted back and introduced himself.

"Hello! I'm Lee Taemin and you could call me Taeminnie. I'm the new trainee and I'm here to be like Michael Jackson!!"

"That's great. Hi, I'm Rapunzel. I'm friends with Venus, Hero and Yun so don't worry and be comfortable around me. You could call me hyung too."

"Hello Rapunzel hyung!"

"It may sound weird but I think you should call me Hee hyung, instead of Rapunzel hyung."

"Right! Hee hyung is better!" Taemin and Rapunzel chuckled but when Rapunzel looked at Taemin's face closely, he smiled widely.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if you'd like it but you and I.. we look alike." He was surprised with the fact that Taemin looks like a younger him, but with softer features. Rapunzel smiled because Taemin seemed to be the angel version of him.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I can see it. But hyung is prettier than me."

"I think you'd be prettier than me in the next few years. You'd go through puberty soon, your features would still change."

"Maybe but I'm not hoping so much. Hee hyung, do you also dance?"

"Yup! Me and my best friends Yun and Golden boy have been dancing for years, though I'm more into rock music and playing the drums."

"That's so cool! But Hee hyung, do you have powers like Venus nuna?"

"Yes, I do have powers. Actually, I'm the most powerful here before you came."

"Can you explain more about it?"

"I may be powerful but you're more powerful than me."

"Eh?"

"Taemin, we call you the little prince for a reason. Apparently, your powers are more powerful than mine. Have you thought of that before?"

"You mean, my powers?"

"Yes."

"I thought it was just all coincidence, or it's only made by other people."

"Taemin, your parents have told us that you could move and control things, you could sense people if they have powers or not, and you could absorb them. I'll do something then you have to copy what I'll do, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Alright." Hee grew his hair until it's butt-length. Taemin did the same and Hee just laughed in awe.

"Why, hyung?"

"You look so beautiful with long hair, and you look like me. So it's true, you could really copy the things that I can do. Have you ever done this before? I mean, copying other people's powers?"

"Nope, since I only encountered people with powers here."

"Because we protect ourselves when we go out. Maybe you could meet those violators outside since you could sense their energy."

"That's amazing!"

"That's right! You are amazing, Taeminnie. Uhm, I was told to help you with your powers, would you let me do it?"

"Yeah sure. I mean, I'm only 12 years old, I don't know what I'll do with it."

"Okay, let's start then."

Hee taught Taemin the basics of controlling and hiding his powers. After that, Hee brought Taemin to where the other powerful people stays. After meeting them all and not telling Taemin their powers, Hee had a one on one talk with Taemin and asked him to show what the other people's powers are. Since Taemin could absorb powers, he was able to show it to Hee while he called out the name of their original power owners.

"Golden boy hyung could transform things onto real gold with one touch, Ice Princess nuna could freeze elements with water, Micky hyung could break glass with a glare then Hero hyung have those elastic fabric."

"Very good, Taeminnie. You could literally copy everything in one look. Impressive! But aside from controlling and hiding your powers, you also have to learn how to control yourself on being greedy, okay? In this world, we can't have everything. We can't be selfish. I want you to grow up as a fine man who's responsible for this power. I don't want you to be a villain or whatever. I want you to be happy with those powers or even without it. I don't want you to be overwhelmed with it as much as I don't want you to have a strong desire to take more for your own personal gain."

"Thank you, hyung. But is that my only power?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure yet because you might still be developing more powers while you're going through puberty. I advise you to write down the names of the people you'd encounter and their powers so you have a reference if one day another power comes forth. By that, you could tell if you just copied a super power or you have it only by yourself."

"I'm happy, hyung. I get to know myself more. Thank you so much for helping me."

"Trust me, you still have to know a lot. Self-discovery is endless, our little prince."

Taemin was on his dance training with the other trainees at the cloud room when the door suddenly burst open with Hero and Venus panting. As soon as they saw Taemin, they immediately told him to pack because they have to go to Heechul who got in a serious car accident when he was heading back to Seoul from Mokpo.

"What happened to Hee hyung?!" Taemin asked, nervous and trying not to shake because he could feel Venus and Hero's negative auras.

"The car wheels weren't unstable and the car flipped. Heechul oppa is rushed at the hospital. Kyuhyun is also there, badly hurt as him." Venus explained while Hero called Yun and Golden Boy to get some information from the hospital.

"Oh my gosh!! But why?! Hyung should've-"

"He can't control those things, Taemin." Venus said, calming herself and Taemin that started to get worried of his two hyungs.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. We just really have to go and see him."

"Taeminnie, our little prince?" 

"Yes nuna?"

"We all decided about this, and we know that this is what Heechul oppa would like you to do. Take all his powers so he could get well easily."

"Eh? I'll take all his powers?"

"Yes, you have to. If he have those powers, he would need more time to regenerate. It'd be easier for a normal and powerless human being to heal since his power is for destruction. You can do it for us and for your Heechul hyung, right?"

"I'll do my best. I'll also try to help him and Kyu hyung."

"Thank you."

As soon as Venus and Hero arrived at the hospital with Taemin, they rushed to the operating room and saw two bodies being attended by lots of orthopedics and surgeons. They were guided by the crying Ice Princess by the waiting area.

"You have to make it fast, Taeminnie! They can't stay like this!" Ice Princess said, her voice still unclear because of her tears.

"Taeminnie, are you ready?" Hero asked and after Taemin let out a deep breath, he concentrated and focused his hands towards Kyuhyun and Heechul. Taking their powers completely needed a lot of Taemin's mind and body energy so after he took it all, he collapsed by Hero and Venus who eventually carried him to the couch.

It'd still take more than 3 months for Heechul and Kyuhyun to get discharged from the hospital since they got a lot of iron rods on their legs and back, but they're thankful because they're still alive. They're also very grateful to Taemin, who visits as frequent as he can to help his two hyungs regenerate better and faster.

"Heechul hyung, does it hurt so much?" Taemin asked, even if it's obvious since his hyung is covered with bandages and his legs were casted.

"It does but it's getting better than before. Thank you for visiting and helping us. Taeminnie, thank you for saving us."

"I know this may not give a big difference but I hope it could help."

"Your presence and aura is already powerful enough for my body to get well, but I still really need the time to recover here."

"You'd be able to dance again, hyung. Don't worry. I'll make sure of that."

"You're a sweet guy, Taeminnie. Thank you."

"Everyone of you are like my older sibling so I love you all. I don't want anyone of you to get hurt so I hope you'd get well very soon."

"I will. But uhm, Taeminnie?"

"Yes hyung?"

"You got it now, right?"

"Uhm, yup. I got both your power and Kyuhyun hyung's power."

"Also Kyuhyun's?!"

"Yeah. Venus nuna and Hero hyung told me so. Ice princess nuna also told me about it."

"Fuck, this could mess up big time. Taemin, remember what I've told you before, okay? I don't want you to be a villain or a bad guy. I hope you'd be responsible with the powers that you have. Please practice self control over the greed for more power. Please, please, Taeminnie."

"Okay."

"Do you know what Kyuhyun's power is?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Destruction."

"You know, he isn't called the evil maknae for nothing. Just please, please control yourself okay? As much as you can, don't use his power unless needed. And Taemin, since you got both our powers, you're now the heart of the red force."

"Red force?"

"Yes. My favorite color is red then my power is with you including Kyuhyun's so you're the heart of the red force."

"Why does it sound a little.. villain-like?"

"That's why I told you to use those powers wisely. Please, please Taemin, if you have to bury Kyuhyun's powers inside you, do it. You should only use it when it's needed the most, when your other powers fail. Okay?"

"Okay, hyung."

"And while I'm here, I'd also have to protect you from being greedy. By the way, please don't tell anyone about your powers and abilities most especially the new trainees. As much as I don't want you to be greedy, I don't want them to envy you."

🔥☇🌠

The following year, another audition was held and since Taemin have officially become a part of LSM, he went with the casting directors alongside Venus, Hero, Yun, Hee and Golden Boy. He have learned that Venus' name is Kwon Boa, Hero is Kim Jaejoong, Yunho is Jung Yunho, Rapunzel is Kim Heechul, Ice Princess is Jung Sooyeon and Golden Boy is Lee Donghae after he spent time with them and as they helped him with his powers. They were included as the panel of judges for the casting and they're excited to meet potential trainees and powerful kids, especially when Taemin sensed something from another boy.

"Please introduce yourself." The casting director said at the tanned and tall young boy in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Kim Jongin. I'm 13 years old and I was from Suncheon, South Jeolla but me and my family moved here in Seoul a few years ago. I sing but I'm not too confident about it, and I can dance. I used to do ballet and jazz when I was young and I would like to be a successful artist and be a well-renowed dancer in the future." At the sound of music, Jongin danced. Taemin's eyes twinkled because as much as he could sense power from the boy, he could sense something else - something unknown and something rare. Jongin was only 6 months younger than Taemin and he was determined to learn as much as show what he got, especially when Taemin saw how easily Jongin immitate the moves Yunho did.

"Little prince, what's your say?"

"Pass."

"Okay, Kim Jongin, pass." The casting director said, making the new trainee very happy.

"Hi! I know it may be surprising but welcome to LSM! I'm Taeminnie and you're Jongin, right?" The casting directors, his hyungs and nunas already left but Taemin stayed to welcome the new trainee.

"Uh yes."

"I was there at the judges' table and I saw how you danced earlier. You copied Yunho hyung's dance immediately! That's so impressive."

"Thank you." Jongin shied away, still not used to talking to someone especially from a boy that looked too bright for him.

"You're shy?"

"Yeah."

"You're so cute!! Such a baby!! Can we be friends? I'm 13 years old too but I'd be turning 14 years old on July. I only have those hyungs and nunas so I think it'd be nice to have a friend that's the same age as me."

"I don't have friends here yet too so maybe it's okay. Alright, let's be friends! Thank you, Taemin hyung."

"You're really such a cute baby! Aw, I would love to have a brother that's as cute as you."

"I'll be your cute little brother then!!" Jongin smiled and initiated a hug so Taemin returned a warm and welcoming hug for his new friend.

Working hard each training day, Taemin and Jongin found themselves covered with sweat until dawn, drawn by the energy rush that they feel whenever they dance. Taemin introduced Jongin to his hyungs and nunas, and they were happy because Taemin lived like a normal teenager going through puberty instead of living as someone that becomes greedy for more power.

Auditions took place until Taemin met other trainee friends that was accepted a few months and years after he met Jongin. Taemin was happy because he met other people with powers and gained new friends, except that he have to hide the fact that he could copy their powers, or take it all away completely. He just told them that his powers are still not fully developed whenever they asked him about it.

**2009**

Taemin was on his way to the cloud room where SHINee would have a practice when he heard someone shouting from Super Junior's practice room.

_"Stop it! I'll just leave! Since we became famous, it felt like we were just ordered around like robots! Yes, we love our fans but please, let us rest! We're not money machines and we get tired too! I know you'd want to take the opportunity while we're still on top but it's taking a toll on our bodies! Heechul and Kyuhyun still have to rest, Jungsoo hyung also have to recover from another accident plus our families are worried! I'll just go back to Beijing and leave everything behind if you'd overwork us!"_

_"Hankyung hyung!! Calm down!!"_

_"I can't calm down especially I know that it's not only me that's tired!! I can't tolerate things anymore!!"_

_"Do you think Heechul hyung would be happy to see you like this? And I'm sure he'd be so heartbroken if you'd leave him! He loves you and you can't just leave your boyfriend like that!"_

_"I know! But if this is the only way for everyone to have enough time to rest then I'll do it!"_

Taemin can't continue to eavesdrop anymore so he just went to the cloud room where he'd spend time dancing again.

"So Heechul hyung and Hankyung hyung are boyfriends? I never thought.. oh. Yeah maybe it's possible since they've been together even before I came here. But if Hankyung hyung would leave, he'd break surely break Heechul hyung's heart so much. That's sad, I hope they'd get to fix everything." He was still lost in his own thoughts when he heard the door opened and TVXQ's manager went out.

"Little prince Taemin?"

"Uhm yes hyung?"

"Can you come with me? Hero, Micky and Xiah need some help."

"Why?? What happened to them?!"

"Their contracts are now nullified and they wished for their powers to be taken from them. We know only you could do that."

"But where is Yunho hyung and Changmin hyung? Do they know this?! How about Venus nuna?"

"They know about this and they're just too sad so they don't want to see Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu leave. They have to go, they'll have their flight to Japan in the evening so you have to do it immediately."

"Okay.." Taemin concentrated again and took a deep breath to take Xiah Junsu's power of animal communication, Micky Yoochun's shattering gaze and Hero Jaejoong's elastic ropes. The three might be awake but after their powers were taken, they passed out including Taemin who took all their powers perfectly.

A week after he took Hero, Micky and Xiah's powers, Taemin was called by Super Junior's manager and this time, to take The Emperor Hankyung's powers.

"But why?? Why would I take it from him?"

"He decided to withdraw from the group. You have to take it before he goes back to China, before he could use it against us."

"But.. so he'd really leave Heechul hyung?"

"Yes. That's life, Taemin. People come and go. We can't beg them to stay."

"Does Heechul hyung know about this?"

"Yes, he does. He knows about it well."

"But please, I hope you'd leave them alone afterwards. Just let them love each other. Hankyung hyung may not be a member anymore but please, don't get in the way of their love."

"Taemin, they'll be okay. They're old enough to know what to do."

"I don't want Heechul hyung to cry. He's my older brother."

"We'll make sure he won't. Now please, just do what you're told."

"Hankyung hyung, I hope you and Heechul hyung would still be happy even if you'd have to part. I'm sorry." Taemin closed his eyes and slowly felt the energy from Hankyung's power of tornados and whirlpools, which made him tremble because he also saw what could've happened if he didn't take it from his hyung.

"Shit. He.. he could've.. destroy everyone with this.." Taemin muttered as he went out of the room, eventually meeting Jongin by the hallway before he passed out.

Jongin was so worried especially when he saw how Taemin passed out by the hallway when he was on the way to SHINee's practice room. When he rescued Taemin, Taemin got buckets of cold sweats and was slightly shaking so they rushed him to the hospital. Since Jongin was still a trainee, he stayed beside Taemin while Taemin's members visited him after their schedules.

"Jongin?" Taemin mumbled softly as he opened his eyes to see his worried friend.

"Taem?? Are you okay now?"

"Um."

"You know, you should take a break first. You're overworking yourself! I rushed you here and the doctors said that it's overfatigue!!"

"I'm okay, I swear." Taemin tried to sit up but was stopped by Jongin, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hold your horses, stubborn boy. Your manager said you'd stay here for a few days. I'll stay here with you so don't worry."

"But you have to go home and then practice! Jongin, you're on the verge of debut especially you got your own group now!"

"That's exactly what I want to do while I'm still free, while I could still do this. I'd spend time with you and I'd stay with you because I want to be with you, Taem. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jonginnie. Sorry, I became so busy."

"It's fine, I understand. I know I would be busy after debut so please, let's spend time together even if it means I'd be staying here."

"Alright. But I'm not sure if you'd like the hospital food."

"No worries, manager hyung told me to get food for us to eat so guess what I've got.."

"Of course, it's fried chicken."

"You know me so well."

"You're my best friend, right? I mean, I may have hyungs but you're my best friend. The best I'd ever have in the whole wide world."

"Jongin ah." Taemin said as they ate their favorite fried chicken.

"Um?"

"You know Hankyung hyung, right?"

"Super Junior hyung! Of course I know him! And he's Heechul hyung's best friend, right?"

"He's Heechul hyung's boyfriend."

"Oh. I never thought-"

"Me too. I never thought about it."

"Why? What's the matter with Hankyung hyung?"

"He'll go back to China and would leave everything behind, including Heechul hyung."

"Aw. That sucks."

"Yeah. I mean, they were so close right? And they were so in love. Actually, I'm worried of Heechul hyung. He doesn't cry much but I know, I just know that he won't take it lightly because it's love."

"It'd surely be very hard to see the one you love leave you."

"Got broken hearted, lover boy?"

"Yeah, I got broken hearted when you debuted and I was left as a trainee. It was hard, it feels like losing you even if you were just a few training rooms away because I know it'll never be the same."

"Jongin-"

"Taem.. it hurts to see you so busy but I don't want to bother you so I'm okay with just sitting here even if you're at the hospital bed. Sorry, sorry if I'm this emotional and pathetic but I love you."

"You're such an idiot. Come here. Come closer, I can't reach you."

"Why?"

"You told me you love me right? Go ahead and hug me. I miss that so much because I miss you too." Jongin gave up and went close to hug Taemin.

"This feels better."

"You know, I was scared of talking about Heechul hyung and Hankyung hyung's relationship because I thought you'd hate the thought of two men having a relationship so I just kept everything to myself. I'm sorry, I know you're my best friend but I was just really scared that I'd lose you too if you find out that I'm also like him, like them."

"You.. you like men too?"

"Like? Maybe. Maybe it's love. Ah no, it's definitely love because I love you too."

"Taem-"

"Uhm. Sorry. Did I offend you with what I've said?"

"You love me?"

"Wait. Earlier you told me that you love me and now you're acting like you don't. I'm getting confused, Jongin. Isn't your question supposed to be _'you love me too?'_?"

"Yeah. My bad. So you love me too?"

"I think I've discovered my real power now. To see love in your eyes and I've seen it, since we were both still trainees."

"So that means.. uh.."

"Jongin, awkward?"

"No. Boyfriends?"

"That's better. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Would you like to sleep beside me tonight?" Taemin teased Jongin as he winked and of course, who is Jongin to refuse?

A few months have passed but the brawl from Super Junior's room continued. Sadly, Taemin was called again because of the same reason - to take a member's power and this time, it's Snow White Kim Kibum. He didn't ask anymore, he knows that it's lack of love from Kibum's eyes, and also betrayal. He punched his Kangin hyung in the face because Kangin had an affair with his girlfriend.

As the years passed, Taemin's ability to take powers got better. The last time he passed out after taking it was when he took Hankyung's ability, and he got the hang of it since he only became weak after he took Kibum's ability to inflict potion, poison and antidotes.

"Taemin, are you okay?" Super Junior's manager asked Taemin, relieved that Taemin was still conscious.

"Yeah, just super tired."

"I'll tell your manager to just let you have a rest day today."

"I don't have schedules today, hyung."

"But if you don't have schedules, why are you here?!"

"Just want to dance with hyungs and hoobaes. They're gonna debut soon, right? I was also told to look after them."

"I see. Here, get something delicious and eat a lot, okay?" The manager gave ₩50,000 and made Taemin raise his eyebrow.

"Come on, just take it. Eat a lot, you must've lost a lot of energy."

"No need for this, actually."

"Take it. It's also a little way for me to say sorry for involving you in this shit. You know you're the only one that could do that, and we're burdening you a lot with it. In behalf of Dong Bang's managers and Suju's managers, we're sorry. Don't worry, it's just a part of our treat. We'll treat you again after your comeback."

"Heechul hyung, is he okay? I mean, first it was Hankyung hyung then now it's Kibum hyung, another close friend."

"You could ask him about it. He's at his dorm. Want me to drive you there?"

"Sure, I want to visit Heechul hyung."

"Don't you dare come close or I'll fucking kick you!" Heechul mumbled under the sheets, hiding himself by the bed.

"Heechul hyung, it's me! Taeminnie!"

"Taeminnie?? Oh my, I'm sorry! Why are you here?!"

"I miss my older brother and I wanted to see if he's okay."

"Sorry, your older brother looks like shit."

"Don't say that! If you look like shit, I look like shit too! We look alike!!" Taemin's words made Heechul smile and eventually, his furrowed brows relaxed.

"I'm devastated and shattered, but I know that life must go on. I'm still keeping in touch with Han and Bummie, but of course it'd be very different if they were still here."

"I feel so sorry. You're in so much physical and emotional pain, hyung."

"Your hyung is powerful, don't ever forget that. I'm okay, I'll be okay."

"Hyung, your power is with me. You must've forgotten."

"Oh. Oh yeah, kinda forgot about it."

"Do you want to have it back?"

"I'm not sure about that, actually."

"Just tell me if you want it back and I'll give it to you. I miss your long hair too, just so you know."

"Use it for the meantime. I think I'll just take it when I get back."

"Back? You're leaving?!"

"Aigoo our little prince must've been so preoccupied lately. You must've forgotten that your hyung would be in his thirties soon. I have to enlist in 2011."

"Aw. Yeah. Okay. I'll keep it with me until you come back."

"Use it. Long hair looks good on you too. While I'm away, you should take over okay?"

"Take over?"

"Take over Red Force. By the way, me as the master of the red force and you as the heart of the red force, we'll be on a mission - we have to look after EXO."

Taemin followed what Heechul have suggested and sported the long hair during 'Lucifer' era. He was surprised of the fans and non-fans' response because they liked it - some said he's a sexy manly man in those long hair while some said he looks so beautiful and girly, but only one opinion stood important to him.

 _Jongin's_.

And Jongin's reaction to his long hair made Taemin crack up. Jongin was shocked to see a photo of Taemin with long hair and mistaken him as Taemin's twin sister, or a younger sister that Taemin hid from him, or his mom when she was younger, or someone else. He was head over heels in love with his boyfriend's hair and volunteered to braid his long tresses after massaging Taemin's head.

"Gosh, you're so beautiful. I can't believe my boyfriend turned into a girlfriend because of his long hair." Jongin chuckled as he continued to braid Taemin's long hair.

"Shut up."

"I love you, baby Rapunzel."

"I'm not baby Rapunzel, that's Heechul hyung! I'm Little Prince!"

"Do you prefer to be called the Little Princess instead

? Because I know you're not little. You're fucking big."

"Oh really? Tss. Whatever."

"Taeminnie."

"Hmmm?"

"Whether you look like a handsome man or a beautiful woman, I'll love you because it's you." Jongin said with heart eyes and kissed Taemin on his lips, making Taemin's heart race and his cheeks go red.

"You.."

"You what?"

"Do you have dance practice tomorrow?"

"Whether I have dance practice or not, I could always manage. Let's go." Jongin kissed Taemin's lips again as they took their bags and went on their way to SHINee's dorm, both of them praying that SHINee hyungs aren't at home so no one would disturb their all-night kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a part 2 for this but it'd involve EXO and how Taemin works as the red force. Hope I made you excited for what's next hihi  
> -I used code names and aliases for the earlier days because why not hehe, and they just want to call each other like that while they're inside the company. And it also signifies that those who got aliases are powerful. Most of those who have aliases may or may not be a part of the red force, or know about it.  
> But for now, it's only Heechul, the mastermind of the Red Force, and Taemin, the heart of the Red Force as the main people who knows about it.
> 
> -Some characters involved were Jin, Minwoo and Eric, which were Junjin, Minwoo and Eric of SHINHWA.  
> -Venus is Boa (because she is Hurricane Venus)  
> -Hero is Jaejoong, Micky is Yoochun, Xiah is Junsu (JYJ formerly TVXQ)  
> -Yun is Yunho (because it's too obvious if it'd be U-Know hehe) then Max is of course, Changmin.
> 
> -Ice Princess is Jessica Jung Sooyeon, former Girls' Generation member (yes we'll get to her story soon)
> 
> -Rapunzel is Heechul (because the man rocks long hair since 1983 if I'm not mistaken, so I don't give a shit to those who go around saying (insert name of a boy group member here) did it/paved the way for long hair.  
> -Golden Boy is Donghae, because he is SM's Golden Boy,  
> -The Emperor is Hangeng/Hankyung, the original mister ballerino (yes he could do lots of spins like Jongin, yay! And he's a real ballerino too. Want proofs? Watch Super Junior Exploration of the Human Body)  
> -Evil Maknae is Kyuhyun. Of course, it's a given but yes he is evil maknae even in real life. Hihi  
> -and a brief mention of Park Jungsoo, which is Super Junior leader Leeteuk's real name


	3. May The *Red Force Be With You

_"Taemin ah, while I'm away, you should take over okay?"_

_"Take over?"_

_"Take over Red Force. By the way, me as the master of the red force and you as the heart of the red force, we'll be on a mission - we have to look after EXO."_

"But hyung, how are we going to do that?"

"First, we, or I must say you - have to be close to all of them. You have to know their powers and get to know how to control thema

even if they have it."

"But that would be bad, right? I mean I would have to respect them as the owners of their powers. Why would I have to control it?"

"Because LSM wants to be cautious. EXO have Chinese members and they would be based in China. We need your help to have control over them so you could still do something to their powers, to contain it even if you're away from them."

"You want me to contain and control their powers so even if they do something while I'm physically away from them, I could stop them from using it?"

"Yes. You know, LSM is cautious because of what happened to Hero, Micky, Xiah, my dear Emperor and Snow White. We don't want them to harm us too, if ever they'd really want to leave."

"Okay. I'll do my best, hyung."

"There would be no harm done if they would stay, and it'd be better to at least get a hold of them if ever they want to leave. You can do it, Taemin ah. You're the Little Prince for a reason." Heechul patted his brother's shoulder as he smiled.

Getting close to EXO isn't hard for Taemin. He have been close to Junmyeon and Jongin since they joined the company in 2006 and 2007 respectively. They were supposed to debut with him in SHINee - but because of their injury during training, SHINee debuted with five members instead of seven. Taemin have been close to Yifan too, a Chinese trainee that joined in 2007, alongside Chanyeol, Sehun and Minseok who joined in 2008. Among others, Taemin have also been close to Yixing, another Chinese trainee that joined in 2008. 

Taemin have already been close to the seven members of EXO and he knows their powers enough to control it. Junmyeon holds the water element, Yifan got the flight, Chanyeol got the fire element, Sehun got the wind element, Minseok got frost - and he works with Junmyeon, Jongin got teleportation then Yixing got the great power of healing. As soon as Heechul told Taemin to contain and control EXO's powers, he knows that he already did his job well - all he have to do is to keep a closer look at the non-elemental power guardians namely Jongin, Yifan and Yixing.

🔥☇🌠

Taemin had the chance to work with Yixing, as Jonghyun got injured and they needed someone to dance in his place for their concert. Yixing did a great job even if it's his first time to work professionally with his seniors, and also got his first venture onto dancing on a concert stage before his official debut in EXO.

"It's nice to work with you, Yixing hyung!"

"Uh hello, Taemin sunbaenim."

"Hyung, no need for the sunbaenim. It's okay, you're older than me anyway. You're also very close to my hyungs too, especially Kibum hyung so it's fine."

"Okay if that's what you like, Taemin."

"I hope being on stage made you happy, even if you haven't debuted yet."

"I'm okay, I've been in front of the cameras when I was still young. I had been a child actor and performer."

"Oh yes! I remember that well. Actually, that's the reason why you got picked to dance in Jonghyun hyung's place. You're already used to it, and I would like to commend you for doing a job well done. I'm rooting for the day you'd debut, hyung."

"Debut is still far from happening though."

"Who knows, maybe it'd come soon. Don't lose hope, hyung! Everyone of us in SHINee is rooting not only for you but also to our other friends."

"Thank you for your kind words, Taemin." Yixing smiled as Taemin hugged him for doing his best while on the stage with them. Their hug were interrupted when they heard another voice by the hallway.

"Taeminnie?"

"Jongin?"

"Your concert is awesome!! Woah, you're now a true performer!! A real idol!! Hello Xing hyung!!" Jongin immediately hugged Taemin even if their Yixing hyung was there, who just chuckled as he looked at them.

"Hello, Jongin ah."

"I saw how hyung danced!! You're so good! Woah, I almost thought that you're a part of SHINee!"

"Jonginnie, Yixing hyung is a part of SHINee. He'd be with us for the rest of the concert schedules."

"That's awesome!! I'm so proud of you, Xing hyung!"

"Thanks. Where's Yifan?"

"He's outside, waiting for you."

"I see. Taemin ah, I'll go ahead! I'll see them first."

"Okay hyung! Thank you again!"

"No worries!"

"So tell me, how was it dancing with Yixing hyung?"

"Is there any difference? We used to dance together."

"But you danced on stage together while your fans were watching. I'm sure it felt different!"

"Well it's just noisier, plus the lights were blinding and we're nervous. But I'm proud I've shared a stage with Yixing hyung. I can't wait to also share a stage with you, baby Jonginnie."

"As much as I want to debut, I still want to enjoy my time with you. Debut would really mean lots of schedules."

"Don't worry. Even if you'd debut, I'll find a way for us to see each other as frequent as we could."

"I'll do that too. By the way, we got new members!"

"Really? Are they really getting more members so you could be called Super Junior's second generation?"

"I think so. I mean, we're already seven and now, we got three more members. We're ten in total so if they'd make us the second Super Junior, we might still have to wait for 3 new members before we debut."

"I see. That's fine, at least you already got a group. You're only just waiting for the day you'd be complete and the day you'd debut. How are they? I mean, the three new members. Are they nice?"

"Yes they're nice! We got two new Chinese members so Yifan hyung and Yixing hyung are very happy. We got Luhan hyung, a Chinese exchange student that's very fond of me and Sehunnie, then Kyungsoo and Zitao that's both a year older than me. Zitao is a martial artist that specializes in wushu so our dance would also involve some of the moves he'll teach us. I forgot to tell you, we got two new main vocalists!! Luhan hyung and Kyungsoo are our new strong main vocalists - not that we're not good in singing but we're in the middle of being singers and being rappers so with them, we'd have more power."

"Well that's nice! At least there's a variation and rhythm with the new addition of the main vocalists. I'm happy for you, Jongin. Your group would last with strong pillars which is you and your members."

"Thank you, Taeminnie. Want to meet them?"

"Yeah sure."

Taemin met Luhan, Kyungsoo and Zitao and at the sight of the three new members, he felt something different. Something uneasy, something unstable, something threatening.

Taemin found out that Luhan's power is telekinesis, being able to move an object without touching it and just by mind power, a variation of Jongin's power that he might or might not be aware of yet. Jongin doesn't seem to care about his power so Taemin made sure to look over Jongin more. Zitao got the power of time manipulation - another powerful ability especially he could pause time. He couldn't go back to the past nor look into the future though, so Taemin was relieved but it doesn't mean he would just let Zitao leave unattended. Kyungsoo on the other hand, held a powerful elemental ability of force - another variation of destruction, but with only with limited strength. He doesn't have super strength unlike Kangin so his power is quite dependent to other elemental powers. The three new members, when combined with the seven members of EXO, could have a power strong enough to shake LSM so Taemin realized that Heechul was right - they have to look after them so they won't think of going against LSM. Rebellion and coup d'etat is the last thing they'd want from such powerful people so Taemin went to meet Heechul. He told his hyung about what he have learned while Heechul was on his 4-week camp training.

"Hyung, you're right. EXO would be so strong when they combine all the members' powers."

"I told you so, Little Prince."

"What should we do? I mean, I could look over them but they're a lot and what if one does something while I'm not watching them?"

"You can do that, Taeminnie. Look onto your own powers and you'd know the answer."

"Eh?"

"Look onto your own powers. You could take their abilities and powers, you know about them, you could even copy, control and contain it. Aside from all the powers you got, you got your own and you could use it for them."

"Hyung, I can't understand-"

"Taeminnie, our little prince. If you could control and copy their powers and abilities, I'm sure you could also create something that could contain it. It may not be a power ball but maybe something else - something not as obvious as that. You could try to make a clone of yourself and when you succeed, you could create a clone of them, a clone that would have the same power as them, a clone that could look over them for you, but would contain their powers for you."

"Clone?"

"Yes. A separate entity that would work for you while they look after them. In case of rebellion, their own powers would be used against them - slowly draining the powers that they have from their bodies and leaving them helpless. Don't worry, you could keep those clones as long as no one would think of doing a rebellion against LSM. Remember, we're only doing this so we could gather all the powerful people and make sure that they won't go around to harm others with their powers, and not become greedy with it. They won't be harmed unless they do something wrong."

"I'll try to do that. But I'm thinking of doing that only for the elemental guardians."

"You mean, you'd only clone water, air, fire, frost and force?"

"Yes hyung. I think it'd be better if I'd control the guardians of flight, telekinesis, time manipulation, healing and teleportation myself. If anyone of them would do a rebellion, I could control their powers and I could also make them watch over the other members for us."

"You may be the heart of the red force but you got a great mind too, Little Prince."

"I just don't think that clones alone would do the work. I should still be hands on with them."

"That's right. We can never be too sure."

Taemin arrived at the Red Force headquarters Heechul got for them and it's all ready for the cloning of the five elemental guardians. The headquarters got capsules that would contain and preserve the clones Taemin would make, and he started with Suho, Junmyeon's clone.

"Hello hello to my hyung that would protect us. I hope I won't have to wake you up, hyung but I'm doing this so we could be sure."

Taemin made clones of his hyungs Minseok and Chanyeol, as well as Kyungsoo and Sehun's clones then gave them the powers he 'confiscated' before. He transferred Xiah Junsu's power of animal communication to Chanyeol's clone, Micky Yoochun's shattering gaze to Kyungsoo's clone and Hero Jaejoong's elastic ropes to Minseok's clone. Taemin also transferred Hankyung's power of tornados and whirlpools to Sehun's clone while he transferred Kibum's ability to inflict potion, poison and antidotes to Junmyeon's clone. As soon as he got the powers transferred, he copied it again so he could still control it even if he doesn't directly have it all. He was tired and drained so he got the clones secured and went back to his dorm to rest.

"Taeminnie, wake up! You've been asleep for a day now!" The voice said as Taemin slowly opened his eyes from the deep slumber.

"Huh?!"

"Are you okay? Kibum hyung and the rest of your hyungs told me you've been sleeping all day and they can't wake you up! I was worried so I went here to check on you. What happened? Is there something wrong?" Jongin immediately checked Taemin's forehead to feel if he's sick or not.

"Ah no. Maybe I'm just really tired but I'm okay now. Maybe I just needed to rest."

"Are you pushing yourself to your limits again? Taemin, please take care of yourself. I don't want you to get sick! It worries me so much!"

"Sorry if I made you worry but I'm fine, really. How are you? How's practice?"

"I skipped practice for today so I could come here and look after you."

"Ya you know you can't do that! Hey, you have to go practice! You have to make everything perfect and ready for your debut!"

"Debut won't happen soon, I can feel it."

"Aigoo. You shouldn't think like that! Actually, anytime, you could debut! When your main vocalists start to record, you'd eventually record songs too! Don't lose hope, I just know that you'd debut. Maybe not as soon as you think but it's definitely on the way."

"So you want me to practice and leave you here instead of looking after you? It's already afternoon though, they're already halfway through the day's lessons. Besides, I'm the main dancer, I can get by tomorrow."

"Tsss. You're a cocky one, huh? Don't be too sure, even if you're the main dancer, you shouldn't bail on them. Yixing hyung is a main dancer too, he would need your support in teaching your other members on the steps they have a hard time following. You should always work together, that's the key to longevity. You should always be aware of each other's needs, work on it and help one another so you could last long."

"I guess that's SHINee's mantra, huh?"

"Yeah. We've been around for almost 3 years and since then, we see to it that we'd have harmonious relationships. It's too harmonious though, because my hyungs are totally close to each other, like us."

"Like us?"

"Yeah. Jonghyun hyung and Kibum hyung then Jinki hyung and Minho hyung are together."

"Woah. So you're the only loner whenever they go on double dates?"

"Yeah so I just stay here and make myself busy with internet and sometimes, making things."

"Things like what?"

"Songs, lyrics, music, scribble some ideas and stuff."

"Whenever they go out on double dates, tell me so I could go here. I provide good company to loners."

"Tss. Sometimes I question myself why am I in love with you.."

"Ah really?! You make it seem like I'm weird!"

"Well you are. But who aren't? Everyone is weird. Well, you're weird but you're unique plus we complement each other. Our weirdness match that's why we match."

"I miss you and I love you, Taeminnie."

"I miss you and I love you too, Jonginnie."

"Kibum hyung told me to stay for the night so we could watch movies at the laptop. I'll get some popcorn microwaved so we have something to munch on, okay?"

"Cheese flavor?"

"Of course, butter flavor."

"It's okay, I'm ready for that. I got some cheese powder just in case."

🔥☇🌠

The ten members of EXO were called and gathered for a meeting and they met two new members named Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun who would be a great addition to the groups as main vocalists. They have four main vocalists now, and those vocalists got trained in dancing too so they all rejoiced when their manager said that they'd start recording songs soon while practicing more than ever for their much-awaited debut. Among all the members, Junmyeon, Jongin and Yifan were the happiest because finally, after being trainees for a very long time, they could see the light of hope, not just a spark from it.

To become closer, the twelve members of EXO decided to drink. It's 2011 so the rest of the guys except for Jongin and Sehun could drink since they were all over 18 years old. Kyungsoo and Zitao just turned 18 so they're allowed, plus they got their managers with them so they enjoyed the night away over grilled pork belly and beef entrails while the 94 line just drank some milk tea they bought from the café across the restaurant.

When they arrived at the dorm, only Sehun and Jongin were sober so they decided to watch something that would make them sleepy. But their peaceful movie marathon got disturbed when they heard moans from different rooms of the dorm.

"What the fuck?! Can't they even tone it down?? They left out minors who are sober!"

"Are they-"

"Of course, Jongin. What else could make them moan like that?"

"I see."

"Eh? Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"I am."

"Really?! As in?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been in a relationship before?"

"Well I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. You haven't done anything yet?"

"We kiss a lot but nothing more than that."

"Ah, you're such a conservative boy."

"Maybe he's not ready for it so I'm fine with that."

"Wait. Is it someone I know?"

"I'm.. I'm not sure if I could tell anyone about it. I'll ask him."

"Is it Taemin hyung?"

"How-"

"I knew it! I knew it, it's him!"

"Shut up! Please keep it as a secret! We can't let everyone know or we'll be dead!"

"Your secret is safe with me, don't worry. Woah, I never thought you'd really.. aw."

"Why? And why do you think it's him?"

"You know, I saw you looking at some photos of a girl one time but when I looked further, I realized it was Taemin hyung's photos. He got that long hair so I thought it's a photo of a girl. Besides, you told everyone that he's your girlfriend after you showed them his photo with the long hair and makeup."

"I should've been more careful. I'm screwed."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe. You know that I'm close with him too so I'll keep it. Of course, I don't want my friends to be found out and to break up just because people told them to. Just.. just be careful when you go to his dorm. And if that night comes, keep your voice down so you won't be like our hyungs, very loud as they fuck."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Sehun ah."

"No problem. Hope you'd get it soon." Sehun winked which made Jongin push him away before shutting the laptop down since they're not interested in watching the movie anymore.

Taemin got the news that the members of EXO were already complete. With 12 members, he met the two new trainees that were both main vocalists. They were nice enough to greet him back, and bowed to him as he's their senior even if they're both a year older than him. He met Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun, then reported to the headquarters for further planning.

"Kim Jongdae got the power of electricity and thunder bolts while Byun Baekhyun got light. Shit, with them, the power of EXO became stronger. The five elemental guardians got seven non-elemental power holders that are strong enough to be destructive. I.. I think I should make another clone - I can't let them overpower the control." Taemin made another clone and this time, it's Baekhyun's clone along with his own copy of the power of light.

Taemin got six clones - Junmyeon, Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun all ready for anything, but Taemin kept them inside the headquarters - hoping that he wouldn't have to use them against his friends, but was looking forward to meeting them up as a different entity that got his friends' faces and his former colleagues' confiscated powers.

🔥☇🌠

**2012**

"They said the world would end in 2012. It would not end though, but 2012 is sure to bring a brand new world. Be ready because you'll meet EXO from EXO planet soon!" Junmyeon and Yifan said as they had their first new year's eve celebration with all their members, complete with champagne and a toast. They already got a debut date set, all they need to do is record for the few other songs they'd work on but almost everything was ready - they've finished filming their teasers, they've furnished all their dance routines, they'vr also finished almost all the recordings. They'd just have to do photoshoots for their album jacket and they're all good to go.

"Happy new year everyone!! Happy birthday to all of us, especially Kyungsoo and Jongin!! Jongin is finally 18!!"

After finishing the champagne and some bottles of soju, Jongin went to his bed and laid down. He smiled as he looked at his wallpaper - a beautiful photo of his beautiful boyfriend Lee Taemin that's still at a year end music show. He was just waiting for Taemin's call before he goes to sleep because he wanted to hear his boyfriend's voice before he dozes off. Soon enough, the call came in.

"Sorry baby, we just left the venue. Happy new year!!"

"Happy new year, Taeminnie!! It's okay, I understand that you don't have your phones with you. How are you?"

"I'm tired!! I'm also very drained and hungry!! Have you eaten?"

"Yup, we had a feast especially it's the first time the twelve of us are all here. Yifan hyung, Luhan hyung, Yixing hyung, Tao, Minseok hyung and Jongdae hyung would be going to China soon to film something while we'll stay here. They'd be the Mandarin sub-unit, they'll focus on promoting in China."

"That's nice! One group that targets two countries at the same time. You're bound to have millions of fans in Korea and China alone, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks. I still can't believe we'd be going big."

"You know, your hard work have paid off! That's the result of your 5 years of training. You deserve it! All of you, you deserve it! Tell Junmyeon hyung that I'm very happy for him."

"I'll tell him tomorrow. He must be snoring already."

"I see. Hey, I think you should rest too. We're also near the dorm. I'll see you whenever, baby. I love you! Happy new year!"

"Happy new year to you too! Taemin, by the way, can I come over tomorrow? Or when you don't have schedule."

"We have schedules until after 5 days though. Is that okay?"

"Well five days from now is better than not seeing you at all. I love you! See you in 5 days then!"

"Shit. If Lucifer Taemin is my girlfriend, Sherlock Taemin is my wife! You look so damn good!! You're so beautiful!!" Jongin threw himself to Taemin as soon as they arrived at Taemin's room after a photoshoot so he still had long hair, a few inches longer than his Lucifer hair.

"Oh shut up Kim Jongin. You're making me cringe."

"But seriously, you're really so beautiful!"

"Whatever."

"Can I get a kiss from my wife?"

"Wife? How about I become a widow today? Huh?"

"Hey, I'm just joking! Well, we both know that I'm telling the truth. Short hair and even with that long hair, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful being in the world, Taeminnie."

"Tss. I know there's a purpose on your sweet talks. What do you want?"

"A kiss from my wife would be good."

"I'm not your wife!! Aish."

"Then from my beautiful husband. Happy?"

"That's better. I love you!"

"I love you too! Taeminnie.."

"Hm?"

"You know, I just turned 18 years old, 19 years old Korean age. What's your gift to me?"

"Oh your Coming of Age is coming up!! I almost forgot."

"It's a good thing I've reminded you about it then. So how about I get that kiss?"

"Now? It's not your birthday yet though. I'll just kiss you on your birthday."

"Why?? Why are you such a tease?!"

"I'm too tired to kiss. Aigoo, it feels good to come back to my bed. I've been up since 5am, I can't get any happier now that I'd be staying in bed for the next two days."

"Hey, kiss me please?"

"I'm too tired."

"Should I just kiss you?"

"Whatever you say and whatever you want, just go ahead. I'll just be here in my bed." As soon as Taemin laid down the bed, Jongin threw himself on top of Taemin and kissed him deeply. At first, Taemin teased by not kissing back but when Jongin bit Taemin's lower lip lightly, his mouth opened and eventually accepted Jongin's tongue inside. Taemin hugged Jongin's neck and deepened the kiss until they pulled away to get some air. Taemin panted but Jongin didn't stop - he kissed Taemin's cheek until he reached his jaw, earlobe, neck and collarbones. Jongin tugged Taemin's shirt and got rid of it fast. Jongin was about to unzip Taemin's pants when Taemin stopped him.

"Jongin, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I want to do."

"What do you want to do? Tell me."

"I.. I want you." Jongin shyly admitted.

"As in right now? How do you want me?"

"I want you.. to be connected with me. I don't know how, but I know we'll figure it out. Me inside you or you inside me, I don't care much."

"Jongin, can you hear yourself?!"

"Of course! I've been wanting it so much! I just have the courage to tell you about it now since I'm not a minor anymore. You know, I've waited until we're not underage anymore!"

"Have you been watching porn with your members? What made you think about it?"

"They were so in love and they're always happy whenever they have sex so I want to do it too. I want to do it with you, the one I love the most."

"Aigoo. The baby is pressured because his hyungs must've been loud at the dorm."

"That's true, they're loud but I'm not exactly pressured. I.. I just really want to do it with you, of all people. Of course, we love each other so it's got to be you."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course! Of course, baby. I trust you so much!"

"I'll give that to you on tour birthday then. We still have one week."

"But why? Why can't we do it now? Today or next week, there's no difference. We're gonna do it anyway so why can't we do it now?'

"Because I want it to be special not just for you but also for me. It'd be better on your birthday. I promise, you'd feel all my love when it comes. Let's just be patient until the day and just kiss and cuddle for the meantime."

"Why not now?"

"You want me to be honest with you?'

"Of course. Be honest with me. Why not now?"

"We're not ready for it yet. We don't have lube and condoms."

"But we're clean, it's both our first time, right?"

"Yes it is but I don't want to hurt you by doing it without lube. It's gonna hurt, I know because I've heard my hyungs scream and curse back then when they had their first times."

"Aish. I guess my agenda failed. Okay, I don't think I could change your mind. As much as I want it now, I can't force you with it too. Can I borrow some clothes? I'll just shower before I join you there. I have to take care of this first so I won't jump on you."

"Jongin, I love you! Let's just wait for a week, okay? Just one week then we could do it whenever we want, whenever we can."

"I understand. I'll be right back." With a heavy partially rejected heart, Jongin smiled before he went to the bathroom to jack off.

"Sehun ah, you told me you're not a virgin anymore, right? Does it really hurt?"

"Wow, we're really having this conversation?"

"Yeah. I need to know before anything happens."

"Oh so it's scheduled?"

"Yup. On my birthday."

"Woah. So he got a thing for birthday sex? Nice. Well if you'd top, it's not painful but of course you'd feel your dick getting squeezed out by tight walls. If you'd bottom, it's hell as painful as being ripped apart and stretched wide by an enormous dick. It'd be weird and painful at first but when done properly - of course with enough lube and careful thrusting, it's the most pleasurable thing in the universe. A lot of people get addicted to being bottom because of the idea of pain being converted to pleasure."

"Do you top or do you bottom?"

"Try to guess."

"Wait. Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

"Are you really that ignorant not to know who I am with? Woah."

"I don't meddle with other people's love life, most especially their sex life that's why I'm asking you."

"I'm with Luhan hyung and I top."

"You top hyung?!"

"Yup. Just like what I've said, he's addicted to being bottom but we switch so I get to bottom sometimes."

"So that's what happens. Okay, thanks for telling me that."

"Do you want to be the top or the bottom?"

"It depends on Taem. I'm ready either way. It's my birthday anyway, either I would take him or he would take me, it'd still be my advantage."

"Well I suggest that you also stretch yourself so you'd be ready if ever he wants to take you. It'd be better to do that than to stretch yourself in front of him for a long time. You'd have a lot of round if you stretch yourself before it happens."

Taemin was busy for the last two months of preparations before SHINee's comeback with 'Sherlock' but he made sure that he could visit Heechul every now and then, reporting to the master of the Red force especially EXO's comeback date have been already decided.

"So they'd debut on April 8? That's nice. And you said they have 12 members now? Woah, they're really Super Junior jr. I hope they make it big." Heechul said as he looked at EXO's group photo with all the 12 members

"I'm sure they'll make it big, especially their powers are no joke. Hyung, they only have 5 elemental guardians. The rest have great powers and if they use it together on a rebellion against us, they'd make a huge damage to LSM."

"Oh, fucking shit."

"But I got my clones ready. I got 6 of them at the headquarters."

"Woah. 6? Impressive."

"Yeah. I can't wait to show them to you, hyung."

"How about the rest? The other six?"

"I got them controlled, don't worry. By the way, the 6 clones got the powers I've taken except for the last clone, Baekhyun hyung's clone. Ah, you haven't met him yet since he joined the company when you enlisted."

"I'll check on that guy too, don't worry. Once I get discharged, we could watch over them closer."

"I agree. Hyung, I'll be using your power for a while, okay? I hope you'd like it."

"Really? You'd use it again?"

"Yes. I got a longer one this time and I'll let it down. No ponytails unlike before."

"I'll be looking forward to Heechul's doppleganger then. Can't wait to see myself on the television again. Haha."

"Haha yeah. I just hope they won't see me as a woman, even if I've already been referred as a 'girlfriend' and 'wife' by someone."

"And who is the person that teases you?"

"Jonginnie. Well it's just normal, he's a big tease anyway."

"Taemin ah, by any chance, are you and Jongin dating?"

"Huh?"

"Don't lie, Taemin. I can see through how you talk about him and it's okay, I've been there too."

"Sorry hyung but yeah, we're together."

"Well I just hope that Jongin would treat you right! You deserve the best and if you think that he could give that to you then go ahead. I just hope that you won't end up like me. I fell in love with my best friend but he left me in the end. I don't want you to go through the same pain I've felt or you'd really be little Heechul. We'd be too similar."

"I understand, hyung. Thank you for your words. And yes, don't worry much about that. If he doesn't treat me right, I know what to do."

Sadly, Jongin didn't get to wait for his birthday and went out of control on Kyungsoo's birthday 2 days before his own. He had too much alcohol from what he could handle, then said and did reckless things. He begged his hyung to prepare him so he could be ready for Taemin on his birthday, and Kyungsoo obliged by stretching Jongin's ass with his dick.

Taemin felt it. Taemin felt the tug by his chest that dawn when Jongin got fucked for the first time while he was intoxicated. Taemin felt it and just cried to sleep because he got another schedule for the next day. Even if he begged fot his managers to give him a rest day on Jongin's birthday, he accepted a half-day 'surprise' interview that was supposed to push through without him as the rest of the SHINee members would talk about mature adult things like their _ideal types_. It was a show named 'Ideal Type World Cup' so they have to tell things they like in someone they'd want to be in a relationship with. Since Taemin debuted when he was 14 years old, the production thought that having him around too would be good.

"Taemin ssi, we understand that you're only 19 years old in Korean age but have you been in a relationship before?"

"No, I haven't been in a relationship before."

"So you've been single since birth?"

"You could say that."

"I see. Let's start with Taemin's ideal type. What's your ideal type?"

"Hmm.. I want someone that is more than just a pretty face. For me, what's most important is the inside. I want to be with a kind and real person, someone that is consistent and true. I don’t like it when they hide their true selves and later reveal the true them. I want them to be all honest with me from the start because I'll entrust them my heart, so I might as well have their heart too.”

"Aw, he's very pure. How we wish love like that still exist."

"It's my wishful thinking. I'm still hopeful I'll get to find somebody honest."

"We hope that Taemin would get to find someone honest. We'll root for you but now that you're still young, just enjoy being single."

"Yeah I would. I don't have any plans on being in a relationship anyway, plus I haven't found someone with those qualities. I'll save my heart for someone that would be honest with me, someone I could trust and won't break it all in a snap."

Because of his fucked up mood, Taemin got a migraine. His head was so heavy, like it was hit by a baseball bat so he went to the hospital alone, trying to blend in with people so he won't get mobbed before he gets checked. The doctor prescribed some painkillers and was advised to rest for the day so he just went back to the dorm and sent a message saying a very simple 'Happy birthday Jongin' before he goes to sleep.

"Taeminnie!!! I'm here! Hyungs said you got an unannounced schedule earlier so you weren't able to drop by at the dorm. I went here instead. Baby!! Jonginnie is here!"

"Um."

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Oh? Are you okay?"

"Ah, migraine."

"Migraine? Hey you should get checked! You might be suffering from vertigo!"

"I got checked earlier and they gave me medicine which made me sleep. I thought migraine would go away but I guess it won't leave me alone."

"Sorry, I disturbed your sleep."

"No, it's fine. I better get up anyway. I haven't eaten anything yet since I went home. Oh? Hyungs went out?"

"Yeah they went on a double date again so we could have the dorm all to ourselves. They're very considerate, they really want to wish me a happy birthday."

"I should order food then. Uhhh, I want something warm. Ah, I'll get a beef bone soup with potatoes. I hope it'd arrive soon." Taemin mumbled to himself as he ordered food.

"Taemin ah, are you okay?"

"Aside from migraine, I'm quite fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why? Sorry if I'm like this. Of all days, why would I have to get sick on your birthday? I'm feeling guilty for not treating you right on your special day."

"No no it's okay! You know, I'm happy already since you're with me. It's a pity that you're sick but I guess we could do that next time when you feel better."

"Sorry."

"Well maybe I should just leave the lube and condoms here so we'd have something to use next time."

"No.. don't. Don't leave anything behind, hyungs would just take it and use it. Just.. just take it with you."

"But your hyungs should have their own."

"They do it a lot so they ran out of those and just take what's there, regardless on who owns it. I swear, if you'd leave those here, it'd be used even before you come back."

"I see. I'll just keep it in my bag and take it with me when I come here."

"Jongin, are we okay?"

"Huh? Of course we are! Why would you think that we're not okay?"

"Fuck, this headache is killing me but.. but sorry, I can't hide it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I know.. I know something happened to you.. and Kyungsoo. Did he do it well? Did it hurt? Was he careful in stretching you? Did he make you feel good? Tell me please, I want to know so I could cry it out. I got this headache because I can't cry even if I want to. Please tell me how much he made you feel good so I won't have to keep it all inside." Taemin's face became red as he burst into tears.

"Taem.. I'm sorry! I swear I'm really sorry! We were intoxicated, it was his birthday! I mean, yes I know I allowed him to do so but I'm really sorry! I.. I only did that so I'd know what to do when we do it, and I could make you feel good! But I'm really sorry, I really regret doing it! When I woke up, I just cried because I know I did something I should've not done! I'm really sorry, Taemin.."

"You know.. I trusted you. I wanted to wait for your birthday because I want to make it all special. Sadly, you weren't able to wait. My fault, I trusted you too much. I was too sure about you, not knowing you'd break that trust so bad. I'm sorry I'm doing this on your birthday but I don't want another day pass or I might explode. I'm sorry, Jongin. I think.. I think you should just go home. Celebrate your birthday with your members, I can't celebrate with you because I'm sick. I won't be able to do the things Kyungsoo did. I think you should just ask him to do it with you again."

"Taem, please? Please don't kick me out! I love you, you know that! I'm really sorry. I know it won't be easy but I promise I won't do it again!"

"Okay, I won't kick you out but I can't promise to accommodate you nor keep you company. My head is hurting so much, just like how my heart wants to explode. I want to take it out of my chest, I want to stop the pain but I don't know how. It's real, I guess I really loved you."

"It's okay even if we won't do anything! I just really want to be with you. I want to spend my birthday with you even if it means we'd just stare at each other. I'll understand, I know I did wrong and you have the very right to be mad at me so I'll accept it. But I want you to know that I regret it so much! If I could turn back time, I'll stay away from alcohol and keep myself sober whenever I'm not with you so I'd be safe. I'm really sorry Taemin, please forgive me." Jongin begged for Taemin's forgiveness but they were disturbed by Taemin's phone ringing. Jongin looked over the caller ID and he saw that it's Heechul.

"Hello, hyung! I'm at home. I'm fine. Why? Ah. As in now? Can I eat something first? I just woke up and I'm hungry. Oh. Alright. Okay, 7pm. Alright. I thought it'd be as soon as now. Haha yeah it's fine. No worries. See you later then! Bye."

"Heechul hyung?"

"Yeah. He wants to meet tonight after his duty as a public service officer."

"I didn't know that you're close even behind cameras."

"We've been close since I came to SM and he took care of me a lot. Want to come with me later? Maybe I could also treat you to something since it's your birthday."

"You'd be seeing Heechul hyung, right?"

"Yeah but he'd just give me something that I'll give to Yunho hyung and Donghae hyung."

"I see. Okay. But you're still sick, you shouldn't go out if you're not feeling well."

"I'll be fine. Maybe I just really need to cry it out. Besides, I got the medicines so I think I'll be fine by later."

The beef bone soup and bucket of fried chicken arrived so Jongin was touched. Even if Taemin was hurting, he still ordered Jongin's favorite to make him smile. Jongin realized that Taemin really loves him so much, he still looks after him even if he's sick, sad and hurting.

"Take a nap so you'd feel better. I'll just be here, though I might join you in dreamland too."

"Alright. I have snacks at the fridge, if you want to eat you could eat some."

"Rest well first. I'll set the alarm before six. Good night, Taemin."

"Good night."

"I love you, Taemin. Even if I know you're doubting me, I'd still say it because I do. I really love you and I'm sorry for what I did."

"I love you too, Jongin. I promise, I'll be fine when I wake up. If you're sleepy, my bed is big enough to accommodate you."

Taemin felt Jongin's face by his neck and his arms by his waist even before he opened his eyes. Indeed, Jongin joined him to dreamland. Like what Taemin said earlier, he felt better after taking almost 5 hours of sleep and after taking the painkillers. His heart feels better inside his chest too, as he looked at Jongin that's sleeping soundly like a baby.

"What should I do? I guess I just really love you, I can't get angry even if you did something wrong. You broke my trust but please, please don't break it again or I might just let you go even if I love you so much. Please, love only me. Please look only at me. You're mine, Jongin. I'll always be yours so you should always be mine too." Taemin kissed Jongin's forehead but his hibernating bear of a boyfriend didn't even stir. They stayed like that - Taemin watched Jongin sleep, as he memorized his features in all complete details and kissing every inch of his face his lips could reach in his position, making sure Jongin's sleep won't get disturbed until their alarm rang.

Taemin grew his hair out just like how Heechul does it, and washed up while Jongin rummaged Taemin's closet to get a stylish combination of clothes for their trip. It's the peak of the winter so he also made sure they got enough heat packs. Taemin went out of the bathroom with just a towel by his waist, making Jongin stare at his body.

"Oh, so you picked my clothes. Thanks. It's too many though, it's not that cold."

"Shut up, I want you to be buried under those coats because it's cold outside! Aish."

"I love winter for a reason, Jongin. I'll be okay."

"Okay, just don't forget your ear muffs, scarves and gloves."

"I will." Taemin didn't hesitate to take the towel off his body and put his clothes on in front of Jongin. They've been close since they were kids and they've seen everything already, it's just that they haven't had sex yet. Jongin's face flushed so he excused himself to go to the kitchen to drink water while Taemin just chuckled after seeing him blushing.

"Jongin ah, why did you leave? Is my body that unattractive to look at?"

"What unattractive? You're very attractive! I have to save myself or I'll get a hard on while we're out of the dorm."

"I see." Taemin chuckled louder while Jongin tried to cool hos red cheeks down.

Taemin and Jongin used Taemin's own car - his gift to himself since he debuted almost 4 years ago. It was brand new - he bought it just yesterday and Jongin was the first one to ride on the passenger seat so he was very happy. It's also a part of Taemin's surprise for him on his birthday - a car they could use whenever they want to escape from the city and a car that would witness a lot of things as they grow as fine men.

They met Heechul by the district hall and got the packages. Heechul met Jongin as Taemin's boyfriend for the first time, and told him to take care of his baby brother or else he would come after him and never let him live peacefully. Jongin was guilty though, so he also said sorry to his Heechul hyung even if he knows that Heechul is clueless about it.

Taemin took Jongin to a roast chicken restaurant with an open rotisserie and jazz music playing in the background. The interior of the restaurant resembles an elegant brick house complete with vinyl records that decorated the walls so it gave off a different vibe even if their dinner was considered as a date. Of course, they ordered roast chicken with lots of sides that screamed _western_ \- mashed potatoes with gravy, buttered corn and carrots, coleslaw, garlic butter mushrooms, potato salad and mixed vegetables. When their food was served, Taemin gave the two leg quarters to Jongin while he got the whole breast part. He knows that Jongin loves the leg quarter and Taemin was on a white meat diet so they enjoyed it very well along with the rice, the sides and their bottomless iced tea.

"I almost forgot that roast chicken is as good as the fried ones, but I must say that this is definitely good! I like that it's savory and peppery. It suits my taste!"

"Glad you like it! Go on and eat as much as you want, we have another one coming."

"I'll definitely eat well because I enjoy everything! The food, the ambience and the company. Thanks for taking me here, Taeminnie."

"You're welcome."

Their date didn't stop after dinner. They also went around the malls - with Taemin's hair completely down and his neck covered with thick scarf hiding more than half of his face, so Jongin looked like an ordinary Korean man having a date with his tall girlfriend. He's thankful that Taemin wasn't muscular so he was really mistaken as a girl. They went to buy breads they could eat at the dorm, some bribes to their hyungs so they would leave the dorm for themselves and to also get Jongin a proper birthday gift. Taemin let Jongin roam around the shopping area while he bought Jongin's gift - a black titanium thumb ring that is the other half of the couple ring Taemin also got for himself. When he came back, Jongin got a large hot latte for Taemin so he could warm himself up while he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Do you want to go somewhere else before we go back to the dorm or are you tired?"

"Maybe we should go back to the dorm. I know you're feeling better now but that doesn't mean you'd push yourself to your limits again."

"Alright." But Taemin drove opposite the way to the dorm and they found themselves by the Han river - a place where they hang out a lot when they were still trainees.

"It's been a while since we went here together. Sorry, I became so busy I wasn't able to come here with you as often as before. Soon, you'd be busy too. Would we be able to go back here together again? Yes? No? Maybe? We'll never know so I drove here, so we could visit our friend Hangang."

"Yeah. I never thought that the next time I'd come here, I'd be debuting. It's been a while for me too, since I don't go here without you. It's a bit weird to come here at this time though, since it's cold. What can I do, Taeminnie wants to come here with me. Even if it's cold, I'm happy that we're back here. I promise to allot as much time as I can to visit you again with Taemin after my debut. I know I'll be busy, I know we'd both be busy but as long as we'd both work on it, we'd meet as frequent as our schedule allows. I'll miss going here as an ordinary teenager because I think the next time I'd come here, I'd be a vocalist and a main dancer of my group. I'll miss this peaceful feeling because I know I'd be known by people when I come here next time. Till then, I'll see you with Taemin beside me."

"Are you sure you'd really come back here with me?"

"Of course, I'd come back here with you. It's like our personal sanctuary."

"I see. Uhm Jongin? I have a gift for you!"

"You've already spent a lot on our dinner and our date earlier, you don't have to-"

"Nope, because I intend to bind you to me. Here's your gift, I hope you like it!" Taemin gave the black box to Jongin and Jongin was shocked to see a ring.

"Hey, it's too early!! We're only 18!! It's too early to get married!" Jongin was shocked to see a ring inside a box that Taemin opened so he pushed Taemin's arm away.

"I won't ask you to marry me yet since you might still change your mind so for now, it's a couple ring. It's an informal one since it's a thumb ring. It won't look suspicious so I picked it instead of the usual rings, plus it's black so people would think that it's just a harmless accessory."

"Thank you!! I thought you'd propose to me! Aigoo. Well, I'm just joking. Yeah, I know we're still young and we may still change our minds but at the moment, you're the one I want to be with. I love you and I'm thankful for this gift. You're so sweet!"

"You're welcome."

"Can you put it on for me?"

"Uhm, I think it'd be better if I put it on your finger at home since it's cold here. You might get a frost bite on your finger, you might say goodbye to one of them if we take your gloves off."

"Let's go home then. I can't wait for you to put it on me."

Even if it still hurts, even if the wounds were still fresh, Taemin decided to give what Jongin wants. He wanted to prove Jongin that he's better than Kyungsoo, that he's better than anyone else. He's decided to claim Jongin as his even if someone have already tainted him. He wanted to erase the memory and replace it with his own, and made Jongin crave for more so as soon as the dorm's door was locked, he pinned Jongin by the wall and kissed him deeply. Their kisses got intense and Jongin wanted to continue at the couch but Taemin pushed him towards the bedroom, leaving their garments by the floor until they were down to their boxers.

"Taem.."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I want you. I want you so much."

"Okay. Just relax. I'll make you feel good. I'll give you what you deserve, don't worry."

"But Taem, do you want this too? I mean, I don't want to be selfish. I want this, but if you don't want it then I won't push you to do it."

"I've already planned this before whatever happened. I got ready for this so just leave it to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Happy birthday, Jonginnie. Happy birthday, my love."

"Thank you."

"Do you have photoshoots where you'd have to take your shirt off?"

"None that I know of. Why?"

"I just wanted to ask." Taemin laid him down the bed and kissed him on his lips again. Taemin's plump lips travelled down Jongin's neck, sucking on the skin hard enough Jongin knows would leave a mark. But he doesn't care and he just let Taemin enjoy himself while he caressed Taemin's flat stomach.

"Taem.."

"Relax, baby. We'll get there soon." Taemin's kisses travel further to Jongin's chest until he felt Taemin's lips kissing, sucking and licking his nipples, making it hard and making him feel good. Taemin sucked onto the skin around his nipples too, making Jongin moan. His body would be filled with Taemin's hickeys, Jongin was sure of that especially when Taemin left a lot by his abdomen until his lower belly, before Taemin tugged Jongin's boxers down, freeing his erection.

"I see, my kisses got you hard.."

"Taem.. please.." Jongin moaned but Taemin just smirked. He let his tongue out and licked the head of Jongin's shaft, instantly giving shivers down the birthday boy's spine. He held his breath when Taemin took it inside his mouth, sucking on the head like it's his favorite lollipop before he started to take more, Jongin's cock going deeper inside his mouth. With Taemin's two hands holding onto Jongin's waist, he bobbed his head and fucked his own face onto Jongin's dick. Jongin moaned loud, not bothered since it's only him and Taemin that's at the dorm. He groaned when Taemin swallowed by his shaft. He realized that Taemin's face were glistening with sweat and his long hair sticked on his face and he held it up so Taemin could move his head properly. Taemin moaned, sending vibration to Jongin's cock inside his mouth when Jongin pulled his hair a bit harshly.

"Fuck Taem I'm so close!! Pull it out now!" But Taemin didn't listen to Jongin. Instead, he bobbed his face up and down then deepthroated Jongin until he came inside Taemin's mouth. When Taemin lets go of his cock, he wiped the sweat off his face as he looked at Jongin's eyes then swallowed everything inside his mouth, leaving Jongin shocked.

"Why did you swallow it?!"

"You taste so good, can't let it go to waste unless you'd release it inside me or onto the condom. How was it?"

"It's.. it's so good. It's my first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But.. woah, you're so good!! You should teach me how!"

"I'll teach you but maybe next time. Shall we continue? It's only the appetizer, baby. We're on our way to the main course, are you ready?"

"Uh yeah. Wait! I'll get it-"

"I'll take it. Wait here." Taemin took Jongin's bag and got the bottle of lube and the condoms.

"Isn't it unfair, you're still clothed while I'm all naked.."

"I'll let it out later, just wait. If you look at my cock, you'd grow hard too soon. You should rest first while I prepare you." Jongin didn't answer as Taemin laid him down again and got his face by Jongin's crotch. Jongin spread his legs shyly as Taemin sucked on his balls until his saliva dripped to his rim. Taemin's tongue soon grazed over the rim, making Jongin moan loud again.

"Oh shit Taem you're really so good!! Uhh more please!" Taemin was too busy licking Jongin's hole to answer. The tip of his tongue slowly tried to get through the tight opening and with just enough force, Taemin slowly penetrated Jongin's hot and tight insides. Jongin can't help but to moan in pleasure as Taemin continued to abuse his hole with his tongue. It didn't take long for Taemin to add a finger by the rim as he continued to lick Jongin's ass. His finger slowly went deeper, Jongin holding onto his dear life as he felt his ass got stretched. One became two and two became three, until Jongin was begging Taemin to stop.

"You want me to stop? Okay."

"No no no don't stop! I just wanted something else!! Your cock, I want it so much. I'm so ready for you, please fuck me!"

"Hmm.. how about you have a taste of ny cock first? You want to try that too, right?"

"Sure." But Jongin was stopped when he was about to sit up. Taemin sat by Jongin's chest instead.

"Baby, say aaaah!!! Have a taste and tell me if it's tasty." Jongin was blushing as he sucked onto the head of Taemin's cock, tasting the precum leaking. After sucking the shaft a few times, Taemin stopped him since he's hard enough.

"That's enough, I can see that you're ready again. You want me to fuck you, right?"

"Yes!! Yes please!! Baby I'm so ready for you!!" Taemin grabbed the condoms and rolled one over Jongin's dick then one by his own cock. Slicking it with enough amount of lube, he spread Jongin's legs and positioned himself by the entrance.

"Please.. Taemi-aaah!! Oh gosh.." Jongin was surprised at himself because his voice didn't come out even if he wants to scream in pleasure. Taemin settled a bit to make sure Jongin was comfortable before he pushed deeper.

"Are you okay? Is it painful?"

"No.. but you're so big!! Fuck!!"

"Can I continue?"

"Yes!! Yes pleaseaaaahhhh oh yeah yes yes yes!" Jongin was high, Taemin's big dick is brushing his walls deeper especially when Taemin brushed over his prostate. Jongin relieved the feeling of being filled but it was totally different than what he felt two days ago - he didn't feel anything before because he was too drunk and too high but now, he could feel every inch of Taemin inside him. Taemin bottomed out, taking Jongin back to reality with how big, long and thick Taemin's cock was.

"Good boy, you accommodated all of me inside you! Look!" Taemin raised Jongin's butt and pushed more. Taemin used his hip power and grinded against Jongin before he thrusted in and out of Jongin, the birthday boy too pleasured to utter proper words. Taemin's thrusts were fast but shallow so he slowed down to make it sensually slow but deeper, his powerful thrusts aiming towards his boyfriend's prostate. Taemin was enjoying himself as he watched Jongin looking so pleasured and sated yet still screaming for more, so he used his main dancer hips and gyrated against Jongin who came at the sensation. Taemin followed as Jongin's tight walls squeezed his seed out of his cock, filling the condom.

"Fuck yes!! Best birthday gift ever!! I love you so much!!"

"Did I do well?"

"You did!! It's really the best fuck of my life and I intend to only get fucked by you!! Holy fuck that was.. oh so unforgettable!"

"Am I better than him?"

"Huh?"

"I.. I hope I made you forget about it. Jongin, I want you to forget about it! Please? Be addicted to me instead! I don't want you to want him again! I'm selfish, I only want you to be mine! Please? I don't want to lose you to him!" Taemin burst into tears again and Jongin realized that Taemin was clouded by insecurity, but he was glad he opened it up to him because he would never know if he didn't tell him.

"Ssshhh. Baby, you know what, I don't even remember what happened that night. I said yes but I can't remember how it felt. Let's both forget about it, okay? Oh gosh, why would I ever look for other men's dick when I already have the best in the world? You are mine like how I'm yours, Taemin. You're selfish and you want me to be yours only? Same here, I am selfish, you are mine and I'd never want to share you with anyone else. Let's be selfish of each other and I promise, you won't lose me to him. I love you so much, don't feel insecure anymore. I don't mind being addicted to you so will you let me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you let me get addicted to you? Because I swear I'd love to get fucked by that cock as much as we could."

"Okay.."

"I love you, Taemin. I really do."

"I love you too, Jongin. Happy birthday!"

"I swear this would be one of the best birthdays ever. So, can you tell me how the fuck you were that good in making me scream in pleasure? How come you blew my cock like a professional?"

"Uhm.. you know.. hyungs.. taught me."

"And how did they do that?!"

"They made me watch them while I practice on my dildo."

"You got a dildo?!"

"Yeah. I got it as a gift last year when I turned 18. It's from the four of them."

"How I love our hyungs so much. Wow. How about when you ate my ass?! Don't tell me you got a-"

"A fleshlight devirginized me, don't worry."

"Shit. I won't ever complain. It's okay."

"I.. I also got devirginized by a dildo."

"Eh?"

"I learned how to stretch myself too and I played with that dildo. I mount it somewhere then- really Jongin?? You're getting hard again?"

"I can't help it! The way you tell me about it was so sensual!"

"It's basically a porn commentary though."

"I don't care, it's sensual since it's you. Continue." Jongin secretly got the lube and spread some on his fingers, then slowly ran it over Taemin's cock, teasing at the base and slightly brushing by his rim.

"I mount it somewhere and- Jongin.. I.. I stretch myself.. by slowly sin- shit.. I.. sink down on it.. sometimes I mount it.. by the wall and.. I fuck myself onto it.. uhhh on all fours.. fuck!!"

"Wanna try it with the real thing, baby? It's awakened now."

"Do you want to do it too?"

"Only if you want it.. you see, it'd be a waste if I would just jack off at the bathroom.."

"Take me then. I want you to devirginize me too. I'll give myself to you as you gave yourself to me."

"Fuck you're so hot. But uhm.. I want you to act like my dick is your dildo. I want to see how you play with your dildo."

"Fuck, you're making me hard too!!"

"Come on, don't be shy. Pretend that it's your dildo."

"Okay.." Taemin sat down by the bed only to put his feet by the mattress and slouched over before he reached his ass and inserted a lubed finger inside. He whimpered at first but managed to add another digit until he was finger fucking himself with three fingers, intently not brushing his prostate. Jongin watched him prepare himself while stroking his own cock.

"Fuck you, don't look.. nooo nooo don't!!"

"Baby, you wouldn't spread your legs in front of me if you don't want me to look. Besides, you're so beautiful." Indeed, Taemin was breathtaking. His long hair was all over his shoulders, chest and back while he closed his eyes as he continued finger fucking himself.

"Baby, I think you're ready. I'll lay down and you could play as soon as you want." Jongin laid down by Taemin's side who knelt down and raised his ass towards Jongin's direction, making the birthday boy watch him as he fingerfucked himself from behind.

"Fuck you're so hot.." Jongin can't help but squeeze Taemin's butt cheek, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

"I told you don't look!! It's embarassing!!"

"No it's not and I love it!! But you should play with your live dildo now. It's ready.."

"That dildo is so impatient. Tss." Taemin turned to Jongin and sat by his thighs as he spread his legs out. Jongin's cock stood proudly and Taemin drooled as he spread lube by Jongin's bare shaft, making Jongin confused.

"Baby? Condoms?"

"No, I don't like condoms. I want to have you raw. Dildos are plastic, it doesn't need another plastic covering, right?" Taemin raised his eyebrow, Jongin immediately answering yes. It'd be Jongin's first time to fuck and his first time to fuck someone raw. Taemin may be devirginized by his dildo but it's also his first time to get fucked and to be fucked raw so he didn't wait further. He squatted above the proudly standing cock, guided it by his rim and slowly squatted down. The feeling of being taken took over Taemin so he gasped loudly, while the feeling of getting squeezed by Taemin's tight walls took over Jongin as the head of his cock goes deeper and deeper until Taemin bottomed out.

"You're so beautiful, my baby! I love you so much! Your insides are so hot and so tight!! I'd love to fill you so much!!"

"Promise me I'd be the only one you'll fuck, please.." Taemin started to grind onto Jongin's dick, sending different feelings of pleasure to the shaft inside him.

"I promise!! I promise you'd ve the only one I'd ever fuck!! I swear to that!"

"You better make sure because you swear on that! I'll make you feel how lucky you are that you have me, and I'll make you feel how it feels to fuck the best." Taemin bounced onto Jongin's cock, the sensation of skin slapping skin and Taemin's walls squeezing Jongin's bare shaft made both of them moan in pleasure. Jongin helped Taemin by holding onto his hips and guided him as he bounced more.

"Taemin, want to know my position in EXO?"

"Tss. You're the same as me. You're a main dancer too."

"Exactly, so let me show you how EXO's main dancer move." Jongin steadied Taemin as he arched his back and fucked Taemin as fast as he could.

"Fuck, Jongin!!" Taemin screamed and collapsed over his boyfriend's chest so Jongin just hugged him as he continued to fuck Taemin. Taemin raised his head and held Jongin's face to kiss him deeply and passionately as they made love.

"I love you so much, Jongin."

"I love you so much too, Taemin. You're really the best!"

"I know so don't ever try to break my heart again or you'll lose me."

"I'll never let that happen. I love you so much." Jongin kissed Taemin like it's the first time they kissed while their bodies moved by instinct. Taemin screamed as Jongin repeatedly brushed onto his prostate and Jongin felt that he's close too, so he hugged Taemin tighter.

"Jongin, fill me up. Cum inside. I want you to mark me as yours."

"Only if you'd mark me as yours with your cum later too."

"Who told you we're done after this? Okay, I'll do that too. I'll mark you as mine later."

"I love you." Jongin abused Taemin's plump lips as he kissed him wildly until they both moaned as they reached their climax - Taemin staining their abdomen with his cum while Jongin filled Taemin's ass with his seed.

"Taem."

"Um?" Taemin was still panting when he answered Jongin.

"I want to see you leaking my cum."

"No.. don't pull out. Let's stay like this for a while."

"You love my cock that much?"

"Hey, of course I love my live dildo!! I've waited for a long time to have that!"

"Okay. But hey, I think we both like it.. fucking raw and cumming inside. Shit, I might develop the fetish."

"I embraced it well even if it's my first time."

"Well you have to teach me how to do a proper blowjob later so I could have a proper taste of you and I could swallow it like you did, then please mark me as yours with your cum. I'll love it so much."

"Baby, the night is young and so are we. We still have the energy. Let's just say that the force is with us so there's no need to worry. We'll have fucking more until we run out of cum to release. Happy birthday, my love. I love you."

"Like I said, best birthday ever." Jongin kissed Taemin again, feeling better especially they've promised to love and fuck each other, even if it means being selfish.


	4. The Good, The Bad, The Happy and The Sad

EXO finally debuted both in Korea and China and even if the two sub-groups were at two different countries with one hour time difference, they still did their best to keep their communications open. The members missed their fellow members but they can't do anything but be excited for the day they'd be together again.

Among those members who struggled because of long distance relationships, it was the youngest Sehun that's been affected the most. Luhan was back in his home country while his boyfriend was in Korea, and all they could do was send messages or have video calls.

One night, Jongin caught Sehun crying by the couch on their dorm when the members were already asleep. Jongin was about to spend the night at SHINee's dorm and Sehun wasn't surprised for it, as Jongin have been sneaking out of their dorm just to be with his boyfriend as much as he could.

"Sorry, I can't bring Lu hyung here for you."

"You're lucky because Taem hyung might be in a different group but he's only a few minutes away from here. Lu hyung and I are two different countries apart with one hour time difference. It's so hard."

"Sorry that you're hurting, Sehun ah."

"Go now, I'd be okay. I'll just get something to eat then I'd sleep too. Tell Taem hyung I said hello."

"I'll tell him. Don't cry anymore, just send lots of messages to Lu hyung so he could read it tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. Will do." Sehun nodded and motioned Jongin to just go.

Jongin told Taemin about Sehun and Taemin could only sigh. He knows that Luhan and Sehun were dating since they were still new trainees and actually, Taemin got a lot of tips from Luhan so he feels sorry for the couple that have been torn apart because of work.

"The downside of dating a foreign member. We may be in different groups but I'm still lucky I'm not having a hard time since we could still see each other even if we're busy."

"But if I was a foreign member and we're together, what will you do?" Jongin asked as he looked over Taemin that got his eyes closed.

"I'll go wherever you will go. If you're on a different country, I'd go there just to be with you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"As much as I want to, it's just my wishful thinking. Haha. I know that if I did that, I might not have any job when I go back here. But if that's the case, then I'd endure all the days that we're apart and savor the moments that we're together. Just like what we're doing, I won't waste time and just enjoy being together because we know the next time wouldn't be as soon as what we wish for."

"That's true. Sehun is still a baby, he must've been so attached to Luhan hyung."

"I think so too. But Jongin, I want to be truthful to you. That may happen to you too."

"Huh?"

"What's happening to Sehun may happen to you since we got some scheduled concerts and we have to go to different countries while you'd stay here."

"Concerts? How soon would it happen?"

"As soon as 2013 starts, we'd have our first SHINee World tour in Asia. We'll have to go to China, Japan, Taiwan, Singapore, Thailand, Hong Kong, Macau, Malaysia, Indonesia and to other asian countries. While we're at it, we'd be away for quite a while."

"Aw."

"I know, baby. As much as I want to stay with you, I have to work but don't worry, use the time to get closer to your members so when I come back, you'd focus on me. I'll miss you when it starts, and I promise I'd contact you as much as I could so you won't feel the distance that much."

"I love you, Taemin."

"I love you too, Jongin."

🔥☇🌠

Taemin and the rest of SHINee members was having a practice for their concert when he was called by Heechul, so he reported back to the headquarters before he went back to the dorm.

"Hello hyung. What's up?"

"Hello, Little Prince. How have you been?"

"Kind of busy because of our upcoming concert tour. How about you, hyung?"

"I see. Me? Just the usual public service work but I also work as a radio jockey every Friday for Seongdong district's local reports. In 6 months, I'd be back too."

"I can't wait for you to get back as the universal star Kim Heechul."

"Thanks. Me too, I can't wait to go back. By the way, Taemin, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, hyung?" Taemin asked but Heechul left him and came back with a man with a familiar face.

"Hh-Hero hyung?!"

"Nope, he just looks like Jaejoong but he's a different person. Taemin, meet Taeyong. He's our rookie."

"Hello sunbae, I'm Lee Taeyong and I'm officially one of LSM rookies. Please take care of me." Taeyong bowed 90 degrees to Taemin.

"Oh my. Yeah sure! I'm Lee Taemin by the way. We'll take care of you, we're sure of that. Hyung, did you tell him?"

"No but he'd be a part of LSM too. Your report?"

"This guy.. he's powerful. He also got the same power as me. Self-duplication and self-replication."

"Yes, and that's why you'd also need to control him. We wouldn't want his talents and abilities go to waste."

"I understand. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

With the addition of Taeyong's power combined with his own self-replication and self-duplication, Taemin could easily make a clone of himself. He tried making one and he was surprised, because the clone got a bit of his traits too. He named him **_Francesco_** , Taemin's baptised name and also tried to control him, even if Francesco seemed to have his own mind and judgement. Francesco doesn't have his powers so Taemin was thankful and relieved that his powers are still intact and his clone won't be able to do something against him. One day, he got annoyed because Francesco doesn't want to obey him so he threatened him.

"Francesco, better obey me or I'll destroy you. You choose."

"I'll obey only you, Taemajesty."

"Good. Now go to practice and do the usual work as SHINee's main dancer. Be the Taemin that my hyungs know. If you tell anyone you're not Taemin then I'd have to say goodbye to you."

"As you wish, Taemajesty." Francesco bowed before he went on his way to work as SHINee's Taemin, even if he's only a little piece of Taemin's whole existence.

Since he could control Francesco, he knows about what his hyungs talked about like it was really him that went to practice with them. While he stayed at the dorm or at the headquarters, it was Francesco who acted and worked as Taemin. Francesco was also the one Taemin sent for their concert tour while Taemin stayed hidden at the headquarters, but it made him sad because he may be in Korea but he can't be with Jongin since he can't reveal himself to his boyfriend, or he might find out that he's the one who made the clones of his hyungs.

The first half of 2013 passed and EXO flourished as they got their first win on music shows. EXO became big in Korea and China but also in Japan and other asian countries, making all the members happy for all their hard work that finally paid off. Junmyeon cried hard because he was so happy since the members are complete and they promoted as a whole group so their victory was sweeter.

"Congratulations, babies!! Congratulations for winning with 'Wolf'!" Francesco who worked as the special MC for the music show congratulated his hyungs and friends who were crying happy tears, and of course went to Jongin who cried like a baby. Francesco also got his phone and filmed Jongin as he laughed at his _boyfriend_ , keeping it for blackmail purposes in the future.

"EXO had their first win. That's very nice! They only waited for a year before they won on music shows. Monster rookies, I see." Taemin said as he could see his friends with Francesco's eyes. When Francesco went back, he 'turned him off' first before he went to celebrate with Jongin that's still sniffing after crying.

"Aw. My baby bear is crying. Don't cry much or I'd really spread your video."

"Noo.. it'd be too embarassing!"

"No, it's cute! My baby Jonginnie is so cute! I'm so happy and so proud of you, my love! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I'm so happy because I could share the feeling with you."

"I'd always be here to share moments with you whether it's happy or sad. Good or bad, I'll be with you and I'd share those moments with you happily, knowing that you love me and because I love you."

"I love you so much, Taem. Thank you!"

"All for you, my love."

Taemin was torn if he would tell Jongin of Francesco's existence so they could be together even if SHINee was busy overseas, but he's afraid Jongin might tell him to destroy his clone and be responsible to work instead of making his clone do it for him. Taemin was also torn in telling him about it since Jongin might not be aware of his power yet, and Taemin might just slip and spill secrets when they talk about powers so he kept it for himself.

Taemin was casted as a special guest for a drama that stars his Sooyoung nuna and as usual, he made Francesco do it for him. When the ratings of the episodes he appeared at soared high, he got casted on a virtual marriage reality show so he made Francesco do it too, since he personally doesn't like it.

"Oh shit, since Francesco is busy with his 'marriage', I don't have anyone to order to." Taemin wasn't being lazy, he just wanted to somehow take a break while looking after EXO that stars on their own reality variety show together. They seemed harmonious so Taemin was relieved, but he made another clone that would be there to help him when needed and he called him 'Ace'. At first, he looked exactly like Taemin but after a few days, Ace's hair became pale blonde and it grew out. Taemin was confused but thought that maybe Ace likes to have a longer hair or Ace was influenced by Heechul's power on Taemin. Taemin realized that he was different from Franchesco that's a flirt - Ace was more reserved and he's very gothic - he got black nail polish, had dark eye makeup and even got a nose chain and numerous piercings. For some reasons, he likes Ace's appearance. He thought that Ace is the personification of his dream identity and appearance - he'd be who he wants to be, with whatever he wants regardless of what people would say about him. He doesn't care about other's opinions and would stay as he is as long as he doesn't harm anyone. Taemin felt fulfilled especially he got Ace, and was proud of himself because he may have the long wavy pale blonde locks, smokey eye makeup, nose chain, black nail polish and gothic getup but he still look so damn handsome.

🔥☇🌠

**2014**

Taemin reported back to the company before he went to the headquarters. He was greeted by Yunho along with some friends that's as powerful as him.

"Taemin ah!! Oh, sorry. Little prince!"

"It's okay, hyung. Got to keep that a secret anyway."

"I see. By the way this is Go Ahra **_Iris_** , Lee Yeonhee _**Heart**_ and Gong Seungyeon _**Athena**_. Ladies, Lee Taemin, the Little Prince."

"It's an honor to meet you, Little Prince." The three girls bowed at Taemin just like how Yunho bowed to him before - respectfully and as if he's a real prince, even if they were older than him.

"Don't mention it. Taemin is fine since you're all older than me."

"Then we'd call you Taemin as you wish.

"Anyway, Taemin ah, we have to go to the workshops or we might arrive late. See you around!"

"Sure hyung and nunas!" When Yunho, Yeonhee, Ahra and Seungyeon left, Taemin felt all their powers as he also copied it. When he copied Ahra and Yeonhee's powers, something inside his chest shattered into pieces.

"Ahra is _**Iris**_.. all seeing. Yeonhee is _**Heart**_.. all feeling. I can see the truth with Iris' power while I could feel the truth with Heart's power.. Kim Jongin.. you're such a great actor."

_Jongin and Yifan stayed by the practice room when their members went out to eat before going back to the dorm. They went to see Choi Siwon, Super Junior's Captain Choi especially Yifan told Jongin that they'd meet 2NE1 from YHS, a sister company of LSM. Choi Siwon was in a relationship with Park Bom while Yifan was going out with Lee Chaerin. Siwon was close to all of 2ne1's members and with Yifan's suggestion, they urged Jongin to try going out with Gong Minzy, the girl group's main dancer and youngest - the same as Jongin, completely not aware of Jongin's relationship with Taemin. It was also a plus because their birthdays were just 4 days apart. Jongin was born January 14 while Minzy was born January 18 so Siwon reserved a seat for them at an expensive restaurant as a gift for their birthdays. Jongin and Minzy had a great time and decided to also see each other as frequent as they can even if it means just staying inside their vans._

_Siwon, Minzy and Yifan picked Jongin every week after they attended church so they could spend time with the girls. Jongin and Minzy have been going out for a year now, without Taemin knowing since he was busy - technically Francesco was busy with Taemin's work as an actor and as a performer; Ace was busy running his errands while Taemin was focused at the headquarters. With Iris' eyes, Taemin have seen what Jongin did when he least expected it._

"All of it were lies.." Taemin said as he felt his heart shattering over and over inside his body. Jongin cheated on him again even after he gave himself to him only a few days after his birthday. Taemin felt it all now, how Jongin acted well, how he faked everything and how he lied in Taemin's face. Taemin trusted him, Jongin even swore to love only him but it was just all empty words. It was all lies of assurance so Taemin won't think that he's insincere.

Taemin arrived at the empty headquarters as he cried. He woke Ace up and as soon as Ace saw him wrecked, Ace just shooked his head.

"I forgot to tell you, I saw them one time having a date." Ace said, his face and voice completely emotionless.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?!"

"If I told you about it, would you make me confront him? In my appearance?"

"No. He would be shocked to see me when he knows that I'm on tour."

"Exactly. That's the reason why I didn't tell you. Besides, Taemajesty, I'm the personification of your mysteriousness. I'm reserved and I'm just quiet. Sorry if I didn't tell you but it won't change if I tell you anyway. He seemed to be enjoying his time with a girl."

"This is fucking crazy. Okay, I think I should just end this fucking game."

"You're gonna break up with him?"

"There's no point in staying in this relationship anyway. He'd only tell me lies."

"Hmm.. how about you stay together but somehow, you don't? I mean, you'd stay in an open relationship. Do whatever you want since he does what he wants to do. If he goes out with someone else, go ahead and do it too. If he didn't break up with you even if he have been seeing her for a year, that means he doesn't want to break it off. He wants to stay connected with you and he wants to have you even if he still goes around looking for someone's company and 'love'. It'd be better, as you could control him if you stay. If you break up with him, everything would be over including your friendship."

"Well he never thought of that friendship anyway, that's why he threw it away easily. I don't think it mattered."

"It's up to you, but I suggest you 'stay together' so you could also do the things he did to you. Setting revenge aside, I think it'd be fine to get even. He have lost you now that you've known the truth and if you want him to regret everything, it'd be better if you break him into pieces instead of breaking up. If you break up with him, you'd be devastated but if you break him up, you could redeem yourself and that'd be your payback. I know it may seem to look like a revenge plot but it's also a way for you to turn the tables down and get the justice you deserved." Ace said, making Taemin sigh as he wipe his tears away.

"Ace."

"Yes Taemajesty?"

"I'll have a special project. I'd keep Franchesco with me for the meantime. I want you to work as Taemin on a new image. I want them to be surprised on how Taemin be with a different persona. I want them to feel the mystery. I want them to crave for more but you'd only give them a glimpse. I want them to get addicted but they can't do anything because you won't unleash everything in one click."

"I understand, Taemajesty. Is this also a counterattack to Jongin?"

"Yes. I want him to see someone he have never met before. I want him to see a different Taemin - a Taemin that would keep up with his game but won't believe in all his lies. Please do it for me, Ace."

"I will, Taemajesty."

"Thank you. I'll count on you a lot."

🔥☇🌠

After EXO's win for 'Wolf', they were also successful when it comes to guestings. Aside from their own reality-variety show EXO Showtime, they also got a mini drama called EXO Next Door. They were also invited on music awards shows and won grand prizes such as song of the year and album of the year, alongside SHINee that won artist of the year. All in all, 2013 was good to EXO, until they were hit by 2014 after their comeback 'Overdose'.

"Hyung. I met Ahra nuna one time and found out that she could see what would happen in the near future with her heterochromatic eyes." Taemin told Heechul as they met up again at the headquarters.

"What about it? You copied her power, right? Did you see something?"

"Yeah. Tears from the members. Count a few days, one of them would make a rebellion."

"Like how? Like JYJ? Like Han or like Kibum?"

"Like Hangeng hyung."

"Fuck. Did you see who would it be?"

"Hyung, there would be two of them - two non-elemental power holders would make a rebellion. Don't worry, I'll look over them closely."

"Did you see who are the two?"

"The dragon and the deer. Yifan and Luhan."

"Oh gosh. Here we go again." Heechul shook his head as he watched over EXO, still happy for their success not knowing that there's an impending doom waiting for them 2 years after their much-awaited debut.

May 2014, what Taemin have seen with Ahra Iris' vision came true as Yifan filed a lawsuit against LSM and wanted to terminate his contract because of _undisclosed_ reasons. The members have been devastated and as soon as Heechul and Taemin knew about it, Taemin created Ryuu, his clone that would be a part of the Red Force that would take Yifan's power without disclosing his identity. Ryuu was clothed in black leather and his face was covered with black masks clad in metal, his hand covered with clawed gloves and his eyes got the dark makeup - he looked like a villain version of Ace but he's just actually Taemin's side who loves anything supernatural or horror.

Ryuu took Yifan's power and Taemin felt the power of flight inside his body, also giving Ryuu some of it making him the _'Final Dragon'_. Taemin and Ryuu shared the power of levitation and fire-breathing techniques while Yifan was left unconcious, ready to go back to Canada.

After a few months, another call from LSM went through the headquarters and this time, it's for Girls' Generation. It was rare for Taemin and for LSM themselves to take powers from females but as much as it's rare, the possibility became a reality. Jung Sooyeon also known as _Jessica_ , or code name _**Ice Princess**_ decided to leave her group to focus on her fashion line business and solo career. Taemin didn't make Ryuu get Ice Princess' power - he didn't want to give too much power to his clone so he made another one and named him Shion, an upgraded version of Francesco and Taemin's intellectual self clad in black cloak and the only colored part of his body was his porcelain skin, rosy lips, blue eyes and blue hair. Shion took Ice Princess' power of frost, intensifying Taemin's power copied from EXO's Xiumin especially Jessica could freeze a person's body part most especially the heart or the brain with just a stare or skin contact.

🔥☇🌠

Taemin have been the talk of the town on his 180° turn from being SHINee's baby to becoming a man no one ever expected him to be. He debuted as Ace, complete with Ace's signature dark makeup, long blonde locks, black nail polish and gothic outfit complete with gothic accessories. He debuted as a solo and performed on music shows as a singer and a dancer to his own song, and promised to woo the crowd not just with his talent but also with his mysteriousness. Ace worked hard and won awards every week, and was also asked to perform on LSM's concert together with his colleagues including EXO.

Jongin was surprised with Taemin's sudden debut as a soloist and was shocked with his new appearance. His boyfriend looked so hot, he looked like a sinister bad boy no one would want to mess with but at the same time, the bad boy that would tame down the naughtiest. On the SMTOWN concert, Taemin even performed topless, making Jongin feel things he have never felt before while onstage.

Taemin changed without him knowing and truthfully, Jongin felt bad because he's Taemin's best friend and boyfriend yet Taemin didn't tell him anything about his debut so when he had the opportunity to talk to him, he let his feelings out.

"Taem."

"Huh? Oh. Jongin!"

"You look.. different. That's very unexpected."

"I'm glad it seemed to be like that. That's my goal."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?? I was surprised.."

"I wanted to surprise everyone including you. How was it?"

"It's so explosive! I mean, I never thought you'd become like this! And I never thought you exercised! I didn't really know anything!"

_"It's because you're focused on someone else, liar."_

"I guess I do well in sneaking out. That's my concept anyway, I'm the Phantom Thief for nothing. I'd steal everything without you knowing and when you know it, I'm already done." Ace stressed the last sentence but Jongin was too aroused to realize the poison on Taemin's words.

"You.. are you going to perform topless again?"

"Yes. It's a part of my the concept and my promotion."

"Are you heading back to the dorm afterwards? Can I come with you?"

"Ah, I still have other schedules. I'll be guesting on some programs and stuff."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I got a radio show in the morning and a fansign event in the afternoon. I'll tell you when I'm free and you could come at the dorm."

"I'll wait for that. I miss you."

Jongin waited until Taemin's music show promotions were done and the SMTOWN concert were over. He have been dying to be back in Taemin's arms again especially after their teeth-rotting sweetness and closeness on their last concert together. They held hands and even hugged in public, not caring about anything in the world and what their fans would say.

But on the night that Taemin said he's free, his hyungs got some friends invited over at the dorm. He saw Hoya, L, Woohyun and Sungjong from Infinite.

"Uh hello, sorry to disrupt. Taem told me to come. Hello, Hoya sunbae, L sunbae, Woohyun sunbae and Sungjong sunbae." Jongin bowed to his seniors and they greeted back.

"Yeah sure. He's at his room." Kibum said as he told Jongin to just go then talked to his friends from Infinite again.

"Jongin?" Taemin said as the door to his room opened.

"Hello. Finally I'd be able to hug you again!! I fucking miss you so much."

"Sorry, I have been very busy. I have to take the chance so I could establish myself as a soloist. The company invested a lot for me and I have to work hard to return it a hundred fold."

"I understand, even I was busy too. So, what should we do tonight?"

"I think we should go outside and bond with hyungs. It'd be good to make new friends." Ace said, completely ignoring the lustful stares from Jongin as he got Jongin to follow him and spend time with their guests instead of doing anything in bed.

"You know, I'm really happy I became close to Taemin. The way our hyungs locked us together inside the room so we could be close was effective. You should lock us together again!" Sungjong said as he laughed with Taemin, making Jongin raise his eyebrow. He never thought that Taemin and Sungjong got locked inside a by his trusted hyungs when they know that Taemin and him were together.

"Haha don't worry, we'll do that again." Kibum said while Onew, Jonghyun and Minho just chuckled.

"Taemin ah, let's hang out sometime! I want to be closer to you." Sungjong hugged Taemin's arm and placed his head on Taemin's shoulder before he did aegyo.

"Really? Sure! I mean my promotions just finished and I'm resting before another SHINee comeback happens so let's do that soom."

"Let's go on a date! We should go to amusement parks and wear couple stuff, though we'd just look like twins." Jongin was shocked with what Sungjong said. He seemed to like Taemin so much so his raised eyebrow went higher as he's irritated.

"Oho, now that you've mentioned it, Sungjong was told that he resembles Taemin. I mean a lot of times." Woohyun said, making Jongin uncomfortable so he just stayed silent.

"I think so too, though Jongin also resembles Taemin. But if you compare Sungjong and Jongin, they don't look alike. Their base face is Taemin." Minho said as he looked from Sungjong, to Taemin then to Jongin.

"What the fuck is that, Minho? Base face? Haha. Well, all I could say is that our baby Taem is the standard. Look at him, he's styled so well! The brand new concept fits him so much! Not everyone could pull that off! Very gothic." Kibum gave a slow clap as he's very proud of Taemin's new image.

"You know that I like gothic things, hyung."

"I know that's why I'm happy because you graduated from colored pants and yellows!"

"Yeah and I swear I won't go back there again." Taemin and Sungjong laughed because they both wore colorful pants before, and vowed to be stylish young men that would unleash their mature and sexier side even if they got their own angelic faces.

That night, Jongin laid down beside Taemin that fell asleep immediately. Jongin wanted to do something but Taemin seemed to be tired so he didn't push him and just slept his horniness away, even if it means he'd get a huge morning wood the next day. He hoped that the morning wood would be eased by Taemin himself so he just slept but when Jongin woke up, Taemin was gone along with his hopes to get a morning sex.

"Taem?" Jongin called, but no one answered. Soon, the dorm door open with Taemin carrying some food.

"Oh, good morning. Got some food for breakfast since hyungs were still asleep."

"I thought you left. I'm relieved."

"Well I have to leave in a few hours too. Sorry."

"Where would you be going?"

"I got ameeting for two magazine shoots next week, then production briefing for **'4 Things Show'**."

"Is your schedule packed?"

"You could say that. Next week, I got a photo exhibit then I'd perform for Music Bank in Hanoi, Vietnam before SHINee drops a single in Japan. We'd film the music video while the roots of my hair aren't there yet. Ah!! I also have a guesting for Happy Camp's special episode with hyungs in China. We'd also have a full Japanese album then an endorsement shoot for The Saem. There's also Running Man, King of Food, Wednesday Food Talk and I'm Going to School guestings. I don't know, I think I'm in demand nowadays. That's my schedule apart from SHINee's schedule and the year end awards performance. I'll also have to go to Los Angeles in between since my choreographer is American."

"I see. Your schedule is so damn packed. Just make sure that you'd also get enough rest. I know you, you're a workaholic and it fucking shows."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe I just need to go and take care of something at the bathroom. I'll be back."

Jongin took care of his morning wood while Ace smirked. The plan went well and he pissed Jongin off because as much as he wants Taemin, he can't get even a piece of him even if they're already together.

 _"Taemajesty would be pleased._ " Ace thought as he heard Jongin reach his climax and released his seed, not really caring about Jongin's needs and welfare - he got a girl anyway and he'd surely enjoy the freedom especially Taemin was _busy_.

🔥☇🌠

As much as Taemin was tired of taking powers from powerful people leaving LSM, he can't do anything but do his job. He's the only one who could do that anyway, so he eventually did. Before 2014 ended, he was called to take another. For the second time in the same year, another member from EXO wanted to terminate his contract. It's another Chinese member and Taemin's another hyung Luhan. Since he was in the middle of promotions, Taemin decided to make Ace take it for him. Ace took Luhan's Telekinesis, the power of moving things with his mind, or moving objects without touching it.

To be honest, Taemin was getting full of it and he wanted to at least lighten the energy so he gave Heechul his full power back, completely giving up the long hair that looked so good on him, together with some strength and healing since Heechul still got the iron rods on his body. It definitely lightened up Taemin's load but as much as possible, he would only want to control powers and not take it, as he's afraid he might be overpowered by the powers he got. He wanted to rest too so Heechul took over, while he let Ace and Francesco do the work by working as SHINee's Taemin - Francesco upgrading his face making himself look like a clone of Ace, calling himself Ace of Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taemin met Taeyong, the first rookie of the Red Force!! ㅋㅋㅋ  
> Taeyong's power is self-replication/self-duplication, as seen also at Taeyong's SuperM teaser ^^  
> And since Taemin got the power to copy other people's powers and his own self-replication/self-duplication powers, he could easily create clones of himself and also distribute his different personalities to them, including the same mind and heart, but the clones would have more specific qualities. Taemin could also see everything his clones see, and could communicate with them as they only have one mind.
> 
> 1 - Francesco is the personification of Taemin's childishness. He's a flirt and bratty and quite a rebel.  
> **kinda spoiler**  
> Taemin made Francesco take f(x) Sulli's power of intoxication (she could make someone high even without of alcohol and drugs. She also got a power to erase memories)**  
> Francesco is Taemin's blue-eyed rebel thief at the convenience store on 'Press Your Number' mv ^^
> 
> 2 - Ace is the personification of Taemin's mysteriousness and being reserved/loner. Taemin made Ace take Luhan's power so he got Telekinesis. It's inspired by the moving microphones on 'Danger' mv ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> 3 - Ryuu is the personification of Taemin's undying love for horror and everything supernatural. He's also the main man of the Red Force, at least, he's the masked avatar of the Red Force and he's the one who EXO sees. Taemin made Ryuu take Yifan's power so he got the ability to levitate (flight) and breathe fire, making him the 'Final Dragon', Taemin's song during SayoHito Era hihihi
> 
> 4 - Shion is the personification of Taemin's great mind - including all the things he know and his wits. Taemin made Shion take Girls' Generation's Jessica so he got the power of frost. Along with the copied power of frost from Shion, the power combined could freeze internal and external organs of humans. Shion is of course, Taemin's blue haired self in the Japanese drama Final Life : Even If You Disappear Tomorrow wherein he was given a part of Einstein's brain and became inhumanely intelligent. Shion went to Jessica as the masked Taemin in gold clothes on his 'Move' music video :D
> 
> 5 - Minjun is the personification of Taemin's obliviousness and pureness/softness.  
> **another kinda spoiler**  
> Taemin made Minjun take Tao's power so he got time manipulation wherein he could pause time and also remind someone of the past.  
> It's inspired by 'Flame of Love' Taemin, almost the same appearance as Shion except for blue hair and got black hair instead.
> 
> 6 - Taeron is the personification of Taemin's desires and temptation (the forbidden fruit), also Taemin's resentment for Jongin (the serpent). Taeron doubles as Baekhyun's clone, and got Taemin's copied power of light from BH. Taeron is inspired from 'Want' mv.  
> ***he didn't come out on this chapter but it's a heads up/spoiler for the next chapter that would involve Taeron that doubles as Baekhyun's clone***
> 
> Taemin's 6 clones are now introduced. I hope you'd all be excited for more of them in the next chapters ^^  
> Comments and suggestions are all very welcome!! Please give much love and support, as well as votes for this. This is an original story from me and by me. I didn't follow the exo theories posted online, I made this all myself by squeezing my brain. If this fic touches your heart, make your brain hurt or do surprising things to you, I'm so sorry but thanks for the interest hihi. Please recommend to other readers too! Thank you so much!! ♡♡♡


	5. Call Me Baby and Love Me Right, or I'll Call You Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****mentions of kinks like voyeurism and femdom  
> Scenes of rope play (shibari), spanking and sex toys (anal beads)  
> slight graphic violence then swear words  
> Also a brief summary of kaistal

Jongin was devastated. He didn't know how but things turned out bad. Actually, it got worse because he kept on losing people in his life. First, it was Yifan. He left because of ' _personal undisclosed reasons'_ and his hyungs just told him and Sehun that Yifan would leave. Next, his Sooyeon nuna left her group and went back to America ' _because she wanted to focus on her fashion business instead of being a girl group member',_ and ' _she won't be able to participate well on her group's activities'_ because of that. Then before the year ended, Luhan followed Yifan's footsteps by leaving ' _because he wants to expand his craft and SM Entertainment wanted him to be a ballad singer instead of making new music'_. A few months after their comeback, Zitao and Jinri also left - Tao ' _wanted to go back to China_ ' while Jinri ' _wants to focus on her acting career and her own shop just like Sooyeon'_ so those who have been close to them were saddened with their departure.

What made it so depressing was when Sehun cried a lot because Luhan broke up with him. Jongin's suppressed feelings continued and almost affected his career as Minzy stopped meeting him. The only person he could confide, his best friend and his boyfriend Taemin - was busy with his solo debut and schedules, have pushed Jongin to the edge of everything. He didn't know what to do and who to talk to so the person he ran to was Soojung, his and Taemin's girl best friend, Sooyeon's sister and Jinri's fellow member who felt the same pain as he did. He talked to Soojung and they became closer as they shared each other's pain and frustration while trying to be strong for themselves and for their respective groups.

Even if Jongin wanted to be with Taemin, he can't since Taemin was either out for his schedules - multiple comeback preparations, show guestings and performances, or he's resting because he's tired and he needs rest to stay alive; so Jongin eventually got in a relationship with Soojung just like how he did with Minzy especially when Soojung didn't know that Jongin was still in a relationship with Taemin.

When Soojung said yes, they began sneaking out of their dorms to meet up. Whether it's just talking or sex, they made it work until they got caught. And of all people that would catch them, it was **_Dispatch_**.

Fucking Dispatch, the infamous underground company that investigates on entertainment industry's secret couples only to expose them to the public if the artists' company doesn't pay for their silence - as what they've heard from other artists who got exposed in the past which resulted with backlash from their fans. They got caught and they trembled because they weren't sure if LSM would ever pay the company just to keep their artists away from being feasted by the press. LSM would rather let their artists be known for what they do whether it's nice or not, than pay Dispatch or other companies to shut up. They believe that dating scandals would still help their artists get more attention thus, become more popular.

And they were right, LSM didn't pay Dispatch to shut them up so Kai and Krystal's relationship were exposed on April Fool's of 2016, confusing their fans. Dispatch got everything got cleared up and said that it wasn't an April Fool's prank, especially when their company confirmed their relationship.

Jongin was on the verge of mental breakdown because he knows that his relationship with Soojung would be known by everyone including the person he have been hiding it from. Taemin would find out that Jongin have been cheating on him and he's sure he would have to face Taemin soon so he cursed a lot, feeling so helpless as he's stucked with a lot of problems, emotions and pain. 

Taemin just got back from America and released his first full album 'Press It' after working with Bruno Mars and some famous American dancers for his performance so Jongin was sure that Taemin was just on his dorm. He went to tell Taemin that the scandal wasn't real so he went to the SHINee's dorm, but was surprised when he was told that the members moved out. He didn't know where to find Taemin so he trusted his instincts and went Taemin's family home instead.

"Sorry Jongin but Taemin isn't here. He got his own place and he haven't told us where it is, since he haven't arranged his things yet. He also wants to rest after the success of his first full album so he wanted to be alone. But wait here, I'll try to ask." Taesun, Taemin's older brother said as he called Taemin and asked for his address.

_"Why are you asking, hyung?"_

_"Uhm, you know.. someone's asking."_

_"Is it Jongin?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Tell him to not waste his time and just go back to his dorm. I want to rest, hyung."_

_"I see. But did the two of you fight?"_

_"No, I'm just tired."_

_"Okay. I'll tell Jongin about that then."_

_"I'll just contact him when my loft is ready for visitors. Thanks hyung. Bye."_

"Taemin's loft is not up for visitors yet. Sorry, Jongin."

"It's alright. I guess I just have to let him be alone. Thank you, Taesun hyung. I'll go ahead, please tell aunt and uncle I dropped by and wanted to say hello."

"No problem, Jongin."

  
  


Jongin was so helpless and desperate. He knows that if he let the days pass, Taemin would just get more angry so with all his strength, he used his power of teleportation for the first time and concentrated until he arrived inside Taemin's loft even if he was totally clueless on where it was.

"I knew it, you won't leave me alone." Taemin said as his brows furrowed upon seeing Jongin.

"Let me explain, Taem. I-"

"There's no need to explain, I know what happened. Photos and videos of your dates have spread online. You went to swim at a hotel and you also went on an Escape Room date. Was it fun? Was it really that thrilling to sneak around especially with the adrenaline and the possibility of getting found out is high?! Is being sneaky and doing something behind my back your fucking kink?!"

"Taem, no! It's.. you know that we're both close to Soojung! We're best friends! It's just.. you're away and the stress I've experienced from losing my members gave me a mental breakdown! She suffered the same since Sooyeon nuna and Jinri left too! We understood each other and comforted each other but that's all!"

"So it's my fault that you went to Soojung because I was away, is that what you're saying?! That if only I was there for you, then you wouldn't cheat on me?! Wow. So all along, it was my fault when I was just working my ass off just to keep my career going?! You know, I'm so tired with everything - your reasons, your alibis and your lies!! Whatever you say, it won't change anything anymore! We're done so go home to your girlfriend, you're not welcome here!!"

"Taem, please! I love you!"

"You never loved me!! All you did was lie!! Everything - your words and your actions were all lies! I must give you a round of applause, you're such a very good actor! You made me believe that you're sincere but all this time, all this fucking time, while I was away, you were in a relationship with other people while we're together! First it was Minzy then after you broke up, it's Soojung! You did it all while we're together and now you're telling me you love me?! That's fucking bullshit!! Get out!"

"Taem, I'm sorry.."

"You're not sorry! You were never sorry! You're only saying sorry because you got caught!! I bet you wouldn't even say that if you weren't exposed!! You did it once with Kyungsoo, then with Minzy and now, with Soojung. Who would be the next?! I'm curious but sorry for you because I won't be your boyfriend anymore!! You're free to date and to fuck whoever you want, I am so done with you so get out of my house!!!"

"Taemin!! Please no.."

"Yes, Jongin. I'm breaking up with you!! Don't ever call me again, our friendship ended long ago because you're the one who threw it away!! I don't want to be friends with you anymore!!"

"Taemin!!!! Please don't do this to me!!"

" _'Please don't do this to me'_? You have the audacity to say that when I should be the one saying it! Look at what you're doing to me!! You like two timing? Sorry, I don't like it. You wanted to go around and date so don't fret anymore, I'll give you the freedom that you want! You're a free man now so do whatever you want, I won't care! But oh, you like two timing right? I guess you'd need to look for someone who would let you trample on their love! You won't be able to cheat on me anymore because we're done! Whatever relationship we had before, whether it's friendship or a false relationship, it's over! I don't want to be involved with you in any way and I don't want to see your face again! Screw our friends and media, I won't give a fuck if they'd think that we had a fight! I will let you go, since you've dropped my hand the moment you wanted someone else other than me!"

"I'm really sorry, Taem but what I'm saying is true! I really love you!"

"What you're feeling is not love, idiot! It's selfishness, being egotistic, narcissistic and conceited!! Fuck, that might even be obsession! That's never love so fucking pick yourself up and leave!! I don't want you here!!"

"Taem-"

"Leave or I will use my power to make you leave." Taemin held his hand out and created a ball of energy that made Jongin float.

"What's your power?!"

"Just leave!!!" Taemin threw Jongin away towards the door he opened then shielded his home after he locked the door so Jongin won't get inside again. Taemin's tears fell as he slid down the wall, his heart shattered seeing Jongin totally wrecked but the pain he felt was real too. Jongin was untrue and that's what Taemin thought of so he could get by with the pain of losing his only love. Even if he loves Jongin so much, he can't just let Jongin do those deceitful and selfish things that would hurt him more, even if it means he'd have to lose him. Taemin have decided to end it because he don't want Jongin to become a very toxic narcissist.

"Sadly the dongsaeng is like the hyung. Both fell in love with their best friends only to be left behind. Fucking shit, we're too alike." Heechul said as he gave a box of banana milk cartons to Taemin to comfort him.

"He's so full of himself! He did it with Kyungsoo and he sounded so sorry at first, only to break the trust I gave him just a few days after! Then while I'm away, he played with Soojung! Soojung, our best friend of all people!! What's worse is they got caught and all those evidences spread online! I already know everything but getting caught by other people, that's a big slap on my face - that my boyfriend could do whatever he want while I'm away because he knows I'd forgive him even if he fucks up, that I'd take him back because I don't want to lose him or I'll just let it all pass because I value him more than anything. I am not a robot, I have feelings too and it hurts so much!"

"I know. Been there, done that too."

"Why can't they love us?! Are we that weak for them to underestimate? Is this all a matter of strength? Because if it is, I'm fucking willing to go to war. Heechul hyung, I'll start a war with him if he wants to test my strength. I'll let him know how powerful I am."

"Taemin, calm down. We may be the Red Force but we're not evil, always remember that. Besides, strength isn't defined by power alone and vice versa."

After bargaining with Heechul that he'd just teach Jongin a lesson, Heechul finally agreed as long as he'd watch over so he could stop him when it's too much. Taemin ordered Ryuu to do it for him and he got EXO chased by women and pinned down to hospital beds to keep them asleep before he goes to punish Jongin, but the members resisted and fought with the women so Taemin decided to use Baekhyun's clone to 'join' them, trapping the members by making them ride a van not knowing that it was just Taeron who doubles as Baekhyun's clone. As soon as they arrived at the place, Ryuu started to punish Jongin by throwing him away. Taemin controlled Jongin's power of teleportation so he can't escape no matter how hard he tried, until he was down at the floor all bruised and bloody from accidentally biting his lip when Ryuu threw in some punches. Ryuu lifted him up by grabbing his clothes, intently looking at Jongin's eyes underneath his black mask.

"You better learn your lesson. Don't be too judgemental, you're underestimating the most powerful in the world. You won't like it when he steps in to show you his strength. You might all just disappear to nowhere." Ryuu let go of Jongin's collar and left, while Jongin was all flustered with the eyes that looked at him, partly shocked and partly curious on who the person was and what was the reason behind what happened to him. He realized that his hyungs were wounded too, as they hit the floor when they tried to fight the unknown man to help him.

  
  


While Taemin sent Ryuu, Shion and Minjun - _another clone to whom Taemin passed Tao's time manipulation power when he left EXO_ \- went to Japan to work for SHINee, for Taemin's Japanese solo debut and for Taemin's first Japanese drama, Taemin stayed and 'rested' with Heechul at the headquarters.

"Little Prince, I got a surprise for you. We got two new members."

"Members?"

"Yes. I've successfully converted them to be with us in maintaining peace inside LSM so we won't need to take powers from those who would want to leave. We won't let them leave anymore; we'll do our best to negotiate and let them do the things they'd want to do, as long as it's not selfish and it doesn't harm anyone. I understand that you're also overwhelmed with the power that you've got so I decided to convert them instead. Come inside and greet the Little Prince."

"We're honored to meet you, Little Prince, the heart of the Red Force." Two familiar figures, two men wearing cloaks went inside and greeted him.

"Zhang Yixing and Byun Baekhyun?" Taemin was surprised - good thing his two hyungs doesn't know who he was in his own cloak and mask.

"Yes, Zhang Yixing, the Lucky One and Byun Baekhyun, the Twinkle. They'd help us keep the remaining members intact and to discipline future powerful entities from LSM."

"How could you be sure that they could be trusted? What if they just agreed but only did that to spy on us?"

"We won't harm the members and we'd only do what's best for them so I don't think there's a need for them to spy on us. There's no point because we're not against them - we'd only have to act if they do something inappropriate."

"You could take charge of them, Rapunzel. I have to keep an eye on each of the members."

"They know that you hold, contain and control their powers, and are fine with it because they trust us."

"What if they're the one who want to leave?"

"They won't leave because we've already negotiated and they've agreed on it."

"Whatever. Like I said, you could keep an eye on them and I'd keep my eyes on the rest." Taemin wasn't in the mood to argue so he just let Heechul talk to Yixing and Baekhyun, then went back to his job being the high and mighty Little Prince.

Minjun went back while Ryuu and Shion stayed in Japan as he was told to look over the members while Taemin rests at home. It was still hard for Taemin especially when he remembers Jongin and what happened to them. The anger that he felt for him creeps up sometimes and he hates it so much.

Enjoying solitude, Taemin went out to get something to eat and something he could revert his thoughts to - beef rib stew, chili garlic buttered shrimp, boiled pork trotters, stir-fried beef intestine with cheese foundue, cheese flavored junk foods, cakes and pastries, chocolates and nuts. He was like having PMS but he's down to do stress eating so he could feel better, then just exercise it out later on. After getting some coffee from the coffee shop at the ground floor of his loft, he went up to his home only to find an intoxicated Jongin by his door.

"So long for 'making myself feel better'. Ugh. Excuse me sir, you're blocking the way inside my home."

"Taemin?!"

"Huh? You know me? Cool. So I'm pretty famous. Do I know you?"

"Taemin, please! I'm really sorry! I can't.. I can't continue with my life knowing that I've hurt you! I'm really sorry, please take me back! I don't want to be away from you!"

"Oh fuck, I thought I'd have a peaceful night to myself. I can't even come inside my house because you're blocking my way!"

"Please, Taemin! I'll do anything, everything! Just please, take me back. I can't stand it anymore! I know I've been such a jerk and I did wrong but I swear-"

"You also swore that you'd love only me. What happened? Ah. My bad, I only believed in your lies because you never did. You never loved me."

"I do! I love you! I really love you! Please, I don't want to lose you!"

"You don't want to lose me? But why? Because you're afraid to be left with nothing, right?! You only want me for yourself yet you can't do the same to me! And I bet as we talk now, you're still in a relationship with her!"

"I.. I broke up with her. And I'm here because I choose you."

"Hah. Do you think I'd be happy that you choose me? Do you think I'd welcome you with open arms just because you broke up with her? Kim Jongin, if you truly love me, I wouldn't have to fight for that place! I don't have to compete with someone because if you really love me, I'd be the only one! You won't have to choose between me or anyone else because someone won't even have a fucking chance!! You won't even try to look at other people if the 'love' you have for me is real!!"

"I'm really sorry, I messed up big time! I know I did wrong but please.."

"I loved you, I gave myself to you and I trusted you! I only wanted you and no one else but I guess you don't want only me. You want to have other people too so excuse me, I'll go inside the comfort of my home. I want to de-stress."

"I'll give myself to you! I'll do everything! Please Taemin! I'm begging you, please take me back!! If you want, you could check on me everytime! If you want, I'd live here with you! If you want, I would completely surrender myself to you! I'll do whatever you want, top or bottom! If you want to try something different, I'll do it! I'll do everything to make you happy! You're right, maybe I don't know how to love but please teach me! Please teach me how to love! And I know you're lovable enough so I'll also do my best to love you with everything I have! This heart may not know about it yet, but that doesn't mean it's not capable of loving! Please? Please, Taemin.. one last chance.."

"You'll do everything I want?"

"Yes! I'll do everything you want, just please take me back!"

"Anything? What if I want your power? What if I want your life, will you give it to me?"

"If that's the only thing that would make you trust me again, I'll do it. I could live without a power, as long as I know I made you happy. And I'm willing to give you my life, I'd be happy even if it would kill me - as long as you'd give me a chance again. Living or not, I'll be with you."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sorry, Taem but I can't really just let you go. You're my life, and I know I did wrong by messing up but I'm trying to recover from everything as I fix myself. I'll fix it on my own, only I could do that but I'll need your love to keep me going. I need your love while I do my best to be a better man. I really love you, Lee Taemin since we were still dumb kids."

"Move! I'll open the door!"

"Taem, please-"

"I'm fucking hungry so you better let me eat first. I'm fucking tired so please, let me rest first. Come in and eat with me, I know you're intoxicated and you're hungry because you don't eat when you drink. There's lots of food, I think these are enough for the two of us."

"Thank you." Jongin moved as Taemin unlocked his door and kept it open until Jongin followed.

"So you don't have a schedule tomorrow. If you have, you wouldn't drink and go here. How did you even get here?"

"I teleported."

"So that's your power?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"What you saw before, that's my power. I could kick you out of my house anytime and shield it from you whenever I want so you better behave."

"I will." Jongin said while Taemin got his phone and called someone.

"Soojung ah." As soon as Taemin talked, Jongin's insides flipped because of guilt.

"Yeah, I'm good. Is it true? You and Jongin broke up already? Ah really? Yeah. No, he just told me that. I wanted to confirm to see if this person is shitting on me or not. Thanks. Yes, you too. Be healthy always. Bye." Taemin ended the call and looked at Jongin's expressions.

"Curious on what she told me?"

"No."

"Okay, I won't tell you then. Wash up after eating, I'll get some clothes you could change into."

"Thank you for taking me inside. I didn't expect this but I'm happy even if I'd sleep at the couch. Don't worry, I won't leave! I will stay here. If you're worried I might crawl over-"

"No, you'd sleep at the bed beside me."

"Eh?"

"You'll sleep at the bed beside me because I'd have to punish you." Taemin said coldly, instantly sending shivers down Jongin's spine and _down there._

"Punish me?? Uhm.. how will you do that?"

"You told me I could do everything I want, right?"

"Um yeah."

"Do you want to take back what you've said earlier? Okay, don't waste your time and just teleport back to your dorm. I don't want you to come here again."

"No no no I'm okay with it! I won't take my words back. I'll.. I'll let you do anything and everything you want. It's just.. I'm just nervous."

"Tss. Nervous? Why? Do you think I'd hurt you? I thought you know me - I'm Lee Taemin, right? We've been friends since we were twelve years old, I think you should know me well by now. Aside from that, we've been together since 2009 and it's been six years. Six long years of acting, lies and deception."

"I'm just nervous of what you're gonna do. Whether you'd hurt me or not, I'll understand. I'll be okay with it, if that's what would make you forgive me."

"So you really think I'd hurt you? Wow. You always make it seem that I'm the bad person."

"Sorry."

"If you won't let me do anything and everything I want, go back to the dorm now while you still have the chance. Once you stay, you can't stop me anymore. You won't get to use your teleportation power because you won't escape from me anymore."

"I'll stay.. I'll wash up quick." Jongin said as he took the towel from Taemin after he finished eating his food.

Taemin went to his room to get an almost empty bottle of lube, the rope and the anal beads from his box. He laid it out on the bed and teleported to meet Minjun who bought new bottles of lube for him while Jongin washed up.

"He's there?"

"Yeah."

"And you allowed him to go in? Woah."

"Yeah but this disturbance got a price to pay. He's getting ready to be punished."

"Oooohhh. I'm curious on what your kinks are, and if Jongin could take it. Will he still stick with you after this? We'll never know."

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I should immediately go hard. He's intoxicated and I don't think he's on his right mind for it."

"Is he high?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then get him high. You got Sulli's power of intoxication anyway. If he already got alcohol running in his veins, he'd totally submit himself to you. He might even beg you for more."

"But it'd be unfair for him.."

"You want fair play? Get yourself intoxicated then. I just won't be sure if you'd both remember anything tomorrow."

"Why did I even talk to you, Minjun ah."

"Because I am you. I'm the personification of your softness, Taemin."

"So what is soft Taemin's kink then?"

"Me? Hmm.. consensual nonconsent."

"Tss. Unbelievable." Taemin laughed at what Minjun said.

"I like consensual non consent if I'd be the bottom. But if I would be the top.. uhm.. maybe sex while high and intoxicated?"

"Are you really Minjun? You'd really want that?"

"Because sex while high and intoxicated would lead to consensual nonconsent. Well that's for me, I'm not sure about Jongin's kinks. Ask him instead."

"Fine. Thanks for your words, and you're a big help especially for these."

"You're always welcome, Taemajesty." Minjun chuckled before he said goodbye to Taemin and before Taemin teleported back to his loft.

When Taemin went back to his room, Jongin was already done washing up and he was staring at the things laid at the bed.

"Nervous?"

"Just wondering.. how you got those things."

"I got them as gifts from hyungs."

"I see."

"Ready for your punishment?"

"Uhm.. yes."

"Before anything else, how do you and Soojung do it? Tell me, I want to know."

"I.. it'd be better if I wouldn't tell you."

"Why? Are you ashamed to admit that you've fucked a girl while you were in a relationship with a guy for six years?"

"No. I.. I just want Soojung's image to be unchanged for you."

"Why? I won't judge her kinks. Come on, tell me."

"Uhm we.. we're into voyeurism."

"Oh. You're both kinkier than I thought. How does it go?"

"We watch each other have sex with a different person."

"Woah. I can't believe this. Haah. It justifies that you really can't stick to one person. You were in a relationship with her yet you get thrilled and aroused when you see her getting fucked by someone else, and she gets thrilled when she sees you fuck someone.."

"I'm sorry. But I'm willing to change! As long as we'd be together, I'll do my best to be only yours."

"You'd be mine only? Really? How would that happen when you weren't even aware of the word ' _exclusivity_ '?"

"Please give me a chance, I want to be contented with just you this time."

"Fine. I'll respect your kink but I can't promise that I'd take another man here to fuck while you watch, and I don't think I'd want to see you get fucked by someone else or fuck another person aside from me."

"It's okay."

"Do you really want my forgiveness?"

"Yes!! Yes I'll do everything for you to forgive me!"

"Are you willing to submit yourself to me?"

"Yes! I'm willing to give myself to you!"

"Are you sure? There's no turning back because I'd claim you as mine. I'll own you and you'd never be free, no matter how much you want to get away from me. I won't stop no matter how much you'd want me to stop. You'd never get to run away from me anymore so better teleport back to your dorm before I start or you'd be my prisoner forever."

"No. I've decided to be yours, Taemin. Please claim me."

"Aren't you afraid of me? You might end up dead tomorrow. You'll never know the things I could do to you."

"I'm not afraid of you, I'm more afraid of not being with you again. I'll do whatever you tell me to do. I want to be yours and I believe in you. I know you love me and I know you won't hurt me so much. I mean, pain is inevitable with sex but I know you won't intently hurt me."

"What if I do? What if I hurt to because I want to see you cry? What if I torture you?"

"Well if that's the case then I'd take it all. I'll take pleasure and pain, including all that's in between. I love you and I'll give myself to you, Taemin so please claim me."

"Okay. Strip." Jongin immediately took the towel off his waist as soon as he heard Taemin. Taemin smirked at the sight of Jongin's hard, throbbing cock leaking with precum.

"When was the last time someone fucked you?"

"Before we broke up - before met again, before I teleported here and before you threw me out."

"Oh? It's been a month since then. You must be really excited to get fucked again. Tell me how that man's cock fucked you the last time."

"I was never fucked with another man's cock, Soojung fucked me with a strap on dildo." Jongin shyly admitted.

"Wow. I'm really getting all shocked with what Soojung is into. I never thought she's a domme."

"That's why I hesitated to tell you about it. I don't want to change the way you think her."

"You care for her that much, huh? She's so lucky, you care for her while you never cared for me."

"I'm sorry. I.. I thought I should at least take care of her and her reputation since she's a girl, especially she's our best friend."

"Fuck being a man, people won't care about you and your feelings when you have a dick because everyone thinks that you're heartless and you don't get hurt. I respect women but sometimes feminism sucks."

"Sorry."

"Wait. How does it go when you watch Soojung with someone? Does a man fuck her or she fucks a girl with her strap-on dildo instead?"

"Both goes well but she also fucks another man."

"Woah. Soojung must be really different when she have her strap-on. Anyway, turn around." Jongin did as he was told then he felt Taemin tie his wrists on his back together. Soon, the ropes grazed over his chest and abdomen.

"Taem, is this sh-"

" _Shibari_? Yes. I learned how to do some rope patterns because of Jinki hyung. We watched some shibari tutorial videos."

"Oh." Taemin made him sit at the side of the bed, spread his legs and planted his feet against the mattress. Taemin tied his legs and thighs together then he was pushed towards the headboard. Taemin pushed his hips up and smirked as Jongin's hole twitched in excitement.

"Who would've thought that f(x)'s Krystal got to fuck EXO's Kai in the ass with her strap-on dildo? Ah, if that's revealed, your shippers would get wild." Taemin squeezed some lube on his fingers and pushed a digit inside, making Jongin moan. Taemin smirked again because Jongin was still so tight and he didn't stretch himself earlier when he thought he did.

"It'd be better.. if our fans would write something like this.. like how I submit myself to you.."

"It'd be a big shock to them, especially if they thought that you're a mighty and dominant top. Sadly, they're wrong because you love your ass being shoved with a dick or a strap on."

"Yes.. uuuhhh.." Jongin moaned as Taemin skipped and added two fingers, thrusting three digits in and out of his ass in a snap. Taemin took his fingers out only to replace it with the anal beads coated with lube, inserting the first three beads inside until Jongin was stretched enough to accommodate the fourth and the fifth beads. When the first bead brushed over his prostate, he gasped.

"Oh!! Oh please!!"

"Not yet. Close your legs and turn over. Ass up." Jongin turned over until his ass and the anal beads were exposed for Taemin to play with. Taemin started to lick Jongin's rim, making him whimper with pleasure.

"Taem, I'm so close!"

"Cum as much as you want, I'd take my time doing my thing." But Jongin held it back and endured until Taemin pushed the sixth bead inside. His prostate was brushed more by the first bead so he came onto the sheets and panted. After he came down from his high, he was surprised when his butt was hit by Taemin's hand.

"You're such a bad boy. That's not for cumming though, so cum as much as you want. That slap on your ass was for being a bad boy all these time."

"Punish me, hyung. I deserve it! I've been a very bad boy."

"Jongin, do you want to remember everything when you wake up?"

"Of course! I would love to remember how you take me and claim me as yours! Please! I also want to do it again when we wake up!"

"Okay, better get yourself ready. We still have a long night." Another slap was heard as Taemin's hands hit Jongin's jiggling butt. Taemin did it again and again on every part of his bottom, the anal beads were also pushed deeper with every slap, making Jongin moan.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes!! So much!"

"It shouldn't feel good though. It's supposed to hurt because I'm doing this to punish you."

"Oh. But it does hurt! It hurts but it also feels good."

"So you find pleasure in pain now?"

"I could always do that so I could keep up with what you like to do." Without a word, Taemin slowly took each of the bead out of Jongin. Taemin saw how Jongin's insides clenched onto each bead until it clenched on nothing when Taemin took out the beads completely. Jongin didn't know that Taemin was all naked and ready until he felt his glorious shaft fill his insides.

"Aouh fuck!!"

"Am I too rough?"

"Yes! Oh shit Taem-"

"Remember, this is a punishment. It's not supposed to be all sweet and passionate. We'll get there when you behave."

"Taem, I'm close!"

"Close? Again? Isn't that too quick?"

"All those spanking makes me so excited for your cock.. uhhhh please."

"Aigoo, I should've known that you're into spanking. No, not yet." Taemin thrusted but he did it shallowly so the head of his shaft won't brush against Jongin's prostate.

"Taemin!! Hyung!! Please? I really need to cum so we could go on another round again!"

"Fine. But I'm not that close. Suck me first, I want to fill you up too." Taemin pulled out and went towards Jongin's face. Jongin lifted his head and licked the tip of the cock glistening with lube, slowly took the head and went further until he was deepthroating Taemin. In their six years of 'relationship' and 4 years since they had their first sex, Taemin taught Jongin how to suck a dick well, even if Jongin insisted that Taemin was still better than him.

"Yes that's right. Good boy, your lips are made to suck me off. Continue." But Jongin's pace were too slow for Taemin so he grabbed Jongin's hair and started to thrust onto his mouth, eventually fucking Jongin's face roughly. It's quite a scene to see, especially Jongin tried his best not to gag whenever the tip brushed the back of his throat. When Taemin felt that he was close, he immediately pulled out and pushed Jongin to fall on his back. Taemin immediately crawled over to spread his legs then fucked Jongin again.

"I love you, really. Thank you for this." Jongin was teary eyed not because of the pain of the rope against his skin, but he was teary eyed because he never thought Taemin would let him inside his home and his life again after he screwed up a lot of times. Taemin just wiped his tears as he went on roughly, until Jongin shrieked and came. Taemin soon followed and emptied his load inside Jongin, then collapsed over his love's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the part where EXO was chased by women and were tried to pin down by the hospital beds were the same as what happened on EXO's Lucky One music video.
> 
> The scene where Taeron/Baekhyun's clone got EXO ride the van and where Ryuu punched Jongin and the other members were the same as what happened to EXO's Monster music video ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> Hope you like the update and how the story is going! I'd love to hear your comments and suggestions so go ahead and leave some on the comments section ^^
> 
> Part 2 of the smut would be on the next chapter. It's not done yet, Jongin needs to be punished more :D


	6. Come Back, You Bad Person

_"I love you, really. Thank you for this." Jongin was teary eyed not because of the pain of the rope against his skin, but he was teary eyed because he never thought Taemin would let him inside his home and his life again after he screwed up a lot of times. Taemin just wiped his tears as he went on roughly, until Jongin shrieked and came. Taemin soon followed and emptied his load inside Jongin, then collapsed over his love's chest._

"I miss that. I miss you." Jongin panted as he savored Taemin's face that snuggled up on his neck.

"Fuck you. Fuck you more. Fuck you forever, Kim Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"You're still so good even if you got fucked by a strap on. But fuck you so much because even if you had the chance, even if you got those chances, you only let a dildo fuck you."

"Want me to tell the truth?"

"Try to lie to me again or you'll see my wrath."

"Okay. I only went with girls so I could preserve myself for you. I fucked them but I was always protected with a condom. Even if I miss the feeling of being filled, I settled with a strap on dildo so I could stay clean for you."

"Fuck you, really."

"That's true! I don't want anyone to fuck me but you. I could always get fucked if I want to, but I only agreed to girls who are into femdom and voyeurism kink so I could stay clean."

"So Minzy was also into those things?"

"Yeah. She's a harder domme than Soojung, actually. I was actually their pet."

"You do pet play?!"

"Yeah. They got some collars and stuff. She stuffs vibrators inside and you know the rest. She broke up with me when she found a new pet, a more masochistic pet within YHS so she could do it with him more."

"If you were onto that kinks, you could've just told me instead of looking for someone who could give that to you! I could've adjusted and we could've just tried lots of things instead of you cheating on me!"

"Just like what I've said.. I'm really sorry. I was childish and immature, I threw tantrums and got disheartened over you so I tried to find you in someone else that's free. I'm so sorry, Taem but I promise, I'd really stay with you. I'd only look at you from now on."

"I won't rely on that much. Talk is cheap, I need actions too."

"No worries, I'd do that."

"I'm sorry too, I know you must've felt the need to have someone else because I was too busy. I'm sorry, I was too focused on my career as a SHINee member and as a soloist, I neglected your needs."

"You know, I really hated you back then because I've always wanted to be with you in bed but you turned me down every fucking time. Actually, I don't remember the last time we had sex. I think it was even before you debuted as a solo artist and that was 2 years ago."

"Oh, yeah I think so too."

"How come you lasted that long? Well, you must've played around too. It's okay, I think we're even."

"No, I didn't play around."

"Eh?! You mean you didn't have sex for two years?! Hey, are you about to go to the mountains and be a monk?! Or are you thinking of becoming a priest?!"

"No. I jack off, that's the only way I could relieve the heat but not as frequent. I was busy, just to remind you. I didn't have much time to be horny because I was always working. I don't want to grab someone from my crew and fuck them so I just did it myself. I jacked off and just like before, I sank down on my dildo."

"I'm seriously fucking lucky. I'd never ever find someone like you. I love you so much."

"Suit yourself. Anyway, are your legs and arms sleeping? I'll take the rope off. I'm sure you'd have marks on your skin."

"Only if we'd continue. Please? Let's have more."

"Sure."

After taking the rope off Jongin's body, they snuggled at the bed with Jongin's face leaning against Taemin's crotch. Jongin insisted to be in a 69 position because he wanted to suck Taemin again.

"I told you I've almost forgotten how to suck you off so just let me play, okay? This is also for your pleasure and for you to get ready. I love you." Jongin winked at Taemin and lapped onto the flaccid cock until it slowly hardened.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?" Jongin looked at him, the shaft still inside his mouth.

"You look so beautiful with your lips around my cock." Because of the compliment, Jongin made sexy, pleasured faces as he continued to suck on Taemin's dick until he felt that it's hard enough to stand on it's own.

"Yay, you're ready. Can I do the honor to pleasure you?"

"Yeah sure. Sit on your dildo like how you love it when I do so."

"Thanks." Jongin immitated Taemin with what he did before - guiding the standing shaft onto his rim, Jongin slowly sank down onto it until he bottomed out, then bounced until he's moaning crazily. Taemin closed his eyes as he resisted moaning too, but Jongin's sexy honey voice and completely debauched face while fucking and impaling himself onto his dick made him feel oh so good.

"Gosh, Jongin!!"

"So.. big! Uwaaah!!" Taemin held onto his hips and steadied him as Jongin knelt down to have full control, moving his main dancer hips before he leaned by Taemin's chest to kiss him. His kisses were hot and passionate, while Taemin was still hesitant.

"I understand if you don't want to kiss me yet, but I'll make you want to do that yourself. I love you so much." Jongin hugged him instead before he gyrated his hips. Taemin hugged him too, finally giving in and kissed Jongin before he arched his back and fucked him hard and fast, until they both came and panted as they recovered from their high.

"Taem, I'm getting sleepy. How about you?"

"Same. I almost forgot that you're intoxicated. I guess a few rounds is enough for tonight. Let's go to sleep."

"Can we sleep like this?"

"You're 182 cm tall and you want to sleep on top of me? Woah."

"I'm just joking. But I want to sleep hugging you though."

"Hugging would be better so our bodies could rest." Taemin pulled out and his cum spilled out of Jongin's ass. Jongin wanted it to stay inside him so he mentally noted to buy a butt plug so he could keep Taemin's seed inside him next time. Taemin just chuckled at Jongin before he gave a warm embrace to his baby bear as they slept. _His_ , as he accepted Jongin back into his life and inside his heart.

When Jongin woke up, Taemin was already thrusting in and out of his ass. The remnants of their sex the night before was still there and he could feel his body sore - not that he was complaining, he's even very thankful because he have never been fucked so much in just one night. He never thought that Taemin would last a very long time, especially they slept after they finish one round back in their younger days. Then he remembered how long it have been since they last had sex - it's been almost 2 years before Taemin debuted as a solo singer so it have been that long. Taemin turned him down whenever he asked for it, so he resulted to be with Minzy then Soojung, until it arrived to the moment they were in.

"Finally you're awake! Breakfast is ready so better rise up." Taemin pulled out and hid his cock inside his boxers, making Jongin raise his eyebrow.

"Taem, you haven't finished yet!"

"It's fine. I can manage."

"How about me? I can't manage! I can't think of anything especially with a hard rock morning wood and a slicked ass!"

"Take care of it at the bathroom. I'm hungry, I'll eat ahead if you don't want to eat."

"Promise me one thing first. You should continue fucking me after we eat."

"Oh, you're demanding now huh?"

"Please? I don't want to jack off! I want to be filled more of your cum!"

"If you'd behave then maybe I'd do that."

"Okay! I love you!"

"Just go and eat! Aish."

After eating, Jongin bent over by the dining table and teased Taemin to just fuck him right there and then. Taemin smirked as Jongin got so addicted to it and he obliged, only after agreeing that Jongin should always be naked when he's at Taemin's home. Whether Taemin is naked or not, Jongin would have to be naked. Jongin liked the thought as it also mean that he'd be ready to get fingered, pumped, sucked and fucked anytime Taemin wants to. He just took note to buy as many bottles of lube as he could and scatter it around so he'd just grab one when it's time.

" _'Press Your Number'_ was great, really. I envy you, you've worked with Bruno Mars already."

"It's such an honor to work with him. He's a great man."

"I'd love to hear the demo though."

"Here." Taemin played the demo version of 'Press It' and was surprised with the suggestive lyrics.

"Damn, it'd be so hot if you'd sing the original lyrics.."

"Even if I want to, I won't dare or it'd leak out. It's better to be safe." Taemin was taking the washed dishes out of the washer when his phone rang. It was Heechul and he told Taemin to come to the headquarters.

"Aigoo, my nocturnal hyung must've got awakened so early. Uhm, wash up and get clothed, I'll drive you back to your dorm before I see Heechul hyung."

"Can I come with you? I want to meet Heechul hyung too. It's been a while."

"No, you can't come because it's a private meeting with him."

"Private meeting?"

"Don't be so nosy, Jongin."

"But I thought we'd be truthful to each other.."

"Fine. Heechul hyung and I would be going out on a date. Happy?"

"A date?! But why?!"

"You know, hyung and I are close plus we have a lot of things in common - we both fell in love with our best friends and we were both left by them. We look alike and I was also called as little Heechul. When we broke up, he helped me by taking me out on dates. He was the one I cried to when you betrayed me. He was there for me when you threw everything away."

"Does that mean you're together?"

"Yes. We're boyfriends."

"But.. how about us?"

"Us? I just gave you what you want, I never said I'd be with you again."

"But I've felt it! I've felt your love and forgiveness! How about me? We're back together, right?"

"Think whatever you want to think, I don't think I need to explain anything."

"But Taem! You shouldn't go out with him!"

"Why not?"

"I love you, really. Please don't do this to me!"

"Now you know how it hurts to be two-timed. I just did it to get back at you and to also ease up since it's been a while since my last. It was fun so wash up and get ready because I'd drive you back to the dorm before I meet up with Heechul hyung."

"No.. please don't!" The ruthless Kim Jongin took a 180 degree turn and became so soft to the point that he cried as he hugged Taemin close to him, never wanting him to go and be with someone else.

"Please don't go out with him! Please? I'm here! Just like what I've said, I'll do anything and everything you want so you'd love me again and stay with me. Please."

"Maybe next time, when you learn your lesson."

"I'm learning from my mistakes so please don't go! I need you, Taemin. And I love you. I don't want you to be with anyone else but me. I'll be as possessive as hell and you could do the same to me too! I promise I'd only be yours from now on. There'd be no other man nor woman for me but you."

"I'll see after the date. I'll just contact you and tell you what my decision is afterwards. For now, you should really wash up so I could drive you back to the dorm."

"I love you, Taemin."

"Make it fast, I have to wash up too!" Jongin grabbed Taemin's arm and pushed him under the shower head so they could shower together instead.

Jongin was teary eyed when Taemin pulled over by EXO's dorm, still trying to persuade Taemin to not go to his date with Heechul.

"Okay, we're here. Please tell hyungs and Sehun I said hi."

"Taemin, please? I love you. I know it still hurts you but I really love you. Please choose me, I'd do everything just to be with you. I also know it's not that easy to trust me with your love again but please, please remember that I'm here loving you. I'd wait for you to take me back, I love you so much!" Jongin grabbed Taemin's face and kissed him deeply before he pulled away, giving Taemin a bittersweet smile.

"Have a safe drive and at least, enjoy the food but not his company. Take care of yourself. I'll be waiting for your call. I love you." Jongin gave one last peck on Taemin's lips before he went out of the passenger seat. He looked back and saw a surprised Taemin who gave one last glance at him before driving away.

 _"Please, I'm being true this time. I've learned my lesson the hard way, Taem. I really love you, please come back to me."_ Jongin thought as he wiped his tears before he went inside the dorm.

  
  


"You told Jongin that you'd be having a lunch date with Heechul hyung? Woah." Minjun said, shocked as he munched on the french fries with cheese sauce that Taemin bought to share before he went to the headquarters.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry for hyung, I used his name in vain." Taemin scratched his head while Minjun chuckled because Heechul just arrived and he was just behind Taemin.

"And why did you use my name in vain?" Heechul said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Uh-oh."

"Sorry hyung. I just told Jongin that we'd be having a date today so he would go back to his dorm."

"I see. Let's start that date then. By the way, I needed to meet you today because I've got someone. Remember Lee Taeyong our rookie? I got him a partner. He's Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul from Thailand, though he's ethnically Chinese. He'd be working with Taeyong as a fellow rookie."

"Code name?"

"Charmer."

"It suits him. He got the power of restoration, almost the same as Lucky One but not as powerful as him. He could restore living things to it's optimum appearance, though he won't heal them completely. He's still essential so welcome to the Red Force, Charmer."

"It's an honor to meet the Little Prince. I'll do my best in working for the Red Force."

"I hope you and rookie Taeyong get along well."

"Oh? I never thought the Little Prince have a twin brother. Hello, I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but you could call me Ten. It'd be easier."

"I agree, Ten is easier. But he's not my twin, he's my clone."

"Hello! I'm Minjun, the Little Prince's clone. Nice to meet you, Ten!" Ten smiled before he went down to where Taeyong was staying.

"Anyway, where were we? Ah yes, you told Jongin that you have a lunch date with Heechul hyung. What's next?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this with my clone and of all clones, I'm doing this with the personification of my softness. Among all my six clones, I'm talking about the love of my life with the hopeless romantic version of me named Minjun."

"Hah. You can't blame me, you sent Ryuu and Shion in Japan so I'm stucked here with you. Besides, I don't think all your other clones would be interested to know about what you did last night."

"Where's Ace, Francesco and Taeron?"

"Resting inside the capsules. Go ahead, Taemajesty. Please continue!"

"Aish."

"Go ahead Taemin. I want to know what you told Jongin about me." Heechul sat with Taemin and Minjun, all curious with how Taemin looked better in a snap after sulking for the past few weeks.

"I told him we're going out too, as in dating. As in boyfriends."

"Eh?! But why?!"

"Well I lied only to make him experience how it feels to be two-timed. I have to do that so he would learn his lesson and for me to see if he's sincere or not."

"You copied Ahra _Iris_ and Yeonhee _Heart's_ powers, right? You should use that to see and feel that he's sincere."

"I used it. I was even shocked with what I saw and felt."

"What was it?"

"Jongin really love me and he's being real now. He's doing a lot of things I never thought he'd ever do. Just when I dropped him to EXO's dorm, he kissed me and told me to 'enjoy the food' at least. He's bursting with real love now, and I'm confused on how it suddenly became like that. I'm torn between teaching him more lessons and taking him back, but I'm scared because he might think that I'd take him endlessly whenever he fucks up again. I don't want him to be too sure of me, to think of cheating on me as we get back together."

"You could always use your power, Taemin. If he really loves you, it'd be better to forgive and start again. Isn't that what you want, for him to love you truly? It's within your grasp now. Take the chance, not everyone gets to have the same love they've been with for the second time. Some people cross paths once and that's it. You're lucky because you and Jongin met when you were twelve and have been going to the same direction. It's true love, that's why it's scary but just think of the happiness you'd feel with him instead of the doubt. I bet what happened to the two of you taught Jongin lessons, but it's not limited for Jongin only. I bet that experience made you learn lessons the hard way too and now that you've both learned from it, you could build each other again with love."

"Thanks for the advice, hyung. I really need that."

"You're welcome. Tell Jongin the date was fun but we chose to be friends, especially Captain Choi might get angry when Jongin tells him about 'us'."

"Wait. I thought Siwon hyung and Bom nuna-"

"They broke up and _Lady Spring_ Park Bom is now with _Blade_ Lee Dongwook. Turned out that Siwon liked me since and tried to be a real man by dating Bom while I'm with Hangeng. We got closer after I got discharged and boom. You know what happened next."

"I'm glad you're opening your heart again, hyung."

"Thanks. Let's not deprive our hearts with love. Let's not fill it with doubts, no matter how scary it could be. Hearts are meant to love and no matter how hard you try to stop it, it would always keep on bleeding love."

🔥☇🌠

"So hyung, it's not true that Taemin and Heechul hyung were together as in boyfriends?!" Just like what Heechul predicted, Jongin went to ask Siwon if Heechul was dating Taemin. Siwon being the closest to Heechul among Super Junior members (aside from Donghae _The Golden Boy_ who's Heechul's best friend) knows the truth, especially he have been also liking Heechul from afar back when Heechul was still with Hankyung.

"Taemin was just messing up with you. Besides, I'm going out with Heechul hyung."

"Oh! Finally!! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks! You know I've waited for so long for that. Finally, he's mine especially after he had closure with Hankyung hyung."

"Really? So they met up again?"

"Yes, they met up in Shanghai when he filmed a show there. Both of them wanted to meet up and Heechul hyung decided to end everything they had because Hankyung hyung already got a girlfriend. Heechul hyung accepted the fact that they wouldn't be together again, especially Hankyung hyung want to have his own kids. Heechul hyung let him go and gave himself a chance to love again by being with me."

"I see. As much as it was tragic for the two of them, I'm happy because you finally got the love that you need."

"Yes. But Heechul hyung told me something. He and Taemin have been so alike - they both fell in love with their best friends and they also broke up. If Heechul hyung fully let go of Hankyung hyung, what would you do if Taemin really let you go, especially if he got someone else now? What if Taemin wasn't really like Heechul but he's more like Hankyung hyung? What if Taemin also wanted to have his own kids so he'd date a girl instead of coming back to you?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Jongin, the pained expression on your face is enough to say it all - you won't be able to handle it well. So before Taemin goes too far for you to reach, do something about it. Who knows, he might've found someone in Japan especially he have been there a lot of times after he arrived from America."

Siwon's words rasonated inside Jongin's head and he trembled at the thought that Taemin might've really found someone else while he was in Japan. He had been there after his promotions for _'Press Your Number'_ so Jongin thought that it could be possible.

To find out if it's true or not, Jongin teleported to Taemin's loft and he arrived at the couch while Taemin was cooking dinner.

"Jongin? Why are you here?" Taemin said as he saw Jongin when he got some plates.

"Hello, Taem. What are you cooking?"

"Pork cutlet curry."

"It smells good! Can I have some? I haven't had my dinner yet."

"Uh yeah sure. I'll get another one for you. It won't be long and it'd be done."

"Okay! But why is it three? Are you with someone?" Jongin was surprised when he checked the pan and saw two big breaded pork cutlets.

"Yes, I'm with someone. She's actually washing up so I have to cook fast and we could eat when she's done."

"She?"

"Yes. She."

"Taemin.. are you, by any chance.. like Hankyung hyung?"

"Eh?"

 _"Taemin san!! I'm done! Oh! Hello!! You're EXO's Kai, right? I'm Koharu Sugiwara, nice to meet you!"_ Koharu said in Japanese so Jongin only understood 'Taemin san' and ''EXO's Kai'.

"She's Koharu Sugiwara. She asked if you're EXO's Kai."

"Yes, I'm EXO's Kai. Koharu san?"

 _"Yes! You can call me Koharu."_ Koharu smiled and let out her hand which Jongin took for a handshake.

"Taem, so you're really like Hankyung hyung??"

"Why are you suddenly talking about Hankyung hyung??"

"He broke up with his best friend and when they talked to have a closure, Hankyung hyung ended everything with Heechul hyung since he already got a girlfriend and he wants to have kids. So Koharu.. she's the one, right? Shit, I really messed up. I was too late to take you back." Jongin burst into tears and as soon as Koharu saw him crying, she immediately comforted him while Taemin just shook his head.

 _"Koharu san, he thought you were my girlfriend that's why he's crying."_ Taemin said in Japanese and tried not to chuckle because Jongin became really soft. Jongin looked so hurt and Taemin slightly smiled because the man he loves really loves him too, but is an idiot to think that he's with someone else - and with a girl, of all people.

 _"Don't make him cry! He's such a softie, you shouldn't make him cry! He loves you!"_ Koharu said as she patted Jongin's shoulder but she just smiled at him, making Jongin cry more.

_"I know. We'll explain everything later. Let's eat first."_

_"Tell him to join us for dinner. I don't think he understands me."_ Koharu gave Jongin a hug from his side then Jongin picked himself up to bow to Koharu and said sorry for his intrusion.

"Jongin ah, come on and join us as we eat." Taemin said, still trying not to laugh in front of Jongin's face.

"No, thank you. I guess I'd really have to accept everything. I can't force you to be with me especially if you're with a girl now. I won't be surprised if one day you'd be telling me that you're going to be a dad."

"Idiot. She's not my girlfriend so don't ever think of teleporting away from here. Come on, join us for dinner."

"Eh? She's not your girlfriend??" Jongin was surprised, his voice came out too high which made Taemin smile.

"No, she's not. We'll explain everything later after we eat."

"So she's your choreographer?" Jongin finally knew the truth and his face lightened up.

"Yes, she's my new choreographer and she's here in Korea because we filmed a show, a dance practice video for my upcoming Japanese debut and she also taught some of my dancers with my new song's dance. She have a boyfriend in Japan, don't worry. And I told her that you thought she's my girlfriend that's why she laughed earlier."

"Sorry, Kai san." Koharu said in Korean and Jongin understood it well so he apologized back.

"No, it's okay! I'm the one who's sorry! I'm sorry if I thought of you badly."

_"No worries! Anyway, I have to go back to my hotel because it's getting late. Thanks for the dinner, Taemin!"_

_"It was you who cooked the curry, though! I only fried the pork cutlets! Thank you for teaching me how to cook! See you tomorrow!"_

"Yes! Kai san, bye bye!"

"Bye bye, Koharu san! I'm sorry again!" Jongin bowed sincerely as they sent her off.

"So.. anything else you'd want to say now that Koharu san left?" Taemin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I thought you'd really choose a woman over me just like what Hankyung hyung did. Siwon hyung told me that Heechul hyung ended their relationship with a closure since Hankyung hyung wants to build a family and he got a girlfriend. I thought you'd do that especially you've been going on a lot of trip to Japan."

"Idiot. You're a big baby idiot. I go to Japan because I've been preparing for my Japanese debut as a solo singer with a full album. Koharu san went here to help me with the choreography and taught me how to cook Japanese curry. Actually, we'd be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow and we'd have a practice the day after. The dance is pretty intense so I need to practice a lot."

"But you're not really dating her?"

"No. Like I said, she got a boyfriend in Japan that's actually a model. Why? Were you jealous of her? Is that the reason why you cried?"

"I thought I'd really lose you and it made me tremble! I love you, Taemin! I really do and I don't want to lose you! Please, please take me back! I know the truth now, both about Heechul hyung and Koharu san, please don't play with me again!"

"How serious are you with me, to the point that you'd beg so much for me to take you back?"

"You're the only one I want to be with until the end! I'll please you, I'd love you better than before and you could take me! We could even start now if you want!" Jongin started to take his clothes off but Taemin stopped him.

"Why are you taking your clothes off??"

"You told me I should always be naked whenever I'm here, right? Sorry if I'll only take it all off now. I wasn't too sure if I could do that earlier especially Koharu was here." Jongin said and left Taemin speechless until he was naked.

"Jongin.."

"Yes, Taemin?"

"I'd be staying in Japan from tomorrow until next year. Would you still love me even if we'd be apart?"

"Taemin, I have my power of teleportation and it may sound cheesy but I could go wherever you will go so it's not a problem for me. If you're worried that I'd be cheating on you again, you don't have to get worried because I'd do all the effort I could just to spend time with you, especially when I don't have schedules. I'll do efforts so we won't grow apart, we'd grow closer and fonder instead."

"Do you really love me?"

"Even those three words aren't enough for me to make me feel that I love you. Yes, I love you a lot and I love you even if we'd have to be apart. I'll be true to you this time." When Jongin finished talking, Taemin immediately grabbed Jongin's face and kissed his lips deeply. Jongin kissed back, matching Taemin's intense kissing until they're at the couch.

"Jongin, do you really love me?"

"Taemin, I love you."

"I love you too. Before we do anything, let's.. let's be together again first."

"Thank you, baby!! I love you so much! I'm so happy!!" Jongin peppered Taemin with kisses and held him in a very tight embrace.

"Let me go first! Wait.. need to.. take my clothes off too.."

"I'll take it off for you." Jongin winked as he stripped the clothes off Taemin's body.

"Taeminnie?" Jongin said as he looked up to Taemin's face. His head was at Taemin's chest and they were hugging each other at the bed after a few rounds to rest.

"Hm?"

"How long would you be staying in Japan?"

"From tomorrow until next year."

"Until when next year?"

"Maybe until August."

"That long??"

"Yup. Sorry Jonginnie, I'd be very busy again. I'd work on my debut album in Japan. I'll also be a part of a Japanese drama then I'd work on a Japanese mini album while working on my second full Korean album. I'll also be at the practice room in between because.. I'll have a solo concert soon."

"Hey, why is your schedule so packed again?! Baby, you have to rest! You're not a robot, you can't just work all day and night! You have to take some breaks too!"

"I will, don't worry. And I could manage, I promise."

"I just hope that you've finished recording some of the songs. And you'd be on a Japanese drama? That's nice! What's even better is you'd have a solo concert! Taeminnie, isn't that what you've always dreamed of?"

"Yes baby, that's why I'm very excited for it. It would be tiring but I love what I'm doing so I'm okay with it."

"Tell me when the concert would be so I could come and support you."

"Actually, I'll have my first concert in Japan then when I come back by August, I'd also have a concert here. You could watch by then."

"Nope. Tell me all the dates of your concert and I'd be there. I'm serious when I told you that I'll go wherever you will go."

"Aw. Thank you."

"But you'd be away for almost a year.. that's too long! I'll miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you too so while I'm away, behave or I'd really leave you for good."

"I'll behave. I'd just teleport to where you are when I don't have schedules so we could spend time together."

"I'll only allow you to do that if you don't have schedules. If you're busy with your activities, you can't sneak away from hyungs and Sehun or you'll be grounded."

"Okay. Agreed, I won't leave them especially when we got schedules. I'll just endure until I could come to you."

"Good."

"Taeminnie.."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still hate me?"

"I never hated you. I hated what you did, I hated all your words and actions, I hated your lies and all the time you acted sincere even if you weren't. I hated it all, but I never hated you."

"Really?? But you literally threw me away that time.. you must've hated me so much."

"Nope, I just don't want you to stay longer because I might just say or do things I'd regret saying or doing, but I never hated you. Maybe I got irritated, I got disappointed and I got mad but I never hated you."

"But why?!"

"Because I know you wanted to keep me - not just because you don't want to be left with nothing but because you need me and you love me even if you thought you don't, yet. You depended on me and I was the only one you thought of, even if you went around to play. You even looked for me in other people, right? You love me from the start even if you doubted yourself but I understood that you still needed to experience things without me, as we've been together since we were kids. I just understood, you needed to look around for you to know that it's not them and it's me. That even if you get to be with other people, it'd still be me." Jongin stayed silent but just hugged Taemin tighter.

"Jongin, I know that you believe in me and my love, that I'd always be there even if you fuck shit up because my love for you is strong. You know that I'm sure with you, you just needed the time to realize things for you to be sure with me too. It's all good for me so why would I hate you, right? But I broke up with you not just because you've hurt me a lot, but also because I don't want you to be too dependent on me. Being dependent to me is good, believing in me and my love for you is good but I have to break it up to save you from being so overwhelmed by it. Believe it or not, I know everything. I know about you and Minzy and I know about you and Soojung, but I didn't say anything and just let the world screw you up when it's the time for you to wake up, pull yourself together and appreciate what you have. I don't want you to be too sure of me and my love even if I do, for you to take advantage of it and for you to take me for granted. It hurt me a lot, yes but I needed to end our relationship so you won't become selfish, deceitful and egotistic. I needed to do that because I don't want you to become a toxic narcissist."

"Taemin, thank you so much. All this time, I thought you hated me but you didn't because all you did was love me. Even if you did things that hurt me too, I'm happy to know that you did it with good intentions. In the end, you still thought of me and my welfare. Thank you for saving me, I'm being very honest and sincere for it."

"Jongin, I'm not all clean and mighty. I did wrong too and maybe we just needed that time for both of us to learn and appreciate what we have. If we didn't break up that time, it could've been worse and we might've really ended everything including our friendship."

"And I kind of agree with you because if we didn't break up, I might've never seen your worth. It was an awakening for me as I was blinded by my superficial needs, curiosity and immaturity. I'm really sorry, you've been through a lot with an unworthy man like me."

"So I hope you'd pull yourself together. I hope playtime is over for you or else it'd be over for us instead."

"I love you, Taemin. I really do."

"I know, and I love you too. I just hope that you'd be better as we go on. I hope you'd love me enough and you'd be stable enough to save me if ever I screw up in the future."

"I'd be a better man so you could also depend on me, believe in me, keep me and stay with me. I'll return the favor, for all the things you did to me and all the things you did for me. We'll be in this together from now on. I love you, Taemin."

"I love you too, Jongin. Are you sleepy?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Just asking.."

"Taeminnie.."

"You got another question?"

"Yeah. Have you thought about having kids?"

"Kids.. are you asking me that because you still think I'd choose a girl over you if one day I want to have my own?"

"Yes."

"So what Hankyung hyung did really left an impact on you. Aigoo. I still enjoy my time with you, plus I don't have any experience with kids yet so it's still at the back of my mind."

"I see. But do you want to have your own?"

"Maybe? I don't know. If I'd get you pregnant then that's a lot better because if I'd want to have kids, I'd want to have them with you."

"Aw."

"Jongin ah, you're blushing."

"Shut up.."

"Don't be embarassed, baby! You're so cute!"

"You know that my eldest sister got kids already, right? I play with them sometimes and they're so cute! Seeing them looking like me because I'm their uncle, I can't help but smile as I imagine my own babies in the future."

"So you want to have kids too?"

"Yes but I want to have them with you too. If we'd decide to get married, we could find a way for us to have our own kids. I heard about surrogacy and stuff."

"Oh? You think about marrying me now?"

"I do."

"Ah, you've really changed."

"Taemin ah, you're blushing."

"Shut up."

"Aigoo. Anyway, I know it won't happen anytime soon but I hope you'd say yes to me when I ask you to marry me in the future."

"So you're going to do the proposal??"

"Yes because I'd always say yes to you, it's just that I still have to work hard so I'd be sure you'd say yes to me, too. Don't worry, I'll make you say yes! Or if not, I'd be a better man to the point that you'd propose to me and ask me to marry you."

"Okay, let's see. You still have any questions, baby?"

"Can your cock wake up again or is he too tired already?"

"We could always try. If he wakes up then good but if he doesn't then we should sleep."

"Can I?"

"Jongin, you don't have to ask." Taemin winked so Jongin immediately went down to face Taemin's cock, only to see it already hard.

🔥☇🌠

"Shit, Jongin wants to visit you in Japan whenever he can? Aw. He's all over you, Taemajesty." Minjun said as he chuckled over Taemin that's all nervous because Jongin would meet Ryuu in Japan instead if Jongin teleports there, and might jump onto Taemin's clone especially if he's horny.

"I'm worried that Jongin might beg Ryuu to fuck him."

"Really?? You're worried about your clone fucking your boyfriend?? Why?"

"Because Jongin is mine, isn't it obvious??"

"You're jealous over your own clone?? Woah. If it bothers you so much then maybe you should just ask Ryuu to tell you when Jongin arrives so you could teleport there and you could fuck, but I also advise you to let Ryuu do the fucking sometimes."

"And why would I let Ryuu do that for me??"

"Because Ryuu is the daddiest of us all. He could take care of Jongin when he visits 'you'."

"And how is he going to take care of my Jonginnie??" Taemin raised an eyebrow that made Minjun laugh more.

"I can't believe this, Taemajesty. You really don't like the idea of sharing your boyfriend with your clone when technically he's also you?"

"No, I don't like it."

"It'd be good for Jongin though, since he'd get to see Taemin's different sides. Give him a chance at least once. Who knows, Jongin may like Ryuu's kinks."

"What are Ryuu's kinks??"

"You could ask him, Taemajesty. How would I know? I've never been fucked by a fellow clone and I don't think that's good to see, unless-"

"Oh shut up, Minjun. Don't corrupt my brain. Jongin is mine and I could only take him. No other cock could fuck him even if it's my clone." Taemin furrowed his eyebrows in jealousy so he decided to make a plan. He wanted be sure Jongin would only jump onto him - not with Ryuu, Shion nor his other clones.


	7. Total Power Exchange

Sehun was on the verge of knocking Jongin down. His same-age friend was being all bratty again after a long flight to America. EXO went there for their world tour concert schedules so everyone was tired and jetlagged, but the guy named Kim Jongin was really getting on his nerves - all because he was at the other side of the globe and he was very far away from Lee Taemin, his boyfriend who was in Japan.

"I miss my Taeminnie." Jongin pouted as he looked over his phone's wallpaper - a photo of him and Taemin, kissing after spending a hot night just a few hours before they both left Korea. Jongin left for America a few hours before Taemin who left for Japan again to work for his first Japanese mini album and his first solo concert.

"Are you two for real?! Ya you shouldn't take photos like that on your phone! It'd be the end of your career if you lose that!"

"It won't be lost, I trust Junmyeon hyung with my phone."

"Yeah, I confiscated it until we arrived here, plus I gave him a body pouch where he could store his phone."

"See." Jongin smirked which irritated Sehun more.

"Aish. Whatever. Just please be considerate to everyone or I'll tell Taemin hyung that you're being a brat. Everyone is tired from the long flight so fuck off okay?"

"Okay. Huhu my Taeminnie."

"How long would we stay here, hyung?" Sehun asked so he could get ready for the days he'd endure with Jongin.

"We'd be here for five days then we'd be going back to Korea. Why?"

"Do you know how long Taemin hyung would stay in Japan?"

"He'd stay there until August. SHINee got a dome tour then he got a drama, a mini album release and his first concert then he'd be back to Korea."

"Oh yes the drama! I've heard about it! He's so lucky, he would work with Shota Matsuda, the master of the Liar Game!" Sehun sounded excited and proud for his hyung while Jongin didn't really care.

"Yeah, your favorite Japanese drama."

"If I was Taemin hyung, I would grab the opportunity! I think Shota Matsuda is single."

"Oh Sehun, Shota Matsuda may be single but Taemin is taken." Jongin said as he furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Sehun.

"On point. Shut up now, I don't want you two to start a war." Junmyeon said as he closed his eyes and laid his head by the car seat.

"Whatever. You won't be able to stop him if they have an intimate scene anyway."

"Idiot. They're not a love team! It's an action thriller, not a romance drama!"

"Oh so he didn't tell you? He told me he'd have a kissing scene."

"What?!"

"Taemin hyung told me he'd have a kissing scene so I'd be sure to watch that drama. I'm excited for my hyung!"

"Oh Sehun!! Aish!!"

"Mehrong." Sehun sticked his tongue out, successfully annoying Jongin who's all red because of fury, jealousy and helplessness while missing Taemin.

Jongin sulked on his room and sent a lot of messages to Taemin asking if what Sehun said was true. He was being childish, he knows that but he can't help it especially when he's away from his boyfriend. Their time together was a blast, he wanted more of it yet they have different schedules so he ended up missing Taemin terribly. Taemin replied with a few emojis, telling Jongin not to be jealous.

_**Nini:** 'But is it really true? Are you going to have a kissing scene?'_

_**Mini:** 'Don't worry, Jonginnie. I'll make sure the kiss won't be too deep nor too intense.' _

_**Nini:** 'So it's true.. what Sehun said was true.. ㅠㅠ' _

_**Mini:** 'Don't cry. We'll see each other again when you get back to Korea.' _

_**Nini:** 'I may get back but you won't' _

_**Mini:** 'At least we won't be too far away. We'd be in the same time zone in no time, just endure for five days. Do your best, Jonginnie! It's getting late so I'll sleep now. I love you!!' _

_**Nini:** 'Can't wait to see you again, Taeminnie. I love you too! Sweet dreams, my love. I might take a nap so I'd dream of you too. Let's meet in dreamland, wait for me there.' _

_**Mini:** 'Kkk you're such a soft baby bear.' _

  
🔥☇🌠  
  


More than one year since Taemin arrived in Japan and after completing EXO's comeback preparations, Jongin immediately packed some clothes for his surprise trip for Taemin. He wants to spend time with his boyfriend even if it means going to him on a different country. It's no biggie for him since it's for his Taeminnie so he made sure he got all the things he need including lots and lots of lube.

To keep people from seeing him and to not get scolded with his sudden overseas trip while they're about to make a comeback, Jongin just teleported specifically to Taemin's dorm in Tokyo. When he arrived at the posh flat of his boyfriend, he saw Taemin looking so hot with blue hair.

"Hello, my love!"

"Jongin?? What are you doing here?? You're about to have a comeback!"

"Yes we'd be having a comeback but music shows won't start seven days after the album's release date so I'm here. Gosh, blue hair suits you so much!! I miss you, Taeminnie!"

"Thanks! I got them for the drama. Have you eaten??"

"Not yet but I'm still okay. How are you? How come you still look so damn good even if you've been so busy??"

"Hm.. it's because I sleep whenever I can. Japanese people are strict when it comes to rest so they don't let me work nor practice for more than 8 hours."

"I'd forever be grateful to your Japanese managers in looking out for you and for making sure that you won't overwork yourself. I don't want you to pass out because of overfatigue again! Actually, I'm here because I'd also want to spend your birthday together."

"Aw. You're so sweet! But we can't celebrate my birthday outside. You know, I'm pretty big here. Haha."

"I know, and I'm more than okay with that because I'd rather spend my time here with you alone, most preferably in bed snuggling and stuff."

"That sounds great so I'll look forward to that. Ah, I forgot to tell you that I have a fanmeeting on that day so I'd just be sure to go home as soon as I finish so we could snuggle."

"You'd still be working on your birthday?? I thought the Japanese managers were strict?!"

"Well I don't want to be alone on my birthday and I didn't know you'd come so I scheduled that beforehand. Sorry, baby."

"It's okay, I understand. I was just joking."

"You know, you should eat with me especially the sukiyaki is almost done. I think it'd be better if you wash up first."

"Alright. I'll be right back, baby."

"Taemajesty, Jongin is here!!" The blue-haired Shion said as he communicated with Taemin in his mind. Taemin immediately teleported to Japan before he kept and absorbed Shion back into his body, eventually adapting his blue hair and clothes before Jongin finished.

"Aish this baby really teleported here!! I'm lucky Shion told me about it or he might've jumped onto my clone! I swear I'd really poke Minjun's waist if he told any of my clones to not tell me when Jongin comes. Ugh.." Taemin heard Minjun and Ryuu chuckling in his mind and just calmed himself down as he finished cooking the sukiyaki.

"It smells so good! You made that?"

"Yup. Koharu san have been teaching me to cook so I could survive even if I don't order food everyday. "

"Koharu san.."

"Don't tell me you're still jealous of her.."

"I'm not, though I'm envious because she got to be with you most of the time. For some reasons, I'm thankful to her since she taught you how not to burn your loft down. Thanks to her too, you get to cook for me."

"Am I a very sweet boyfriend?? I cook for you."

"You are! And I'm very lucky because you haven't burned anything yet. That means I could still be with you." Jongin backhugged Taemin and rested his face onto Taemin's shoulder.

"As much as I want to stay like this, the sukiyaki is done so we better eat it while it's hot." Taemin pinched Jongin's cheek before they went to eat.

"So, what was the reason why you were here again??"

"Snuggling."

"And?"

"You really want me to say it out loud?"

"Of course."

"Kissing."

"Anything else?"

"Making love."

"Hmmm.. hmmm."

"What are you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking if we should do that at the couch, at the bed or at the veranda."

"The veranda sounds fun." Jongin winked at Taemin who immediately grabbed his arm and guided him to the veranda, losing their clothes on the way.

Even if Jongin was well-fucked, he woke up early and teleported to the mart after shifting his facial qualities until he's totally unrecognizable, to buy ingredients for Taemin's birthday feast. His sisters taught him how to cook so he could do it for Taemin, as Taemin have been cooking for him a lot since they officially got back together. After he stored the ingredients at the fridge, he made some parmesan scrambled eggs and cooked 1-inch thick steak for his breakfast in bed surprise for his boyfriend.

"Jongin?"

"Eh?? I'm supposed to wake you up! The coffee isn't ready yet!"

"Good morning to you, too. What's up? Are you hungry? I got some- oh. Smells yummy."

"Happy birthday, my love! Sorry, I used your kitchen to make breakfast. Are you hungry? Let's eat! It's all done, but it's supposed to be breakfast in bed.."

"Really?? You cooked for me?"

"Yup! It may not be obvious but you're not the only one who's taking cooking lessons."

"Let me guess.."

"I asked my sisters to teach me how to cook. Hyungs nor Sehun were totally hands off with this so don't think of anything else."

"I'm not saying anything like that.. but I'm happy because you asked nunas instead and you got to visit them again. Your niece and nephew must've missed you a lot."

"They played with me and I had to cook while taking care of them so it became like a training for me to be a good husband for you, and a great dad for our future kids."

"Tss. Why are you being this sweet?? It's still early!"

"Sorry. I shouldn't give you sugar rush first thing in the morning so let's just eat!!"

"Steak and scrambled eggs for breakfast.. woah. I never thought you'd serve me a western breakfast here in Japan." Taemin chuckled as Jongin served him their breakfast.

"You could call it _tamago_ and _wagyu_ beef rice if you like. I only want to serve you the things you love - eggs, cheese, steak and myself."

"So I could eat you too?"

"Of course! For dessert." Jongin winked but he insisted to eat first before they do something else.

They had a hard time going out of the bed so when it's time for Taemin to get ready for his fanmeeting, Jongin cooked the noodles. Sautéed shrimp, squid, shredded fried chicken tenders and beef strips went well with the saucy noodles that made Taemin hungry.

"Gosh, that smells good!"

"My Taeminnie's birthday noodles. Go ahead and eat up, baby. You need to eat before you go to work."

"I appreciate your efforts in doing these things. Actually, being with you is enough for me but you keep on surprising me by doing something I never thought you'd do. Thank you, Jongin!"

"All for you, Taem. And I'm doing all these so I could make you feel that I love you."

"I can feel it and I'm very happy that you're with me. I'm very thankful for all the things that happened and all the blessings I've received in my life. I feel fulfilled and I can't ask for anything more but good health, long life, stable job and endless love. I'm also happy to share all of them with you."

"I'm honored to be with you, Taem."

"Aw, this is yummy! I'll make sure to thank Jeonghee and Jeongah nuna for teaching you how to cook yummy foods. Everyone could learn how to cook but not everyone could cook deliciously. I'm glad that I got a husband that would not just to fill my stomach but a husband that would also let me taste delicious foods."

"You're always welcome, love!"

"Jongin, I love you!"

"I love you too, Taemin. Happy birthday!"

When Taemin went to work, Jongin teleported again to pick up a birthday cake for Taemin. He got a double fromage cheesecake - a cake with vanilla chiffon base, a baked cheesecake second layer and a double cheese mousse third layer made out of mascarpone cheese, cream cheese and whipped cream topped with grated cheese and cake crumbs. Jongin found the perfect cake for his boyfriend and he got it premade for Taemin's special day with a surprise center.

With a personalized 'Happy Birthday Taemin' cake topper and a sparkling candle, Jongin kept the cake at the fridge so he could take it out once they're done eating their dinner that Jongin also cooked. He made Roast beef, buttered corn and mushrooms, baked herbed marble potatoes and rice.

Everything was ready for Taemin that's on his way home so Jongin finished all the dishes he made and set the plates at the table, until he realized thay something's missing.

"Plates, food, cake.. ah! Drinks! Fuck. Shit, he doesn't have any wine! Aish. I don't have time!!" He was in a rush so he teleported back to the EXO's dorm and got one of Chanyeol's wine from the cellar, the one they enjoy drinking on random days and pledged that he'd just buy him a new one next time. As soon as he teleported back at the loft in Tokyo, Taemin was already by the living room.

"Jonginnie? I'm home!!"

"Welcome home, birthday boy! How's the fanmeeting?"

"It's great! Lots of fans came and they were happy to see me. They also greeted me a happy birthday! It was fun and it energized me. How about you, were you bored while waiting for me?"

"No baby! I entertained myself here while you're away. And I finished cooking our dinner! You must be hungry so let's eat!"

"I'm curious.. what's on the menu?"

"Let me serve you our dinner, so just sit back and relax." Jongin served just the side dishes: buttered corn and mushrooms, baked herbed marble potatoes and rice for Taemin. He smiled and poured some wine on the most sophisticated-looking glass available at the cupboard and sat in front of Taemin.

"Dinner is served." Jongin winked which made Taemin chuckle.

"So you're the dinner? I'm really gonna eat you, Kim Jongin."

"Of course I'm just joking. Anyway, I think it's also done." Jongin took out the roast beef from the oven and Taemin immediately became happy because of the aroma of the beef and spices. Jongin got the whole slab of ribeye and sliced it in front of Taemin, every piece oozing with the juices as it was cooked medium-rare - Taemin's steak preference.

"Shit, that looks and smells amazing!"

"There you go, birthday boy. Hope you like it!"

"Fuck you, you should eat with me. Come on! Eat with me, please?"

"Fine!" Jongin joined Taemin on his side and sliced some of the roast beef for him as Taemin scooped some side dishes and rice onto his plate.

"Hey don't put a lot!! I made it for you so you should enjoy it as much as you can!"

"Whatever is mine is yours too so eat!" Taemin started to eat and when he didn't say anything, Jongin also ate the food he made. He was surprised with the burst of flavors inside his mouth and he was very satisfied. Taemin didn't talk, all he did was inhale all the food and got more of it. Jongin smiled as he saw that Taemin enjoyed his cooking so much because his cheeks were puffy again as he smiled with his eyes.

"Is it too salty?? Or maybe too bland? Ah! I forgot to make the sauce! Oh my, of all things! Why did I-"

"It's fantastic, Jongin! You know, I've eaten a lot of steaks in my life when I'm on tour or when I just feel like eating it but this.. your roast beef is far the best! Everything is perfect! The saltiness, the spiciness, the other flavors, everything! I wonder how you did that but I won't ask further, I'd just eat."

"You like it?"

"Nope. I love it! Ah, if only I could have chef Jongin everyday then I'd be so happy. Steaks and Jongin, perfect all-kill. I guess I just really have to wait for the day we'd live together. I'm very happy to have a husband like you."

"Thanks. I'm glad you love it."

"I love it but I also love you, Jongin. I know it may not be long since we got back together again but.. shit I don't know. This may be reckless as fuck but do want to get married?"

"Taem-"

"It's been more than a year since we got back together and the distance between us made me crazy, really. I realized that all I want to be with is you. Everyday, I wished that I'd come home to you. When I was away, I got to see that I'm not all high and mighty, and I worked hard for you too. Aside from my family and my dreams, everything is for you too. Look, it may be too sudden and I'm not saying that we'd be married so soon but yes, I really want to be with you officially. I want you to be my husband, and I'd be your husband too, if that's also what you feel for me."

"I still have the same answer. Yes of course, I'd be very happy to be married to you! This may be all reckless and a bit soon since we're still young but yes, I want to be with you too so I'll marry you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, my Jonginnie."

It was time for dessert so Jongin went to get the cake and lighted up the candle as he presented it to Taemin while singing the birthday song.

"Don't tell me you made that too!"

"No, I didn't. I bought it because I haven't finished the baking classes from Jeonghee nuna. Happy birthday, Taeminnie! Make a wish!"

"I wish.. I wish that we'd be together forever! Happy or sad, through all the good times and bad times, I wish that we'd stay in love with each other. I also wish to be a better man and a great husband to you, and wish that you'd all be the same for me. I wish to love you even if we retire from being idols. Famous or not, whatever people would say, I wish that we'd stay in love together. I love you!"

"You should wish for good health, long life, happiness, prosperity and success though!"

"It's okay. Even if I'm sick, I'd just need you. I'd do my best to stay alive as much as I can, but it'd be useless if you're gone so better have long life and stay alive for me too! Happiness.. I'm contented with you in my life and I know we won't always be happy, we'd get hurt and be sad too but I'd be okay as long as you're with me. Prosperity.. I could do everything with you in my mind so it's fine. And same, I know it's not always good luck for me so even if I got bad luck, I'd be okay as long as you're there. Same goes to success so everything just leads me back to you."

"Why are you making me cry? It's your birthday though, you should be the one crying." Jongin got so touched with Taemin's words and it really felt like it's not only Taemin's special day but their special day.

"I love you, Jongin. Anyway, can I cut the cake?"

"Ah yes. Sorry."

"It's fine, baby Nini."

"You'd just laugh at me, really."

"Oh? Surprise center?? Jonginnie, we think alike too! But you're more advanced because you got a ring for me. It's beautiful!" Taemin chuckled as he cut through the surprise center - a cheddar cheese slice molded onto a soft ball with a black titanium ring inside.

"You should put it on me." Taemin said which made Jongin red.

"It suits you. Good thing I got the correct size."

"Do you have a ring too?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Where is it? I'd put it onto you too." Taemin said and Jongin pulled out the other ring from his neck. Jongin wore it as a pendant on his necklace so he won't lose it.

"There you go. Ah, good thing we got the rings. I guess we're really engaged."

"Yeah.. I'm engaged!! Oh gosh.." Jongin blushed because his wish of finally making Taemin think of marrying him came true.

"Before we forget.. I know this is cheese so let me- holy fuck this is heaven!!" Taemin said as he immediately gave Jongin a bite and Jongin was surprised too, because the cake was truly heavenly, just like the blissful feeling of love they feel because they're bound to be one soon.

"Jongin.. can I have you this time?"

"Oh gosh of course!! Tell me how you'd want it!"

"Jongin, you miss me, right? You also miss fucking me? Please say yes because as much as I love to be inside you, I love it when you're inside me too. Baby, please.. have Taeminnie for now. Please give me this wonderful gift! Mark me as yours since we're officially engaged."

"I will, don't worry. I'll make love to you tonight. I love you so much. But love, I have to prepare you first!"

"Can you do it for me, please?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"It won't be hard since.. I touch myself whenever I miss you which is almost every night. I believe it won't take long until I get stretched ready for you."

"You never fail to amaze me, Taem. I love you so much!"

"I love you too!"

"Jonginnie, I want to try something different tonight."

"Tell me about it."

"Uhm.. I want to submit to you. Own me, dominate me and do everything you'd want to me. Tie me up if you want, spank me, bite me, anything and everything! All these time, I've made you take all my kinks. It's your turn now, I want you to make me feel it. Uh, I know you're into voyeurism and pet play but since it's only the two of us, I can be your pet instead."

"Really?? Would you be okay with that??"

"Of course! And I'm willing to try it with you."

"Alright!! Wait for me here, I'll just get my things at the dorm."

"What else do you need?"

"Collar, leash, nipple clamps, eye masks. Stuff like that."

"Baby, do you think I went home unprepared? I got some earlier."

"Really??"

"Yup. While I was at my fanmeeting, all I thought was the things to buy. After that, I ordered it all at a sex store and picked it up before I went home. I'm ready for this, my love. I'm so ready for you."

"Oh gosh Taem.. really."

"Let's learn more about each other by exploring our wild side. I want to know what you want as much as you take all the things I'm into. I love you."

  
  


Taemin would have his first concert in Korea soon and he'd have to prepare for it so he's at the practice room most of the time, but he was always excited to go home because Jongin moved in with him. As soon as he wrapped up his activities from Japan and went back, Jongin moved in with him so they could spend time together at home.

Jongin was there to monitor Taemin's rehearsals since he wanted to get used to it for his future solo concerts, and told key points as a professional performing artist. Taemin was amazed on how strict Jongin became - he was as strict as himself but there were some things Jongin saw that people don't, and he's thankful for it because he got to improve more with his fiancé's help. With the three days of concerts and the encore concerts a few months after, Jongin was always there not just to monitor Taemin but to also give encouragement and support to his love, proud of him as he fulfilled his childhood dream.

Coming back with a repackaged album, Jongin was busy but he made time to support his fiancé who's also bound to have his Korean comeback. As soon as _'Move'_ dropped, Jongin couldn't be any more proud as Taemin gracefully popularized a totally different choreography Koharu Sugawara made. Taemin's fanbase also increased, and he created the 'Move' syndrome where almost everyone tried to dance onto the song. Taemin became recognized all over the world and he also won awards for it. Jongin was very happy for Taemin as he's happy with the awards EXO received.

But indeed, it's not always good times.

Jongin finished the shoot for their winter album and went home to a very silent loft. Taemin doesn't have any schedule and Jongin thought that he was just at home so he didn't bother at first, until he looked inside their laundry area only to find Taemin seriously pale, chilly and unconscious. Jongin immediately brought him to the hospital and called Taemin's family since his members got schedules overseas. He also called Heechul who got so worried of Taemin.

"Shit. Lee Taemin, you have to wake up!" Heechul panicked as he checked Taemin that's still too cold.

"Taem, please.. hyung, what's happening??"

"Taemin got a strong power so his body got overwhelmed by it. I think his body can't take the intensity of that power yet, or he can't hold it in. Little Prince, please hold on. Fuck!! Can you call Yixing?? We need him."

"Eh? Why Yixing hyung?"

"Yixing got the power to heal, I think he could help us with Taemin." Jongin immediately called Yixing who checked Taemin as soon as he arrived.

"Taemin, our Little Prince. You have to let them go so you won't feel overwhelmed." Yixing used his powers and Taemin's six clones went out of his body one by one starting from Francesco, Ace, Ryuu, Minjun, Shion and Taeron. Jongin was surprised and confused - he didn't know if his eyes were just playing with him or not until one of the clones talked.

"Taemajesty became overwhelmed because a powerful ability entered his body. He wasn't able to handle it because of the strong emotional pull caused by the power."

"What's the power that entered him?"

"The power to see through anyone. He would get to know their past, present and future. It's like the power of an all-seeing eye."

"How are we going to calm him down?"

"We just needed to go out, since some of the confiscated powers were transferred and entrusted to us. He'd be fine soon, he just needs to rest."

"Thank you, Shion."

"You're welcome, Rapunzel."

Jongin was still by Taemin's side and he felt pairs of eyes looking at him, mostly from all those men who looks like Taemin but were slightly different from Taemin too.

"I guess Jongin was shocked to see us all at once for the first time." Minjun said as he smiled at the still-shocked Jongin.

"I'll explain everything to him first. Yixing, guys, look over Taemin for the meantime."

"Sure, Rapunzel."

"Jongin, are you okay??" Heechul asked him and calmed him down at the same time.

"Yes hyung."

"You don't seem to look okay to me, I know you're worried of Taemin but it's all in control now. He'd wake up soon."

"Thank goodness! I'm so worried, I don't know what happened to him and why he suddenly became like that!"

"He was just overwhelmed with the new power, he'd adjust after a few hours of rest."

"New power?"

"Jongin, you love Taemin right?"

"Yes, I love him."

"Can you swear loyalty for him?"

"Yes, I can be sure of that. Truthfully, we're engaged and we'd be getting married when everything's fine."

"Okay, I'll trust you with that then. Hello, I'm Rapunzel, the master of the Red Force."

"Red Force?"

"Yes, LSM's group who's in charge of the artists' loyalty. Taemin was actually the heart of the Red Force. Taemin and I, we created a special bond that make sure artists would be disciplined enough not to use their powers for the bad or over LSM. You might get in shock but Taemin and I are the most powerful people in LSM. Technically, Taemin is the most powerful and I'm just second but we work together to keep peace and harmony inside LSM."

"Taem is the most powerful? But how? Is it because he could throw someone away or he could shield a certain place including himself?"

"It's one of them but he's the most powerful because he could identify one's ability, he could copy it and he could also take a person's power completely. He's the only one who could do that so all of those who know him as the most powerful Little Prince works with him, just like Yixing."

"I see.." 

"I know you're curious on why Taemin become like that, and it happened because he got another person's strong power completely. His body is already filled with different powers so he got too full with the addition of the new one. He'd be fine especially his clones are all out now."

"Clones??"

"Yes, clones. Those six guys are Taemin too. They are all the different versions of him and they were given different powers Taemin have confiscated before. If you remember the artists who left, their powers were all confiscated by Taemin and he distributed it all onto his clones so he won't get overwhelmed. They're still Taemin but they're also a variety of his personalities. One is for his softness, one is for his intelligence, one is for his desire, one is for his mischievousness, one is for his mysteriousness and one is for his love for horror. I'll let you meet them later but Jongin, I need you to swear that you'd be with us in this. You can't tell anyone about it nor act inappropriately against us. We have to keep Taemin's powers a secret because he's prone to be abducted by those power seekers. I've been preserving Taemin too because I don't want him to be greedy to get more power. We have to protect him as we keep loyalty, order and discipline at the company. If you can't, we have to take your memory of Taemin's real entity and clones away."

"No! I'm okay hyung. I'll keep it as a secret. I'll protect and save him too. He did it for me before and as his fiancé, I'll do it for him this time."

"Alright. I guess it's time for you to meet your love's clones."

"So guys, you should introduce yourselves to the Little Prince's fiancé."

"Wow, our Jongin would be getting married to our Taemin??" Yixing said as he smiled at Jongin to congratulate his fellow member.

"Thanks, Yixing hyung. It's still a secret though so we shouldn't leak it out."

"We're glad to finally introduce ourselves to Taemajesty's love _Eclipse_. Hello! I'm Minjun, the personification of Taemin's softness, pureness and his hopeless romantic side."

"Hi, I'm Francesco, your very first love. I'm the personification of Taemin's childishness. I'm the one you were with when we were still young."

"Eh?"

"I'm just joking! But yeah, I'm the side of Taemin that got most of our childhood mischievousness and memories together."

"Aigoo, our Francesco is just like that. Anyway, I'm Shion, the one you met when you suddenly teleported in Tokyo and the one who cooked the _nabe_ _sukiyaki_. I'm the personification of Taemin's intelligence. I'm Taemin's great mind, also known as Genius Taem - the one who acted on the drama and the one who worked for his comeback for 'Move'."

"Oh. So you were.. okay.."

"Sorry, we know you're getting confused but it was us who worked instead of Taemajesty so he got to finish all those schedules with no fuss."

"I see. I'm thankful that he didn't overwork himself."

"Yup. And I'm Ryuu.. your horror movie companion. I'm the one you were always with whenever you went out to watch horror movies. I'm the personification of Taemin's love for horror."

"And I'm Ace, the personification of Taemin's mysteriousness. I'm the gothic Taem who's always fascinated with dark makeup and black nails. I was also the one you met at the dorm, back when Sungjong and Woohyun hyung went to visit. Sorry, I intended to turn you down that time because Taemajesty wouldn't like it if his clone gets to have you."

"Eh? So that's the reason you turned me down??"

"Yes, and Taemajesty was very firm and strict about it. I was ordered to tease you too, for punishment since he knew about you and Minzy. Anyway, that's over so hello."

"And last but definitely not the least, hello, _Eclipse_. I'm Taeron, the personification of Taemin's desires and temptation, the forbidden fruit and his resentment for you. Sorry but I'm the side of Taemajesty's wrath. You met me with Ryuu before but we were disguised. I'm happy to finally meet you as me and welcome to the Red Force, _Eclipse_."

"So his name is **_Eclipse_**? That's very fitting." Heechul said as the six clones nodded at him.

"What do you mean my name is _Eclipse_?"

"With the energy of the new power Taemajesty got, we got to see through you now too. You're _Eclipse_ , the guardian with multiple abilities. Rapunzel, he's as powerful as you especially he got three more entities. But instead of clones, he got multiple personalities - Nini, Jongin, Kai and Kāi."

"Jongin, you got three more personalities??"

"Heechul hyung, I don't know about it!"

"He must not be aware of it yet but you got those four personalities. Nini is the softest, maybe he's the Jongin that's Taemajesty's babiest baby. If Taemajesty got Francesco, you got Nini. Jongin is your 'normal' mode while Kai got that power to shift his facial qualities. For Kāi.. oh gosh how do we start with Kāi.."

"Woah.. I can't believe all these things."

"It may be unbelievable but it's real. Don't worry, we could help you unleash those personalities. Would you like that?"

"Sure but.. I'm nervous about it."

"I'm pretty sure Taemajesty would be happy if you get to know yourself more. Francesco could help Nini come out, Minjun could help Jongin, Ace and Taeron could help Kai while I think Ryuu could help unleash Kāi, which is the personality that we're all not aware of yet."

"I don't think I could unleash Kāi alone though, but I'll try." Ryuu said as he looked onto Jongin's eyes.

"Your eyes.. I think I've seen it before."

"You did. Uhm, first of all, I was just meant to scare you but Eclipse, I was the masked guy you encountered before. The one who hurt you back then. Remember the line _'You better learn your lesson. Don't be too judgemental, you're underestimating the most powerful in the world. You won't like it when he steps in to show you his strength. You might all just disappear to nowhere.'_? That's me."

"You.. you were that guy??"

"Yes. Sorry! I only did that to scare you, I didn't mean to hurt you a lot! I'm so sorry."

"But why? Why did you do that??"

"Let's just say that it's Taemin's mix of horror, wrath and childishness. When he was hurt, he wanted to get back at you but we controlled his anger and only told Ryuu to grab you and throw you to the floor. Sorry if we hurt you and your fellow members back then."

"I.. I understand.. so that was the reason why. I'm not angry about it, I was just really curious on who that man was and what was the reason it happened to me.. so it's because of his wrath. I understand everything now, thanks for telling me the truth. Taemin must've been really angry back then."

"I hope you'd forget about it and you'd just focus on the good things you and Taemajesty have."

"I will, don't worry. It's a part of being in a relationship. Like what he said before, we'd be together through everything."

"I'm glad you've learned a lot from Taemin, Jongin ah. Anyway, I guess that's it. You've met all of Taemin's clones." Heechul said as Taemin's clones all bowed to Jongin respectfully in 90 degrees.

"I've seen him pass out a lot of times before, was it because of the same reason?"

"Yes, he passed out after he took our former colleagues' powers."

"I see. It must be burdensome for him to keep all of it."

"Yeah but as much as it's burdensome, he accepted that it's his fate and responsibility. Just like the famous quote _'with great power comes great responsibility'_ , he have to keep up with it especially he's the only one that could do that."

"I just hope that he'd wake up soon. Taeminnie, I love you! Rest well so you could wake up soon. I miss you! Your Jonginnie would stay with you so don't worry about it. Heechul hyung, Yixing hyung, all of you guys, thanks for taking care of Taemin."

As much as Jongin was sad because Taemin was still sleeping, he was happy because he got close with Taemin's clones. They talked to him like they were really Taemin, except for his personality specializations. Jongin ordered three buckets of chicken for all of them and he was surprised since all of them were as enthusiastic as Taemin when the holy fried chicken arrived.

"I guess even if you have different personalities, you all got Taem's love for chicken and that's very cute."

"We do, and we all love you as much as he loves you. It's just that.. we're prohibited to do things."

"Things like what?"

"We can't kiss you nor do things more than hugging." Minjun said as he sighed, which gained chuckle from his fellow clones.

"Minjun, shut up!" Shion said as he gave a playful slap to his clone.

"Why?? He has to know so he won't jump onto us! Or else Taemajesty would make us disappear forever!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Jongin was surprised with what Minjun revealed so he looked answers from the other clones.

"We all know that Taemajesty is a big possessive baby when it comes to you. He doesn't want to share you with us." Ace clarified when he met Jongin's eyes since Shion covered Minjun's mouth with his hand.

"Really?? How come?"

"Remember when you told him you'd go wherever he would go, even if it's in Japan? Technically, he was just in Korea and Ryuu, Minjun and Shion went in his place. He whined when he thought that you'd just jump onto us when you got horny. Sorry but Taemajesty hates the thought of sharing you, even if it's with us." Taeron explained as he got another piece of fried chicken.

"Aigoo my Taeminnie. He's so cute!"

"He is, and he loves you so much."

"I'm blessed to be loved by him. I'm happy that he gets to know his different sides with you all. Can you help me unleash my other sides too? I want to know the real me, at least before we got married so he could know me better too." The six clones nodded and it definitely made Jongin smile.


	8. Two Kids, Too Young and Dumb

The couple celebrated their first new year together at their shared loft even if Taemin was still asleep. It's been almost 2 weeks since Taemin collapsed but Jongin didn't feel empty since Francesco, Ace, Minjun, Ryuu and Taeron were there to keep him company. Shion stayed at the headquarters to do Taemin's part as the heart of the Red Force while he looked over LSM's artists, though sometimes he joins Jongin, Taemin and his fellow clones at the loft whenever Heechul gives him a break.

"Aigoo.. Taemajesty got some schedules again. There's a SHINee comeback for May, a reality show that would be shot in America then a hall tour in Japan. Who's gonna go?" Taeron said as he read out Taemin's calendar of activities and schedule for 2018.

"Minjun could work for the comeback, Francesco could go for the reality show in America while Ace could do the hall tour." Shion assigned the tasks to his fellow clones without hesitation, as he appeared at the loft like he was summoned.

"What would Ryuu and Taeron take part in?" Jongin asked since the two clones doesn't have schedules yet.

"Taemajesty have planned to work on a full album to be released in Japan before the year ends so I'll do that." Ryuu said as he nodded, feeding Jongin's curiosity well.

"It's my turn for his Korean comeback next year so I'd get ready for that instead." Taeron raised both his eyebrows suggestively, indirectly saying that he's free for the whole year so he'd just be with Jongin.

"Amazing. Even all of you were as strict as Taeminnie when it comes to work." Jongin was too amazed with how Taemin's clones helped him with the schedules and felt good since they never let their Taemajesty down.

"We are Taemin so we're as strict as him." The clones chuckled as they looked at Jongin's amazed face.

"Jongin, I think it would be better if you'd start hanging out with Francesco so you could recognize the Nini in you. The new year would be good to start exploring more about yourself so when Taemajesty wakes up, there's progress for you already." Shion said while his fellow clones agreed.

"I guess that'd be good. It'd also be a way for me to distract myself and not worry of him much." Jongin was a bit hesistant but his love's clones assured him that they'd help him, so he eventually agreed.

Since Minjun started to work with the rest of the SHINee members, the other clones looked over Taemin so Jongin could spend time with Francesco during his rest days. Jongin agreed to bond with Franchesco to wake Nini up by going to the places they went when they were still kids. After a few days of spending time with Francesco, they decided to go and visit their favorite _samgyetang_ restaurant after they both shifted their faces to not get recognized by people.

"Oh gosh, it's been so long since we went back here! I miss the samgyetang so bad!" Jongin exclaimed as the hearty dish was served in front of them.

" _'The samgyetang sodden in tears'_. Remember when we saved our training allowances so we could splurge and eat samgyetang here weekly?"

"Of course! I remember it all well."

"And do you remember how we enjoyed the chicken?"

"Yup! We enjoyed it like this." Jongin cut the chicken into small pieces and gave all the chicken parts to Francesco while he got the leg quarters.

"My Nini's all-time favorite chicken parts - chicken thighs and legs."

"And my Minnie, uhm Francesco's favorite chicken part - chicken breasts. The part that became your favorite since you had to eat white meat. Good old memories.. I kind of want to go back but I know it's impossible."

"Do you want to go back in time if it's possible?"

"If it's possible.. why not? I want to also relieve the feeling when we were still just young and dumb kids instead of two idols trying not to get caught by someone while we're on a date."

"Okay. I'll take you back to the past so hold my hand."

"Eh? You got that power too?"

"Uhm.. it's actually Minjun's power since Zitao's power were transferred to him but Taemin initially got it so I could do that too."

"You're amazing. Woah."

"Don't praise me too soon, we're still here because you haven't held my hand yet."

"Alright." Jongin held Francesco's hand and they teleported back to the year 2007 when they were still trainees, a few months before Taemin debuted as a SHINee member. The samgyetang restaurant was full of people especially young adults and families. When Jongin looked at Francesco, he also went back to being the 14 year old predebut Lee Taemin.

"Taeminnie? You changed back to being a 14 year old!"

"So, how does it feel to be back in the past?"

"I'm.. we're really in the past??"

"Yes! And you better take a look at yourself. Here." Francesco handed a mirror and Jongin looked at himself. He was surprised because he became the 13 year old trainee Kim Jongin too.

"Oh?? How did that happen?"

"Taemin's powers."

"I see.. I guess he's really very powerful."

"Well, he is. Now that we're back in 2007 and we're back in this body, we could do the things we used to do before. What else do you want to do?"

"Hmmm.. we're still kids, I don't think we're allowed to do a lot of things since we're underage so maybe we should just play at the arcade??"

"Okay! Let's do that. Jongin ah, you could teleport us to the arcade right?"

"Oh yeah! Hold my hand this time then." Francesco held Jongin's hand and Jongin teleported them to the arcade place that's full of people around their age, playing on the arcade machine with their tokens. After they bought some tokens, they settled at a 2-player Tekken game. They became passionate while playing games and tried to win against each other until Jongin's character won over Taemin's character. They also played more games like target shooting, basketball shooting and they also tried the machine that measured the force of an individual's punch. When they still got a few tokens left, they tried their luck at the crane machine. At their last token, they won a mini strawberry boy plushie.

"It's you, Nini!"

"Yeah, it's me!! It's cute! You should keep this so you'd always remember me."

"Tss. I don't need to keep a mini strawberry boy plushie just to remember you. You'd always be in my heart and mind because I love you."

"You're Taemin too so I could tell you I love you too, right?"

"Right! And don't worry, Taemin would know the things all of his clones do so even if you tell me that, he'd know about it."

"It's a relief. I love you too!"

"Jongin ah, do you remember our first meeting?" Francesco asked as they both sat on the swing at a nearby park.

"You mean when we first met at the audition?"

"Yup! I told you I was there and I watched you dance, right? Actually, hyungs asked for judgement and of course, it's a pass for me."

"You did that?!"

"Yup. They asked for my judgement so I told them yes. I guess they all said yes too so you got accepted. Eish, you're a great dancer so there's no doubt they'd accept you. Don't over try to degrade yourself because you're awesome."

"Thanks for that and yes, I remember it well. You were so cute, you introduced yourself as 'Taeminnie'."

_"Hi! I know it may be surprising but welcome to LSM! I'm Taeminnie and you're Jongin, right?" Taemin said as he approached the new trainee that he have watched earlier._

_"Uh yes."_

_"I was there at the judges' table and I saw how you danced earlier. You copied Yunho hyung's dance immediately! That's so impressive."_

_"Thank you." Jongin smiled but kept his head bowed because he was too shy to be complimented by a senior trainee._

_"You're shy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Aigoo. You're cute!! Such a baby!! Can we be friends? I'm 13 years old too but turning 14 years old on July."_

_"I don't have friends here so maybe it's okay. Alright, friends! Thank you, Taemin hyung."_

_"You're really such a cute baby! Aw, I would love to have a brother that's as cute as you."_

_"I'll be your brother then!!" Jongin smiled as he looked onto Taemin's equally happy face, not knowing that the little boy he became friends and brothers with would eventually become the light of his life._

"I guess that's the first time I met Nini. You were so cute back then!! You were too shy!" Francesco chuckled as he teased Jongin.

"I was a newbie and you were the first person who approached me so I was very happy. But who would've thought that I'd get to meet the love of my life when I was just 13 years old? I guess the world really moves in mysterious ways."

"We answered each other wrongly though, because I said that I'd love to have a brother as cute as you and you agreed with me but after two years, we became together. It's funny but it's good because we may have not became brothers but we'll soon become family."

"Yeah, it's better than being brothers so I'm okay with it. Anyway, should we get our favorite ice cream bar before we go back?"

"That'd be good!" Francesco smiled as he held Jongin's hand again and Jongin teleported them to the convenience store.

The two teenagers got their favorite ₩700 twin ice cream bar from the convenience store and walked around the streets while laughing, until they encountered a man running away from a lady who's screaming for help because her bag got snatched. Jongin immediately helped by doing fast and exceptional long leap to catch the thief. He did his best to take the bag and left the thief shrieking in pain after he punched his face hard for 'his age of 13', then went back to Francesco who tried to calm the lady down.

"You should always be careful, nuna. Bad people are everywhere. Here's your bag, please go home safely."

"Thank you! You may still be a kid but you didn't think twice and helped me! I owe you a lot! Thank you for calming me down too. Here, get something to eat for the two of you as a reward. You better go home safely too, alright?" The lady patted the two boys' shoulders and went on her way home. Francesco was amazed at Jongin while Jongin was confused of Francesco's unexpected giddyness.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I think I just saw super Nini."

"Eh?"

"I think I saw you do something you've never done before. It wasn't teleportation, that's exceptional long leaps and super speed. You literally caught the thief in only a few seconds! And woah, even if you're only on your 13 years old body, you punched him hard! I think that's super strength too! So our Nini got those different powers.. woah."

"So it's really different powers?"

"Yup! Ah, I'm thankful that some of Taemin's copied power to see the truth were distributed to me so I get to see the truth too and yes, that's Nini's power. We just have to unleash the Nini in you more but don't fret, that'd happen soon. I can feel it."

"Can I call you Taemin? Because I'm not really used to call you Francesco or a different name. Please? Your other clones aren't around anyway, I don't have to use Francesco to distinguish you from them since you share the same face."

"Yeah sure! I'm Taemin too so you could call me Taemin as much as you want."

"You won't be offended by that??"

"No. I'm actually very honored to be referred as Taemin because you know, he's the most powerful. That was a sight to see, I can't wait to tell my fellow clones about this."

"I'm.. I don't know what to feel but thankfully, we get to know a new power I never thought I have."

"Yup and that means we're partly successful. I guess we should go back to the present because the other customers at the samgyetang restaurant might've been looking at us weirdy since we stayed there for too long already." Francesco held Jongin's hand and they teleported back to the present and become their present selves. After they finished their meal, Francesco took Jongin to a nearby café to get some drinks. They weren't aware that it's a dog café so when they saw puppies inside the playroom, they immediately went ultra soft especially Jongin.

"Oh my gosh they're so cute!!!! They're so fluffy!!" Jongin suddenly went onto the glass window of the playroom and looked so excited as he saw the puppies happily looking at him from the other side of the glass. Francesco just smiled at Jongin who finally transformed to being his softest side Nini.

"Taeminnie!! Look!! They're so cute!! Oh my gosh the puppy is so fragile!" Jongin said as he carried a brown teacup poodle that fits his big hand. Francesco got their drinks at the table inside the playroom so Nini could play with the puppies as they enjoy their coffee.

"Latte for you and java chip ice blended drink for me. Ah, this café is something huh.. the puppies and their coffee make a great combination."

"That's true! But oh my gosh, this cutie!! Hello hello!! You're so cute!" Jongin got a bigger puppy - a husky and corgi mix breed up on his lap affer the little cutie went onto him and 'smiled'.

"Oh my gosh his butt is so cute!! Heart butt!!" Francesco chuckled as he saw the little puppy snuggle onto Nini's clothes.

"I want to take them home oh my gosh! I must admit, they're also very playful to guests!!"

"Nini, do you want to have a puppy?"

"You know that we already have three dogs at home - Jjangah, Jjanggu and Monggu. Your family also have Adam and Eve."

"But would you like to have a new one? I mean, a puppy of our own that would stay with us at home?"

"As much as I want to have a new one that we could raise at home, I'm afraid we might neglect their health as both of us would have work schedules overseas. Hmm, but I think we could do that when we get married."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you're engaged. By the way, congratulations!"

"Thanks! Honestly, I still think that we are just a normal couple even if we already have engagement rings. Sometimes, I forgot that you're my fiancé and we're bound to be one soon. I never thought we'd even become like this when we were just two dumb kids in the past."

"But I'm curious.. since when have you liked Taemin? Since when did you know that you love him?"

"I knew I love you on the night before your debut, when you cried to me because you were too nervous and you don't know what will happen to us since we'd be apart. Even if I tried my best to revert my attention to different things, I was terrified since I thought that I might really lose you. I didn't know how to do it on my own especially you were my best friend and since you were always there for me. I was terrified that you'd change and you won't be friends with me anymore because you've already debuted, and you'd ignore trainess like me even if you've been with me for quite a while to hang out with our seniors instead.."

"As your best friend, I'm offended that you thought of me that way. Ah, how could you think that I'd abandon you just because I'd debut? Tsk."

"I was scared and all the bad things clouded my mind even if I know you're not like that. Okay, I may have doubted you and I'm sorry for that, but I'm very thankful that you proved me wrong. Thank you because you never made me feel that we only have an artist-trainee relationship. We even got closer after that, and eventually became together."

"It's because I've felt all the love, all the pure love you gave to me as Nini, my Nini. You were there at the audience when I debuted, you waited for me at the backstage and hugged me as soon as the show ended. I would never ever forget that time when I've felt that I found someone that would always be with me, someone that would celebrate with me for my victory and someone that would also give me courage when everything's uncertain."

"I guess that's what love is. We get to understand each other even if we were still young. I guess it's pure and young love."

"Yeah and risking our friendship to be together have been the best thing that happened in our lives. Anyway, the puppy is so cute! He's like you, he may be a bit wild but he's also very soft. And the butt, it's just like yours."

"Taem, don't say things like that! We're in public!! But I'd be glad if we'd come back here to chill with the puppies."

"Sure, let's do that again when you don't have schedules." Francesco said as he patted the puppy's head while Jongin smiled at Francesco, glad that he have found the love of his life and he wouldn't have to go to the ends of the earth just to be happy.

"Jonginnie, how's the date with Francesco?" Taeron said as the two teleported back to the loft.

"Taeron, he's not Jongin, he's my Nini."

"Oh really? You got to unleash the Nini in him?"

"Of course, and we got to see Nini's power too." Satisfied with what happened, Franchesco suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"Nini got his own power?? Amazing! What is it?"

"It's a different version of teleportation though, he could do exceptional long leaps and he got a tiny bit of super strength."

"Well even if it's like that, it's still a power so congratulations for unleashing Nini and his powers in Jongin. Nini, before anything else, you should sleep first. When you wake up, we'd meet you as Jongin again." Like he was hypnotised, Nini became so sleepy and fell into deep slumber the moment he laid beside the sleeping Taemin.

🌠☇🔥

Francesco met Jongin as Nini during his free time at their usual hangout place, the dog café and they played with the cute puppies as if they were still kids. Sadly, Francesco would have to go and work as Taemin for his reality show in America so Jongin was left alone as he looked over Taemin that's still deeply sleeping. It's been 6 months since Taemin went to sleep and even if Jongin was worried of him, Heechul assured him that Taemin is fine and is regenerating well. The powers he got would have to be absorbed by his body completely before he wakes up so it won't take a toll on his entity, since the power he got was totally strong.

"Francesco is out and I'm back so it's my turn to be with you,! Hello, Jongin." Minjun said as he went inside Taemin and Jongin's room where Jongin was playing a game on his phone.

"Oh hello Minjunnie!! Ya, you look good with the burgundy hair! It suits you."

"Really? Thanks! Glad you like it. I finally got to finish my schedules with SHINee so I'm here to accompany you as you watch over Taemajesty. By the way, where's my fellow clones?"

"Uh, Heechul hyung called Shion and Taeron to the headquarters while Ryuu and Ace went to work on his Japanese full album at the studio in Japan."

"I see. So that explains the boredom you're feeling. Don't worry, you won't feel bored anymore since I'm here to be your company. Ah, want to have a drink? It's a chilly midsummer night, it'd be a waste if we'd just let it pass."

"Oh gosh, Minjunnie.."

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you have a plan for me later. Please, I don't want to do that to Taem.."

"Ya this guy! How could you think of me like that! I'm just really the pure, soft and romantic side of Taemajesty. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I just think that it'd be good to drink tonight. Fine, I'll just go out and get something for me to drink instead."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Want some Nesquik?"

"Okay.. thank you."

Minjun grinned as he went out of the loft to get something for him and Jongin. Upon reaching the mart, Minjun immediately went to get pork jowl and pork neck, their favorite parts of pork to eat while drinking beer. He also got blood sausage and frozen beef intestines, something he have been craving for lately. He got bottles of Nesquik for Jongin and cans of beer to stock at the fridge since he'd be staying with Jongin now that his schedule is over.

"Soondae, gopchang, cereals, milk, ramen, ice cream, pork, beer, ingredients for gopchang gui, fruits.. Jongin's Nesquik and his snacks.. I think it's enough." Minjun smiled as he went to the checkout counter.

Jongin was surprised to see Minjun cooking at the kitchen as soon as he arrived from the mart. He was enticed by the flavorful aroma of whatever Minjun was cooking so he eventually joined his love's clone by the kitchen counter.

"It smells good! What are you cooking, Minjun ah?"

"Gopchang gui! Stir-fried beef intestines with enoki, king oyster and straw mushrooms, garlic chives, onion rings and the chili-corn syrup marinade. It'd be great to pair it with beer! Ah, there's some Nesquik at the fridge. If you want to drink one, you're free to take it. What's mine is also yours so don't be shy, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Woah it looks good! I never thought you could also cook. I only saw Shion cook when we were in Tokyo."

"You know well that the only difference between me and Shion is our eyes and hair, right? He taught me how to do it too so here I am. I thought it'd be great to do it by myself so I won't starve when if he's away."

"Amazing. Taemin is indeed amazing."

"Yes, Taemin is amazing. Jonginnie, don't worry because I'll let you have some. I know you'd want to eat this too, you're already drooling at the sight of it."

"Sorry, it looks so delicious! I can't help it."

"It's fine. It's you and it's for you anyway."

"Aw. That's sweet."

"Jongin ah, is this one of your fantasies?"

"Huh?"

"Is Taemin cooking for you one of your fantasies?"

"Yeah. I think it's totally sweet to be cooking for someone you love so I'm really happy whenever Taemin does that. And since you're cooking, it feels like you're doing it for me."

"Well I am cooking for you, partly since I'm also cooking for myself."

"Thanks! I'm flattered. Ah, you're really such a romantic guy."

"I haven't done anything romantic yet though, since I initially wanted to do it for myself. If I went out with a lot of effort, you'd see the real romantic side of Taemajesty."

"Will I get to see it?"

"Who knows, right? Let's see. What I'm doing is just a random thought, as I want to savor the great atmosphere of this midsummer night."

Minjun got the gopchang and beer by the balcony of Taemin's room and stayed there as he looked over the city lights and the starry night. He smiled as he ate and drank beer, feeling fulfilled since he have finished his schedule well.

"You did a great job, Minjunnie. I'm sure Taemajesty is very proud of you. As much as I want him to wake up soon, I understand that he still needs to regenerate so Taemajesty, fighting!! Us, your clones would do our best to fulfill all your schedules well. I'm just worried of your love, he miss you a lot and he'd need your love too, it's been six months since you slept.."

"Even if Taemin is asleep, I could feel his love from all of you. You're also Taemin, right? So even if sometimes I get anxious, I feel better because you and your clones are there for me."

"Sorry, I'm just getting sentimental but thanks and you're always welcome. By the way, there's some gochang gui at the pan for you. Go ahead and eat."

"Thanks but can I join you here instead? My phone is dead since I've drained the battery out."

"Yeah sure! You make great company so I'll be happy if you'd join me." Jongin sat beside Minjun as he got a bottle of Nesquik in his hand.

"That's great! Thanks for this too! You know my favorite so well. I just altered it a bit to suit the mood." Jongin said as he drank on the bottle of Nesquik, which Minjun snatched away and tasted.

"Aigoo. You're someone who declined the beer but settled on soju instead. Ah, you're such a very naughty boy." Minjun shook his head as he chuckled at Jongin's naughtiness.

"I guess you're right, it'd be a shame not to savor the feels."

"Yup. For a romantic person like me, this is a great night. It's very fulfilling."

"So how's work with hyungs?"

"It was good! We wrapped up our activities with a mini reality show. We went on a trip to Gapyeong and rented a house to stay overnight. Kibum hyung was our chef, he cooked for us for the first time then the following day, we went on a circuit race. It was fun, the hyungs miss Taemajesty a lot since he stayed in Japan for so long. It was nice to be with them but since I got Taemaesty's heart, I was also happy to come home and see you."

"Aw." Because of what Minjun said, Jongin's face became red.

"Are you drunk or are you blushing? Or both?"

"Maybe both. Thank you.."

"Tss. Don't mention it. But for some reasons, I can't help but get worried of you. I know you're new to this, plus Taemajesty is still sleeping so I know you're having a hard time too."

"I do. It's still hard to process everything. I'm seriously new to this power and Red Force world, plus it still give me chills whenever I see you with his other clones. Sometimes I wonder if I was also asleep, that I was also dreaming then one day Taemin would wake me up."

"Sorry to say this but you're not dreaming and this is your reality. It may look unbelievable but everything is real. You must accept the fact that you're living in a world of fantasy especially you are Eclipse."

"I guess I should do that soon. By the way, do you have any news about your other clones? I'm anxious since Heechul hyung also called Taeron at the headquarters to help Shion."

"Ah. Whenever Heechul hyung do that, he got something to show to Taemajesty. There must be a new member of the Red Force."

"New member? So he recruit members?"

"It's like a submanagement of LSM. He recruits powerful people that would help us in maintaining peace and order in the organization. We have a few members including you and since hyung called Taeron, there must be a new one to introduce to Taemajesty."

"May I know who's the other members?"

"You know them well. Yixing hyung then Baekhyun hyung, then we got two more that recently debuted. They're from NCT, Taeyong and Ten."

"Wait. I know about Yixing hyung being a membrr of the Red Force since we called him when Taem needed his help but Baekhyun hyung?? Really?? I don't have an idea about that!"

"Ah. Yeah we might've forgotten to tell you about it but yes, Baekhyun is also a part of the Red Force. He was recruited by Heechul hyung, I don't know how but one day he was introduced to us along with Yixing hyung. Since you're Eclipse, I guess you also have to know their names. Baekhyun is Twinkle while Yixing is Lucky One."

"Oh gosh. It's cringy."

"I know, but Twinkle suits Baekhyun hyung since he's also the light. For Yixing hyung.. he was named that since he's the lucky one, the only Chinese member who stayed in your group and he was lucky enough to be offered to do the things he wants without leaving."

"I see. So the Red Force must've got a new member. That's good, that means there would be more people that could help Taemin."

"Yup. And I guess Taeron was called to train them while he's waiting for his schedule."

"I see."

"Jongin, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Uhm.. it's been months since Taemajesty slept. I'm just curious, this may be offensive but I'd ask anyway.. you weren't cheating on him again, right? I know you have your needs and us, his clones vowed not to touch you without his permission so I'm really curious on how you get off."

"Ah. Since we got engaged, I told myself I won't play around again so I just watch porn and get off using toys. Since we got back together, I've never cheated on him again and I don't plan on doing so."

"That's a relief. I was worried because I was the one who have seen him on his worse state, when you got caught with Krystal."

"Really? What was he like on his worse state?"

"You know it well, he was furious to the point that he made Ryuu and Taeron do that to you."

"Ah, yes. I remember it well."

"I just hope that I won't see him in that state again. Or if he'd do that again, I hope you won't get too hurt."

"I believe in Taemin. I believe that he won't hurt me intentionally just because of superficial things."

"Thank you for believing in him. Now, I'm relieved. I must admit, I was quite anxious while I was working. I wonder how you were, and where you are whenever you weren't with my fellow clones. I know you got your own schedules with EXO but sometimes, I can't help but think about those things. Maybe it's Taemin's worry; it comes out on me even if he's sleeping."

"Sorry to make you worry but I'm fine and I control myself pretty well. I don't have the urge to cheat unlike before, though sometimes it crosses my mind but I take those thoughts off by looking at our engagement rings and by reminding myself that when he wakes up, we'd get married."

"Thinking about marriage must be a really great way to stop you. Haha. By the way, what's your dream wedding? If you're curious on why I asked that, it's because I am also curious."

"Tss. You're cute."

"Come on, tell me! I know you'd discuss that to Taemin but I'm just really curious. It'd be a good thing to talk about, it'd feed my little romantic heart."

"I.. I actually want to do it with only the two of us. As much as I want our families to be there, it'd be too suspicious and it might get revealed to the public. I think going on an overseas trip together with no one else knowing would be good."

"You mean, you want to elope?"

"Yeah. If that's how you want to put it."

"Damn. I thought I was the only romanticist here. Eloping is actually very romantic! You'd want to focus on each other than your guests nor on what they'd say about you. It'd be very intimate and I bet it'd also be fun!"

"Yeah. As much as I want our families to know when's the date, I actually want them to know when we arrive back. I want that because I don't want anyone to come between us nor tell us things like we were still young kids. Taem and I have been together since 2010, 8 years have passed and even if we have been through a lot, our love is still strong and we still choose each other."

"Aw. That's so cool! Wait, why am I tearing up?? Aish maybe it's because I'm very happy and proud to see that you've really learned your lesson."

"I did, I learned my lesson but I haven't stopped learning from it. To be honest, I never thought I'd be like this. This is the greatest love even if some people may see it as a greedy love. This is my life, and I wouldn't continue it without Taemin by myside."

"Aw. I'm sure Taemajesty would agree to that. He loves you so much, more than what he shows and more than you'd ever know. I know about it since I am him too, and his love for you is something that words won't even get to explain."

"Oh gosh, that's totally sweet."

"I know. How about a toast? To Jongin and Minjun slash Taemin's midsummer night's sweetness and cheesiness."

"Cheers!" The two romantic idiots just chuckled as they enjoyed the night.

Shion went back to the loft and told Minjun to take Jongin to the headquarters while he looked over Taemin. Jongin was startled when he saw his juniors Taeyong and Ten training at the lobby and they bowed as soon as they saw him. They immediately showed him the way to where Heechul was and he was welcomed by his hyung that's wearing a full-red suit.

"Welcome to the Red Force headquarters, Jongin. Ah, you might still be startled. You've seen Taeyong and Ten earlier, right?"

"Yes, hyung. I saw them."

"They're also members of the Red Force. Ah, let me introduce them to you personally." Heechul called the two and they joined Jongin at the room.

"It's nice to finally meet the Little Prince's other half, sir Eclipse. I'm Taeyong, code name Tyrant."

"We're very pleased to meet a very powerful senior. I'm Ten, code name Charmer. We're excited to work with you, sir Eclipse."

"Uh, hello. I'm still new to this so I guess it'd be better if you'd call me Kai instead."

"Of course, Kai sunbaenim."

"I guess that's it? Thank you for introducing yourselves to him. You may resume your training."

"Thank you, Rapunzel-nim and Eclipse-nim." The two rookies gave a 90 degree bow and left Jongin dumbfounded.

"I've seen them before but I never saw them this formal and this serious."

"Sorry, they're just pressured because they'd have a strength test with the new rookies, the one Taeron is training."

"Rookies? So Taeron is training not just one?"

"Yes, we got two new rookies and I called you here to meet them too."

Jongin's jaw dropped as he saw Taeron in the same red suit Heechul was wearing, and he was training the two tall masked men along with another masked man at the room. When the two tall men were defeated by Taeron and the other man, they said their greetings to Jongin and Heechul.

"Oh hello, Rapunzel-nim and Eclipse-nim. It's been a while, I miss you, Jongin. Rapunzel-nim, so it's time?"

"Yes, it's time for Eclipse to join us in the Red Force."

"I see. I bet he's also here to meet the other members. Anyway, please greet Eclipse-nim and introduce yourselves." As soon as Taeron said so, the three men took their masks off and bowed. Jongin smiled as he greeted his juniors, Lucas and Mark of NCT, members of the same group Taeyong and Ten were in but he was surprised to see his hyung, his Baekhyun hyung to be there even if he already knows that he's a member of the Red Force.

"Hyung?! Baekhyun hyung?"

"Yes, Jongin, uhm, Eclipse-nim. I'm also known as Twinkle here."

"I see. Heechul hyung, may I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?"

"I didn't mean to question your decisions but I'm just curious. Why did you pick Baekhyun hyung?"

"Just like what you see, he's an essential part of the Red Force. With his exceptional power and skills not just as an idol but as a martial artist, he could help us train our rookies. He's with us in protecting LSM, and would always be of great help in keeping peace and order on the thoughts of the powerful people in LSM."

"Okay.. now I understand. It may not look like it but I'm proud that Baekhyun hyung is with us. Hyung, thank you for helping us most especially Taemin."

"Aigoo don't mention it. It's fine. I'm doing this because of my virtues. It benefits me too so I'm all in. I'm thankful for Heechul hyung for asking me to be one of the pillars of the Red Force."

"That's cool. And hello to the two of you."

"We're so sorry, Eclipse-nim! I'm Wong Yukhei or Lucas, code name Hungry Tiger."

"I'm Lee Minhyung or Mark, code name Léon."

"Oh, so we got a tiger and a lion here. That's nice. Hello! I hope you do well on your training."

"Thank you so much, Eclipse-nim. We'd do our best so we could help you, Rapunzel-nim and the Little Prince in the future."

After his visit at the Red Force headquarters, Jongin and Minjun teleported back to the loft so Shion could go back to his training sessions with Taeyong and Ten. Jongin still can't believe what he saw so Minjun calmed him down by giving him a can of beer.

"Woah. I never thought Taemin got this drunkard side. I guess we'd be drinking again tonight."

"Oh? You're the only one who would drink though. I plan to stay sober until it's time to sleep."

"Why would I drink alone?? You should drink with me too!"

"Nope, one of us should remain sober. It's not because I don't trust you or myself but it's better if one of us stays sober."

"Aish. Fine." Jongin gave up and opened the can of beer as they settled at the balcony, just like what they did when they ate gopchang.

"You know, your face screams confusion but also relief. Calm down, everything would be alright."

"Does it show?"

"It's really obvious, Jongin. I know you're confused with the things about Red Force and you're also relieved because we got two more rookies to help Taemajesty with the powers he got."

"You're right. Actually, I'm more than relieved that we got more people to help Taemin. I'm also very hopeful that he won't have to sleep longer since help is on the way."

"We'd only need to wait for the rookies to be strong enough to hold the power Taemajesty would release to them. When that time comes, he'd wake up and you two could be together again."

"Yeah. When he wakes up, we could go with the elopement plan."

"So you're still thinking of that? You're such a romantic guy. Haha."

"Don't mock me, this plan is something that would totally change my life."

"Oooppss. Sorry. Since you brought that up again, let's talk about your plans. Where do you plan to go and get married?"

"It's mainstream to get married in America so maybe we could do that on a different country."

"How about Maldives?"

"As much as I want to elope with Taem and go to Maldives, it'd be too obvious since it's a wedding destination. People would definitely know that we went there to get married."

"Haha yeah. Any other destinations in mind?"

"I.. I think Europe would be good."

"Wait. You're gonna do that without LSM knowing, right? Travelling to Europe might get you in trouble!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Hey, even if it's romantic to go to a European country and get married there, it'd be too risky. Don't be too reckless, Jonginnie."

"Thanks for reminding me, Taeminnie."

"Hmmm. A country that's only a few hours flight from Seoul would be good. There's a lot of great countries in Asia to elope at. How about Japan?"

"Isn't Taeminnie too famous in Japan? We would get recognized there easily!"

"Yeah you are both famous in Japan but people would eventually assume that you went there for work."

"That could be an option.. I'm thinking of going to a tropical country instead.."

"Oh? Is it because Taemajesty likes water?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking of going to a tropical country and dive with him, though I know he'd love to go to hot springs during winter too."

"I think the hot springs during winter is better. It'd be more romantic to elope with that kind of scenery to welcome you two. Ah, I hope when that time comes, you'll swim on an outdoor ryoukan onsen and the first snow would fall. Jongin ah, do you know the saying that when you spend the first snow with the one you love, you'd be together forever? That would be so romantic!! Our Taemajesty would be so pleased with that!"

"Shit, you really are his soft, pure and romantic side. What you said gave me chills!! I guess I'd settle on that."

"I'm excited for the two of you, Jonginnie. Ah wait here, gonna get you another can."

"Oh, thanks." Jongin was too immersed with talking to Minjun, he didn't realize that he already finished two cans of beer. When Minjun came back, he got two cans of beer and a bag of cheese nachos with tomato salsa.

"Ya, that'd be so good! Let's drink!"

"Go ahead and drink, Jonginnie."

"Hey, you're just getting me drunk! You should drink too!"

"No, I'm won't drink. I told you I would stay sober."

"But why??"

"I want to stay sober so I could listen to your drunken thoughts. Haha."

"Is that so? Aigoo. I'm not drunk yet though.."

"You know that's a line that drunk people usually say, right?"

"I'm serious, I'm not yet drunk. It's only beer."

"It's beer but it's a strong one but fine, let's see if you'd last long. What do you want to talk about?"

"All of you, I mean Taemin's clones.. do you have the same feelings as him?"

"Feelings, you mean have the same love?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, we all have the same feelings. We all love only you."

"Aw. And knowing that there's 7 of you including Taemin, that means I get seven times the love. Man, I'm really lucky."

"Seven times the love and appreciation but not the intimacy. We can't do that to you and to Taemajesty."

"That's so sad! I mean, I got 6 more Taemins yet I can't get fucked by one, not even once. That's too cruel!"

"I understand your frustration, Jongin. It must be hard to forcefully practice abstinence."

"What can I do, right? Anyway, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did any of you.. I mean 7 Taemins.. got fucked by someone before or have fucked someone else when we weren't in good terms?"

"Any of Taemajesty's clones nor Taemin himself have never fucked someone, and any of us have never got fucked by someone else. All this time, we've guarded our bodies sinvd we only want to give it to you."

"Damn that would be so nice! That means the six of you, I mean his clones are all virgins?! Oh gosh."

"If you think of our individual bodies then yes but since we are also Taemin, we were all devirginized by you."

"Shit! But.. ugh!!! Sadly we can't do it or Taem would get angry.."

"Don't ever attempt nor think about it because your Taeminnie is such a selfish person when it comes to you. He only wants you for himself and he hates sharing you to other people. If you're thinking of getting off with anyone of us, you'll just get scolded so you better forget about it."

"I know. I guess I would have to rely on my dildo and fleshlight until he wakes up. But Taem, can I just kiss you?"

"Okay, but only on my cheeks."

"But why?!" Jongin was getting impatient and bratty since he really wanted to kiss Minjun so bad. It's the least that he could settle at if he can't get into Minjun's pants.

"Jongin, the only thing we are allowed to do is hug or kiss you on the cheek."

"Aigoo why is Taeminnie like this? I miss your plump lips so much."

"You can touch my lips, Taemin and I have exactly the same lips but you could only touch it with your fingertips."

"Minjunnie, no dumb idiot would settle on just touching his love's lips! I need the real thing! I need the real kiss.."

"Why don't you try kissing Taemajesty instead?"

"But Taem's sleeping.."

"So what? Just like how Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, they got kissed by their prince charming while they were asleep! You could try, and if ever he responds then that's good for you."

"You're unbelievable.."

"Me? Unbelievable? You're more unbelievable. Anyway, I guess you're really drunk now, I'd give you the space to do your thing. Good night, Jongin."

"Taem, can you hug me? I really need it."

"Okay, if it's only hug then I-" Jongin was so happy his love's clone agreed so he hugged Minjun tight. Minjun hugged him back and patted his bubble butt until he heard Jongin chuckle.

"Why are you chuckling, Jongin?"

"I miss that small hands of yours against my butt."

"Aish. Anyway, I think it's time for you to rest, or at least do something about the giant that got awakened against my lower stomach. Have a good night, Jongin!" Minjun let go of the hug and kissed Jongin's cheek before he went out of the room. Jongin laughed at himself as he went to get his toys before he went to the bathroom, while Minjun went to the laundry room so Jongin wouldn't hear him touch himself.


	9. Tease, How's My Love?

"Yixing hyung!!!" Jongin was excited as he went by the food truck where Yixing was as soon as the music video filming ended. Yixing's last music video appearance with EXO was for Lotto and he didn't participate on their comeback for Kokobop and Power because of his drama, movie and variety show filming schedule in China so Jongin was thrilled to be with his hyung again. 

"It's been so long since we saw each other, plus I wasn't really on my right mind that time. How are you, hyung?"

"I'm doing fine, I was just busy in China while working with my studio and my team for this new project Heechul hyung gave me."

"I see. So Heechul hyung kept you busy with that project. I wish you all the best, then."

"Actually, I was asked to talk to them."

"You mean Yifan hyung, Luhan hyung and Tao?"

"Yup. I've talked to them and they said yes but only if they'd have their powers back. They agreed to have it back even if they'd get controlled when using it because they're sure they won't do something that would harm us and LSM. Once they got their powers back, Yifan ge, Luhan ge and Zitao would help me with another project from Heechul hyung. I'd build an empire in China that would recruit all the powerful entities in our country while the three of them would help me supervise and train them."

"That's awesome! I mean it's sad that they don't consider coming back to our group but I'm fine with them being affiliated with us through the Red Force. That's better than not talking at all nor parting with a heavy feeling. I'll be happy to welcome them to the Red Force, and I'd gladly accommodate them especially when Taemin gives their powers back. It'd help Taem regenerate faster so he could wake up soon."

"So he's still asleep? It's been so long since that night.."

"Yeah, he have been sleeping for 8 months now. I miss him so much but I'm fine since his clones keep me company. Those guys are really something, they make sure that I'm on the right track, that I won't worry much plus they help me unleash my powers."

"That's nice! I knew they could help you with that."

"They are great help except for one. They can't be intimate with me."

"Aw. You have 6 other fiancés yet none of them were allowed to touch you. That's sad."

"It's too sad!! It's been so long and I only get off by watching porn, using toys and touching myself! Aish. What should I do, hyung?"

"You can try to negotiate with them! If you're totally desperate to do it, tell them about it so they could help you in a certain way than ask help from other people. You know what I mean, Jongin. It's better if you talk to them about it since they are also Taemin, instead of going to someone else to relieve yourself. You're not young anymore and you're already engaged, you should talk about that to any of his clones."

"I guess I have to talk to Minjun again."

"Minjun is with you?"

"He stays with me and Taem because Shion and Taeron train the rookies, Francesco is in America for a reality show while Ace and Ryuu are in Japan preparing for Taem's Japanese album and his upcoming hall tour."

"I see. But woah, of all his clones, you're stuck with the soft, pure and romantic side of him. Good luck to you, but I think it's better to talk to Minjun since he could give in to you. He's Taemin's softest, purest and most romantic side, the side that have fallen deeply in love with you so give it a try."

"I actually tried once but he only hugged me and kissed my cheek, plus he mocked me when he felt my hardness. Aish thinking about it really frustrates me."

"Try again, I think Minjun also got Taemin's side of being a tease. Don't get tired of trying to persuade him and seduce him if you must. Jongin, it'd just be like how you were with Taemin before you started to be intimate. You can do it well, trust yourself. You did it before, you'd get to do it again."

"Thanks for the advice, hyung!"

"No worries! I'm happy to see two of my dear brothers happy in love. It makes me want to fall in love too, but I'm too busy for it."

"You should date, hyung! It'd be a pity to work hard yet come home to an empty loft at the end of the day. It's more fulfilling to work hard and work harder then come home to a place with a loved one waiting for you to celebrate your success."

"I'll try. Fanfan ge and Luhan ge got their own girlfriends now so I'm quite envious. They are free and they have the time to date, but I'm okay with the fact that I got the responsibility and honor to establish an empire that would help us in the future. It's okay, I'll be okay. I'll patiently wait for the right person and meet them at the right time."

"Fighting, hyung! I wish you success in everything especially in your love life. And uhm, you said Luhan hyung got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Was he.. was he influenced by Hankyung hyung? Does he want to have a family like him?"

"He's still far from building a family but I guess he tried to be with a girl and he enjoyed it. I know what you're worried about.. our Sehunnie."

"Yeah. You know well how broken hearted he became when Luhan hyung left."

"I've asked Sehun about it and he told me they've talked. I think they had a closure and decided to be friends instead. It's fine, it's been 4 years since they broke up, it'd be too cruel if life won't heal them. 4 years is enough to mend their own hearts even if it'd also mean they'd grow apart."

Before Yixing and Jongin parted, they went to a café to get something to drink. Yixing chuckled because of Jongin's cuteness especially when he tried to squeeze his brain while choosing a drink and a cake to buy for Minjun.

"Aish what would Minjun like.. if it's Taem then it'd be easy. He's a cheesecake lover."

"You're aware that Minjun is also Taemin, right? Pick one kind of cheesecake and he'd surely like it."

"But which one? This café got a lot of cheesecakes.."

"If it's Minjun, the soft, pure and romantic one, shouldn't you pick the one that'd look soft and romantic? Why don't you get that strawberry rose white chocolate cheesecake? Ah! Get him a midnight latte too. It'd do the trick."

"Are you sure, hyung?"

"Yup. You know me, I also cook and I make my mom desserts and that combination never fails."

"Okay! I'll get the strawberry rose white chocolate cheesecake and a midnight latte for to go."

"Ah, it's like you're back to square one. You're so cute." Yixing chuckled more as he saw the nervous look on Jongin's face.

"Hyung, please don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing! I'm just really happy that you've found true love. Anyway, I guess we have to go home. You have to give that to Minjun while the latte is still hot."

"Thank you for the advice and for helping me, hyung."

"Aish. It's fine. If you need any advice, just tell me and I'd do my best to give you one or more."

"Sure, hyung! And if ever you'd want to date, don't hesitate to tell me your ideal girl so Minjun and I could set you up with someone."

"Don't worry about that, I'm not in a hurry." Yixing patted Jongin's back before they went to their own cars and drove off to their own lofts.

🌠☇🔥

Jongin was still out and before he arrived from his work schedule, Minjun started to make their dinner. He knows that his bear of a fiancé sulks whenever he goes home to an empty table, and is always too hungry to wait for the food to be cooked so he got some cabbage salad with Japanese mayonnaise served at the table as he cooked some Cantonese-style stir fried noodles. He also ordered some salted garlic squid from a Chinese restaurant and a bucket of fried chicken from their favorite fast food chain to complete their dinner feast.

"So this is how Taemajesty feels while Jongin is still out at work, huh? It's really heart fluttering. The thought of my love coming home to me is already sweet, it must've been really nice when they got engaged since Jongin cooked for him and prepared those stuffs. Birthday feast and the cake with the rings.. ah." Minjun chuckled as he sautéed the ingredients on the wok.

"Minjun ah.." Minjun suddenly heard his name being called by a voice he knows so well.

"Huh? Taemajesty??"

"Minjun ah, take care of Jongin for me while I'm asleep. Make sure that he eats well and he doesn't get sick. I know I'm quite selfish before but okay, if he really needs your touch, give it to him."

"Eh? Taemajesty wait-"

"I'll allow you to be intimate with him. I'll trust you and I'll only allow you to do that since I can't do it myself. I'd rather share him with you than share him with anyone else. It'd hurt a bit because of jealousy but knowing that he'd do it with you instead of cheating on me again, I'm sure I'd get over it in time. Do your best, Minjun. Show him the real romantic side of me through you."

"Uh alright. But Taemajesty, what if he'd want to do it as much as he can?? I'm.. I can't let him get addicted to it especially you're still asleep! I don't want to get his hopes high that you'd wake up soon and he could do it with you! Please, Taemajesty. I hope you'd wake up soon so I won't have to do it a lot in your place."

"I'll wake up soon, don't worry. Just do your best and this is something I'd want you to do. When I wake up, I won't have to rest again. I just need a bit more time to completely absorb everything."

"Okay. Taemajesty, Jongin loves you so much, please rest well so you could wake up soon."

"I will. I gathered my energy to talk to you so I'd go back to rest again. Please tell him I love him so much and to wait for Taeminnie."

"Your words would be delivered to your other half, our Little Prince." Minjun closed his eyes and communicated with the sleeping Taemin through his mind, not aware of the shadow that went out of the balcony of Taemin's room.

Jongin carefully took the cake box and the midnight latte out of the car seat and teleported to the living room of their loft and found Minjun at the couch, waiting for the salted garlic squid and fried chicken to arrive.

"Taem?"

"Oh, Jongin? You're home! Hi! How's work?"

"Yixing hyung is back with us so everyone was very happy. We finished the filming well and you know what? It smells good! What did you cook this time?"

"Ah, I tried to cook some Cantonese-style stir fried noodles. It's a recipe from Heechul hyung and that's what he used to cook at the headquarters. Ah! I know you're tired, there's rice and some cabbage and Japanese mayonnaise salad that you could eat while waiting for the fried chicken and salted garlic squid I've ordered."

"So it's fried chicken and Chinese cuisine night?"

"With a bit of Japanese cuisine because of the salad."

"Damn, that'd be great! Ah! By the way, I got something for you. I arrived a bit late so it's not that hot anymore. These are for you." Jongin presented the cake box and a big cup of latte he got earlier.

"Oh, coffee? Thanks! Uh, I hope it's.. oh my gosh it's a latte!"

"It's midnight latte with extra chocolate powder."

"Thank you!! I like it even if it's not hot anymore. It's like a warm cup of hot chocolate with that extra caffeine kick. Thank you for this, Jongin!"

"You're welcome! The cake is for you too! You could drink the latte while eating the cake, it complements each other."

"Eh? The cake too?? But why?"

"Why not? Can't I buy my fiancé a beverage and a cake?"

"But what's the occassion? Oh my, don't tell me I've forgotten a special day?! I'm so sorry!"

"Our anniversary is next month so you haven't forgotten anything yet. I just wanted to get something for you, that's all."

"Without any reason?"

"Yeah. Without any reason. I bought you something just because I wanted to."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Minjun smiled but their little sweet moment were interrupted because the fried chicken and the salted garlic squid have finally arrived.

Minjun insisted to feed Jongin the cake he bought so Minjun played with Jongin by feeding him some cake like he's a little boy waiting for the plane to land on his mouth.

"Oh gosh this isn't sweet, this is so childish!"

"But you're still a baby. You're our baby."

"Whatever. Oh, the café got delicious cheesecakes huh. I picked the right café."

"Open your mouth, strawberry boy. I'm gonna feed you a strawberry."

"Aish. Just eat the cake, that's yours! And I'm already full since I ate a lot of chicken."

"But it's the dessert.."

"I'm okay, promise. I'll just rest a bit and I'd wash up, it's been a long day for us though it's fine since I got to be with hyungs."

"Are you sure you're gonna give all of these to me? I'd eat it all."

"Eat it all up, I bought it for you."

"Thank you, Jongin. I never thought you'd do this for me."

"Why not? You're Taemin too so it's just right for me to take care of my fiancé, the love of my life - both the original sleeping one and his clone. I just hope your other clones are okay too."

"Oh, trust me, they're more than fine. Ryuu and Ace are having a Kobe beef feast, Shion and Taeron are eating soy sauce marinated crabs courtesy of Heechul hyung while Francesco is eating an American breakfast. They're all okay so don't worry much."

"That's a relief."

"You are worrying over all of us but are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm in tip top shape, and I got this face and body ready for comeback. My mind isn't as cloudy and confused than before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Everything's okay, even your friend? Because I can see he's awake." Minjun said as he looked towards Jongin's crotch and made his love blush.

"Ah. Him? I'm too tired to even think if he'd stay like that or he'd also sleep with me later."

"Yeah, tonight might not really be the right time." Minjun said but it was too soft for Jongin to hear.

"Huh? You're saying something?"

"Ah none! I was just thinking of the menu for the week. You still have schedules, right?"

"Yup. We got album jacket photo shoot for tomorrow and the next day then dance practice. I'd be free not until next week."

"That's a relief. By the way, Taemin loves you. I hope you won't forget that even if he's still asleep."

"Thank you. I love you too, Taeminnie. I'll just be at work, I won't cheat on you so don't worry much. And don't hesitate to tell me if you want something, I'll buy it for you before I come home."

That night, Minjun was relieved that Jongin didn't have the energy to even get bothered by his erection but he was happy because he could make Jongin happy soon, and was excited for Jongin's schedules to be over. He tried to hold himself back and he was almost pushed to his limit the last time Jongin hugged him, so he was incredibly happy when Taemin relayed that message and allowed him to take care of Jongin by giving his needs. He knows his Taemajesty well and how strict he was when it comes to Jongin so he chuckled at the thought that Taemin set his pride aside so Jongin won't try to cheat to get off with his needs again.

A few days have passed and finally, it was the last day of Jongin's schedule in preparation for his group's comeback so Minjun was excited to spend time with Jongin more at home. He remembered Jongin's words, to just tell him what he wants to have and he'd buy it before he goes home so Minjun sent him a message.

_Minjunnie : "Jonginnie, can you buy a bottle of spray whipping cream for waffles, our favorite twin ice cream stick, giant strawberries, bananas and white baking chocolate to melt as a fondue for the fruits? Just a few pieces of bananas and half kilo of strawberries would do. Thanks!" _

"Alright!" Jongin was puzzled but he was also convinced that Minjun would just want to make desserts with the fruits like crepes and waffles aside from a chocolate fondue.

_**Jonginnie** : "Got it. Anything else?" _

_Minjunnie : "Jongin, buy batteries for your vibrator." _

"Eh? Why.. how did he know?? I'm-" Jongin scratched his head, not sure if he's fine with the fact that Minjun is going through his sex toys at the bedroom.

 _Minjunnie : "Buy lots of lube, your last bottle is almost empty." _ At the sight of Minjun's last message, Jongin's jaw dropped.

"Ya that guy.. don't tell me he's cleaning the bedroom and saw the almost empty bottle! You idiot, you should've kept those things away!! Aish." Jongin tried to calm his heart even if he was already imagining things.

_Minjunnie : "Get some condoms too, you don't want to make the sheets dirty when you cum." _

"Aish shit why are you like this??" Jongin's face became red and he wanted to just disappear because he was embarassed, even if he's the only one who knows about the message Minjun sent to him. But the message made him feel really hot, he's not sure how to face his love's clone at home so after he got back to his senses and after he bought all the things Minjun told him to buy, he gathered all his courage and went home.

"Hi! Got the things you told me to buy! Giant strawberries, bananas, white chocolate for fondue, our favorite ice cream stick and the whipped cream spray."

"Thank you!! Have you got my message? Did you buy some batteries for your vibrator? How about lube and condoms?"

"How could you talk about those things without feeling flustered? Huhu." Jongin gave up and hid his face with his two big hands.

"It's okay, it's you anyway. I told you that because you'll need those things. I just worry about you and your needs."

"Yeah fine. I bought it all too. Batteries for the vibrator, lots of lube and condoms so I won't stain the sheets."

"I'm relieved. Anyway, welcome home! Dinner's ready so let's eat. I know you're on a diet so I got some black soba noodles with thinly sliced pork belly and enoki mushrooms on top. Hope you like it!"

"It's pork belly, it would never go wrong."

"Eat a lot, you've worked hard for the past few days. You need to get filled." Minjun said as he washed the giant strawberries while he heated the white chocolate buttons to melt for the fondue.

"You should eat with me though.."

"I'll just get the dessert ready since I've been craving for it. Eat as much as you can, there's more black soba noodles if you want to have a refill. Don't worry about eating it all."

"This is delicious. The taste is clean and it's filling."

"Glad you like it! That's what I ate while I'm on a diet when I was in Tokyo. It helps maintain the weight so you won't feel guilty even if you eat a lot."

"I see. Ah by the way, I got this good news. I got invited to the Gucci fashion show for the Paris Fashion Week. I'll be leaving on the last week of September."

"Really?? That's so cool!! It's the first time they've invited you, right? Congratulations to you!! Wow, you're gonna be a super model!"

"Let's not expect much about it. There are lots of idols who have been invited on those shows before so I guess it's fine, though I'm honored to be invited on the event."

"Of course! Well, I have a handsome and sexy fiancé so I bet they'd also want you to be a part of the brand. Trust yourself, my love. You're worthy enough to be hailed as a face of luxury."

"Aigoo you're saying a lot of nice things. Thank you."

"Tsss. Such a cute baby." Minjun joined Jongin in eating and served the strawberries and white chocolates to eat for dessert.

"Jongin, have some! It's good!" Minjun dipped the giant strawberry to the white chocolate fondue and ate it seductively to the point that the white chocolate dripped at the corner of his lips. He looked at Jongin's side and licked it off, which made Jongin imagine and feel things again.

"Uhm, I think I should wash up.." Jongin gulped and looked away from Minjun.

"Do that later, let's eat the strawberries first so we won't have to heat the white chocolate fondue again. Let's take your top off so you won't mess your clothes with the chocolate." Jongin was flustered especially when Minjun helped him in opening the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Taem.. what's.."

"Hmm?" Minjun looked at him innocently as he got a strawberry and dipped it to the white chocolate, then fed it to Jongin, not caring whether the chocolate would drip to his chin nor his bare chest. Jongin thought that it's very unusual for Minjun to do such things especially it's very suggestive, but Yixing's words rasonated in his mind and he realized that this could be a great time to seduce Minjun back since he's being such a tease.

_"Don't get tired of trying to persuade him and seduce him if you must."_

"Uhm Taem.. I'm.. I might.. lose control."

"I know. I'm also trying to make you lose control."

"But.. why?"

"Just because.."

"If I lose control, will you help me?"

"I can do that too.. I know I've been driving you insane and it'd be cruel for me to just leave you after getting you hard so fine, I'll help you."

"Really? You'll help me?"

"Yes. I've decided to also take responsibility of your needs even if it'd mean helping you."

"Okay.." Jongin also unbuttoned Minjun's top to reveal his bare chest and abs, the body he have missed seeing the most.

"I'm going to cry, it's been a while since the last time I saw your body!" Jongin licked his lips as he got a strawberry, dipped it well on the white chocolate sauce and let it drip onto Minjun's chin, neck and chest before he smothered more of it onto Minjun's lips.

"Baby, I want to see you suck. I miss it so much." Jongin said with a very low and sexy voice, and Minjun obeyed as soon as he was told. When he ate the strawberry, Jongin kissed and licked the white chocolate that dripped onto Minjun's chin, neck and chest.

"I'm not kissing your lips so this should be allowed, right?"

"Um.. yeah."

"Oh gosh.. I really miss you." Jongin could feel his erection growing underneath his pants so he stopped.

"Taem, can you really help me tonight?"

"I'm willing to help.."

"Really? Uhm.. just tell me if it's forbidden, okay? Shit as much as I want to stay clothed, I can't.. I have to take my pants off.." Jongin took his pants off and was only wearing boxers when he resumed eating the strawberries. He started to seduce Minjun by eating the strawberries seductively while looking at him and letting it drip on the corner of his lips, and also smothered the white chocolate onto his lips before he sucked the strawberry like he's sucking a dick.

"Jongin.. you're.. already hard."

"Oh my.. uhm.. can you help me? Can you touch me? Please?" Jongin pleaded with a very cute pout so Minjun gave in and touched Jongin's clothed erection. Jongin's face looked so pleasured, it's like he was already penetrated.

"It's still better than touching myself.. shit.. I miss your little hands against my dick.."

"You're already leaking.." Minjun said as he felt the cloth got wet with Jongin's precum.

"Yeah.. I think I should finish at the bathroom." With one last stroke, Jongin pressed Minjun's hand harder against his erection for friction before he stood up and excused himself.

"But Jongin, you'd need my help, right?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure if I could so I'd just do it myself. You've already helped me enough, thank you!!" But before Jongin could close the bathroom door, Minjun followed him with the lube in his hand.

"You forgot this."

"Oh. Thank you."

"And I'm here to help you so better take this off." Minjun ordered but he was the one who stripped the boxers off Jongin's body. Jongin's huge dick was painfully hard and he tried not to show it to his love's clone, thinking that Taemin might get angry.

"Don't be shy, it's okay. I'm Taemin anyway. I'm your fiancé too so I know how your whole nakedness looks like." 

"Alright. Let me wash up first." Jongin turned back from Minjun, not aware that his love's clone already took all his clothes off.

"How about I help you with that too? To be honest, I haven't showered yet and I think it'd be great to take a shower together." Minjun's words shocked Jongin but he got shocked more when his little hands lathered the shower gel onto his body. Minjun's touch were different - it was gentle, loving and hot, it made Jongin's body shudder especially when those little hands touched his bare dick.

"Uhm.. actually I was told to take care of you. And I feel so guilty to have neglected this part of keeping you healthy and happy. You may be in tip top shape but I know you're very thirsty of his touch so I was allowed to help you." Minjun's voice was low, as if he was hypnotizing Jongin.

"But.. wouldn't Taem get angry with this?"

"He'll understand that you'd need my help one way or another. Don't worry much, it's fine."

"Can you really help me further?"

"Sure." As soon as Minjun agreed, Jongin also lathered shower gel onto Minjun's body then opened the shower head to rinse themselves. After patting each other's bodies dry, they went by the sofa bed at the bedroom where Jongin's toys were kept.

"Would it be okay for you to help me with my dildo? Uhm, wait, I have to stretch myself first." Jongin lubed his fingers and went on all fours as he began to thrust his fingers inside his ass.

"Oh gosh.. uhh.." Jongin moaned at his own fingers' penetration but he was surprised when Minjun took it out and replaced it with his fingers instead. His two little fingers soon became three and eventually became four, and it made Jongin a moaning mess.

"Gosh.. Taem.."

"I think you're stretched enough. I'm just gonna get your dildo ready." Minjun said as he covered Jongin's dildo with lube and thrusted it inside his ass slowly.

"Oh yes.. Taem please deeper!"

"We'll go deep and rough later." Minjun leaned over Jongin's ass and started to lick his rim while the dildo was going in and out of his hole.

"Shit!! So good!! Your tongue!! Fuck!! Please, deeper!"

"You like it?"

"Yes!! More please!!"

"You'll get more then." Minjun went further by sucking on Jongin's balls while caressing Jongin's hard and leaking shaft.

"Taem.. I'm so close!! Please go deeper! I want to cum!"

"Before I let you cum, you should fuck my face first."

"Huh? But wh-"

"No but's and why's, Jongin. Do it and I'll let you cum."

"Okay.. please help me then." Jongin gave up thinking and decided to get carried away by the lust he's feeling as Minjun pulled Jongin's butt up and laid his head down directly in front of Jongin's shaft.

"Fuck my face in this position. Come on." Minjun teasingly licked and kissed Jongin's shaft while Jongin was shaking in pleasure. Minjun's hands were on his ass - one kneading his butt cheeks while the other was holding the other end of the dildo.

"Taem.. please!!!"

"Go on, show me how your main dancer hips thrust by fucking my face. Do it or I won't make you cum."

"Okay.." Jongin forcefully inserted the head of his cock onto Minjun's mouth and fucked his face as much as he could. He have felt Minjun swallow against his shaft while he moves the dildo in and out of his ass so he screamed in pleasure.

"Shit Taem!! Baby yes yes yes please!! I want it!! I want you so bad, fuck me hard!!! I'm so close!!" Jongin was totally immersed with getting off until he came inside Minjun's mouth. Minjun was eager to take it all by swallowing and sucking onto Jongin's shaft until it's all free of cum.

"Shucks I'm sorry!! I should've pulled out!! Sorry!"

"It's okay, you taste good anyway. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay but.. it's still inside me.."

"Oh yeah I haven't pulled it out yet! But you love it inside you right? Want to have another round?"

"Let me.. rest first.."

"It's a pity. But can we just let the dildo stay there while you rest? So you could still be stretched.."

"Okay.." Jongin moved at Minjun's side and panted as he kept the dildo inside him. When he looked at Minjun, his eyes were closed and when he looked further, Jongin realized that Minjun was touching his own hard and leaking dick.

"Oh gosh.. you look so yummy.."

"Want to have a taste, baby?"

"But.. can I?"

"How about we go all the way? I mean, I've got a taste of you already. I don't think it'd hurt much if you taste me as well."

"Are you sure?"

"Should I change my mind? Okay, I'll just let you drool over me while I do my thing."

"Noooo.. I.. I want to but I'm also unsure because.. I would want you inside me too.."

"Oh baby, you don't know how much I love to be inside you."

"Really?? We should.. do that then."

"You should taste me first. I know how much you miss sucking dicks, my love. Go ahead and help yourself." Minjun teased Jongin by leaning on his side, presenting his body to his baby.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Do we really need anyone's permission to do that?!" Minjun got impatient and grabbed Jongin's face to kiss his plump lips. Their kisses were fiery hot, the long 8-months abstinence ignited the fire in their bodies and they are very willing to keep it burning.

"I miss your lips so much, Taem."

"Really? Kiss me all night and don't let me go then. Your schedules are over, we could do anything we want."

"Anything? Really? But I know we still have to set limitations, we don't want to anger Taemin just because we got carried away."

"I know and don't worry about that. Anyway, how about you suck me and I suck you while the dildo is moving? Are you ready for the next round?"

"Maybe.. all I'm sure is that I'd eventually get ready for it because you'd make me feel good."

"Alright. Get in position then. On top of me and on all fours, sixty nine." Jongin obeyed and went over Minjun on all fours, his face on Minjun's crotch while Minjun's face was just below his dick. They sucked each other while Minjun pushed the dildo in and out of his ass, making Jongin moan over the dick inside his mouth.

"Oh my gosh Taem!!" Jongin took Minjun's dick out of his mouth and moaned louder since the dildo was joined by his love's little fingers, stretching him wider than usual. The dildo reached deep too, compared to the shallow thrusts Minjun did earlier. His cock got awakened again and it didn't help that Minjun kept on swallowing onto his dick, tightening against it and forcefully milking him out.

"Taemin.. so good but.. so rough.. I'm so close again!!" With Jongin's words, Minjun thrusted the dildo deeper and brushed onto his prostate. Jongin helped Minjun by also moving his ass back so his insides were prodded in every thrust until he came inside Minjun's mouth again. Minjun held Jongin's waist and continued to fuck his own face onto the flaccid dick while Jongin panted as he get down from his climax.

"You.. you still haven't cum yet.. sorry, I didn't do my job well.. but if you'd let me, I'd make you cum with my mouth."

"It's okay, baby. You're shaking so you'll need to rest first. I'll do it on my own."

"But.. I want your cum.."

"Oh don't worry, you'll have it but not in your mouth. Wait here okay? I love you, Jongin."

"I love you too.. thank you.."

"It's too early to thank me, we're not done yet. Rest your body against the couch first, I'll just get something for us." Minjun moved Jongin to the space beside him and let him lay on his stomach while he went to get something. The dildo was still inside his ass and Jongin totally love that it's still there so he tried to move it again, but stopped when he felt his body shake because of overstimulation.

"Jongin, want some strawberries and white chocolate again?"

"Okay.." Jongin agreed and opened his mouth as he waited for Minjun to feed him. Minjun got the strawberry covered with white chocolate and gave it to Jongin, pulling his tongue out so the white chocolate won't drip down to the couch.

"Does it taste good?"

"Yes."

"Oh wait here. Just gotta get you something too." Minjun went to get a glass of water and let Jongin drink before they resumed.

"Do you remember using this before?" Minjun asked as he got the _shibari_ ropes out of the sex toys storage.

"Oh yes! Taem used it to me when we got back together."

"I see. How about this one?" This time, Minjun took out the anal beads.

"Yup! He used that to me at the same time he used the ropes."

"Okay, I won't use it then. I think this would work.." Minjun got a black ribbon from a gift box, tied Jongin's wrist together by his back and smiled.

"You look like a very nice present, my love. You're so cute. Anyway, we should eat all these strawberries up so we could proceed. There's only three pieces left - two for strawberry boy and one for me."

"Thank you. I love you so much. Can I get a kiss again?"

"Sure." Minjun kissed Jongin but he also licked his love's lips before he made him eat the strawberry. He did it for the last two strawberries too until they finished it all, except that there's a bit of white chocolate sauce left on the plate.

"Jonginnie, want to have a taste of me again?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Say aaaaah!" When Jongin opened his mouth, Minjun smothered the remaining white chocolate sauce to his own shaft, just enough for it to coat his dick like a lube before he fucked Jongin's face. Jongin accepted it all and sucked hungrily like it was the first time he have sucked a dick after ten years of abstinence. He sucked Minjun off until he's all clean and glistening with his saliva.

"How's the taste?"

"White chocolate coated dick is the best! I love strawberries but it won't compare to your cock!"

"Really? I'm flattered. Here, drink some water again, I'll just wash up so we could resume."

When Minjun came back, he saw that the dildo was slowly sliding out of Jongin's ass so he pushed it back again, earning a seductive moan from his love.

"Baby, are you ready for the third round?"

"I am but Taem, you haven't cum yet! And I need it! I'd love to have your cum again! Please? Please? For Jonginnie.."

"I actually intend to cum this time but I'd need your help.."

"How can I help you?? Uhm, my mouth could do a lot of things for you!"

"It's okay.. we'll use your mouth later. Stay still and relax, I'll take out the dildo and so I could replace it with a different toy, okay?"

"Okay!" Jongin was excited as soon as the dildo was taken out of his ass, but he was surprised when it was replaced by Minjun's tongue as he ate Jongin's insides out.

"Taem.. you're so naughty.. oh nooo.. I'm a bit sensitive!"

"Should we push you to the edge tonight?"

"But.. but how?"

"You'll see soon. I love you, Jongin!" Minjun said as he slid the vibrator inside Jongin's ass while he continued to eat his ass out.

"Oh no no no not the vibrator please!! Not tonight! I already came twice! You should cum first before I cum again!!"

"It's okay, I really want you to feel good tonight. That's how much we love you."

"Nooo don't turn it on!! Oh Taem!! Please touch me again!!" Indeed, Jongin's cock was getting awakened again, but it was too tired to be hard enough since he have released twice already.

"Your little cock could still wake up, my love. It's just like his stubborn master whenever I wake you up and you still want to sleep more. Does it feel good?"

"It does but.. too much!!"

"It's fine, I know you could take it. Believe in yourself, my love."

"But it's too soon!! Maybe later after we rest.."

"I don't want to rest though. Would you let me take over?"

"You've been taking over since we started.."

"Oh no, you fucked my face, right? You were in charge earlier so let me take over this time. You know that I love you, right? I love you so much, Jongin."

"I love you too." When Jongin answered, Minjun smothered his own cock with lube, took the vibrator out and pushed his cock inside Jongin who shrieked at the sudden penetration. He was shocked so he looked back and he confirmed that Minjun's cock was definitely inside him.

"But Taem! Is this okay??"

"Yes, it's totally fine. And you've always wanted to be in my pants, right? Baby, wish granted. Don't worry much, let my cock take you to paradise.."

"Paradise.. cock.. oh yes.. but.. but.. too sensitive.."

"I can see it, your ass is twitching and your insides are clenching onto my shaft so much. Damn, you're too tight! I thought I've stretched you with the dildo already!"

"The dildo.. thinner.. than cock.. huhu yes.. oh yes Taemin more but please touch me too!!"

"Okay baby. I love you! I hope I could make you happy and I could fill you up tonight." Minjun said as he kissed Jongin's cheek before he started to thrust, pushing Jongin to his limits and making him have a taste of paradise after more than 8 months of drought.


	10. In Need Of Romance

It's been a week since Jongin and Minjun pushed themselves to their limit and became more intimate. They didn't have sex all the time unlike when it was with Taemin - Minjun only gave in to Jongin's pleas once every after two days, and Jongin accepted that since once every after two days is better than nothing at all. It had become something they've looked forward to and they became closer to each other relationship-wise. Jongin wasn't shy with Minjun anymore and Minjun accepted Jongin's clingyness too, when he tried to stay away from Jongin not to anger his Taemajesty back in the days.

Two weeks since it happened, they found themselves packing Jongin's clothes for his trip to Paris for the Gucci fashion show on 2018 Fashion Week. He was clinging onto Minjun and told him to go with him since he wanted to be with his boyfriend in the city of love, but Minjun firmly rejected saying that it's a work schedule so Jongin would have to go there alone.

"But we could just buy separate plane tickets! Please come with me! It'd be a blast to be in Paris with you. And we could also get some presents for Taem and the other clones there."

"Jongin, it's a work schedule! Besides, I can't let people see me at the airport going to Paris when I don't really have a schedule there! I'm sure they'd think that I'm in Los Angeles or in Tokyo so it'd be totally surprising or fishy for them to see me in Paris!"

"Okay. It's a pity, it could've been a great anniversary trip for us."

"We could just celebrate the anniversary when you come back. It's okay."

"After my schedule in Paris, I'd go to Vietnam for a show. I'd only be back a week after I leave!"

"Aw. Then I guess I'd just wait for you to come home so we could celebrate the anniversary together. Fighting, baby!"

"So you won't really come with me?"

"Nope. Besides, I can't leave Taemajesty here alone."

"Aigoo. Fine. But if you won't come with me in Paris, you should make sure that I'm filled enough before I go. You should make your baby Jonginnie feel good."

"Oh wow. Now he's becoming bratty.."

"Yes. If you fuck me a lot, I'll allow you to stay here. If you won't, you better fuck me in Paris because I'll take you with me. You choose."

"Aigoo. You're such a bratty baby. Of course, I'll go with number one. Just don't blame me if you can't walk properly when it's time to go to the airport."

"I won't. I'll let you do that with my own will and I wouldn't blame you if ever I can't walk properly. It's okay though, since I won't dance there. Limping wouldn't be a big deal and I could just tell them that I've injured myself while on practice."

"When's your flight again?"

"In three days."

"Okay, see you in bed in three days then."

"Wait. We have a schedule tonight, right?"

"It'd be voided since I'd be fucking you a lot before you go."

"But why?? Baby, you can't do this to me!! I need my once after every two days fix!! Please? I promise I'll behave! We could try something different if you want to!"

"I'm not in the mood though.."

"Not in the mood? I'll set the mood then!! Let me do the work so just sit back and relax. Let me take over this." Jongin said as he caressed Minjun's clothed crotch.

"You said you're not in the mood but you're getting hard. You're a man of contradictions, my love."

"Wait.. Jongin.." Jongin was stopped when he was about to lay Minjun down the couch.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's not.. stain the couch.."

"Okay, not the couch. The kitchen counter would do." Jongin took Minjun's pants and boxers off and carried him to the kitchen counter. As soon as Minjun laid and he was naked, Jongin started to harden the growing shaft more while stretching himself with his lubed fingers. In a blink of an eye, Jongin was already riding Minjun's cock on top of the kitchen counter, the couch safe from being stained by remnants of their little adventures.

The 12-hour flight from GMP to CDG was spent sleeping so when Jongin arrived in Paris, his body doesn't just hurt - it hurts so much. Minjun really did it roughly with him and only stopped after so many rounds since Jongin would be away for almost a week. Jongin insisted that he'd need the 'after sex glow' so he'd look better on the photos. He was more than satisfied, but sex with Minjun always left him wanting for more and he realized that he have to use his toys again to get off since he would have to be away from him for more than three days.

"Shit. I just arrived at my hotel room and I've only left Seoul 12 hours ago yet it feels like it's been a week since I saw Taem. Gosh, I miss him." Jongin decided to give a call to his fiancé in Korea after checking that it's already 10am there.

"How's your flight, my love?" Minjun said as he ate some cereals soaked in milkbfor breakfast.

"I've slept throughout the flight like I was hibernating. I just arrived at my hotel room and damn, it's too big for me. I wish you were here, Taem."

"Just imagine that I'm there with you and you'd be okay. Is it already late?"

"It's already 2am here."

"Aigoo. You should sleep!"

"I believe I've told you that all I did was sleep during the flight, right? I don't know if I'd ever fall asleep anytime soon."

"Drink milk, it will do the trick. You have to rest so your skin would still be in good condition tomorrow. I hope the after sex glow would last for 2 days."

"I hope so too but damn, I really wish you were here."

"Try to sleep. I'll visit you in dreamland so you'd still have that glow when you wake up."

"Taem, I love you."

"I love you too! Jongin baby, I'm serious. Try to sleep since you'd have a long day tomorrow. You'd need the energy and the sleep so you won't feel weird. Send me a message when you wake up and I'll call you."

"Nope. I'll call you instead. Don't worry much about me okay? I promise I'll behave."

"Better keep your words or there'd be no anniversary sex for you."

"I will! I'll make sure I would get that anniversary sex. Can't wait to go home to you again! I love you, Taeminnie."

"I love you too. Goodnight, baby! Sleep tight! See you after a few hours!"

As soon as he woke up, Jongin immediately called Minjun in Seoul. He slept for good 7 hours thanks to the carton of milk he drank as recommended by his fiancé, and the 7-hour sleep made him feel better and ready for the fashion show.

"Oho look at my Jonginnie, he's all glowing. Thanks to my milk and the milk he drank, he got a good night sleep. Mister Gucci would snag the deal up tonight, I can feel it."

"Let's not jump into conclusions! It's too early to tell."

"I told you that I believe in you, my love. Would you be going out today?"

"I'll sleep a bit more after lunch then I'll go to the showroom to get the clothes I'd be wearing before I go to the event."

"Oh.. if you're gonna go out tomorrow, can you buy some truffle mushrooms for us? Black or white, you can decide what to buy depending on what's available."

"What's that for?"

"Anniversary feast. I want to cook the best tasting dishes for our dinner to celebrate the anniversary."

"Alright I'm gonna buy that. Ah, I'm nervous for tonight."

"Why?? Why is our baby nervous?"

"It's my first time to attend this kind of event.."

"You can do it, baby! Just do your usual thing when you go to fashion shows in Korea, except that the guests are all foreigners instead of having fellow Koreans around. Just remember that I'd always support you. I'm sure my other clones and Taemajesty are so proud of you for being there so don't be nervous and enjoy the event instead. I love you, Jongin!! We love you so much!"

"Thank you! I love you so much too!"

The fashion show ended and it was truly blissful for Jongin. He got almost all the photographers' attention not just because of the clothes he was wearing but because he is EXO's Kai, and he graced the event with class and sophistication. He was definitely a headturner, a living art that you'd want to appreciate for it's beauty inside and out.

Jongin was called by the high-profile personalities that run Gucci for a meeting and they've discussed their plans, along with the announcement of him being the label's brand ambassador. At first, he was happy since he'd be an official ambassador for Gucci Korea but he was shocked when it was clarified that he'd be Gucci's global ambassador, meaning he would be the face of Gucci not just in Korea but all over the world. They also told him that they have the fashion editors briefed for their official photoshoot soon, and he would have to meet them the next day for further details. When Jongin went back to his hotel room, he still can't believe that he did it and he snagged the deal just like what Minjun said so he immediately called his fiancé to tell him the good news.

"Taem, you're right! I really snagged the deal!! I'll be Gucci's global ambassador for all the stores worldwide!! I won't just be an ambassador for the flagship stores in Korea!"

"I knew it!! It fits you well!! Congratulations, Mister Gucci!!"

"Thanks! How are you there?"

"I'm fine, I just ate breakfast. How about you? Hey, even if you're a global ambassador of Gucci, you should still eat!"

"Yeah right I will. I was actually thinking of going out to get something to eat then maybe take some photos to show you when I get back."

"That'd be good! I'll look forward to that then. You should eat first then just call me later afterwards, okay? I'll also just wash the dishes and take a bath."

"Alright. I miss you! I still wish you were here though."

Jongin settled at a restaurant that serves chicken parmigiana and truffle cream fettucine so he was also reminded of the things Minjun told him to buy. Taemin is a big fan of truffles and he went to get as many as he could - both fresh and canned so they could have a truffle feast at home. After his mini shopping, he went by the famous Eiffel tower and took a photo with it as his background, and sent it to his fiancé.

_'Romantic Jonginnie at the city of love. I wish you were here with me, Taem.'_

"Ah, it's a pity to walk here alone. It would've been better if Taem was with me." Jongin realized that the autumn night sky was clear and the stars were visible along with the bright moon so he closed his eyes and wished for Taemin to wake up soon, and smiled until he felt someone kiss his lips. He immediately opened his eyes then grabbed the face of that someone to kiss again.

"Taem!! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Of course, I'd be here. I won't let my fiancé go here alone. I don't want you to come here with someone else too so I went here to check on you."

"Possessive, huh?"

"Ah? I am Minjun, the personification of Lee Taemin's pureness, softness and romantic side. Actually, my other clones are more possessive than me because Taemajesty is one big possessive baby and they got more of it. I'm the most understanding and considerate so doing this is just a tiny part of him being possessive. Anyway, happy anniversary!!"

"Happy anniversary, Taem! I love you!"

"I love you too! We love you too. Hhmm.. how about we take some photos together?" Minjun offered and who is Jongin to refuse when one of his wishes instantly came true.

After taking photos and holding hands while walking around, they parted ways so Jongin could go back to the hotel by foot while Minjun teleported directly to Jongin's hotel room. While waiting for Jongin, Minjun set the mood by scattering red rose petals, lighted up some scented candles and by playing some relaxing music. With the finest bottle of champagne by the side, Minjun waited for Jongin to arrive and when he did, Minjun welcomed him with a warm kiss.

"Wow.. you really prepared for this.."

"Not really, it's the basic setup for me though. Want me to prepare your bath?"

"Oh gosh why are you so sweet??"

"I am Minjun, the romanticist Taemin so I'd normally be sweet. I'll prepare your bath then. Just come in when you're ready." Minjun said as he threw a rose-scented bath bomb to the tub and took his clothes off.

"Just when I thought you already washed up, you took your clothes off. I'd love to have a soak at the tub with you.."

"Of course. Tonight is a very special night, right? How many years have passed since?"

"9 years. It's been 9 years since we became together. We may have faced a lot of things but we're still together. I'm happy that you still chose to love me even if I fucked up a lot of times."

"I love you, and I would do everything to keep that love alive. Ah, do you know that song by Shania Twain?"

"Ah that song?? Yes of course! 'You're Still The One' is that song!! It fits us!"

"That's correct too but I'm talking about the other one! The title is 'From This Moment'. This is one of my gifts for you so sit back and relax while I sing, okay?"

"Okay."

 _'From this moment, life has begun. From this moment, you are the one. Right beside you is where I belong. From this moment on. From this moment, I have been blessed. I live only for your happiness. And for your love, I'd give my last breath. From this moment on. I give my hand to you with all my heart. Can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you.. From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you. I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment on. You're the reason I believe in love and you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment, as long as I live, I will love you. I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment, I will love you as long as I live. From this moment on..'_ You're the reason I believe in love, Jongin. You're the only one I've loved and no one else would ever replace you. Even if we had been through so much, I'm happy because we never let anything tear us apart. It could've been the end of our relationship but I'm thankful because we were able to save our love. I love you, Jongin."

"Thank you so much! I love you too, Taemin. Happy anniversary!"

"Ah! I got a bottle of champagne! Let's have a toast."

"Sure, my love. To infinity and to forever!"

"To infinity and to forever with you."

"Ah! Before I forgot.. Taem, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. After all this time, you're still the one I love.."

"Eh?"

"Aish just listen! Ehem. _'Looks like we made it. Look how far we've come, my baby. We might've took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday. They said, "I bet they'll never make it" but just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong. Ain't nothing better, we beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen, look at what we would be missing. They said, "I bet they'll never make it" but just look at us holding on. We're still together, still going strong. You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss good night. I'm so glad we made it. Look how far we've come, my baby..'_

"Aw. My baby's honey voice sounds good!! And I could feel the emotions on your voice since it's full of love. Thank you for your effort in singing! I know you're not too confident in singing but I appreciate your gift for me. We should finish the champagne so we could wash up and get it on the real anniversary celebration." Minjun went away from Jongin's chest and stood up to get some shampoo and went under the shower. Jongin followed and they washed each other's bodies until they wrapped both their waists with the towels. When they sat by the bed, they caught each other's eyes and eventually kissed.

"Oh gosh I'm really thankful that you're here tonight. At least my once every after two days sex would happen and I won't have to do abstinence for almost a week."

"Who told you we'll have sex tonight? I'll just kiss you until you fall asleep."

"Noooo you can't do that! You have to give love to Jonginnie!!!"

"But why?"

"Anniversary."

"And then?"

"Mister Gucci. Can I have that as my congratulatory gift?"

"Oh. I almost forgot about that. You really want it?"

"Yup. I want you so bad.."

"I was supposed to ride you tonight though.. I've already stretched myself earlier.."

"Really?? You did that??"

"Yes. But since you want to bottom tonight then maybe I should wait for you to want me too."

"How about we alternate? As much as I want to have you, I'd also want to give you my love because I must admit, it's been so long since I last fucked Taemin. Even if my ass wants you so bad, I think I could sacrifice for a bit and fuck you first instead."

"Are you sure about that??"

"Yup! As long as you'd fuck me afterwards too. Let's leak each other's cum later." Jongin didn't wait further and kissed Taemin passionately. The burning love that he have felt for his best friend since they were young was still there. It even became stronger as years passed by, and even if their relationship got tested by a lot of things that came their way. It's also their first anniversary since they got engaged and they were happy because everything's going well, except for the fact that the original and main Taemin is still asleep. When Jongin remembered of his sleeping fiancé in Korea, he got mixed emotions so he shed some tears.

"Jongin?? Are you okay?'

"Yes I am. I'm happy that you're here, I'm happy that we're still together and I'm happy because we'd have each other until the end since we'd also get married soon. But even so, a part of me is still worried and sad because Taemin is still asleep. But I won't give up, I won't get disheartened because I know one day he'd wake up in a better state, with more controlled powers and good health. When that time comes, our promise to each other that we'd be together forever would start as we continue our lives as a married couple.

"Jongin, I am Taemin too and I'm happy as much as you do. I'm also worried but I just know he'd be okay soon because all of us, his clones could feel him. He's alive and he's doing well in regaining energy, he would just need to complete his regeneration so he could come back without having other problems. It's like expanding his power capacity like installing more memory cards, external hard drives and such to devices. If he'd rush it and come back just because he thinks he's already okay, there might be some complications with how he'd manage and control all the powers he have."

"I see."

"I know you're getting emotional, but my ass is waiting for your dick. Go ahead and make love to me, baby. Happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary, baby! I love you so much, Taemin."

"I love you so much too, Jongin." Jongin resumed kissing his boyfriend and also got ready for their bodies to become one again since it'd be a long night for both of them.

🌠☇🔥

After Jongin's trip to Paris and his schedule overseas, he teleported back to Paris with Minjun to enjoy more of the city since their anniversary trip was cut short and he prioritized the meetings with Gucci for their future projects with him as their global ambassador. Minjun was pleased with how Jongin really makes time for him after his hectic schedule and agreed to it since he knows that his baby deserves it for working hard.

"It's already October, Ace have started the hall tour in Japan and is already on it's third stop. Ryuu was also done with the Japanese album so he would be going to China with Yixing hyung to help him establish the company with Yifan hyung, Luhan hyung and Zitao as there'd be no Japanese promotions for the album. Actually, I have to tell you something. Taeron and I would exchange duties soon so he could be with you and Ace. When Ace comes back, I'll stay with Shion at the headquarters and Taeron would help him look over Taemajesty while keeping you company. Sorry, I think you'd have to practice abstinence again."

"Are they not allowed to take care of me too?"

"Sorry but Taemajesty only allowed me to do that for you. I just don't know if they'd be allowed to do that too but as far as I know, they aren't."

"I think it's fine.. I'll be busy with the comeback anyway. But can I visit you during your rest days? You know, so I could get filled."

"Okay, my rest days would be spent with baby Jongin then. Ah, it's almost the end of my reign but I don't think I've helped you unleash your inner personality and an additional power. Sorry Jongin, I got too carried away with taking care of you and your needs, I forgot the reason and purpose of why I was assigned to you. Francesco did well, he got Nini out of your body and he discovered your other powers while I'm just out on dates with you."

"Whether you got carried away or not, I don't care because if not for you, I might've gone crazy and I might've resorted to relieving myself with someone's help. I'm thankful that it's you, because I also get to know Taemin's romantic side and our bodies more."

"But I still feel incomplete. I believe you have a different power as Jongin, and I didn't really get to unleash the real Jongin yet."

"You know another power from me though.. I could alter my facial features and look different, right? I think that's it."

"I think there's something more than that.. and while Ace and Taeron aren't here yet, I've got to use my time with you."

The couple went out on the streets of Paris and dined at a fancy restaurant by the Eiffel tower - with Jongin's face changed to a different one and with Minjun disguised as a girl with long hair by using Heechul's power to make it more believable. They were enjoying their wine & cheese platter and chateaubriand steak with mashed potatoes when two people caught their attention.

"Oh? They look familiar!" Jongin said out of surprise as he saw the familiar faces.

"Baby, you know them?"

"Sorry to remind you this but.. you know, I had been to YGE before and they're artists from there. The man is Song Minho and the woman is Kim Jennie."

"Ah, Minzy's friends.."

"Sorry to bring it up, baby."

"No it's fine. It's not like we saw Minzy, we just saw her friends."

"Anyway that's all, let's go back to eating our dinner. I hope I didn't ruin your mood."

"You didn't but you still need to make up for it since my possessiveness is starting to come out of my body."

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Try harder."

"Want to go to Japan with me? You know, aquarium dates and ryoukan onsens*?"

"Fuck. You really got me at the palm of your hands. Fine." Minjun said as he tried to hide his smile, excited for whatever plans Jongin got for them for the part three of their anniversary celebration.

"Oh? Jongin sunbae? Taemin sunbae?" A man with deep voice said, making Minjun and Jongin look onto him.

"Eh? How'd-"

"Uh, I can see other people's original forms. Hello! I'm Song Minho from WINNER."

"Babe, what's- oh. Hello, sunbaes. You know me, right?" The woman said as she wrapped her arms onto the man's waist.

"You're from YGE, right?" Minjun said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Jennie of Black Pink. It's a surprise to see you here." Jennie sounded too excited to meet fellow idols, her voice was a bit loud so the couple was taken aback.

"Keep it down, babe. People could hear you." Minho whispered but Jongin heard it clearly.

"Oh sorry. But it looks like you're on a date?"

"Yes we are, and I believe you two are also on a date so how about we keep this to ourselves for the sake of our careers?" Taemin's bitchy side went out from Minjun with another eyebrow raised, not really hiding his unpleased emotions to the girl.

"Sure. We'll do that. Right, Jenbabe? Anyway, we'll go ahead. Sorry for interrupting your dinner."

"No worries, especially you're the same name with my hyung. Enjoy the rest of the night." Minjun rolled his eyes because he was pissed with the girl's bluntness. Minho and Jennie bowed to the couple and went away as they finished their food.

"Taem, are you okay?"

"Let me have my cheese first."

"Calm down, baby. I love you!!"

"I know, I love you too. It's just really pissing me off. Do you even saw how she looked at you while she's clinging onto her boyfriend's body??"

"I don't know, I didn't look at her. I was just looking at you and I just watched how my fiancé became a tiger right in front of my eyes."

"Good. Because if you were looking on either of them, I'd go back to Seoul alone."

"Aigoo. Chill, my love. I don't care about them anyway. They're having a date too so let's just focus on our own date. Don't let it ruin our wonderful night. The night is young and we still have a lot of things to do later." Jongin winked at Minjun, while Minjun just fed Jongin a piece of cheese so they could finish their food and do whatever they wanted to do.

October of 2018 passed quickly as the couple went on a lot of dates and made attempts on unleashing the real Jongin and discovering more of his power. They went shopping together, ate a lot of KFC chicken, played billiards and went to bowling arenas to ignite the fire within Jongin. When they wanted to stay still, they went to watch movies and shared popcorns and ice cream on the loveseat theater, but they enjoyed hanging out the most on their original hangout place - the Han river.

"Ah, the last time we went here, it was your birthday and the day Taemajesty gave you your first couple ring. Time passed by so quickly, it's been more than five years since."

"Yeah, it was my first date with my long-haired girlfriend back then. Haha. Ah, I really love it when you have long hair. You look a million times more beautiful, sexier and hotter. You drive me crazier with it so I was really happy whenever you disguise as a girl by using Heechul hyung's power."

"Oh shut up. Because of that, I won't disguise as a girl again! Aish."

"Nooooooo I love long-haired Taeminnie!!"

"Whatever. Forget about it. Anyway, Jongin ah, remember when we were caught dating here in 2014? Hahaha."

"Ah the first time Dispatch caught me? Yeah. They were following you, right? But I ended up getting caught with you too."

"I.. actually, I saw some fan comments about it. Some realized that I was wearing your wolf shirt. They got a photo of you wearing that at the airport then they put it up together on the internet. Actually, some fans like us being boyfriends."

"Really? That's nice! I'm glad they support us with this."

"We still have to be careful though, as we might get caught and we'd have another Dispatch headline again. As much as our relationship is real and true, not everybody would accept us and our real selves, it might result to a backlash. I love you, you know that but I don't want you to receive hate from your fans just because you love me."

"I may love my fans but I love you more, and that's what's more important to me. Fans, let's admit it, they'd just be there as long as you please them. We work hard for them and we owe them our popularity but they aren't the ones we come home to. After schedules or whatever, at the end of the day, I'd come home to you so you're more important to me."

"Aw. Jongin's real romantic side is coming out."

"I'm serious though. I know we still have to be careful when we're in public but they don't know me like you do. They don't also love me like you do. They like me, they love me but they only do that because of my face, my body, my talent, my charm and all the physical aspects I have. They know little of my habits, my attitude, the way I react off-camera and most of all, they don't love me only. I'm sure they also like and love other idols out there and it's not only me. But in real life, they don't know me as much as I don't know them. I only know you and who else would I want to be with, right? There are other celebrity couples who were still loved by their fans even if they got married and even if they already have kids. Among all the wishes that I have for you and for me, I wish that our fans would also love and support us even if we'd have our own family. When that happens, I'd be really happy."

"If that happens, some may leave but I hope a few would still support us. We don't need the world's permission and validation anyway. Screw them, I'll live with my Jonginnie forever, with or without them. If no one would want to love me anymore because of it then I'll just retire and be a house husband while you work for our family." Minjun said casually while the thought of starting a family made Jongin float.

"Want to plan for our family soon?"

"Oh gosh, are we having the family talk now? Haha. Our anniversary was already over a month ago though.."

"I know but since we have time, let's talk about it. Before we get busy again, I want to know what you want to do after we get married."

"You're asking me that.. ugh.. this would really get cheesy, I tell you."

"Taeminnie, just answer the question!"

"Fine. Taem want to adopt angels so a baby boy and a baby girl would do. 2 adopted kids would be good."

"Yeah, I think I remember the interviews. Well, I said things on interview before too and I told them I want three kids, just like how my parents have me and my two older sisters but I hope I'd have a baby girl first, then a baby boy then the last would be another baby girl."

"Wait.. did you answer the interview while thinking that you'd be the one making the baby with another woman, with another person aside from me??"

"Huh? Ah it was for an interview so I thought about it thorouglyand answered like that."

"So you were really thinking of getting a girl pregnant??"

"I was actually thinking of surrogacy that time.."

"Oh. That's expensive.. but I got your point. I think it'd also be different if the baby is our own blood. Jonginnie, should I knock you up and get you pregnant??"

"Hah! If that's possible then it'd be easier for us to build a family. But I don't think it'd happen."

"Maybe that's too good to be true.. ah, it'd be great to see a kid that's half Taemin and half Jongin running around, though we know that there's no way it'd happen unless there's really a way for you to get pregnant. Kidding aside, it's nice to know about your plans."

"But that was my plan a few years ago. Since we got engaged last year, I think it changed a bit."

"Oh wow. So there are changes.."

"Yup! Back then, I like three kids but after thinking about it, I'm okay with just two. I realized that raising children is hard especially I take care of Rahee and Raeon when my older sister needs help."

"Haha I guess Kai-chun's patience isn't as long as before."

"My plan might've changed and it might've been answered for an interview but all this time, I only thought of having a family with you. It was just a plan before but it'd happen soon. Actually, I still can't believe that we're about to start our family, Taem."

"Thank you. Thank you because after all this time, you still want to end up with me. I know it's tiring to wait, I know it's hard to keep your hopes up and I know that you'd want him to wake up soon so you could start your forever but I hope you'd hold onto Taemin tightly. He'll wake up, just believe in him. You'd get married, you'd have your own kids and you'd be a happy family. You'd be happy with him, just please, believe in Taemin."

"I will. I know our future is still ahead of us and while we're waiting for the right time to come, I'd also have to be a better man for him so when he wakes up, he'd be very proud of me."

"Taemin is always proud of you, Jongin. He have been proud of you and he would always be proud of you. We make mistakes because we're human, even if we got those superhuman powers. It'd be okay, everything would be okay. He'd come back, just believe in him."

"I know. And I'll wait for him no matter what happens. We've reached the point that there's no breaking up and there's no turning back because we've also decided to be with each other until the end. I wouldn't find someone like him who would love me through all the things we've experienced and I know that I won't love anyone but him."

Taemin and Jongin were close to Yunho, Heechul's best friend and one of Taemin's mentor since he joined LSM so when Yunho knew about what's happening to Taemin, he urged them to go to Saitama, Japan for an attempt to help Taemin by talking to Shota Matsuda, the Japanese actor Taemin worked with on his drama before. Shion knows about Shota's power to summon the Japanese gods but with the help of another friend Jun Matsumoto, they tried to at least help Taemin in absorbing the powers. With Minjun as the mediator between them and the sleeping Taemin, they did the rituals on him and after a few hours of unconciousness, Minjun jolted up from Jongin's lap after he felt a strong electric current in his body.

"Taem! Are you okay??" Jongin immediately tend to Minjun and gave him a glass of water.

"I'm okay, thank you. The power was so strong!! Wait, we should call Yixing hyung." 

"Why?? Do we need Yixing hyung to heal Taem again?"

"No. I just want to confirm.. because the confiscated power of flight, telekinesis and time manipulation were already out of Taemajesty's body."

After a call from Japan to China, Jongin and Minjun confirmed that Yifan, Luhan and Zitao got their powers back so they were happy because just like what Yunho said, Shota and Jun helped Taemin absorb the powers more by letting three of it out of his body. With that, Jongin's hope was reignited especially when he went back to their loft and kissed Taemin's plump lips, happy to see his fiancé smiling even if he's still asleep.

EXO became busy for their comeback so Jongin only got to spend time with Minjun whenever he comes home after his schedules, and only get to have his favorite dildo whenever he won't be dancing the next day. Jongin also got a new schedule - a movie that would be filmed in Japan entitled 'Spring Has Come'. Since Jongin would be there for a few weeks, he took Minjun with him as Taeron look over Taemin. Taeron agreed because Minjun would have to leave Jongin there and let him be with Ace, especially the hall tour was about to end.

"Jiwon ah~ hahaha. Kim Jiwon is so cute." Minjun teased Jongin as he welcomed his baby who just went back to Taemin's apartment in Tokyo after he finished filming all his scenes.

"I'm not Jiwon, I'm Jonginnie. Ah, the promotions and filming is over, I can finally be with you!! It's so tiring.."

"Lay on your stomach, I'll give you a massage."

"Oh. Massage? Whole body? Okay!" Without hesitation, Jongin took all his clothes off including his boxers before he laid on his stomach again.

"Jongin.."

"Hmm?"

"Get some massage oil. Or massage cream? It'd be rough if I'd massage you with my bare little hands."

"'Bare little hands', I so agree with that. Haha. Shit, I don't think we have one.. uh-oh, I only got lube."

"Lube is for the ass and cock, not for the back and shoulders. Anyway, just wait for me here."

"It's not like I'd go anywhere while I'm naked, my love."

"Whatever. Uh, here. Moisturizing body balm. It's not oily and it would also help dehydrate your skin."

"Okay, go ahead and massage me."

"If you fall asleep, Kim Jongin, you know what will happen to you."

"What?"

"I'll let you sleep at the couch. I won't carry you to the bed."

"But why?? Aw. I thought you'd fuck me when I fall asleep. You know, it's a tried and tested, proven way for you to wake me up."

"How about no?"

"It's a yes! It should be a yes!!"

"Aigoo. Anyway, I think it's okay if you fall asleep. You need rest anyway, Jiwon ah."

"Ahh you're so good in massage.."

"Thanks and you're welcome."

"Aaahhh yes there!! Lower, then left. There!! Aaah ouch, it kind of hurt."

"You have to loosen up! You didn't stretch your body earlier because you wouldn't be dancing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wrong move! Now your back and your backsides are strained. Don't worry, I'm gonna melt it all away. Ah, this big butt's distracting me."

"Yay, so it works."

"What do you mean it works?"

"I was expecting some massage with extra service.. hehehe."

"So hanging out with hyungs and Sehun made you watch some porn videos, huh?"

"Hehe sorry. But we didn't do anything together!! We just watched some video links they've sent at the private chat and I happened to watch one that involved massage. Kind of want to try it with you too."

"Later."

"You're already hard, baby. I can feel you growing against my skin with every touch."

"Big fucking tease."

"Come on, baby. Take those clothes off. It's not like we don't stay naked at home."

"Fine, whatever. But don't blame me if your body feels more sore afterwards."

"Blame it on me, baby. Uh.." Jongin's laugh became a moan when Minjun started to stretch his ass with two lubed fingers.

"Why so quiet, baby? What happened?"

"Go on, continue.. add more please.."

"Oh sure." Minjun seductively whispered onto Jongin's ear as he skipped to four fingers. It didn't take long until Jongin was moaning because Minjun's cock shallowly goes in and out of his hole, teasing him more by not going deep enough to brush against his prostate.

"Taem.. please.. deeper."

"I'll do my job first. I have to calm your tense muscles first.." Minjun said as he started to massage Jongin's upper back, his backsides and his lower back with his 'little hands'. Every touch sent shivers down Jongin's spine especially when Minjun also thrusts his hips lightly.

"Please.. deeper and harder. Make me moan loud, baby." Jongin was starting to feel high with the stimulation especially Minjun touched his love handles. It's a bit ticklish for Jongin so he moaned while trying not to flip Minjun because it tickles.

"Ya Taem!! It tickles!!" Jongin can't help it anymore so he pushed and raised his butt up so Minjun's cock could reach deeper - and it did.

"Fine, since customer wants to have it this way then we'll go deeper and harder."

"Give it to me, baby." Jongin got all the pillows and laid over it with his ass up, making it easier for Minjun to fuck him deeper and harder."

"Fuck, you're so game with this.."

"I'm always game for you, Taem."

"I love you, Jongin."

"I love you too, Taem! As much as I want to kiss you, I still want you to fuck me from behind."

"I don't think that's a problem, baby Jonginnie." Minjun hugged Jongin's waist, turned both of them to their side on the bed and kissed his fiancé sideways.

A few rounds after they experimented with other positions - from Minjun laying down with Jongin on top as he fucked his baby from behind, and to Jongin doing the work while Minjun was seated at the edge of the couch, fucking himself onto Minjun's cock by going backwards on all fours, they collapsed onto the couch and snuggled.

"You know, I was actually planning to do that while we're in Hakone. You know, ryoukan onsen* just like what you've promised."

"Oh my holy fuck, how could I forget my promise!! I'm so sorry, baby!!"

"You forgot about it? Forget about it then."

"No no no let me make it up to you. Wait here, I'll just book-"

"I told you, forget about it. I don't think a trip to Hakone would be a great idea most especially you just had a comeback plus you just filmed a Japanese drama. It's okay."

"No! It's a promise and I should-"

"Hold my hand, baby."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just hold my hand."

"Where are we going??"

"I won't answer you, just hold my hand!!"

"Okay. I trust you with this."

"I know. And don't worry about your promise, we'd just go somewhere instead. Somewhere we'd be safe but enjoy at the same time." Jongin held Minjun's hand and they teleported to a very luxurious looking traditional Japanese house. Heated floors, futons and the view outside was a natural hot spring. They were still naked so they went onto the hot spring, feeling the water that's just hot enough to keep their bodies warm from the slightly colder temperature.

"Waaah.. this feels so good!!"

"I'm glad you like it. We could relax here instead without me massaging you."

"Who told you that you won't massage me anymore? We'll do that again later when we get out of the water. Aaahhh this is nice! It's good for my back."

"You should always take care of yourself especially at work! I won't be around always to look after you. I know Ace and Taeron would be with you soon and they'd have a closer look on you so better behave and take care of yourself more. They whine more than me so goodluck."

"It's fine, it's still you anyway. It's not like I'm not used to Taemin and his different sides. I'll be okay."

"Jonginnie, I love you! And thank you for letting me get close to you even for a few months!! Actually, I'd be turning you over to Ace soon. Minjun's reign is over, though you'd still see me at the Red Force headquarters."

"Aw. Why are you making this sound like it's goodbye?"

"No no no I'm not saying goodbye to you, I'll just miss the way we are together. I am Taemin's softest side so I'm also the most emotional. Sorry for the drama, but I'm happy because I was given the chance to be with you and to let you know how much he loves you. I love you and Taemin loves you, Jonginnie. I won't be away, you'd find a part of me with my other clones because they are me too, though they aren't as pure, soft and romantic as me. You'll miss me, I'm sure of that but in life, we can't just look onto the good things. We also have to be aware and acknowledge our other sides. As long as you'd be with Taemin, I'll also be with you. Ah, this is so embarassing."

"I love you, Taeminnie. This isn't goodbye, you're still the one I'd be with after this because Ace and Taeron are Taemin too. Okay, I should get ready for more serious Taemin."

"Yes. But when you need some romance, I'll always be available. I'll just be at the Red Force headquarters."

"I'll visit you when I don't have schedules then. Uhm Ace.. I've met him before, right?"

"Yes, Ace is the mysterious and gothic side of Taemajesty and you met him back then when he debuted as a solo singer. He may look intimidating but he's a cutie too. It's unexpected since his looks are a bit hard and dark but when he smiles, he's cute like me. Ace is like a mix of me, Francesco and Ryuu."

"I see. I have a background with Ace since I met him before but I'm quite intrigued with Taeron."

"Taeron is the most seductive of us but he's also the wrathful side of Taemajesty, the type of man that's fueled when it comes to revenge. I think you met him too, aside from the fact that he disguised as Baekhyun hyung. He was the one who pushed Taemajesty to his limit and he was the one who threw you out of the loft when you went there for the first time."

"Oh. So he was the one?? Taem likes to push me? With Ryuu who likes to push me down the floor, Taeron likes to push me out of the loft?"

"You can say that. After Ace, you'd be dealing with the imperfect Taemins, the clones who got his darker and badder side. It'd be a test of patience for you and if you'd get to endure everything, that means you really are the rightful one for him - even if we already know about it."

"Oh is this a parents-in-law training camp for me? To see if I'd be a capable husband for him?"

"Yes. Haha."

"Hey, you're not making Taemin stay asleep just because you want to test me, right?? Don't tell me he'd wake up only if I'd finish all the mission and when I've passed the test!"

"I don't know, but it's definitely a test of endurance, sincerity, patience and trust for you. While doing so, I hope you'd be a better man so you won't feel like you aren't good enough for him. We love you and we trust you on this one so goodluck."

"Alright. Thanks for the information but let's set that aside. We went here for a reason so let's go and just do it."

"What?"

"Sex in water then massage sex again later. Come on, baby! Let's not waste time, Jonginnie's in need of romance."


	11. Want That Love Shot, As If It's The Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> **includes non-con/dub-con sex and some scenes of threatening someone/blackmailing, threesome sex
> 
> And another one, Minho here is Song Minho of WINNER, not Choi Minho of SHINee :D

** includes dirty non-con/dub-con sex and some scenes of threatening someone/blackmailing, threesome sex

Like what Minjun said, his time with Jongin would come to an end and he'd have to turn him over to Ace that's about to wrap up Taemin's hall tour in Japan. Ace was in Okinawa, the perfect place for them to go on a date at since it houses a big aquarium park where Jongin wanted to go so they teleported to Okinawa from Tokyo and arrived at Ace's hotel room.

"Yo, Minmin. It's been a long time, Jongin. How are you?" Ace said with a smirk, surprising Jongin as he never expected that Ace wouldn't be surprised to see them.

"I'm okay, had a great time with Minjun. How are you, Ace? How's the hall tour?"

"It's fine! And you came here quite early, I still have a few shows left.. Are you excited to be with me?"

"Yeah but I'm also nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'd be the first time I'll be with two Taemins at the same time, for a long time. I'm afraid I might not get to take care both of you properly."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Taeron and I are grown ups, we could get by as long as you'd be happy. Ah, I'm sorry to say this but Minjun have to go. Shion and Rapunzel wants to talk to you since you've successfully unleashed another power from Jongin."

"Yeah, I heard it loud and clear in my head but eh?? I did what?? I even thought that I was a useless motherfucker since all we did was go on dates and become close. I never thought I did something that would unleash a new power though.."

"They'll tell you about it so you should go now. And since you'd be going back to the Red Force headquarters, I'll just go with Jongin to the aquarium in your place. Don't worry, Jongin. I'll make sure you'd enjoy the trip with me."

"Fine. Take care of him. Cook for him!! Don't just order foods from restaurants!! Anyway, I'll have to go, Jonginnie. Behave and enjoy your time with Ace! I love you!!" Minjun waved goodbye and started to drift away so Jongin became anxious, he immediately grabbed Minjun's arm as he wants to say goodbye properly.

"Wait, goodbye kiss!"

"Fine." Minjun grabbed Jongin's face and gave him one last deep kiss before he teleported back to Seoul.

"Aigoo our Minjun.. if Franchesco is trouble, Minjun is more trouble. I guess you two became so close. That's nice but it's still trouble."

"Why did you say so? How is Minjun trouble?"

"Because Taemajesty himself is trouble. We all know that. You may not know about it yet but I am trouble too, just not as big as them because I'm Taemajesty's introvert side."

"I see. Well I agree with all of you, Taem and all of you are trouble but I am trouble too so we belong."

"Oh gosh please.."

"I'm saying the truth though, and I believe you know it well. Anyway, how was the hall tour?"

"It's fine, it's a very intimate concert since the venue is a bit small but it's nice since I got to interact with the fans more. They like my new hair color a lot too."

"Bluish gray hair color looks good on you but everything looks good on you. It's bound to be like that because you really look good in general. Have you forgotten? You're the P-R-E double T-Y pretty boy. You're even the most beautiful person in the world for me." Jongin remembered the time he worked with Taemin for his debut album, not knowing that he was with Ace that time and after 4 years, they're back together.

"Ah, you've already got Minjun's cheesiness.." Ace can't help but chuckle at Jongin's cuteness.

"Why? It's good though. Do you like romance?"

"Romance is good but I prefer mystery more. All of us, it's like we're different movie genres. If Minjun is for romance, I'm for mystery and fantasy or science fiction."

"Oh. Mystery and fantasy. That's so cool! How about your other clones? What genre are they?"

"Ryuu would be suspense-thriller, Francesco would be comedy, Taeron would be noir-action and erotica while Shion.. oh gosh Shion.. he'd be informative documentary."

"Even if it's kind of funny, I agree with that. Shion seemed to be too serious, he always use his brain and he thinks about a lot of things. Sometimes, I get jealous because I don't think he'd think of me."

"Hold it, Jongin. Shion is whining and he said he thinks of you too. Hahaha."

"Really? He could hear me?"

"I'll tell you a secret. All of us are Taemajesty's clones, right?"

"Yes."

"That means we are aware of everything each and everyone of us do."

"Everything?? As in all? So you all know that Minjun and I-"

"Had a lot of sex? Yes. We all know about it and we're all cool with it. Besides, Taemajesty himself told him to take care of you."

"Taemin?? Taemin talked to Minjun??"

"Taemajesty talked to Minjun by brain waves. Sorry if it gave you false hope. We all heard it in our minds when Taemajesty used his energy to communicate with Minjun so he won't try to resist you again and give in to you instead. He was ordered to take care of your needs and Taemajesty did that so you won't ever try to ask for someone else's help again."

"Aw. Even if he's still so weak, he used his energy just to tell his clones to take care of me. Damn, Taemin loves me so much, he did that even if it would mean he'd have to rest more to have more energy. Ah, I hope he'd wake up soon."

"We can feel it, he'll wake up soon. Anyway, I'm on my last two stops for the hall tour then I'd be back to your arms but while I'm on my rest day, let's go and have some fun at the aquariums."

Jongin and Ace enjoyed their aquarium date and because of that, Jongin realized that the side of Taemin who loves the water so much was actually distributed to Ace, as he became so excited when they decided to go for a dive and go whale-watching.

Since Jongin have finished his filming schedule and he got some free time, he decided to go with Ace throughout his last hall tour concert stops in Japan and finish it in Tokyo before Jongin teleported back to their loft where Taeron was waiting for him

"Finally, you came back. Welcome home, Jonginnie."

"Uh hello Tae!"

"I almost thought that you and Ace would just leave me behind here. Wait, were you trying to elope?"

"Elope? No, not yet! I'll do that when Taem wakes up. Sorry if we kept you waiting here, I stayed and went to support Ace on the last stops of the tour."

"That's so sweet of you. It's okay, at least you're back while Ace is still on his way. I miss you, Jonginnie."

"I miss you too. How's Taem?"

"He's still the same but it feels lighter for him since the power of flight, telekinesis and time manipulation were given back to their original owners. He'd wake up soon. I can feel it."

"I hope so. I miss him so much."

"You were always with us, though."

"I miss him and I miss all of you always."

"Aw. You're still the sweet Jongin that we know but baby, we have to let Kai out of your body so expect that we'd be quite hard on you, okay? You should show us the real Kai at least before I go and work for Taemajesty next year."

Jongin actually didn't know what Taeron meant when he said that they'd go hard on him, but believed in them most especially when Ace and Taeron merged and became one. They hang out just like the usual and since 'Taemin came back to Korea after a successful hall tour in Japan', it was normal for them to be seen together in public. 

There were times that Ace and Taeron goes back to their normal 'separate' state, especially when Ace stayed at the loft to look over Taemin while Taeron finished some recording schedule. He also had shoots for Taemin's upcoming Korean comeback, at the same time Jongin worked for EXO's repackage album so they have more time to spend at home.

"Jonginnie, who is Kai to you?" Ace asked as he played with Jongin's hair, who have his head on Ace's lap on one of their rest days.

"Kai? Kai is my stage persona. Why?"

"Ace and I are thinking about how we'd get to unleash Kai in you." 

"I want to ask too.. who is Kai to you?" Jongin asked, curious on what his love's clone think of his stage persona.

"Kai to me is the shameless, seductive and sexy side of Jongin." Ace chuckled as he braided Jongin's silver hair.

"Well that's partly true since that's my main goal whenever I perform at the stage."

"For me, Kai is the biggest tease and the embodiment of alluring facial expressions." Another familiar voice was heard at the room and the two looked over to see that Taeron just arrived.

"Oh Taeronnie! Welcome home!"

"Haha of course I'd be home." Taeron said before he merged with Ace in front of Jongin's eyes so they'd just be one person again.

"Gosh, you're really amazing."

"It's better this way, both of us can have you at the same time."

"As much as I want to see both of you at the same time, I must say that this is better since I don't want to play favorites nor neglect one when I unintentionally focus on the other."

"We know, that's why we did it. Taeron would just have to go when he have to work. Anyway, what should we do to unleash Kai?"

"Maybe do sexy things? Hehe."

"I know what you're thinking, Jonginnie. We're still unsure if we're allowed to do that."

"That's sad.. anyway I think I've unleashed Kai again with this repackage.. we finished the music video and the dance for the new title song is sexy. The title of our new song is 'Love Shot'."

"Oh. Love Shot as in the shot that couples do? They usually cross their arms and wrist for that, right?"

"Yes but our Love Shot is a bit different. Uh, should I show you?"

"Of course baby! Come on, show me how EXO do Love Shot."

"It's like this.." Jongin danced the start of the chorus by raising his right hand making a gun sign while doing sexy body rolls. Ace and Taeron were surprised by it and they became two different clones again, their mouths wide open as they looked at their baby.

"You.. you'd be doing that in public?"

"Yeah but it's not just me, all of us would do the dance."

"Yeah but you're EXO's center and the main dancer.. you'd definitely be the main focus of the dance! People would surely focus on your face to see what expression you'd do while you're dancing." Ace said, still not taking his eyes off Jongin's face.

"Wait, you didn't dance with the expressions yet, right? Can we see it?"

"Sure." Jongin let Kai take over him and did the same dance but added all the needed expressions - some wink, a bit of his tongue out, a lip bite and he also closed his eyes to feel the dance like it's spreading throughout his body. He looked too pleasured as he danced, Ace and Taeron just gave up and licked their own lips.

"Shit, that's hot." Ace immediately looked over Taeron who's trying to keep his mind straight.

"I have to admit it too, that's hot. And I think Kai took over you?"

"Yeah but he already went away."

"Aw. But baby, I must say that you look sultry and sinful with that. You said you did that for the music video? Then you're bound to make people cry.."

"And you'd surely make people drool.. you'd also make the men hard, the women wet and the gays happy."

"Is that so? What should I do? My red suit is also a bit.. provocative because I only wore a vest underneath. My chest is shown. I had a shoot too and on that shoot my chest and abs are out.."

"You what?? You wore a red suit without anytuing underneath??"

"Yeah."

"Baby, I also wore a red suit for Taemin's comeback! Here, take a look." Taeron said as he showed a photo of him in a red suit during his photoshoot for Taemin's upcoming album.

"Oh gosh. You look hot in here too! But I must say, we have the same taste! I'm happy we both wore red suits. We definitely match!"

"I agree. Francesco did that before though, when he went on a show and performed with the legendary duo UV. He wore a red suit with black fishnet top underneath then performed in front of other artists and audience."

"Francesco did that?! Wait, I should also watch it!!"

"Aigoo, Jongin have missed the show. Anyway, I guess we could only summon Kai when Jongin needs to be sexy. What should we do to keep him for a longer time?"

"I'm.. I'm actually not sure.. but I could only think of one thing. Hehe."

"You really want it?"

"Yeah. And I think it'd be really hot if I'd get to do it with the two of you at the same time."

"Oh Jongin, you won't get both of us. Only one is allowed."

"But it'd be definitely hot! I'll suck one of you off while another would do me. Ah, I'm suddenly feeling hot.."

"We won't give it to you then." Ace and Taeron said before they became one again and went to prepare their dinner.

"Noooooo you can't leave me like this!! Please?"

"You're being greedy, Jonginnie."

"I promise I won't! And I'd also do my best to unleash Kai. I'll find a way!"

"Okay."

"So.. can we?"

"We'll think about ut thoroughly, baby."

Truthfully, Ace and Taeron thought of a plan and they decided to just push Jongin to his limit by teasing him painfully and by only give him a glimmer of hope then just forget about it until he gives up and unleash Kai on his own. They believe Kai is Jongin's harder side, the side who doesn't accept no as an answer. Kai is the side who would do everything to get whatever he wants - the greedy and the most publicly-lustful side of him, even if he would have to use force. They know that Kai is the power bottom, the wild side that is hungry to be tamed and the one who likes it rough - the perfect example of a submissive masochist.

🌠☇🔥

Promotions for 'Love Shot' have started and it's been a week since Jongin danced for Ace and Taeron but he haven't been touched  _ there _ again. He's getting so bratty and needy so he whined to Sehun who just laughed at him for being 'deprived' as they arrived at the waiting room.

"It's been a really long time! I need the D again!! Taemin insisted that I should rest so I could dance well and not limp." Thinking about it made Jongin horny, as he really miss it so much.

"Limp? You?? Wait, is Taemin hyung that big?"

"Holy fuck yes! He's a grower and he's too damn big for my ass so I love him more for it. I'm very lucky to have a boyfriend with a big cock, I'm always sated but I hate it when he tells me to practice abstinence for the sake of our comeback. Ugh."

"That's sad for you. Why don't you force him with it? Not necessarily force him but you can initiate and make sure you'd get it, sure enough for him to eventually give in to you. Like a bait that he won't even allow him to turn back nor stop it from happening. Your body is bigger than him, you could just pin him down and have him under your mercy, except that you're the receiver."

"I guess I should try that."

"You can do roleplays, if it rings a bell on you. There are a wide range of costumes available, it won't be hard for you to find one that suits both your taste."

"Roleplay.. let's see. I'll have a research on that, thanks for the advice."

"I know you and Taemin hyung have been together for almost ten years, it'd be great to make it more fun by experimenting in bed. Spice things up, do something you haven't done yet in the past. You'd discover a new side of him with that."

"I'll do that. Thank you!! I'll just go to the rest room, I have to put on my colored lenses too."

"Take your time, I don't think we'd be on stage in more than an hour anyway. I'll also try to take a nap while on it. If you want, you could call Taemin hyung and do sex on the phone to relieve yourself at least."

"I think.. I think you're a pervert but you're also a genius. Thanks!" Jongin chuckled while Sehun rolled his eyes.

Jongin was ready to greet fellow artists if ever they come inside the rest room but no one came in even after he cleaned his colored lenses so he got his phone and started a video call with his fiancé at home to do what Sehun suggested.

"Jongin?"

"Hello Taem!! Please.. please give it to me, it's been so long since I was filled.. please?"

"You're at the bathroom??"

"Yeah. No one's inside and I'm at one of the cubicles. I need to relieve this, I don't want to dance with a hard on.."

"But.. how come you're hard?"

"I thought of you.. how you touched me before and how I miss you.. uuuhh.."

"Are you touching yourself already?"

"Yeah.." it was the truth, Jongin's hand were already palming his dick under the pressure pants and he flipped the camera of his phone to show it to his fiancé.

"Fuck. Uhm.. do you still have time?"

"More than an hour, I guess.. the show haven't even started yet.."

"Alright. Wait for me, baby." The video call was ended and Jongin was left dumbfounded so he continued to touch himself until Taeron arrived and snaked his arms onto Jongin's waist to help his baby.

"Why are you so impatient? We're supposed do that when we're at home, and that's a part of my plan for today.."

"I can't.. hold it anymore.." Jongin pleaded and became Kai, as he immediately pulled Taeron for a deep kiss. Kai realized that Taeron was also wearing his red suit so he smirked against the kiss and pulled both their pants down.

"Do you have lube?" Taeron looked onto Kai's eyes and only saw how much he want to be filled again.

"I could suck you first, Taem.."

"No need for that because I brought some. Since you want it so bad, I'll just put it inside you quickly.."

"Please.. yes.. I've touched myself last night and slept with a dildo inside me, I believe I'm still stretched so go ahead."

"You're such a naughty baby, Kai.." Taeron gave up on resisting and pushed Kai against the cubicle door, his chest against Kai's back and fucked Kai from behind. Kai felt bliss - it's been so long since he was last fucked by Minjun and now it's Taeron's turn so he was definitely pleased.

"Baby, as much as I want to hear you moan, other people might hear us so keep quiet. Do you want them to know what we're doing?"

"Yes.."

"You want them to know what we're doing??" Taeron was dumbfounded, Kai really liked being loud and he was the one who got the voyeurism and exhibitionism kink.

"Yes.. I've told you before, I like it when someone watch me get fucked."

"Ah, that voyeurism and exhibitionism kink of yours.."

"Yeah." Kai smirked as he pushed his ass back to feel more of Taeron's dick deeper, and they teleported towards the broadcasting station's fire exit stairs so they could move freely. They were just surprised when they teleported right in front of Song Minho and Kim Jennie that's also having sex, with the girl riding her boyfriend and they're both naked.

"Fuck!! How come you're here!! We made sure the door was locked!!" Minho said as he tried to 'cover' Jennie by hugging her down to his chest, even if her ass was still bouncing onto his dick.

"Sorry! I think we went to the wrong place, baby."

"Wait!! You two.. seemed to be having fun.." Jennie said as she looked over Kai's pants that was pulled down, his hand still holding onto his shaft while Taeron was still inside him.

"Yes we are and we'd leave you two since we want to enjoy with ourselves." Taeron coldly replied, not interested in getting involved with other people most especially people from YHS, specifically Minzy's friends.

"Taem, can we do it here too?"

"But baby-"

"We won't do anything with them, I just really like it when someone's watching."

"Baby, I don't think they'd like it."

"Uhm.. actually we don't mind if you continue to have sex here too."

"Really? Can we give you a good show? Haha." Kai became so excited especially he could do something he used to do before, but stopped since they got back together. It was more thrilling since he'd be doing it with his fiancé and he won't have to cheat on him only to do it again.

"Go on, do whatever you want. We'll do whatever we want to do too.." Minho said as Jennie sat up and resumed bouncung on his dick again.

"I guess we could resume, my love?" Kai pulled Taeron closer to him, his shaft going deeper inside and Taeron's face by Kai's shoulder.

"Ugh Kim Jongin, I swear-"

"I love you, Taem." Kai said as he kissed Taeron in front of the other couple.

"Fine. Hold onto the railings, I'm gonna fuck you hard, baby." Taeron said as Kai bent slightly, then roughly thrusted onto his baby's ass. Kai moaned sexily like a porn star as he also watched the other couple do their own thing.

"Oppa, can you do that to me too?" Jennie was intrigued because Kai's moans sounded delicious, she can't help but wonder how he was so pleasured by getting fucked from behind.

"From behind? Really? I thought you hate that?"

"But he seemed to love it.."

"Alright." As soon as Jennie bent and held onto the railings, Minho lifted her butt up and fucked her from behind. The leader of Black Pink didn't even try to keep quiet and screamed as her boyfriend reached the deepest part of her insides.

"Having fun watching them, baby?" Taeron hugged Kai tighter and licked his neck as he asked.

"Um. But I think it's her first time doing it from behind.."

"No, she just usually ride me so she isn't used to this position."

"I see. Baby, focus! Ah, why don't we let them see how flexible you are?" Taeron pulled out, his big cock that's all slicked with lube stood firmly as he took his pants and Jongin's pants off. They can't stain those stage outfits or they'd get in trouble.

"Shit.. Taemin sunbaenim's dick is so big.." Jennie drooled as he looked at waist to feet-naked Taeron and Kai.

"I know right! That's why I love him so much." Kai said as he jumped onto Taeron's waist and got fucked while being carried, his back and arms against the railing and his legs hugged Taeron's body closer. Kai became so aroused, his cum shot out of his cock and stained his lower abdomen.

"Oppa.. can we help them clean him??" Licking her lips, Jennie was enticed with how sultry and delicious Kai looked as he came.

"Uhm.. sunbaes? Can Jen help you clean up? She wants to have a taste of Kai sunbae's cum."

"How about no?" Taeron was totally against it and it pisses him off because Kai seems to like it, especially when his tease of a fiancé smirked.

"Taem, she'd just clean me. She won't fuck me, I think it'd be okay.."

"But she'll suck you!"

"She'd do that while she's fucked by her boyfriend. Please? And we don't have tissues.."

"Fine, just make it fast." Taeron was unsure if what he's doing is right but Kai loved it since he's stimulated by two different things, plus they cleaned him off even without tissues. Jennie licked all the cum away and she also had a few suck on Kai's slowly softening shaft..

"Baby, I'm close!" Taeron groaned as he started to thrust more.

"Go on, cum inside."

"We don't have tissues!!"

"Can I suck it off instead too?"

"No! Kai-" Taeron released his seed inside Kai and collapsed onto Kai's neck.

"Are you okay?" Kai held Taeron's face and gave him sweet kisses as his fiancé panted after he reacjed his climax.

"Yeah. But.. tissues."

"It's okay, oppa. I'm here! I can clean both of you off." Jennie grabbed Minho with her and looked so excited with the fact that she'd also have a taste of Taemin's cum.

"No! I can't let you-"

"Taem, can we just let her? We don't have tissues anyway and we can't stain my pants.. it'd be obvious if I'd have a wet stain on my ass later."

"And whose idea was this?? Aigoo."

"Please? I love you, Taeminnie!"

"Fine. I'll let you off today."

"Okay. You could pull out now." As soon as Taeron pulled out, Jennie ate Kai's ass out. Her tongue reached deep inside him and she also got some digits inside to scrape the cum out of his ass. She also licked his thigh clean and when she was finished, she began to suck Taeron's half-hard cock.

"Minho-ssi! Please stop your girlfriend!!"

"She won't stop or she'd bite your cock off. Sorry." Minho scratched his head as he held onto Jennie's waist who's still busy from bobbing her head onto Taeron's shaft.

"Fuck.. please stop!! Jonginnie.."

"I'm okay with it, she's just sucking you anyway. That cock would still be only mine, don't worry." Kai said as he got his pants back and watched Jennie got spitroasted as she sucked Taeron while Minho fucked her. Soon, Minho came but it didn't stop Jennie from sucking Taemin.

"Hey, it's time to stop. Your boyfriend already gave you his seed." Kai raised his eyebrow because the girl haven't stopped savoring her fiancé.

"Jen, let's go back." Minho said as he tried to stop her but Jennie didn't stop and continued to suck Taeron.

"Kai.. Minho ssi.. please get her off me! She's trying her best to make me hard again!"

"We can't force her off you or she'd really bite you. My dick still have marks from when I forced her off me. She's a big cocksucker, sorry. She won't get off unless she gets fucked and when she cums again."

"Hurry and fuck her again then!!"

"I've just finished my third release since we arrived here, I still need to rest. I'll be okay if you do it, I'm just not sure if Kai ssi would be okay with it."

"Since I've been with girls before, I'm okay with it because whatever happens, Taeminnie's cock would still mine." Kai was surprisingly okay with it, especially the person was Jennie, an absolute cockslut. He thought that it's just normal to her so he doesn't mind, especially he have been with Minzy and Krystal too. He isn't a saint so he also just allowed Taemin to do it.

"But baby!!! You shouldn't!!"

"Taem, I think you should also try fucking other people, and I'm okay with her since she doesn't seem harmful. Besides, we got Minho ssi here that would definitely slap her back to reality if ever it's too much. We should make it fast so we could go back to the waiting rooms."

"But.. Kai.. nooo.."

"I think Taemin sunbae would agree if you'd also let Jen have a taste of you again. You know, threesome." Minho suggested, making Kai a bit flustered because it came from him, Jennie's very own boyfriend.

"Well I can only let her suck me!! I don't want to fuck anyone but Taem." Kai suddenly changed with the thought of fucking someone else again, afraid that Taemin would get hurt and would break up with him again.

"That would do, I guess. We would just have to wreck her until she stops. She's almost at her limit, and I'll need your help so we could finish."

"Fine!! Just please make it fast!!"

"Okay Jen, Taemin sunbaenim is gonna fuck you so get up and take his dick. Kai sunbaenim allowed him."

"Thank you!!" Jennie happily took Taeron's cock out of her mouth, guided his shaft onto her wet folds and sat onto his dick. It was Taeron's first time to fuck a girl and his first time to fuck someone else aside from Jongin so he buried his face onto his hands out of embarassment, while Jennie bounced onto his dick on her own.

"Aaahhhh.. he's so big!" The girl whimpered because of how Taemin stretched and filled her. It was also her first time being fucked by a man with a bigger and thicker cock than Minho.

"Look at her, she enjoys Taemin sunbaenim's cock. Kai ssi, make her shut up, please."

"This girl needs to be punished, really." Kai was on it again and forcefully made Jennie take his cock inside her mouth. Minho watched his girlfriend get fucked by Taemin as she sucked Kai, especially he's already tired from having sex with her before they arrived at their workplace. After a few thrusts, Jennie let go of Kai's shaft and screamed as she came. Her insides tightened and squeezed Taeron's cock so he got tensed.

"Fuck, I'm close!"

"Push her away, Taem! I'll ride you again!" Kai immediately went towards his fiancé and as soon as the girl was out of the way, Kai bounced onto Taeron's cock until they both came again. They didn't want Jennie to come close to them again so they teleported back to the empty cubicle at the rest room and panted as they went down from their high.

"Fuck. That was crazy."

"Taemin, I love you!!" Kai suddenly burst into tears as he threw himself to his fiancé's body.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"I know how it feels now!! I'm still sorry for it but I promise I won't do it again! This cock is mine and mine only, and I'll always be yours. I love you."

"I love you too, Jonginnie. Ah! I forgot, it's Kai."

"Good thing you know the difference."

"Don't cry now, my love. Your beautiful face shouldn't get stained with tears. We're okay, and I'll watch you at the audience to support you. I'll also get everything ready for you when you come home so do your best, alright? I love you so much, Kai."

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have you, Taem."

"Same here. But baby, I'll just get something at home. I'll be quick!" Taeron disappeared as Kai dabbed the sweat off his face with tissues. When Taeron went back, he got Jongin's silicon buttplug so his seed won't leak out nor stain his red pants.

"I came back to give you this. I don't want to see your pants wet, people might make assumptions and spread gossips."

"Even if it's true? Haha. Thanks, love. You're really a great boyfriend. Ah! Fiancé."

"Yes, fiancé. Turn around, I'll help you with it."

"Thanks, I love you!"

"There.. it's not too big so I bet you could still dance sexily with it. It'd also be a great way for you to get ready for what Ace is preparing. Anyway, you should go back to your waiting room and I'd also look for a great place with a great view. Fighting, baby!! See you later." Taeron gave Kai a sweet kiss on his plump lips before he patted his baby's bubble butt.

"I love you, Taemin!! No other love would be greater than you." Kai smiled and looked onto Taeron's eyes full of sincerity and admiration.

"I know. And I love you too. Go ahead, let Kai take over and dance like you're dancing for me."

"Oh, I'd definitely dance for you." Kai winked as he got ready to go out of the cubicle, before Taeron teleported to a place where he could watch Kai dance sexily.

Their comeback performance was over but EXO needs to stay behind as they were up for the music show daily rankings' top three. Kai just rolled his eyes when he found out that EXO was against Minho and Jennie, the two idols from YHS's WINNER and Black Pink who went solo, also known as the couple they had encountered earlier. After it was announced that EXO won over them, Jennie looked at him and smiled, followed by her boyfriend that went to 'support' his 'girl best friend'.

"Kai sunbaenim! Congratulations!!" Jennie and Minho bowed at Kai as they went off the stage.

"Ah. Thanks. Congratulations to the two of you too."

"Uhm, can we talk to you privately?" As soon as they said those words, Kai got nervous. He tried to stay calm as they went to an isolated area to talk.

"What is it?"

"We want to say thanks and we want to talk about what happened earlier. Sorry, the monster in me just really loved Taemin sunbae's cock. It's so big and it's-"

"I know, right? That cock is mine and have been fucking me since the beginning and would continue to fuck me until the end of time so I know how good it is, and I'm flattered that you appreciate it. Anything else?"

"We never thought that you're the bottom. When we saw you in Paris, he was disguised as a girl so we thought he's the bottom one."

"Aigoo why do people always assume that manly men can't bottom and pretty boys couldn't be strong enough to dominate someone? Taem may look like a very beautiful girl but damn, he's the best top in the world. You know it well, his cock doesn't disappoint and would never disappoint. Well, we actually alternate and I also fuck him, but that cock would forever belong in my ass."

"That's crazy. Anyway, we think it's great to have you two join us again. We want the two of you to join us in bed, in exchange of keeping everything a secret between us. If you decline, then we'd assume that you're okay if I tell people how great your boyfriend's cock is, and how you two fuck like no one's watching. Oh, Dispatch have caught you back then, right? It'd be a great opportunity to tell them that they've got the juiciest scandal that would shake the entertainment world on their archives, and it wasn't just 'two best friends hanging out despite their busy schedules."

"Wow, you really have the guts to threaten me, huh?" Kai clenched his fist, seriously pissed because of the couple that's trying to involve them in their sick world.

"As long as you'd cooperate, we'd shut up. And it'd be fun!! I'm sure Taemin sunbaenim enjoyed it too. All you have to do is cooperate and we'd keep it a secret."

"Oh you don't know how much he resented it.." Kai didn't expect that the frail girl would have the courage to threaten him to reveal his relationship with his love when he and Taemin have worked hard not to get too many attention, as they know that not everyone would accept them as they are.

"Okay.. maybe I should contact Entertainment Weekly.. or perhaps Dispatch? I could confirm the scandal, I could always tell them that I'm close to the two of you."

"Fucking bitch.." Kai cursed under his breath, his teeth clenched as he's really annoyed.

"You're saying anything?"

"Uhm can I think about it? And I'll talk to Taem about it first."

"Here's our number, give us a call then maybe we could talk about where we'd meet, when all of us don't have schedules."

"Alright. I have to go, my members are waiting for me."

"Thank you again, Kai sunbae! We'd be waiting for your call. If not, then we'd just wish you and Taemin sunbae good luck on your relationship and your careers once your secret is out!" Jennie said as she went away with her boyfriend with an evil smile.

Kai arrived home with a heavy feeling and the two Taemin clones have felt it as soon as he collapsed onto the couch. They were confused since Jongin have never went home with such a negative mood so they immediately went to check on their baby.

"Welcome home, baby Kai!! Oh, tired?"

"Not that much, just worried. Ah, I don't want to ruin this night but I have bad news.. Minho and Jennie talked to me earlier and they want us to join them for fuck sessions.. and if we decline their offer, they'll reveal our relationship to entertainment news portals or worse, Dispatch."

"I knew it!! I knew it, they're bad news!! Aish!! We can't really trust anyone outside LSM. What should we do now??" Taeron blamed himself for it, as they wouldn't be involved with the other couple if they just stayed at the cubicle.

"Relax, baby. Tell her we'll agree and while you're at it, I'll get some proofs and blackmail them just like how she blackmails us. Her threat is actually empty, she doesn't have any evidence and even if she tells someone about us, I'm sure they won't believe her right away. Their offer looks fine to me, I can do it." Ace was calm, not bothered by what Jongin said while Taeron regretted it because he let everything happen instead of stopping it.

"As expected of our Ace!! Okay, I'll tell her about it then. We'll also schedule it so we could plan the filming."

"By the way, does she want to do it at their place?"

"I don't know yet but what if she wants to do it at a different place? Reporters might know her house and it'd be suspicious if we'd be spotted within the area."

"It'd be easier if you'd go to a different place instead of settling at her home. Taeron and I would merge as one and I could just hide when we're already at the room. It's better to do it on a different place than do it on their loft, they might've installed cameras there and it'd be pointless if we'd film them to threaten them with it when they could do the same to us."

"Okay. I'll just talk to them about it on our next schedule." For some reasons, Kai was relieved because of what Ace said. Taeron might still be feeling guilty but he assured Kai that he and Ace would fix everything. On the other hand, Kai trust and believe his fiancé well so he took a deep breath and hugged them for a warm welcome from work and they rewarded him a kiss for a job well done on his comeback stage for 'Love Shot'.

The next time Jongin met Jennie and Minho was at a year end awards show, where he let Kai took over again as he danced for Taemin and all his clones - with a black leather gun holder by his chest underneath an open-buttoned black suit and a red rose in between his teeth. Kai let the music take over as he performed his surprise for Taemin and for everyone wherein he gave out all his naughtiest, sexiest, most provocative and most jaw-dropping choreography he could do in a performance that reached almost 2 minutes - before he danced with his fellow EXO members for 'Love Shot'. Taeron stayed at home while Ace watched at the first row of audience disguised as a girl with the help of Heechul's power. Jennie and Minho saw him, and made it to a point to go near him during their own stage performances which just made Ace more excited for the day they'd execute the plan.

After the show, the two couples met up and agreed to do it on the new year's eve as the entertainment reporters would be surely at the other year end awards and some would be busy with their families. They also decided to go on a high-class hotel at Incheon since hotels in Seoul were already sold out, plus a lot of tourists may recognize them when they're just within the city. 

Minho and Taeron+Ace volunteered to go directly to the hotel while Jongin picked Jennie somewhere with a rented convertible, a bit similar to his own car. They went to the hotel together as Jongin wouldn't want Jennie to be left with  _ his Taeminnie _ unattended, knowing that she likes his fiancé's big cock so much.

"Ah, this is exciting!! I could finally feast on three dicks. Happy New Year to me, I guess."

"Oh really.."

"Yes! Ah, are you offended that I only want your boyfriend's dick? Don't worry, I'll make the three of you hard for me later. You're big too so I'd be pleased."

"My dick is going nowhere tonight, sorry for that."

"Aw. Why?"

"Sorry to break your heart and to shatter your hopes up but I'm done playing around and I don't plan to put my dick inside anyone but Taem because I'm gay."

"But.. you've been with Minzy unnie, right?"

"Yeah, I may have been with Minzy but I was already with Taemin even before I became her pet."

"Tsk tsk. Two timer."

"I know, and I believe that I've already paid for all the bad things I did so even if you're all naked in front of me, nah, I won't fuck you."

"Let's see tonight if you could still refuse me. But hey, you're lucky to have Taemin sunbae."

"Yes I am and I won't fuck it up again. I won't let anyone nor anything get between us again. Taemin is mine and I'm only his too."

"But of course, you can't say no to us because I'll tell the reporters what I know if you don't cooperate."

"Whatever."

Jongin did his best to alter his facial features and look like a different man to other people's eyes as they met the disguised Taeron and Minho by the hotel restaurant. As soon as they reached the hotel room, Jennie attacked Taeron with a kiss, surprising both Minho and Jongin.

"Excuse me, girl. Who told you that you could just kiss my Taeminnie like that?? You should ask permission from me first." Jongin grabbed Jennie's long hair and pulled her away from his fiancé while Taeron went to the bathroom first. Just as planned, Ace separated himself from Taeron and teleported to the part of the room where he could film them better without being caught. When Taeron went back to the room, the couple were already touching Jongin's body most especially his crotch.

"Hold up, can we talk about this first?? Please don't attack both of us right away! That's unfair! Show us what you want to happen first! Come here, baby." Taeron pulled Jongin away from the couple while they just smirked.

"Fine, since you want to have a good show first then we'll show you how we like it." Jennie said as she and Minho took all their clothes off and started kissing until they laid down the bed. Taeron and Jongin just watched them as Minho also started to fuck Jennie.

"Taem, what should we do? Are we going to give in?" Jongin was nervous, his hand were cold against Taeron's warm hand.

"Baby, you're the one who like this.. I mean, this is your kink, right? Now they're in action, just watch them."

"Yeah I like watching other people have sex but I.. I feel envious! I want you too."

"We can do it at home, baby. We just need to watch them first."

"But.. but I'm hard.." Taeron realized that Kai has come especially when 'Jongin' touched his crotch and kissed him.

"Kai.."

"Yes, my love?"

"You really want to do it here?"

"Yeah.. I want your cock inside me as I watch them. I don't want to be left out, and we should use the room for it's purpose."

"What if she wants to get fucked by any of us again??"

"I.. I guess I'll let it slide. This would really be the last time, I promise! We just need to cooperate for them not to suspect us."

"Jongin, Nini, Kai, I love you so much!!"

"I love you too, Taem. Jongin, Nini and Kai loves you so much too. Let's trust each other more with this. We'll get over this, we just have to endure for a bit." Kai kissed Taeron as he slowly pulled down his own pants. After the clothing was thrown towards the chair, Kai unzipped Taeron's pants as he slowly knelt down before he gave his fiancé a blow.

"Gosh baby.. uhmm bed.. 69."

"I love you so much." Minho and Jennie were still in action, but slowed down as they watched Taeron and Kai suck and stretch each other.

"Ohhh they look so hot doing 69!! We should do that too, oppa!!" Jennie got in position too as she sucked Minho's dick while he ate her wet folds and her ass up. When Minho got so hard, she went back and sank down on him, even if she cursed because she had him inside her vagina for the first time when he only fucked her ass since they became together..

"I guess you're hard enough, Taem. I'll be moving." After coating Taeron's glorious hard cock with lube, Kai positioned over Taeron's cock and sank onto it. Kai moaned as his love stretched his insides well and ride Taeron who's playing with his nipples.

"Kai.. I love you! Come here and kiss me." Taeron said so Kai obeyed and leaned forward. They shared passionate kisses until Taeron can't hold back anymore and thrusted wildly into Kai's ass. Their attention was diverted especially when Minho screamed as he came inside Jennie, who immediately went to their side after cleaning Minho's cock free from cum.

"It's nice to watch from here. You know, we never thought that gay sex would be fun to watch until that day at the fire exit happpened. Kai sunbae.. you're already leaking.. it's also big, I want it in my mouth!!" Jennie said as she pushed Kai backwards, away from Taeron as she sat on Taeron's face and leaned forward to suck Kai's cock. Kai didn't know what to do, his leg energy was weak since his insides were stimulated by his fiancé's shaft but he felt more helpless when Minho got both of his arms behind and tied it together with a belt.

"Hey, what's this?!"

"Bondage, if you know what we mean." The word Bondage got Taeron nervous especially when Minho tied his own wrists over his head with a handkerchief after he secured the belt on Kai's arms.

"Hey, we never agreed on this!!"

"Uhm.. should we say bondage plus non-consensual sex?"

"Non-consensual sex?" Truthfully, non-consensual sex is one of the things Kai wants to try with Taemin, but he doesn't know how to open it up as it might anger his love. Because of what's happening, his head feels light and he just moaned as Jennie sucked him. Kai let everything go and let the other couple take over him and Taeron, completely drowning in thr lust he's feeling.

"Taem, just want to.. let you know.. whatever happens, I love you and we'd go home together, okay? I don't know how we'd get out of this but I guess, we should just enjoy this one night with them." Kai said, still moaning. He was waiting for Taeron's answer but he realized that Jennie's nether regions were on his face and he wouldn't be able to answer him.

"Sorry but Taem, can you trust me on this one? I promise I'd let you go your way when we get home. If you'd be angry at me, I'll take it but I guess we just really have to let them do what they want. Sorry, Taem but.. oh fuck this feels so good!! Her opening is by your face, you should eat her out. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Do you think he'd obey you? Seems like you're under his mercy." Minho mocked Kai, implying that he have no control over his boyfriend and he's just his puppet which annoyed Kai a lot. He knows that Taemin would allow him as long as he asks for permission, and he also got Taemin on the palm of his hands so he would do something as long as Kai told him to do so.

"I may be the bottom, the receiver and his submissive but I trust him, he'd do as I say especially if I allow him."

"Maybe he's feeling guilty to do it because you would just watch him do that. Should I feed you with my cock too?"

"Taem, eat her out. In return, I'll suck Minho's cock too. Don't feel guilty, we'll be doing this without feelings anyway so it's not cheating."

"Oh!! His tongue!! Yesssss!! Eat me out!!" Jennie said when she took Kai's cock out of her mouth to show that she's indeed pleasured because Taeron certainly eats her out. She resumed sucking Kai while Kai started to lick Minho's slowly hardening dick.

"Damn, your tongue.. and you indeed look so sexy whenever a dick is in front of you."

"Like your girlfriend, I'm a cock sucker too but I only do it to Taem. Okay, I've also sucked other people so I definitely have experience. Want to go hard again? Even if you're straight and even if you have a girlfriend, I can make you hard with just my tongue, my lips or my mouth." Kai smirked as he looked onto Minho's face then back to the half-hard dick in front of him.

"Show me how you do it then."

"Okay, sit back and relax, I'll definitely get you hard soon." Kai smirked after he winked and took Minho's cock inside his mouth. He just thought that it's Taemin's shaft and not another man's, and sucked on it like he have starved for a long time - while he rocked his hips against Taeron's crotch. Kai wanted more so he started moving again while he bobbed his head onto the shaft that became hard enough for another round.

"Shit.. you're really-"

"Sexy? Yes! Very. Well I got you hard so go and fuck your girlfriend again, Taem and I still have to finish."

"How about I do this?" Minho pushed his cock inside Kai's mouth again before he raise him up from Taemin's cock, only to let him sink down in a swift manner. Kai was surprised with the sudden stimulation so he just swallowed, tightening his throat over Minho's shaft.

"Shit, do it again!! It feels good!!" Kai did it again and again but pulled away since he doesn't want Minho to cum inside his mouth.

"Go ahead and fuck your girlfriend again! I swear we still have to finish!! I'm quite close!!"

"Heard that, Jen? He's close so do what you have to do."

"Okay!!" Jennie took Kai's shaft out of her mouth and went away from Taeron - only to sink onto Kai's cock while Minho shoved his dick in front of Taeron's face.

"Come on, let me see who sucks better - your boyfriend or you." Minho pushed his dick on Taeron's face but Taeron leaned to his arm instead.

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, you're playing hard to get?" But their attention were diverted when Kai shouted at Jennie.

"Ya use your other hole, not that!! I don't want to fuck you there!!"

"Fine! Give it to me, oppa."

"Don't call me oppa, I'm not your older brother because I don't have a younger sister!"

"You're close and it's your first release, I bet it'd be a lot so go and fill me up especially Taemin oppa already sucked Minho oppa's cum out."

"You're really insane.."

"I am! And aren't we all insane? You agreed to do this anyway." Jennie said as she ride Kai who's still riding Taeron. She raised Taeron's legs up to lean Kai's back against it before she sank her ass onto his cock. Kai screamed Taemin's name as he came while Jennie moaned as Kai filled her ass. Kai's insides squeezed Taeron's cock a lot and after a few more thrusts, Taeron also filled Kai's hole.

"Woah.. we.. we look so wrecked." Jennie stuttered as she panted.

"Wrecked? It's too early to say that. It's just the first round." Kai smirked, as he realized that the girl was getting tired.

"Oh, I like that attitude. Look, oppas! Kai oppa and I are both leaking." Jennie went off Kai's shaft before she pushed him to the bed, showing their ass both leaking with cum.

"You look so yummy, oppa.." Jennie looked over Jongin who's sucking Taeron's cock clean, his ass up in the air.

"So, decide Taemin sunbae. You'd suck me or I'll fuck your boyfriend?"

"Try to fuck him and I'll fuck you. I bet you're still a virgin." Taeron smirked especially when Minho's face stiffened.

"When I get hard again, I'm gonna fuck you so better get ready. Or should we do it now??" Taeron smirked as he hugged Minho and pinned him down to the bed. Taeron loosened the handkerchief from his wrist and tied Minho's wrists tightly.

"You want bondage? I'll show you how me and Kai do it properly. You're hard so fine, I'll do what you want me to do. I'll suck you first." Taeron said as he went down to Minho's crotch, licking the shaft from base to tip before he pushed a lubed hotel ballpen inside his ass.

"Oho. Girl, do you want to see your boyfriend get devirginized today??" Kai smirked as he watched Taeron suck Minho's shaft while pushing the ballpen in and out of his hole.

"Devirginize Minho oppa?? Yes!! I like that!!"

"Why don't you kiss him and tell him that it'd be fine? We'll get him stretched so he could accommodate us later." Taeron said as he let Minho's dick out of his mouth with a pop.

"Is Kai oppa gonna fuck him too?"

"He said he'd fuck Kai so I'd fuck him him instead, I just don't know if Kai would like that.. baby, are you going to fuck Minho later?"

"If only you'd want me to, my love."

"Oh gosh go ahead!! I'm okay with it as long as you'd put both your dicks inside him at the same time!! It'd be fun to watch!! You two should also fuck me on both my holes and we'll also have a foursome with the three of you - two dicks in one hole then one dick at another hole."

"Shit, you're really insane.."

"I just really love dicks!!! It's my goal today so if ever you won't show up next time, I'll be very pleased. And I swear, if we do that, I'll keep my mouth shut!! Though I'd still want to have sex with you two, Taemin oppa and Kai oppa."

"Are you sure you won't tell anyone about this, even after we give you what you want?"

"Yes! Give me what I want and I'll shut up! That's a promise! I'll bet my career on it."

"Kai, what's your say?"

"I've fucked her earlier already, Taem. What's your say?"

"Fine, let's go all out before we all go home. Do whatever you want as long as nothing would come out from this room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taemin's IDEA is out and KAI's solo KAI (开) is coming on the 30th!! November loves TaeKaists ♡


	12. How You Like That, Lovesick Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **dirty, hardcore and explicit smut scenes inspired by an unreleased webtoon from a webtoon artist friend  
> Non-con/dub-con themes  
> Threesome, foursome  
> double and triple penetration   
> Threatening/blackmailing

Kai cursed under his breath when he finally found a box of condoms from the room cabinet because as much as he loves cum, he wouldn't want Minho to stain his ass and as much as Taeron wants to fuck, he would only want to fuck Jongin - so they've decided to use condoms as they got ready to devirginize Minho.

"Shit, he's gonna be so tight.." Taeron said as he licked and sucked Minho's shaft while Jennie and Kai went on 69 and ate each other's ass leaking with cum.

"Is he ready?" Kai asked as he pulled his face away from Jennie's behind.

"His cock is ready, but I think his ass might still need to get stretched."

"Oh? I think that's enough. He's bound to be tight anyway since it's his first time."

"It feels weird.." Minho said as he moved his body, making Taeron raise his eyebrow.

"Stay still if you want to get stretched properly. You don't want to bleed, right? Better cooperate because we've cooperated earlier." Taeron smirked when Minho's face stiffened again, afraid that his sunbae might really make him bleed if he pisses him off.

"He's ready, I should go and sink onto your boyfriend's dick. Wish me luck, Jen!!" Kai said as he crawled towards Minho.

"Good luck, oppa!!"

"Oh? You two became close already?" Taeron raised his eyebrow as Kai left Jennie alone to be on top of Minho in a reverse cowboy position, his back towards the girl's boyfriend and his face towards his fiancé's clone. Kai did that so he could kiss his love while Taeron fucks Minho as he rides the other man's dick.

"A bit? We kind of get along since we like the same thing. And I'm proud of her for telling what she wants so I'm gonna give it to her later. She's just a friend, don't worry. I'm not getting carried away nor falling in love with her because I already gave my heart to you and you're the only one for me, my love."

"Better make sure of that, baby."

"I love you, Taemin."

"I love you too, baby Kai." Taeron kissed Kai as he sank down Minho's condom-covered dick.

"Oh. He's thinner than you so I'm okay! Let's get it, Taem. If you're still hesistant because you're feeling guilty of doing it, just think of it like you're fucking me instead, even if he's so tight since he's a virgin."

"Should I just act like it's our first time, like how we did it back in 2012?"

"Yes! Come on, Taem. Give it to me."

"I love you, Kai." Taeron positioned his lubed and condom-covered cock onto Minho's hole and slowly pushed inside. Minho screamed and Jennie was there to distract her boyfriend by making him eat her wet folds again. Kai started to bounce onto the shaft, thinking that it's really Taemin fucking him. When Taeron's cock was all the way inside Minho, Kai grabbed Taeron's face and kissed him. Minho moaned especially when Taeron started to thrust wildly, but he eventually came onto the condom inside Kai since his prostate got prodded and abused for the first time at the same time his dick goes in and out of Kai's ass. Kai felt the condom swell inside him but continued riding Minho until he could. Kai just smirked as he got up and threw the cum-filled condom to the trash bin. He was only half hard so when Taeron saw it, he wanted to tease his fiancé more by falling to the bed on his chest only to raise his ass for Taeron to see.

"Baby Kai, are you close?"

"I'm only half hard, my love. How about you?"

"Kind of but I could still delay it. Want to play?" Taeron suggested and it made Kai confused. He just realized what Taeron meant when he looked at Jennie who was still sitting on her boyfriend's face.

"You're going to play?? I want to join!!" Jennie suddenly became so enthusiastic as the couple talked.

"We're actually gonna play with you. We should let your boyfriend rest, he must be tired.. how about you get off his face too?"

"Okay! How are we going to do it, oppa?"

"We're thinking of getting you ready for double and triple penetration while he's resting. Are you game?"

"Yes!!! I love that!! Yes!! Please let's start the game!!" Jennie went to the other side of the bed while Minho panted as both Taeron and Kai left him to rest.

"Jennie, do you have toys at home?" Taeron asked as disposed the used condom.

"I actually wanted to have one but I was too afraid to shop online so no, I don't have one."

"Oh gosh, you're missing a lot in your life! There are a lot of sex toys and every toy gives different pleasure. Are you familiar of vibrators and dildos?" Kai exclaimed as she looked at Jennie who's never been pleasured by adult toys.

"I've seen a lot on the internet and I want to buy one!! I'm curious on how it works and if it's really effective, or if the porn stars were just overreacting."

"I see. Sadly, we can't share our sex toys with anyone for hygiene reasons. Anyway, let's look around on what we could use for you."

"You don't need to look around, I have some at our bag." Minho said, still feeeling week and slowly getting sleepy after being debauched by Taeron.

"Oh really? You have some, oppa??"

"Yeah, I've bought some since I also want to explore.. it's my gift to you. Taemin sunbae, you can use it to her and don't worry about it because it's all new."

"That's good then! We could proceed with playtime." Taeron immediately went to check Minho's bag and he got the perfect toys - a big 15-inch dildo and a vibrating bullet.

"Should we start playing?"

"Yeah.."

"Then better get ready. Kai, is she still slicked with lube and cum?"

"Not anymore, I think."

"Alright. Let's stretch both holes first, then. Baby Kai, get that big dildo inside her ass. Ah, Jen, how about you sink onto the lubed dildo while it's mounted on the pillow?"

"Sure.." she did as she was told and sank onto the big dildo that's mounted on the pillow. Jennie moaned as the dildo filled her ass inch by inch as much as she could take. When she said that the dildo have reached the deepest part of her insides, Taeron pushed her back towards the bed and spread her legs.

"Oh gosh, this is the first time I'd ever play with a girl but okay because it's you. I'll be doing this without emotional attachments too so I don't think it won't hurt to try, I just hope that this would be the last.." Taeron wasn't lying, it was Taemin's first time to play with a girl because he only had eyes for Jongin and he never tried sleeping with anyone else, whether it's a man or a woman.

"This could be the last if you'd make me happy tonight. I just really want to experience threesome and foursome.."

"Shit, you're really into this. Uhm baby, can you help me with her?"

"Yeah sure." Kai got the bullet vibrator and slowly pushed it inside Jennie's vagina. She moaned at the sensation and got louder when the vibration was turned on.

"Uhhh more!! Please!!"

"Taemin, Kai, I'm getting sleepy. Please take care of Jen and I hope you'd enjoy while I sleep. I trust the two of you.." Minho gave up fighting the sleepiness and turned away from the three to doze off.

"Wait! We'd still need you though.. she said she wants to have a foursome!" Kai said, a bit unsure if it's right to do things with Jennie while Minho is asleep.

"She knows what to do even if I'm asleep. It's okay. Good night! Jen, you know what to do."

"Alright, oppa. Good night! I'll make sure I'll enjoy my time with Taemin oppa and Kai oppa." Jennie happily said, even if she don't know what's in store for her. Taeron and Kai looked at each other and smirked as they turned the bullet vibrator on again.

"Kai, why don't you move the dildo in and out of her ass while the bullet is vibrating inside her? We'd want her to enjoy this night, right?"

"Of course, Taem. Let me do it then. Jen, on all fours." Taeron turned off the vibrator so she could get into position.

"Baby Kai, do it while you're on all fours too. You'll love this, don't worry."

"Okay.." Kai also went on all fours so Taeron also went to prepare his baby by lubricating his insides with his fingers. Kai moaned at the sensation and spread his legs more as Taeron thrusted his cock in and out of him while Kai moved the dildo inside Jennie's ass.

"Baby, I need you to get hard enough but don't cum yet so we could do that together later. I love you." Taeron kissed Kai's nape and his earlobe as he slowly and shallowly thrusted.

"Oppaaaa.. more.."

"Taem, she needs more.."

"Add your fingers then." Kai added two fingers onto her ass and stretched her more. She was all game and she got stretched easily, she took four of Kai's fingers along the big dildo inside her ass. Kai was also hard enough because of him so Taeron pulled his cock out.

"Baby, give it to her then when you're in, I'll join."

"I love you, Taem." Kai kissed Taeron by his side first before he moved forward to take the big dildo out and replaced it with his lubed condom-covered dick. Kai thrusted onto her on all fours, his toned body against her small figure. She collapsed onto the bed so Kai just raised her butt as he continued.

"Good, baby. Turn on your back while hugging her waist and take her on top of you without taking your cock out. I'm gonna join you two. Jen, are you ready for the ride of your life?"

"Yes.. please.. give it to me."

"Alright. Let me do this first.." Taeron rolled a new condom and went by Jennie's nether regions, touched her clit and slowly thrusted inside her vagina without taking the bullet vibrator out. Jennie was finally penetrated on both her holes and even if she shed tears, it was all tears of pain associated with extreme pleasure. With Kai fucking her ass and Taemin fucking her vagina, she felt all the lustful bliss in the world.

"Oh gosh please oppa yes!! Yes please fuck me!! Please wreck me!!"

"You want us to wreck you?"

"Yes!! I need more dicks!! I love dicks!! Yes!!"

"Should we add the dildo?"

"Yes!!"

"Alright. I have to take myself out, I'll guide the dildo first then I'll come back." Taeron said as he smirked, leaving Kai and Jennie excited for what would happen next.

"Aaaah oppa.."

"Taem!! Oh my gosh!!!" Jennie and Kai moaned as Taeron slowly inserted the dildo to Jennie's ass, joining Jongin's dick. It took Taeron a few minutes to get the head of the dildo inside so he won't hurt her, then proceed to push it further as soon as she allowed him. When the dildo was halfway inside, Jennie cried of happy tears again, she was thankful and wanted to kiss Taeron so she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Ssshhh, don't cry. You can do it! You want this, right? We're giving it to you because you deserve it. You're a good girl so better take all of it, okay? I'll join you and my baby Kai once it's all in."

"Okay. But oppa, kiss me more!"

"Alright, I'll kiss you." Taeron agreed to kiss Jennie as he pushed more of the dildo inside, and stopped kissing her when she had it all inside.

"Look, you took my baby Kai and the dildo at the same time!! I'm very proud of you, Jennie ah. Of course, I'm very proud of my baby Kai too."

"Please join us, oppa.."

"I will, don't worry." Taeron went to get some water first, drank some and offered some to Kai and Jennie who looked all debauched because of the dildo. After they drank all the water, Taeron joined Kai and Jennie by penetrating her vagina again. To distract her, Taeron kissed Jennie passionately while thinking that it's Kai even if her lips were nowhere similar to Kai's super plump lips.

"Let's get this over and done with, baby Kai." Taeron winked at Kai and they started to move simultaneously, making Jennie feel her insides burn with passion and lust. Taeron leaned over Jennie's shoulder and kissed Kai's plump lips as they thrusted onto the girl until their cum filled both of the condoms they're wearing.

"So.. how was it?"

"Amazing. But I'm tired. I really got wrecked but it feels so good! Thank you so much for this!"

"I hope this would be the last time. Kai and I would be busy too so you really have to be with Minho alone. We can't join you anymore"

"Yeah. Oppa, sleepy.."

"Sleepy? I'll wash you up-"

"No, it's fine, just need to sleep beside Minho oppa. Good night!!" Jennie said as she wearily rolled towards Minho and hugged him to join her boyfriend in dreamland.

"Alright. Good night, Jen." Taeron kissed her forehead and covered her with the sheets before he tend to his baby Kai that's pouting.

"Baby? Want to wash up together?"

"No.." Kai looked away as he threw the cum-filled condom to the trash bin and got the towel to wrap his waist.

"Why? Why is my baby pouting??" Taeron sat by Kai's side and looked onto his face intently.

"Nothing."

"Kai, you could always tell me what you feel. What is it? Come on, tell me.."

"How was it? Fucking a girl there and kissing her passionately?" Kai said, worry and anxiousness evident on his voice.

"Aigoo. Were you jealous, baby?"

"I asked you questions.. you should answer it first." Kai pouted again, making Taeron laugh because Kai became his baby Nini.

"Fucking a girl is troublesome and they're usually high maintainance. They have a lot of demands - I only have one cock so I could only penetrate one hole at a time. She's just lucky because you helped and she have her own dildo. I still prefer fucking you and making love to you, my baby Kai."

"But you kissed her.. a lot! I saw it, I wasn't blind!! You even closed your eyes while doing it.."

"Baby, I only kissed her so she'd get distracted from the pain. She's a girl and it must be painful for her even if she's used to anal. She also get to try foursome too so I bet we fulfilled their wish. Sorry if you got jealous of the kiss but it was just acting, really. I only did it to distract her. Plus I closed my eyes because I tried my best to think about you as I kiss her. I could only do that when it's you so I just imagined that I was kissing her. Don't be jealous, baby."

"I won't, only if you'd finish what you've started. How could you just leave my ass like that, hyung?!"

"Oh? It's been a while since you last called me hyung, my Nini. Fine, wait here. I'll change with Ace because he could give you more, and so I could rest. I love you, baby Kai!!"

"I love you too!!" Knowing that he'd have sex with Ace, Kai came back and got excited because it means he'd have more of Taemin again, like the few rounds that was finished never happened.

After a few (three to be exact) rounds and with Taeron settling by the couch Ace and Kai decided to sleep and joined Jennie and Minho to the bed. The two couples hugged their partners as they slept, tired after their wild adventures. They didn't even washed up before they slept and they didn't care because they're sure they'd have sex again when they wake up. 

They were all sleeping peacefully, not knowing that they'd be awakened by a series of calls from their managers and their company representatives. Jongin's phone rang and of course, the light sleeper's clone Taeron woke up to answer the call, thinking that it might be important.

"Kai, have you seen the reports?" Kai's manager's voice were full of worry, Taeron can't help but get worried too.

"Sorry hyung, it's Taemin. Jongin is still asleep."

"Is that so?? Uh can you wake him up for me?"

"I don't think he'd wake up, hyung. We stayed up all night and only slept a few hours ago so he must still be hibernating. What is it about? I'll just tell him about it when he wakes up."

"This is actually urgent. I know it's the new year and I should be giving you good news but Kai is involved in a scandal."

"Scandal?"

"Yeah. Dispatch is out to target him again, and they said that Kai is dating YHS' artist, Jennie Kim from Black Pink."

"Eh??? But-" Taeron was surprised and looked over to the bed where Ace, Kai, Jennie and Minho were sleeping.

"I know! I know well that you two are dating since you first saw each other so it's totally out of context!"

"I know I'm just Jongin's boyfriend but can I give a statement that it's not true? Or could we just ignore the scandal until you've heard something from the girl? It's still early, hyung, I bet she's still sleeping."

"Alright. And tell me when Jongin wakes up so I could call again and talk to him about this. Thank you for answering, Taemin ah. Sorry to interrupt your sleep."

"It's okay, hyung. I'll surely tell you when he wakes up so you could talk to him. Thank you for telling me about it too"

"You deserve to know, I know you're important to Jongin and you have to know about it because you're also involved in a way. Anyway, happy new year to you."

"Happy new year too, hyung."

**EXO's Kai and Black Pink's Jennie reportedly dating**

Ace joined Taeron to became one again and his eyes widened as he saw the breaking news headline involving Jongin and Jennie who were still asleep - Jongin on his chest and Jennie on her  _ real _ boyfriend's chest.

"Eh? The fuck is this? Dating rumors with Jennie?" Taeron said as he scrolled down the news outlet website where the shocking headline was published.

**'Dispatch claimed that Kai and Jennie had enjoyed their business trip to Paris together after they attended different fashion shows during the Paris Fashion Week. Kai and Jennie also posted photos of the famous Eiffel Tower in the background on their own Instagram accounts. On Jennie's Instagram account, she added a caption that she had a romantic dinner while admiring the Eiffel Tower.**

181003 post by @jennierubyjane

_ "Had the most romantic dinner admiring the eiffel tower 🗼❣️ #happyjen" _

**Dispatch also said that Kai picked Jennie up from her house and drove her somewhere.'**

As much as Taeron and Ace were angry at the malicious scandal that were published, they know that it's not true - Minjun was with Jongin in Paris during their anniversary and they went around the city of love to celebrate. The photos Jongin took by the Eiffel tower was actually taken with his fellow clone, and they only met Jennie and Minho for the first time when they came back to Paris after Jongin finished his schedules with EXO. They were never together during the Paris Fashion Week and Jongin already came back to Korea after the fashion show he attended to. They may have met each other in Paris but Jennie's romantic dinner was actually a date with Song Minho, her real boyfriend that's hugging her as they continued to sleep, and not his baby and his fiancé Kim Jongin.

"Eh? You and I? Dating? Are they insane??" Jongin furrowed his eyebrows as soon as he heard about the scandal even if his eyes were closed.

"I know right! I was with Minho oppa! Taemin oppa even glared at me that time because we caught you two having a date while he was disguised as a girl."

"So what are we going to do now?" Minho was nervous since it was about Jennie, his best friend and girlfriend especially she's involved in a dating scandal.

"Of course we should deny it! It's not true in any way! I'm not dating Kai oppa!" Jennie just buried her face to Minho's back as she hugged her from behind.

"That's true, because I have my own boyfriend!! And I've been in a relationship with my Taeminnie for so long.." Nini came out and pouted as he was annoyed, and somehow anxious because he thinks that Taemin would get angry at him again.

"Can I say something?" Taeron that's been thinking since Jongin's manager called finally spoke up.

"What?"

"I know that the scandal was about you two and I shouldn't be involving myself into this since I'm a different celebrity but as Kai's boyfriend, I think.. I think we could save ourselves if you two would confirm it." Taeron was still in doubt but eventually said his sentiments. He was just also thinking of other things to consider like people questioning Taemin and Kai's sexuality since he and Kai were already caught having a date at the Han river once, along with Jennie's relationship with Minho, Jennie's rising popularity, Minho's fans that might've speculated him being with Jennie and a lot of things.

"Why do you say so, oppa?"

"I've been thinking about it since I talked to Jongin's manager earlier and for some reasons, I think accepting everything and just letting it go as it is without denying it nor giving explanation would be better than anything. It'd also stop people from further investigating you. I mean, if you deny it, they won't even try to look deeper onto the truth about your relationship and give other speculations instead - like it isn't true because you're dating someone else. If you confirm it, they won't think about that anymore since you're already dating each other. I didn't mean to sound selfish, I don't want to use the two of you to free myself from the prying eyes of people but you know what I mean.."

"Taem's explanation seems valid. I also thought about it too.. and Jen, I'm sorry if I got you involved. Dispatch have always been on the lookout when it comes to me and Taemin."

"I remember, you were also photographed when you had a date back in 2014, right??"

"Yeah. We got caught back then and they've been following us since then.. I think if we confirm it, we could protect our relationships and careers more. I mean, since 'I'm dating Jennie', no one would think that I'm gay and I'm in a relationship with Taemin. And if we confirm it, I could also protect your relationship because people would think that you and Minho ssi are only best friends, just like what they think about me and Taemin. Besides, it's not like I'm new to this. It's already the third time I got followed by Dispatch so I've got nothing to lose." Kai chuckled even if it's the ugly truth - dispatch have been following him since he was caught with Taemin in 2014, also the reason why he was caught with Krystal in 2016 which made Taemin so angry. Sadly, after 2 years, he got another scandal again but he's not feling guily about it since he doesn't have any relationship with Jennie.

"So we'd just confirm this? Ah! How about we also break up after a few weeks? Because I'd be busy with my members and as a soloist." Jennie said, hopeful after Taeron and Kai's explanations. She was anxious, she's still new to such things and it almost made her lose her sanity but thankful that Minho, Taemin and Kai were there to give her hope that this scandal won't ruin her career and hard work.

"Jen, I think this is a great opportunity to use this scandal as a publicity stint. When you 'break it off', both of your fans would focus on your future schedules more than the scandal." Minho kissed Jennie's cheek, telling her not to worry and it's okay to him even if his girlfriend would be called as someone else's girlfriend, since that someone else is Kai. For some reasons, he trusts Kai especially Taemin was also there for his own boyfruend.

"Minho ssi is right, you can use the scandal as a publicity stint. It's not something new, I know a lot of people in the industry who did that and succeeded. Besides, I'll also be having a comeback soon and I think it could revert media's attention away from Jongin."

"So, we'll say yes to it? Are you sure about this, Kai oppa? You don't mind getting involved with me?"

"No, I don't mind. Confirm it, we know the truth anyway. And even if it's a scandal that's made and exposed to break our careers, we could turn the tables by using it as a publicity stint and we could also protect our partners by making people believe these false speculations. Go ahead and confirm it to your company first, we'd just confirm everything after they give your statement."

That day, YHS confirmed the scandal before LSM released their statements. The four idols know that they'll be fooling people but they would rather use the opportunity to hide the truth (and be hated by each other's fans who don't support their 'relationship') than be truthful yet it'd compromise their loved one's privacy including their future. Kai would do everything to just end up with Taemin and even if they have to sacrifice their names to protect their lovers, they'll do it as they believe that it'd be worth it.

🌠☇🔥

"Oh shit, Taeron and Ace have lost their minds. What should we do?" Shion said as he shook his head, along with Minjun that's quite unsure after they saw how Taeron and Ace convinced Jongin, Minho and Jennie to confirm the dating scandal instead of denying it.

"Why? Why are the two of you shaking your heads?" Heechul said as he was the two clones sigh.

"A scandal broke on the firsy day of the new year 2019. Dispatch released a statement about Jongin dating Jennie."

"Eh?? But he's already engaged with Taemin! How come- Hey! don't tell me he cheated on his fiancé again!! Aish that br-"

"Fortunately, no. Jongin didn't cheat on Taemajesty with anyone this time. But they sure lost their minds, we mean Taeron and Ace because they agreed and convinced Jongin to do it for publicity."

"So they were the one who convinced Jongin to confirm it for publicity stint?? But will Jongin ever benefit from this?? I'm pretty sure he'd just get a lot of hate from her fans and from the fans that like another idol for her."

"Well, all of them would benefit from it - they'd protect each other from getting their real relationships be exposed. Taemin and Minho would stay as Jongin and Jennie's best friends in other people's eyes even if they're in relationships."

"Okay, I get it. Aside from that?"

"Her fans might get to like him, and his fans might get to like her too. It's like exchange of base - Jennie could get support from LSM fans while Jongin could get support from YHS fans. There's something that would harm them - they'd always be associated with each other even if they break up afterwards."

"Well, that didn't happen when he broke up with Soojung. I mean, he may have been labelled as Krystal's ex but she's a completely independent artist, she won't need to be affiliated with him just to be popular."

"That's right. But in Jennie's case, it's different. She just debuted 2 years ago, she's still establishing her fanbase and power so it'd might look like she's using Jongin to gain popularity. I don't question her talents and skills, I don't know her much but people might think of that. We know Kai's fans, some of them could be very delusional and might hate her for 'using' him. Krystal debuted way before Kai did so they didn't think of her that way, but him being with an idol that debuted not long ago might give off a totally different impression." Shion said as he thought of all the things that could get affected by the scandal most especially Jongin's image.

"I get what you mean but I think it's a mutual decision. Maybe they've talked about it."

"Yes, they did and everyone agreed. Ah, what should we do with Taeron and Ace."

"By the way, did you get to know their powers just like how Taemin could?" Heechul raised his eyebrow, curious of the two idols' power.

"Minjun ah, tell Rapunzel about it. You met them in Paris, right?"

"Yeah Jongin and I met them there. Well, Minho ssi could recognize a person's real face under a disguise - he knew that it's me even if I was disguised as a girl by using your power. He also knew that it's Jongin even if baby Jongin altered his face to look like a totally different person."

"Then Jennie?"

"I actually don't know what Jennie's power is. Sorry."

"How about Jongin? What's his additional power?"

"Up to this day, I don't know what I did or what happened, as well as how I get to unleash his power that's still unknown to me." Minjun scratched his head, feeling dumb since he can't really remember a power that was discovered when he was with Jongin.

"Aigoo Minjunnie. Jongin got the same power as Minho. He was the first one who saw and recognize them, right?" Shion said calmly. He already knew since the day Minjun was called back to exchange with Ace and just chuckled at Minjun's carelessness.

"Oh. Oh yeah! You're right! How could I forget about that? Haha. Sorry, my bad."

"It's fine. Another one, do you know how long Jongin and Jennie would be dating?"

"No, Rapunzel. They haven't talked about it yet."

"I see. I just hope they won't prolong the publicity stint. I know Taemin well, and I know Jongin knows him enough to know that Taemin is not into manipulation and publicity stint even if it'd protect him from the hate. I also know that it'd be hard for Taemin to see people hate on Jongin just because of this."

"We'll tell them to end it as soon as they could, Rapunzel. Don't worry much, it won't be long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the part 2 soon :D


	13. The Awakened Dragon

Taeron, Jongin, Jennie and Minho thought of a plan and they've decided to break the Kai-Jennie 'relationship' off three weeks after the dating scandal was out. They don't want to prolong the agony of the delusional fans who mourned at the news that they were dating, and decided to also control the damage that could've happened by telling their respective company representatives their decision to part ways to focus on their careers instead of having a deeper relationship.

**_'Less than a month after their official dating statement, LSM and YHS released an official statement regarding Kai and Jennie’s break-up and said that the two idols decided to part ways to concentrate on their personal careers. It was revealed that the timing for their relationship wasn’t right. However, they remained friends and will continuously support each other.'_ **

Minho and Jennie wished Taemin and Kai good luck on their careers and relationship, then promised that they'd eat out together when they don't have schedules. Taeron and Jongin agreed, as long as they'd be in disguise. They also agreed to keep everything a secret between the two of them, and end their playtime to be in a more intimate setting with their respective partners. Even if Jennie wants to object, she can't do anything because Taemin and Kai would be busy for their projects while she would also be very busy with Black Pink's activities in Korea and overseas.

"Ah, it's finally over. I never thought three weeks would feel that long. It's like three months have passed." Taeron sighed as he collapsed by the couch, and was joined by Jongin who immediately went on top of him and hugged him as soon as he could.

"Finally, it's only the two of us again!! I could finally have you for myself." Jongin didn't waste time so he palmed Taeron's crotch and tried to wake his friend up.

"Jongin ah, what are you doing?"

"Uhm, I'm free and this calls for a celebration! Come on, Taem. Give me my reward."

" _'Give me my reward'_? Oh baby, you sound cocky and demanding."

"Sorry. I just need it, Taem. Please? I've been a good boy, I think I deserve to be rewarded!"

"Later, baby. My body is sore and I want to rest. If you want, you could ask for Ace instead."

"Eh? Isn't Ace with you?"

"No. He stayed here while we were out. Oh, maybe he's at the Red Force headquarters. Want to go there and visit them?"

"Yeah sure! I miss your other clones too!"

"Welcome back, Eclipse-nim! It's been a while." Shion and Minjun said but they were just tickled and hugged by Jongin as it's really been a long time sinve they last saw each other..

"I miss you both!! Ya, you look like super identical twins especially you're wearing the same outfit! Very handsome Taeminnie. Anyway, how's training here?"

"Our rookies are geting better and they'll be ready soon." Shion said with a very serious tone so Minjun rolled his eyes towards his clone while Minjun hugged his baby Jongin.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"They'd be ready for the biggest battle you'd also be a part of. It's still too soon, we can't spoil it yet." Shion looked away so he won't get swayed by Jongin's pout which is Taemin's general weakness when it comes to his love.

"Shion ah, he deserves to know. He's Eclipse-nim and he's a part of it too."

"Aish, what do I expect from you, Minjunnie?? Fine. Baekhyun _Twinkle_ would be out at the battlefield with the rookies while you and Taemajesty would help him."

"A what?? A battlefield? Are we going to war?? Are we going to fight an intruder or a monster?"

"Not really, but you'd go to the battlefield to conquer more of the world. You'd be going to the west to scout powerful people there. The Red Force would also want to know if there's someone more powerful than the Little Prince so he'll go with you."

"Eh? You mean Taem would wake up??"

"If Taemajesty is still asleep by the time you have to leave, all of us - his clones would have to become one so we could do the things Taemajesty could do, since the power he got were distributed to all of us."

"Can you be a little truthful to me? Would Taemin still wake up? I know I should just wait and believe in him but damn, it's been more than a year since he slept. As much as I want to be strong, I can't help but feel really sad sometimes because I know my love is still deeply asleep." Jongin started to become emotional, but Shion maintained his expressionless face.

"Uhm, to be honest, none of us know when he would wake up but we encourage you to be stronger and to believe in him more. We could still feel his life and he's very much alive - he's just really sleeping. Actually, we wanted to ask for your permission for him to be transferred here so we could monitor him more. I know you'd be busy with your schedules plus Taeron would be working on Taemin's comeback so we thought that we could take care of him here while you're away."

"But why?? Why do you have to take Taeminnie away from me?"

"Jongin, we're not taking Taeminnie away from you, it's just that we'd monitor him more here. We'd also conduct tests with the help of Shota Matsuda and Jun Matsumoto. They offered more help especially they asked for two other powerful Japanese entities, Kamenashi Kazuya and Oguri Shun."

"What would they do to Taem??"

"They would try to meet the unconscious Taemin by concentration. They'd also ask what we'll need to do, along with when he'd wake up. It's a more powerful version of Telepathy."

"Oh.. okay. But can I request something? Can you do it when I'm here? I want to see how it'd go. I want to hold Taemin's hand while they do it. I want him to feel that I'm still here and I'm still waiting for him. I know his clones work hard to keep me company and to distract me from worrying about him but fuck, I really wish he'd wake up soon." Jongin got emotional and cried so of course, his equally emotional and soft fiancé in the form of Minjun comforted him.

"Baby, you know how much Taemajesty hates it when you cry, right? Don't cry, we're all here for you even if we know it's still different when it's him."

"Sorry if I make you all feel helpless. All you did was to keep me aligned and so I won't get worried but here I am, breaking down as if you never did anything for me. I appreciate it all, I really do. I just can't really help but miss him."

"It's okay, we understand you. If ever you feel low, you could talk to any of us. They may not be as emotional as me but telling them about it would also mean telling Taemajesty about your worries. I don't want to give more high hopes only to disappoint you in the end but baby, Taemin would definitely come back soon. He won't leave you, he's still alive and he'll come back for you. You'd be together again and you'll fulfill your dreams, get married, have kids and grow old together. I know you believe in him, we just really have to wait. Uhm, want a hug?"

"Please?" Jongin pouted so Minjun didn't waste a second and hugged his baby Jonginnie.

"We're sorry, I know it's been hard for you since the news broke out but we're getting it fixed. Ace is out to spy on Dispatch and would try his best to get back to them."

"I see. So that's the reason why he wasn't at home.."

"Yeah. And soon, he'd exchange places with Ryuu to help Yixing hyung with Yifan ge, Luhan ge and Zitao. Taeron would also have to work and he'd stay in Japan for a long time for the arena tour. Would you be okay with Ryuu?"

"Yeah. Is there anything that I need to get ready for before Ryuu stays with me?"

"Get yourself ready for horror stuffs. Horror movies, blood, gore, ghosts, stuff like that. You know Taemajesty well, he loves horror and the supernatural so much and the end product is Ryuu."

"I see. That means I have to get those horror movies ready for us to watch."

"And popcorn!! Ryuu loves caramel and cheese popcorn."

"I know Taeminnie loves cheese flavored popcorn but I never thought Ryuu would like caramel."

"Ryuu may like horror but he's a softie too. Get ready for tight cuddles after horror movie marathons because he'd surely snuggle with you."

"I bet he'd be so cute." Jongin finally smiled so Minjun calmed down.

Taeron and Shion teleported back to the loft to take the sleeping Taemin with them, even if it'd mean he would be away from his beloved fiancé.

"I know Jongin would feel sad since he'd be away but this is for the better, since he also have his own schedules. I can feel that he'd be back soon and I think it'd be better if one day Taemajesty would just come home to him and they could continue to do whatever they want to do." Taeron said as he watched Taemin's chest rise and fall as he breathe - their Little Prince and Taemajesty is alive, though he was still too pale for someone that is well.

"I agree with you, Taeron. I think Ryuu would do well in keeping Jongin company, and it'd also make him think that Taemin's really back since he won't see him sleeping here."

"I just hope he won't be too worried of him to the point that he'd go to the Red Force headquarters everyday. We know Jongin, he'd really make efforts just to see Taemin."

"Yeah. I hope his schedules would keep him from doing that." Taeron and Shion chatted as they got some things Taemin might need when he wakes up before they held their Taemajesty and teleported back to the Red Force headquarters, not aware of the shadow that went inside the room by the window and joined the sleeping Little Prince's body.

**🌠🔥☇**

February came and it was Taeron's time to go so Jongin was left with Ace at home, especially EXO didn't have any group schedules - their eldest member Minseok also known as Xiumin _Jack Frost_ would have to take part on his mandatory military service after being a part of CBX, a sub-unit with Baekhyun and Chen. He would soon be followed by Kyungsoo also known as D.O _Earthshaker_ that would also enlist come July. Heechul gave out offers to the rest of the members to also be a part of the Red Force with Yixing _Lucky One_ 's help. The first one to agree with him was Jongdae or EXO's main vocalists Chen _Electroboy_.

The rest of the members also wanted to be a part of the Red Force by agreeing that they would stay and they wouldn't cause harm to LSM and to anyone. They don't know much about The Little Prince, but they were aware of his existence and the fact that he's the most powerful man in LSM to the point that he could control them and their powers. At first, they were nervous about being controlled but after they vowed not to use their power to harm someone, Rapunzel assured them that they could still use it. They were also given more individual projects like Chen and Baekhyun's solo debut, Chanyeol's freedom to establish his own studio and a debut as a duo with Sehun, giving Suho a break so he could travel with his boyfriend before he works on his own solo debut and of course, to also help Jongin unleash all his four personalities. He have discovered his powers on his two personalities Nini and Jongin already, he would just have to unleash Kai and Kāi so he could also preserve his other powers.

"Amazing. Taem looks amazing in that red suit but fuck, he really dealt with black snakes?? Why?? Was it really needed?" Jongin's jaw dropped as he watched Taeron's appearance for Taemin's music video for 'Want'. Ace wasn't surprised of Jongin's reaction so he chuckled.

"You know, he portrays himself as the personification of temptation and seduction." Ace just shrugged as he massaged Jongin's shoulders as they watched Taeron dancing with all the black snakes Jongin was scared of.

"The very reason Taeron exist.."

"Yes. Taeron himself is the personification of Taemin's temptation and seduction, of lust and desire but also resentment as the red color could also mean rage and hate, aside from being associated with burning passion and power."

"I know, right? I had a first-hand experience with it when Taem threw me out of the door. Hehe. I'll never forget that day because it's also the day I'd never want to come again. I don't want it to happen again, I don't want Taem to hate me again."

"To be honest, I think you've really changed. You've became a lot different than before. You've became a better man especially you're not the same Jongin that we've 'played' with. Anyway, that's Taeron and after the Korean comeback, he'd go to Japan for an arena tour then a Japanese comeback."

"Oh, so Taem would be busy again.."

"Yeah and sadly, I'd also have to go and help Yixing _Lucky One_ in China. He'll need my help to teach the trainees to stay mysterious and not give away everything to people. They have to learn how to preserve themselves and their image, and to be reserved enough so people won't think that they know everything about them. We also think it's time for you to be with Ryuu so we'll exchange. We'll let you be close to him too, in attempt to wake Kai and Kāi up."

"So I'd be with Ryuu? That's fine, he's the only one I haven't been close with yet."

"This is the opportunity for the two of you to become close, and for you to enjoy sharing grotesque and eerie things. I hope you've forgiven him for what he did - for what we did to you and your members."

"It's okay, I've forgiven Taeron and Ryuu most especially Taemin. I know he only did that because he was angry and hurt. He deserves to feel and act that way because I did wrong and I have hurt him a lot so I deserve those beatings too."

"Jongin baby, you know well that we love you, right? That we won't do anything to hurt you."

"Yes, I know that and I'm thankful for your love and for the second chance. Ah, for the one last chance."

"I hope you'd be close to Ryuu just like how you're close to us. I also hope you won't forget me, that you'd miss me while I'm in China. I know you'd be busy because you'd have your concert tour soon and we'd be apart so please behave well. Ryuu won't come to visit you so we'll trust you to behave with your members. We got Baekhyun hyung as your lookout so think of me while you're away or we'll have another war when you come back."

"I'll behave, don't worry."

As Ace and Ryuu exchanged places, Jongin finally got his way with Ryuu. Indeed, he's soft and cute; but he loves eerie and scary things - one of Taemin's side that loves horror. Shion told him to learn how to cook so he could cook for Jongin and he did, with Yixing's help. While Jongin shrieked in surprise because his fiancé cooked him Chinese food, Ryuu also prepared something for Jongin.

"Jongin? How was it?"

"It's good! Ah, I never thought I could have a taste of this again when I've only eaten this whenever Yixing hyung is around. I'm thankful he thought you how to cook!! Amazing, really."

"Thanks. And here, I have a present for you. It could also be a peace offering because to be honest, I still feel guilty with what I did before." Ryuu gave Jongin a box and Jongin looked confused. When he opened the box, he saw that it was filled with Dragon's Beard candy, something he liked to eat whenever he watched horror movies since he grew up as a teenager, because the candy made him forget that he's scared.

"Oh, you still remember that I like this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Ryuu! Can you come here? It's okay, I'm not mad at you."

"You're always welcome. I hope you like it."

"I did. I like it and I'm happy because you still remember what we used to eat when we watched horror movies. Thank you, Ryuu. And just so you know, if your clones haven't told you about this yet, then I should tell you personally that I've already forgiven you. Forget it because it doesn't matter to me anymore. Yes, you may have hurt me but it wasn't that much, and I understand why you did it. I've understood what Taemin felt so I've forgiven you and Taeron. Don't think about it anymore, okay?" Jongin thought that Ryuu was still awkward with him so he kissed his lips to break the barrier between them.

"I love you and those things were nothing compared to how great our love is so don't dwell on that. We all have those sides, and I accept that side of you, Taeminnie."

"Thank you, Jongin. Uhm, want me to feed you one?"

"Oh, sure!" Jongin blushed because he never thought that Ryuu would feed him a piece of the Chinese delicacy.

"Oh?? It's not honey and nuts??"

"It's strawberry compote so it looks like blood. Yixing hyung helped me to get that for you."

"Aw thank you!! You're so sweet. Ya, I never thought you'd ever.. woah. Even Minjun never.. hahaha."

"It might not be obvious but yes, I'm as soft as Minjun."

"You're so cute!!" Jongin didn't stop himself and hugged Ryuu tight.

"Anyway, I'm here to help you unleash Kai and Kāi's powers. Taeron and Ace were supposed to do that but you were caught by something not really necessary so I'll help you with it."

"I know we haven't started yet but thank you. And I hope you'd be ready for me because Kai is a very horny man."

"Oh gosh. Well, if you want to play with dragons then it can't be helped."

"Dragons?"

"Yes. I have a pet dragon aside from my clones' other pets but it's still too soon to meet him since we should focus on unleashing Kai first."

"Dragon.. you mean my friend down there?"

"Eh? You're still stucked with that?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Yes, I call my cock the final dragon but I'll let you meet him when it's the right time. We still have a lot of things to do."

"Fuck, now I'm very excited to meet and have a taste of your dragon."

"Hold up, I'm a disciplined man so I'll only give it to you when I want to, and I won't give in no matter how much you beg. Anyway, when would your concert tour practice start?"

"It'll start in a few weeks and I still have 2 weeks holiday before I get busy again. What should we do?"

"We could always stay at home and watch horror movies!!"

"Noooo! I know you love horror movies, I love it too but I'm thinking of going to a different country, a tropical country at that. I'm thinking of doing water activities with you."

"Oh, are we gonna elope at a different country this time? Not Korea, China, Japan or Paris? Hehe."

"Kind of! But I was thinking about Cebu. I know you love the water so how about going there?"

"Sounds good to me, as long as you'd be okay going there with only me. I mean we'll get photographed by people who know us, and they won't understand us even if we tell them we don't want the public to know about the trip."

"I think it's also a great way for people to see me going out with you. It'd make the fans move on from the scandal with her."

"So to make them move on from her, you're okay even if we'd get photographed?? Jongin, this time you'll be photographed by your real lover and if Dispatch catch us-"

"That won't happen, I'll make sure of it. Just trust me on this one, Taeminnie."

Jongin wanted to take charge of the trip and Ryuu let him, because he knows Jongin well - he's detailed when it comes to their trips and he always got the accommodation they'd stay at, the restaurants they'll eat at, the activities they'll do, the passes they needed, the means of transportation on their destination and even the plane tickets ready - Ryuu could even say that Jongin is a professional travel guide. Jongin also knows what Taemin likes so he's considerate enough to include it on their trip, along with the things he'd want to do that'll make his fiancé excited too.

The day of their trip came and they did what they usually do whenever they're at a public place together - they altered their faces to look like they're two different people but as much as they wanted to be in a disguise, their faces stayed the same.

"Taem, I get it that your hair grew and you're very beautiful but baby.. your face is still the same."

"Eh?? How come?? Wait, can you do it too?"

"I'm already in disguise."

"Jongin, your face is still the same!! Eh?? How come it doesn't work?? Wait Jongin, can you teleport outside the car?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Let's see if your other powers work! Just do it."

"Fuck, Taem.."

"Why?"

"I can't do it! I can't teleport! What should we do??"

"I'll try to do it too. Shit.. why isn't it working."

_'Ryuu, Taemajesty wants you to work on unleashing Kai and Kāi's power while the other powers would temporarily be controlled. It'd be easier for you.'_

"I knew it. Alright, Shion. Thanks."

"Huh? You're talking to Shion?"

"Yup. Mind to mind communication between fellow clones. Shion told me that Taemajesty controls our powers so we could be successful in unleashing the other powers. He must've thought that it'd be easier for us to accomplish our goal if we won't use it."

"I see. Well, Taeminnie has a point. I guess we really have to go with our faces this time. You could chop your hair off, even if it looks the best on you."

"Hah. If I know, you'd still want me to go out in long hair, just like how you love it when I got my Sherlock long hair back in 2012."

"Yes, baby. Ah, you don't know how much I miss my beautiful wife Taeminnie."

"Oh shut up. Ya, we have to go now or we might miss our flight."

Their flight to Cebu was short and the warm weather welcomed them as soon as they went out of the airport. After a few transfers, they've arrived at the resort hotel Jongin picked for their accommodation, had lunch then slept so they could have a night stroll by the beach. The room got a balcony facing the sea so the couple stayed there as they savor the breeze under the moonlight and stars.

"Ah, it's a cold summer night here but it's still warmer than the summer nights in Seoul. You picked a great place, Jonginnie."

"I'm glad you like it, Taem."

"To be honest, I don't know how I'd succeed on my mission with you. Francesco and Minjun did a great job as they've successfully unleashed Nini and Jongin's powers while Ace and Taeron failed. Now I'd have to unleash Kai and Kāi. Oh, we almost forgot about Kāi.."

"Do you really believe that Kāi exist?"

"Yes, I do. All of us feel that Kāi exist."

"Can you tell me what you feel about Kāi? Because I just know that Nini is my softest and childish side, Jongin is my normal mode then Kai is the tease of a stage persona that I've created along all the pervertedness that I have. I'm not sure what Kāi would offer."

"We actually have the answer for that, but it's better if we won't tell you. We'll just wait for the day Kāi would come forth on his own."

"Now I'm really curious.."

"Anyway, what's in store for us tomorrow, Jonginnie?"

"I've got everything planned tomorrow so let's just wait for it to happen. For now, you should take care of your baby Jonginnie. Or should I say, you have to take care of your baby Kai first."

"Oh, here we go again.."

"Please?? I want to play with your dragon!! It's been a while and I need you!"

"I'm a disciplined man and I won't- Jongin, what are you doing??"

"Kai needs some love from Taeminnie. You know me well, I don't take no as an answer."

"Let's do that tomorrow night."

"Nooooo.. we'll just collapse in bed when we get back tomorrow! Let's do it tonight!! Please??"

"You might not get to walk straight, baby."

"That's a better reason to do it tonight!! I can handle you, Taem, just like I got to handle Minjun, Ace and Taeron!! Let's go!!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you've never had sex with Francesco.."

"Well yeah but I intend to change that when I see him again so let's do it! Let's do it tonight!!"

"Oh baby Kai, you might not be able to handle me."

"Why do you say so?"

"I'm different from them."

"Oh really?? Why?? Do you have different methods?? Different kinks?"

"I'm into different things.."

"Taeminnie, tell me more! Tell me about it so we could start. Come on, let your baby handle you."

"But Kai.."

"I told you I won't accept no for an answer right? You may be a disciplined man but I'm into consensual non-consent so even if you don't want it, I'll find a way to get what I want." Kai smirked as he pulled Ryuu's pants down, knelt before him and sucked on Ryuu's dragon that's slowly waking up.

"I'm.. I'm the side of Taemin that's very experimental. I'm into different kinks.."

"Like what? Tell me so I could get myself ready." Kai said as he licked the head of Ryuu's 'dragon'.

"Fuck.. you're really into this.."

"Yes."

"Okay. If this is what you want then fine. I'm into unusual and different kinks like harness suspension, underwater sex and high heels. Car sex and sex on the grass, sex at the rooftop and making sex tapes."

"Wow. That's a lot but.. it sounds great to try. Let's do one so we could move onto the next one."

"We can't do harness suspension because we don't have the harness. You don't have high heels, a car, we're not at the park and there's no rooftop too so we should do that tomorrow."

"Everything sounds fun!!"

"We should just do everything tomorrow."

"Aw. But really? Can you just let it slide for tonight and give it to me? Because I want it so bad. I want you inside me so bad, it's been a while since the last.."

"I promise, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We won't stop until we pass out."

"You're not really gonna give it to me? Even if I pout like this? Even if I beg?" Kai gave his cutest pout but Ryuu was determined not to get swayed by it.

"No sex for Kai tonight. Let's preserve our energy for tomorrow."

"All you have to do is lay down, I would do the work! I ride your fellow clones' cocks well and it's perfectly fine if you'd be a pillow prince tonight so just let me!"

"Sorry, baby. My cock's not going anywhere near your ass."

"Then let me just suck you! Please?? I need your cum!"

"Nope, it's also forbidden."

"Stubborn Taeminnie, you're really testing my patience." Kai was annoyed so he grabbed Ryuu's face and kissed him. At first, Ryuu didn't respond to his kisses but he eventually kissed back. Kai smirked and reached for Ryuu's awakened and hardened dragon whule he pulled his own pants down.

"You annoyed me so much so this is your punishment." Kai got his belt and secured Ryuu's arm above his head.

"Kai, I told you we should just-"

"I know you're a man of discipline but when you're with super horny Kai, you can't say no. We'll do it tonight, we'll do it tomorrow and on the next days because we need to. We won't stop, never." Kai freed himself from all his clothes and squatted above Ryuu's cock in record time.

"Wait wait wait!! Don't!! You aren't prepared yet!! Kai, I don't want you to bleed!"

"Oh baby, I got one of my buttplug inside earlier so I'm quite ready for you. I'll let you.. feel.. how good.. being inside me is. Oh gosh yes.." Kai moaned as he sank onto the awakened and angry dragon, finally pleasured after being in abstinence since Ryuu changed places with Ace.

A defeated, tattered and torn Ryuu panted as Kai collapsed on top of him after their fifth round of sex. Even if Ryuu 'didn't want to do it', he just submitted to Kai especially when his arms slept above his head, still bound together by the belt. He was quite okay with it, he just wanted to tease his love and to push him to the edge so he'd unleash his Kai side. Ryuu have been all hard as Kai worked his way on him as the power bottom, and loved it since his baby still wanted to ride his cock even after a lot of rounds.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"Take the belt off. I'll carry you to the bathroom. Let's wash up before we sleep."

"Noooooo I'm too tired. Let's sleep like this.."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Taeminnie even if you're so stubborn. Gosh, I'm so lucky to have a husband with a great dragon! I can't get enough but I'm tired so let's just sleep like this."

"Are you okay? I mean, your cute butt."

"Yeah I'm okay. I'm always okay when it comes to you."

"How about your legs?"

"Let's check the legs tomorrow. Let's go to sleep, Taeminnie. Good night and I love you!!"

Jongin woke up in the middle of the night because of his thirst, and realized that he haven't taken the belt off Ryuu's arms so he immediately took it off. Of course, Ryuu woke up since he's also a super light sleeper and groaned as he slowly stretched his arms.

"Sorry, I forgot to take the belt off."

"It's okay, my baby bear was clinging onto me anyway but I can't hug him back."

"Now that it's off, you can hug me back."

"Yeah. I am a dragon but I'd be your koala while we sleep. Let's sleep again, baby. It's still early."

After they had buffet breakfast at the resort restaurant, Ryuu and Jongin got ready for their adventure-packed day. They tried water skiing, parasailing, jetski and banana boat. After their seafood boodle fight lunch, they went to the waters again and tried scuba diving, water rafting and canyoneering. Jongin just smiled as he looked over Ryuu that looked so happy since he loves the water and he won all their games and bets.

"Even if I didn't win a single game from all the things we did, I'm happy because I did it with you. It was extra fun because you really seemed to enjoy everything, water baby." Jongin said as he pinched Ryuu's cheek playfully like a marshmallow.

"I'm a water baby and I enjoyed everything but I'm happier because I spent time with you. Jonginnie, as much as I wanted you to win, you just really suck at water games."

"Haha I know, and I gave way to you since you're really good at it. Anyway, apart from all the things that we did, I'm happy because you're happy. And you're happy with me."

"Thank you for planning this, baby. Hanging out with you like this is good too! It's a great way to end the day."

"Do you know what's a greater way to end the day and the best way to start the night?"

"What?"

"Food!! Let's eat dinner so we could proceed the most important way to end everything else." Jongin winked as he took Ryuu's hand to have their dinner by the beach.

🌠🔥☇

**[Back at the Red Force headquarters, Seoul, South Korea, April 2019]**

"Aigoo. Ryuu is being so soft with Kai. Ya, that's not a good way to unleash his Kai side!! You're just spoiling him!!" Shion said as he saw what happened to Ryuu and Jongin in bed by clone visions.

"It's okay, our baby deserves it. His last must've been too long ago."

"And you know well who spoiled him so much, right??"

"Of course! It's Taeron and Ace!"

 _"Hey, why me??"_ Taeron threw tantrums when he was at the practice room alone.

 _"I don't even touch Jonginnie unless Taeron is already tired, how did that spoil him??"_ Ace protested as he chuckled while training Yixing's new members in Changsha.

"Minjun also spoiled Jonginnie! Aigoo." Francesco joined and playfully reased his fellow clone.

"Aish just shut up!! Anyway, we gave to find other ways to summon Kai and not just by summoning him with sex. We have to find out what his power is too!!'

"Yeah I agree, but it won't be easy. Based on what happened while he was with Francesco and Minjun, it was triggered by outside forces - meaning we can't force it out unless the situation calls for it."

"Just like adrenaline."

"Bingo."

"I just hope that adrenaline would also come out when they do water activities. It'd just look like Jongin is accompanying Ryuu so he won't be alone, though he won't get to fully enjoy it since he's not a water baby."

"Let's see what will happen next.." but all the clones were silenced when they heard Taemin's voice on their heads.

_"Jongin.."_

"Eh?? Did you hear that?? Taemajesty???"

"Holy shit, Taemajesty!!" Shion and Minjun immediately went to where the sleeping Taemin was and saw that he's still sleeping.

"Maybe he wants to say something again.. come on, Taemajesty, we're here to listen."

 _"I.. I'll come back soon.. I'll come to destroy him completely."_ After the words were uttered, all the clones stopped functioning like they were machines that experienced blackout. After a few minutes, they were back again but they all have red eyes.

* * *

**[Back at Cebu, Philippines, April 2019 - by the time Taemin communicated with his clones]**

_"I.. I'll come back soon.. I'll come to destroy him completely."_

"Taeminnie?? Are you okay??" Jongin asked as he panted from his release. Ryuu let him be the power bottom again but Jongin was surprised when Ryuu suddenly passed out after he came.

"Taeminnie!! Oh gosh did I push you too hard?? Baby, wake up!!"

"Huh?? Jongin?"

"Thank goodness!! I thought- don't scare me like that again!! I almost had a heart attack too!! Why are you like this?!" Jongin got scared so he immediately hugged Ryuu and sniffed as he tried to hold his tears back.

"Sorry if I scared you. Maybe I passed out because I was a bit sleepy?? Sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, I was just really scared. Don't do that again to me, please?? If you're sleepy, tell me and I'll let you sleep!"

"I will, don't worry. Hey, don't cry. I love you!! And I promise not to do that again."

"Do you know why I got scared?"

"Why?"

"You.. for a few minutes, you looked like you.. were lifeless. It's a bad joke, don't do that again, okay??"

"Sorry, I must be really sleepy. I tend to look lifeless whenever I sleep after a super tiring day. Just like how a dragon sleeps, if you know what I mean."

"Forgiven. Make sure you'd keep your promise that you'd stay with me, okay? It'd be our last day here and we'd go back home at night so I think it's better if we sleep so we could go and tour around before we go to the airport. I love you, Taeminnie! Even if you scared me, I won't stop loving you."

"Sleep tight, baby Jongin. I love you too and I'm sorry if I scared you. Let's meet in dreamland. Good night and have sweet dreams, my love." Ryuu said as he hugged Jongin to sleep and kissed all the silent tears Jongin shed as he slowly fell into deep slumber, not aware that his eyes were still red unlike his other clones' eyes that already went back to normal.

After staying at the beach, Ryuu and Jongin went to the city and strolled by the mall just a few minutes away from the airport. Jongin and Ryuu laughed as they found out that the mall was named SM, but it wasn't owned by the same SM that they know. They were pleased by their little trip inside the establishment as it houses a lot of boutiques and rsstaurants, as well as a supermarket and toy stores. As soon as Jongin spotted a shop with a lot of teddy bears, he immediately dragged Ryuu and went inside the store.

"They're so cute!! And they come in different sizes!!"

"Your brothers and sisters are all here, it's a mini reunion. Haha."

"It is!! Ah, look at Tiny!! He's a huge bear but his name is Tiny. It's cute!! And oh, all the stuffed toys here have their own names??" Jongin looked at the tags of other dolls and confirmed that they all have different names. Nini came out and pouted a lot as he choose some gifts to buy for his niece and nephew.

"I think Rahee would like something that's not a bear. Oh! Look at the bag!! It suits her!" Ryuu saw a magenta sling bag with cute poodle prints and Nini immediately tried it himself.

"It's cute! I think she'd like this. Oh! This could be a great gift for Raeon." Nini said as he saw another cute item - a bucket hat with brown bear ears for kids.

"I'll go and look around too, okay??"

"Taeminnie, would you be buying anything?'

"Maybe. I think I saw a cute gift for mom."

"I see. Oh, that's cute!! Best Mom!!"

"Yeah. I'll get best mom, best dad and best brother as gifts for them." Ryuu got some cute cheesecloth scrolls with handpainted messages on it. The item got a space for him to write on so he was very happy because the gift would be more personalized. While Jongin looked at other bears on the other side of the shelves, Ryuu went to the counter and saw a dragon pendant with jade stone. He also bought it as a gift for Jongin so he hid it on his pockets after he paid for it, and waited for Jongin outside the store.

"So.. how's the Cebu tour with Jonginnie?"

"It was nice! All the activities we did was awesome and I'm happy becausd I went here with you! It's a different elope destination so I'm happy you made the right choice. Thank you for taking me here, baby."

"Before we go back to Korea, here's a small gift for you. Jjajjaaaan!! I love you forever and I would always be grateful that I met you. I'll always be here as your best friend, as your lover and as your husband so I wish you super long life, just like how dragons live for thousands of years." Jongin gave Ryuu a present that's a bit fascinating since the message was written on a black wristband made of thin titanium.

"Oh thanks! Actually, I also got a present for you. Here.. the dragon and a jade stone perfect for you since it's the symbol of immortality, and it's also a way for you to remember me and how I would protect you from everything."

"Aw, that's so sweet!! Thank you so much."

🌠🔥☇

Shion and Minjun were busy with getting Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark ready for their venture to the west so Heechul was the one who looked over EXO over their amazing "cctv" footages screen Taemin made, and he was also the one who looked over the sleeping Taemin. He's okay with it as it's his job as the mind of the Red Force, until he was surprised when the Taemin who have been sleeping finally woke up.

"Oh.. you're finally awake!"

"Yes, I'm finally back! It's been a long time since the last. How are you, hyung?" Taemin said as he faced Heechul, but Heechul was surprised because he looked completely different from his appearance before. He got red eyes, blue hair just like Shion and a scary smirk.

"I'm.. okay. H-how about you, the Little Prince?"

" _'The Little Prince'_? Really?? Heechul hyung, Rapunzel, you really called me _'The Little Prince'_ when you know me well??"

"By any chance, are you.. oh gosh no."

"No? It's a yes, hyung." Taemin smirked at Heechul and made his hyung's eyes red.

"Of course, I know you well."

"Keep it a secret first, it's still too early for them to know that I'm back. So Kai haven't unleashed his power yet? I guess it's time for me to intervene and let the world know who's the most powerful."

"Taemin, no!"

"Heechul hyung, it's a yes." Taemin said as he smirked again and left the Red Force headquarters in a blink of an eye.

It was time for Jongin to go back to practice as an EXO member since their world tour would start soon so he got to visit Taeron sometimes, though Taeron playfully shoo him away because he's on his professional legendary artist Lee Taemin at the practice rooms, he wouldn't want to screw up all the routines he'd have to do since he'd also start the arena tour in Japan. Jongin may be happy to dance again but he's kind of sad because he can't goof around unlike before anymore, and his Taeminnie is busy at the other practice room even Ryuu was only at home waiting for him. As much as he wants Ryuu to stay by his side, he knows that it won't happen or people would know that there are two Taemins at the same location at the same time. Besides, it was a given for people to assume that Taemin is busy so there'd be no way he'd be near his fiancé until he comes back home.

"Oh, what's with the long face?"

"I miss Taeminnie." Jongin pouted to his hyung and threw tantrums like a kid.

"Damn, you two already live together yet you still miss him?? He's just a few practice rooms away, if you miss him that much then go ahead and be with him."

"I was already thrown out of the practice room because he said he can't focus if I'd be there. Uh, professional Lee Taemin is too strict."

"Exactly. You have to be professional like him so get back to your senses because we have to perfect the routines. The setlist is out so we'd have to practice from the opening until the last song of the encore stage."

"Yeah, I know."

"You're gonna come home to Taemin anyway so use this opportunity to make time go fast by practice. Trust me, it'd be over in a blink of an eye."

"Thanks, Junmyeon hyung."

Jongin concentrated and danced with his members like the usual, but he was called to stay with Baekhyun after their practice.

"Hyung, what's up?"

"I think it's a meeting."

"For what?"

"You know, going to the west and stuff."

"Ah, I see. So the guys would come here from the headquarters??"

"Yeah and I think they're just waiting for Taemin."

"I wonder who's gonna attend this meeting.. oh? Shion??" Shion suddenly teleported at the room where Baekhyun and Jongin were, and it made Jongin happy because he finally got a glimpse of one of Taemin's clones, nit knowing that it was his Taeminnie that's obly pretending to be Shion.

"Hello, hyung. Jonginnie! Ah, I'm afraid the guys got stucked at traffic. If only I could take them with me.."

"So it's you, Shion ah? Is Taeron still busy?"

"Yes, he's still blazing with passion and would stay there until he's too tired, he'd just fall asleep at the floor. You know that well, practice room best friend."

"I know, and I think old habits die hard."

"That's true."

After the meeting, Taemin as Shion loitered around to get Jongin's attention. He succeeded especially when Jongin followed him.

"Taeminnie?"

"Huh? Jongin baby?"

"I miss you!!" Jongin immediately hugged his fiancé and for once, Taemin was worried if he was found out at the first time Jongin saw him again after waking up.

"I miss you too. Is your practice over?"

"Yeah it's already over. Why are you here?"

"Well I need to go to a place where no one would see me since I'd teleport back to the Red Force headquarters."

"Aigoo our Shionnie. Maybe Minjun is already bored because you left him there alone with Heechul hyung." As soon as Jongin mentioned the names Shion and Minjun, Taemin smirked because he wasn't caught yet, and he would have to be out of Jongin's sight as he might really find out that it's the real Taemin.

"Actually, he's already very bored. I have to go, baby. See you at the Red Force headquarters!"

"Taeminnie, kiss me first!"

"Huh?"

"I've kissed all of you, well except Francesco and I think it'd be a great opportunity to kiss you. I'm still not sure if I'd get to spend time with you after Ryuu unleashes Kai's power so I want you to kiss me."

"Baby must really want to kiss me. Okay, I'll kiss you." Taemin grabbed Jongin's face and kissed him right on his lips deeply and passionately, just like how they did before he slept.

"Taeminnie?'

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you!! As expected of you, your kisses really give me a lot of encouragement. Thank you, my love! I love you so much."

"Always remember that I love you, Jonginnie. My clones and I love you to infinity."

"I won't ever forget that, don't worry."

"Jonginnie, Baekhyun hyung is looking for you because the car would drop you off the loft. Go with them so you could rest at home with Ryuu."

"Alright. See you at the headquarters then! I'll also bid goodbye to Taeron before I go. I love you!"

"I love you, Jonginnie!" Taemin said before Jongin went away. He looked around again and smirked as he leaned by the rooftop railing.

"I love you, Jonginnie but I have to destroy you completely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a clue on who's taking over Taemin if he's not 'The Little Prince'? ^^


	14. How To Tame His Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slightly graphic smut scenes - sex on the grass, underwater sex/sex by the waters/rocks and car sex :D

_"I love you, Jonginnie but I have to destroy you completely."_

It's been 2 months since Taemin woke up and as he went around everyday to 'catch up' for the things he missed, he also got Francesco, Minjun and Shion back to him especially Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark were being trained by Baekhyun for their hapkido sessions and vocal training. Taemin left Taeron out since he's currently working for his arena tour in Japan, just like how he left Ace out who's still busy on his duties in China with Yixing. He haven't thought of taking Ryuu back to him since Ryuu still have to do his best to unveil Kai's powers, and Taemin would have to leave him out until he would have to destroy Jongin completely.

Ryuu, Ace and Taeron were aware that their Taemajesty was already awake, along with the fact that their other fellow clones were already absorbed by him. They already know what will happen, but they're gonna keep it to themselves until Kai's power is unleashed so Ryuu was summoned by Taemin while Jongin was at his dance practice with his fellow EXO members.

"I've arrived, Taemajesty. What can I do for you?" Ryuu bowed and paid respects to Taemin back at the Red Force headquarters.

"We have to unleash Kai's powers before we execute the plan. How will that happen if you're just waiting for him to come home? We should do something about it."

"Uhm my fellow clones said that Nini and Jongin's powers were discovered because of external forces so I think we should just wait for something to happen."

"Why wait for something to happen when you yourself could make it happen??"

"What do you mean, Taemajesty?"

"Use the powers that you have! Ryuu, you're not the main man of the Red Force for nothing! You could levitate, breathe fire and communicate with animals! Prove me that you're worthy of the title 'The Final Dragon'."

"As you wish, Taemajesty but I would need more of your help. I don't want Jongin to think that I intentionally put him in such a situation."

"Of course, I wouldn't let you get caught easily. Just do your best with what you have and you'd unleash Kai's powers. I believe that it'd come out when he's stable and not when he's the horny Kai that we know."

"Certainly, Taemajesty."

"By the way, my birthday is coming and I know Jongin would definitely be out to prepare for something. The day before, we'll have a meeting on our journey to the west so I'll handle him that night using your identity. That night, you'd also have to come back to me."

"Noted, Taemajesty."

"So better move and unleash that power before my birthday, Ryuu. I'm counting on you."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you, Taemajesty." Ryuu understood it well, that the days he'll spend with Taemin would be counted and all the things Taemin planned would be put into action soon.

On Jongin's rest day, Ryuu prepared another trip for him as an 'advanced birthday celebration' because EXO's first day of concert in Seoul would be held on July 19, just a day after Taemin's birthday. Ryuu and Jongin drove to the east sea and found a spot that'd be great for cliffdiving because adrenaline comes out whenever there's fear, and Jongin have fear of heights along with the fear of being drowned in the water.

"This place is beautiful, it's a bit high though so I'm scared. But I'm okay since you're with me, Taeminnie. And I know you'd be there to help me if ever something happens."

"What were you thinking? What is that 'something' that you thought would happen?"

"Some natural stuff.. you know, I'm just being paranoid but I'm fine because I know nothing will happen since you're with me. I love you, Taeminnie! Thank you for taking me here. It'd be a new experience for us!"

"Hey, don't worry much!! We'd wear lifevests anyway. We'll just enjoy jumping to the sea and stuff. I want you to feel the adrenaline."

"Oh, you're right. I think I need to feel that adrenaline so we'd know what Kai's powers are as soon as possible." Because of Jongin's words, Ryuu felt guilty of his plans.

"It'd be okay even if we won't be successful soon, I just want us to enjoy the waters and the high because we'd both be busy again. You'd be away for a while because of your world tour while I'll be left at the loft and I'll miss you a lot."

"Aw, our Taeminnie is being soft again. Hehe. That's okay, sorry if I thought that you're doing this because of it. But I'm happy that I'm here with you, really. I know how much you love the water so let's go and jump to the sea."

"I'll jump first and don't worry much because I'll catch you."

"Okay! Taeminnie, are we going to do this all day?"

"Yeah, though we'd take breaks to breathe or eat."

"I see. Uhm, I think we should try one of your kinks. You know, underwater sex. We weren't able to do that back in Cebu because we were with other divers."

"Oh. I never thought you'd remember that."

"Ah! We should start here because there's grass all over the place. I think it'd also be great to do that. What do you think, Taeminnie? This place would cater to three of your kinks so I think going here is really a great idea."

"Three of my kinks?"

"Yeah! Underwater sex, sex on the grass and another one that's still a secret for you to find out later."

"I.. okay." Ryuu gulped because he was aroused; there were grass all over the place plus Jongin looked extra sexy - he wore a white long-sleeved crop top and tight gray sweatpants. His big butt was accentuated by his pants then the toned muscles on his back and abs made Ryuu feel things, not to mention Jongin's small waist that made Ryuu want to take him right there and then. 

When they went out of the car, the summer sun even made Jongin's skin glow more beautiful than ever so Ryuu hugged his baby from the back as they looked around for the best spot to have sex at.

"Oh? Want to hug??" Jongin chuckled as he felt Ryuu's face by his shoulder.

"Yeah. But backhugs are okay for now because I know we have to find a place with shorter grass. We don't want to be pricked by it, it'd be uncomfortable for us."

"Okay. Oh, I think the grass is shorter by the edge of the cliff. I think it'd be great to start there." Jongin raised his eyebrows suggestively and took his crop top off before he rummaged his bag to get the bottle of lube.

"If you're okay with that then let's go."

"Taeminnie, are you going there with clothes on?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"The wind might blow away our clothes, let's just take it all off and leave them inside the car. It's only the two of us here anyway so- oh yeah." Jongin licked his lips when Ryuu took his clothes off except for his swimming trunks. The swimming trunks Ryuu wore got an opening in front and Jongin saw the head of Ryuu's awakened dragon peeked at the opening so he also took his pants off to reveal his own swimming trunks. Ryuu was cool with it until Jongin turned around - because the swimming trunks was an open-back one. His big bubble butt and his hole with a purple gem butt plug were there for him to see and while Ryuu savored the amazing view, Jongin bent over the backseat door and took out the large silicon buttplug.

"Baby.. you got that huge plug inside all this time?"

"Yes so we could just get it on as soon as we arrive. Let's go." Jongin winked and took Ryuu's hand as he led his fiancé by the edge of the cliff. When Ryuu stopped Jongin, he immediately became Kai and he attacked his love with kisses until they laid down the short grass.

"Fucking fuck, you're so hot!! I never thought you're prepared for this! I never even thought that we'd do it here since all that was on my mind was cliff diving." Ryuu said in between kissing his baby Kai's neck.

"You shouldn't take it off from your mind, you should always think about how you'd pleasure your baby. Come on, I'm so ready for- oh yes Taeminnie.." Jongin moaned as Ryuu's _dragon_ went on it's way inside him.

"I know it's the same missionary position but seeing the grass behind you and the sea a few meters from here really makes me hard. Thank you for fulfilling my kinks, baby."

"We could always have sex on the grass, tell me when you want it and let's go to the Han river again. Let's have sex there for a change."

"No, Han river is too risky. Gangwondo is fine that's why we're doing it here."

"Feels so good! Kiss me, please?"

"Of course." Ryuu leaned forward and kissed Kai as he raised Kai's butt up and went deeper inside. Kai moaned as he felt Ryuu reach his prostate and panted as soon as he felt Ryuu's hand on his own cock.

"Fuck, why are you so hot?!"

"What's with the rush, my love??"

"I.. I'm feeling the adrenaline! Shit, I might really push us to the water if we take long!! Kai baby, do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah. But why are you asking?"

"Should we just jump towards the water together?"

"Taeminnie, we might die!"

"We won't die, we'll just fall into the water and we'd swim up. But if I would do that, you have to hold onto me very tightly. I don't want you to be separated from me as we reach deep into the waters."

"So you're saying I should just cling onto you and you'd be the one who would swim up to the surface?"

"Yes. I'm a scuba diver and I'll guide you, don't worry. Do you trust me enough, baby?"

"Okay, I'll trust you. I think it'd be better to be distracted with your cock while falling than jumping alone while you wait for me there."

"We'd still do that later though, but it'd be better because you won't be too nervous."

"Okay, let's do that then. I trust you, Taeminnie. I love you."

"I love you too, Jongin." Ryuu pulled out as he helped Jongin stand up, then Jongin jumped back onto Ryuu's arms before he sank down onto the glorious cock again.

"Oh gosh this feels so good.."

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Yeah."

"Hold onto me tightly."

"I will. Can you kiss me as we jump?"

"Of course. I love you, baby Kai. Don't ever let me go, okay?"

"I won't ever let you go. Fuck water pressure, I'll cling onto you. You shouldn't take your cock out too because it belongs inside me."

"Alright. Get ready."

"I love you so much, Taeminnie." Kai kissed Ryuu again as they ran and jumped onto the deep waters. Kai's grip was very strong, he embraced Ryuu tightly and even if they fell onto the water together, his legs and arms didn't get affected by the impact when they fell. Ryuu also hugged Kai tight and did his best to swim towards the surface and as soon as they got their heads out of the water, they panted and laughed.

"How's the adrenaline?"

"It's awesome! But you should go deeper, your cock is trying to go out.."

"Sorry, baby. Now, we could resume." Ryuu found a rock that they could sit at and stayed there. As soon as Ryuu was comfortable on his position, Kai gyrated his hips and leaned forward to kiss Ryuu.

"This is insane.. you look like a merman riding my cock this way. We may have had sex under the shower but fuck, it really feels different when we're out in the open."

"I get what you mean too.. this place looks like our personal love lagoon."

"Exactly my point. You look so sexy especially whenever you spread your legs for me. And I love how much you love doing that even if I don't tell you to do so."

"It's automatic for me, my love. And I'm always hungry for you so I'd be game to do it anytime and anywhere with you."

"I'm happy that you're also game to explore."

"It's challenging but it's also a part of us being lovers. We've been together for so long and for some reasons, things like this excite me because I get to know more about you, when I thought I've already known you 200%. It turns out that you still have secret sides. Tell me more about it, please? Tell me more about you, Taeminnie."

"Jongin, you already know my powers, right? I mean Taemajesty's powers."

"Uhm.. aside from throwing me out of the loft and shielding it from me if I try to break inside, there's teleportation and face alteration. Ah! We also did time travelling, I mean with Francesco then Taeron copied Baekhyun hyung's face before, and of course, cloning. All I know is you're such a powerful being, I don't know the other powers you have but I bet it's all great."

"Aren't you.. terrified of me?"

"Terrified? Why would I get terrified of you? I know you won't hurt me."

"What if one day, I become a monster because of my powers. Will you still love me?"

"Of course I will! If you become a monster, I'll stay by yourside to punish you when you do bad things. I'll do my best to tame you down. I'll do my best to tame Taemin down."

"What if I'm like Miley Cyrus? What if I can't be tamed?"

"Then maybe it's time for me to fuck you. I may be the bottom in this relationship but I could fuck you if I have to, and whenever you want me to."

"Jongin, I hope when that time comes, you'd stick with me. I hope you'd still love me even if I won't be lovable."

"Aish. Why are you ruining the mood?! The place is great and we haven't cum yet, let's prioritize that first before we think about things that won't happen. Please make me cum, Taem.. I badly need you. My ass needs you because I've been practicing all day and all night too.. I'd have to practice abstinence again because I have to dance but promise me you'd still fuck me after rehearsals.."

"I'm pretty sure you'd be tired by then! I'll just let you sleep."

"Please, Taeminnie? You know that my kink is consensual non-consent so just fuck me while I'm asleep!! I'd love to wake up with you inside me, my love."

"Shit, you're being more sexy.."

"Taem, can you touch me too?"

"Oh, of course." Ryuu was about to pull Kai's swimming trunks down when Kai planted his legs onto the rocks and leaned his back against Ryuu's thighs. He also raised his legs only to spread it wide before he pulled his garment down to free his own dick, the water finally touching his skin directly instead of just being wet because of the fabric.

"Ah, it feels nice to be like this.. ah your hands feel so good." Kai moaned as he took Ryuu's hand and made him touch his hard cock.

"Fucking shit, as much as I want to last long, I have to let it out so we could start another round. I love you, stay still as I'm gonna make the water milky because of our cum."

After a few rounds of sex underwater and by the rocks, they ate their packed lunch of _dosirak_ complete with rice, spam, egg, bean sprouts, chili paste and seaweed sheets, they felt a bit sleepy so they decided to sleep side by side at the backseat. Of course, Jongin fell asleep in record time but Ryuu eventually followed, especially they used a lot of their energies during swimming and while having sex in the water. But after an hour, Ryuu felt Jongin stir in his sleep.

_"Jongin ah, I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Taeminnie!"_

_"Jonginnie, I hope you'll forgive me. I'm sorry, but I did a lot of things that I should've not done.. take care of yourself, okay? Please, please take care of yourself because I won't be around to do that for you. Always remember that I love you, okay? You could forget everything about me except for that. I'm really sorry."_

_"Taem.. why are you saying those things?? Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye to me??"_

_"I have to go, visiting hours is over. I have to go back."_

_"Wait, where are you going?? Visiting hours?? What's happening?"_

_"Sorry, Jongin. I.. I screwed up and I would have to stay here. I'm sorry, I can't be with you again."_

_"Lee Taemin, you have to go back to your cell. Kim Jongin, visiting hours is over, you have to leave." Some guys in black SWAT uniforms held onto his arms like they'd take Taemin away so Jongin got anxious._

_"Hey, don't do that to Taemin!! Let him go!!"_

_"Sorry, Mr. Kim but we have to keep an eye to a criminal. It's also for your own safety so you should leave the premises."_

_"Jongin, sorry. You should go now, I'll see you when they allow you to visit me again."_

_"Wait, what's happening?! No!! You shouldn't do that to Taemin!! Don't you know that he's the most powerful person in the world?! You should let him go!!"_

_"We know about it, that's why we're guarding everyone from him. We can't let another life be ended by him."_

_"What?! You mean he killed someone?? No, Taemin wouldn't do anything like that!! He's innocent!"_

_"Jongin, I did. I killed someone so I have to stay here. You should go now, and I hope you'd move on with your life even if I won't be with you. I'm sorry, Jongin. But never forget that I love you so much." The guys in SWAT uniforms dragged Taemin away from Jongin while the police tried to escort Jongin out of the visiting lounge._

_"No Taem!!! Please don't leave me!! Aish let me go!!! Taemin!! I'll get you out of here!!"_

_"Jongin, I'm sorry but you should just.. forget a criminal like me. I'll also let you go, you deserve someone who will love you so much. I hope you'd find a great man you'd be proud of. I'm sorry, I'm not like that so we should.. also break up."_

_"Taem, please don't.. nooooo!" Jongin said as Taemin was taken away from him while he was pushed out of the lounge._

_"Taem, please don't.. nooooo!"_

"Jongin? Baby? Wake up! Are you having a bad dream??" After Ryuu shook Jongin's body, he jolted up as he panted. As soon as he saw Ryuu, Jongin immediately hugged his love and sobbed onto his neck.

"Thank goodness, it was just a dream! I could never let that happen, never!"

"What was it? What did you dream of?"

"Guys in black SWAT uniforms took you away from me and you.. you broke up with me in my dream. No, I'll never let that happen! You're mine and I'm yours, we belong together and we'd be together forever!! No one could ever come between us, Taeminnie! Even if you break up with me, I won't let you go!"

"Sorry baby, you had to see that bad dream. Keep calm now, it's not real.. Forget about it, baby. We'll make sure it would never happen."

"Taeminnie, don't ever leave me, okay? Stay with me forever."

"I will. I'll stay with you forever. I love you, please don't cry anymore."

"I love you so much, Taeminnie. And I'll do everything to keep you with me forever." Jongin tried to stop crying and Ryuu was nice enough to kiss his tears away. They also shared a sweet and comforting kiss that soon turned steamy.

"Taeminnie, you should make this a good morning for me." Jongin became Kai again as he palmed Ryuu's slowly awakening _dragon._

"Okay, I hope this would make your morning better. I love you, Jonginnie."

"It's Kai, my love."

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry."

"Better do well so I could forget that bad dream and the fact that you've mistaken me as Jongin."

"I will." Ryuu immediately pulled Jongin's tight gray sweatpants down and smiled onto Kai's lips as Kai went on commando - he didn't wear his underwear again and his butt plug was also there even if they slept.

"It's time to fulfill your third kink, my love. Car sex."

"Fuck.. and how.. baby, you slept with the buttplug inside you?"

"I intend to be fucked when we wake up and I had it inside me so I'd be ready for you. Come on, we should get it on.." Kai helped Ryuu and removed his pants and all their clothes off before he grinded their erections together.

"Fucking shit, you'd really make my heart pound hard.." Ryuu immediately coated his cock with a generous amount of lube as Kai took the buttplug off. Ryuu lifted him up a bit and Kai slowly sank down onto the proudly-standing cock that's always on to reach the deepest parts of him.

"Oh yes.. gosh Taeminnie.. I slept with a buttplug to stretch me while I'm asleep but you're still stretching me out!!"

"I guesd that's my purpose in life - I live to stretch your ass, reach the deepest parts of your insides and to pleasure you, my baby." Kai spread his legs and started to bounce on Ryuu's cock. Ryuu grabbed Kai's face and kissed his plump lips again, but his one hand pumped Kai's cock. Kai was really aroused, he likes having sex inside the car too so he moaned loudly everytime Ryuu hits his prostate while giving him a handjob. It didn't take long until Kai screamed and released his cum across their abdomen.

"Baby, that was fast! I'm not even close yet.."

"Fuck me more! We shouldn't stop just because I already came. I could still cum again for you."

"Okay. On all fours, baby. Roll the windows down and support yourself by holding onto the car door." 

"Alright." As soon as Kai held onto the car door, Ryuu thrusted his cock inside Kai's ass again in one swift motion, making his fiancé moan loudly because of surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck yes oh my gosh Taeminnie!! Go on, harder!! Make me your fleshlight, your fuck doll!! I love it!! Ah I love your cock so much!!"

"I love you, Jongin!"

"I love you too! Go ahead and oh yesssss there!! Yes more!! Uh touch me, I'm getting awakened again!!"

"Kai, I'm close."

"Go on, baby!! Fill my ass with your cum!! You have to fill it up until it'd leak out when I put the buttplug back!"

"Baby Kai.. you like snowballing?!"

"Yes!! I know it's not yet winter but I'd be happy if you'd really fill me up with your cum!!"

"Kai, I'm really close!! Fuck!!" Ryuu pounded onto Kai harder, even Kai's chest were already against the car door until Ryuu released his cum inside.

"Buttplug!! You should seal my ass well so it won't leak out! Though you still have to add more since it's not yet enough

."

"Okay.. when we've rested a bit, let's fuck at the hood and at the opened car trunk."

"Oh sure!! I'd love that! Taeminnie, we should also go back to Seoul without pants on so I could suck you off sometimes."

"You shouldn't suck me while I'm driving!! That'd be dangerous!"

"I know, but it'd be great to do that! If you'd really want to fuck me then you could just pull over the side of the road first and we could have sex before we drive again."

"Damn, you're really one hot horny baby."

"I'll always be your one and only hot horny baby Kai, Taeminnie." Kai winked at his fiancé and smiled before they kissed again.

🌠🔥☇

A week before Taemin's birthday, Jongin sighed as he collapsed onto the practice room's floor after a whole day of rehearsal. Their 6-day concert in Seoul would start in a week and even if Jongin wanted to slack off, he couldn't and he shouldn't. He worked hard again for the whole day and he was with his fellow EXO members so he miss his fiancé so much.

"Ah, Taeminnie."

"Why? What's with 'ah, Taeminnie'?" Jongdae asked his baby brother who only pouted at him.

"Tss. Is there anything new? Of course, he misses Taemin hyung." Sehun rolled his eyes towards his friend again while the rest of their members laughed.

"His birthday is coming up, I still don't have a present for him."

"I'm pretty sure you two get a lot of sexy time especially you live together." Chanyeol said as he sat beside Jongin.

"We do but I want to give him something aside from that! Something that he could wear but it won't be as flashy to the point that his fans would speculate that it's a gift from his boyfriend which is me."

"That's hard. But I was surprised with the fact that you two really have a lot of sexy time since you live together." Chanyeol acted like he was shocked, his eyes completely big as he teased his baby brother he never thought would be so active in bed activities.

"Of course!! It's a given, since both of us are like rabbits. I may be a bear in the eyes of my fans but I personally think that we're rabbits. We fuck like there aren't any rehearsals the next day."

"Oh gosh please, now I don't know what I'd think whenever I see Taemin hyung around again.." Sehun tried to cover his ears but it was too late, so he just rolled his eyes again and made his hyungs laugh.

"Why don't you give him something with a rabbit? I'm sure it won't be seen as a present from a boyfriend. He could even say that it's a present from his family or friends, his fans could even think that it's a gift from a fellow fan. It would be a harmless gift to others while it got a special meaning for you and Taemin." Jongin's fellow rabbit hyung named Junmyeon suggested and smiled when Jongin gave him a positive response.

"Oh. I think I know what to give him."

"What?!" All his members were curious so they looked at him as they anticipated his answer.

"It's only for us to know, you're all too nosy. You have your own relationships so mind your own!! Aigoo."

"Whatever! Good luck to you, Jongin ah." His hyungs and Sehun stood up to get some water and snacks while Jongin just pulled his phone from his bag.

Jongin immediately searched for a playboy bunny costume for men along with bunnu ears, fishnet stockings and rabbit tail buttplug. Jongin also thought of Ryuu's other kinks - high heels sex, harness suspension and making sex tapes so he shopped online and purchased red chunky platform high heels, suspension body harness and a high-quality camera video bloggers use, along with a microphone that could record all their moans and dirty talk. He still wanted to add another gift though, and found a great gift that suits Taemin.

"Oh? Couple bunnies? It's too cute!! One bunny is white and one bunny is caramel colored. It's like Taemin and me!!" Jongin found a site that sells everything with bunnies on it, and saw a couple bunny pajama with bunny headphones and bunny slippers. He also saw a bunny couple printed onto cotton boxers' fabric so he got the couple bunny pajama set with headphones and slippers along with the cotton boxers that have bunny couple prints on it. Jongin smiled, but was still unsatisfied because only him could see it on Taemin. He wants to buy something Taemin could wear everywhere so he looked for a bunny earring and got some for his ear piercings.

Taeron 'came back' to Korea and to the loft and Ryuu laughed at him when he showed up with green hair after staying for two months in Japan.

"Taeron ah, what's your problem? Of all colors, why green?"

"It's for the new album! I gotta do something unique so I won't look shabby. I think I pulled the look off though!"

"You did. Jongin's on his way home and I bet he'd be happy to see you again."

"I'd be happy to see our baby too! It's been a while and I know he worked hard on his rehearsals. Ya, you two went on a date again but you didn't unleash all of his power yet! Ryuu, you can't slack off!! We don't want Taemajesty to get impatient!"

"I'll do it soon, don't worry. I'll make sure I'll unleash it before Taemajesty's birthday. Oh, Jongin is here!"

"Taem? I'm home!"

"Baby, welcome home!!" Ryuu and Taeron welcomed Jongin back with a hug and his tiredness instantly went away.

"Taeminnie!! I miss you!! How's the arena tour?"

"It's fine! It's a bit tiring but it's fine! How's the rehearsals? Is our baby tired?"

"Yes, we had a whole day rehearsal but I'm okay because you welcomed me well. It's a good thing I showered before I went home so I could hug you as much as I want." But Jongin was sleepy so Taeron laid him down at the couch with his head on Taeron's lap.

"It's okay, baby. Take a nap first, we'll make something for you to eat when you wake up. We'll just be here and it's okay if you'd rest for a bit."

"I love you, Taeminnie! I promise I'll get my energy back as soon as I could!"

"It's fine, rest as much as you want. We won't be going anywhere so just sleep like you usually do. We love you, Jonginnie!"

"Can't you sleep beside me too? I want to sleep hugging you, Taeminnie."

"Okay, I'll hug you and join you in dreamland while Ryuu cooks our dinner."

"Taeron and Ryuu, what are you doing?? Why are you slacking off??" Taemin was pissed as he watched over his two clones who were with Jongin at his loft. It's only a week before his birthday, before the first meeting with Taeyong, Ten, Lucas, Mark, Baekhyun and Jongin for their journey to the west but Kai's powers weren't unleashed yet. Taemin was getting impatient because it'd be hard to execute his plan if they'd be with other people, since he should only be the one to know Jongin's other sides most especially when Kāi comes out.

"Taemin, don't do this!! We didn't raise you like this!!" Heechul said as he stood by the door of Taemin's room at the Red Force headquarters.

"I know you didn't raise Taemin like this, but I'm not Taemin so I could say that we're totally different."

"Lee Taemin, get back to your senses!! Don't let _Shadow_ take over you!!"

"But he is already within me, and I need him so I could fulfill my plan to destroy Jongin. I was sent here to destroy Eclipse anyway."

"You shouldn't!!"

"Hyung, you should be quiet! Aigoo." Taemin unleashed Francesco, Ace, Minjun and Shion again only to combine them and made another version of him that looked like Minjun - his new clone had black hair just like Minjun's except that it's a little longer, and he got red smokey eyelids that created a dramatic effect like he have become a vampire of some sort.

"You should go and do whatever you'd need to do, my clones. Ah, from now on, I'll call you Taegyu. You should go and help Ryuu and Taeron with Jongin."

"As you wish, Taemajesty."

_(Taegyu, Taemin's new clones that's actually Francesco, Ace, Minjun and Shion combined)_

Taegyu teleported to the loft and saw Ryuu cooking something for dinner while Taeron was hugging Jongin that's still sleeping.

"Oh, Taegyu ya. What's up?"

"I was told to come here to help you since you're slacking off. We need to unleash Kai's power soon because Taemajesty is getting impatient."

"Oh gosh, please.."

"Sorry, Ryuu but we have to do this." Ryuu and Taeron stepped aside while Taegyu made Jongin float outside the window before he twleported back to the Red Force headquarters. Their loft was at the 47th floor and it was seriously high, Jongin might pass out as soon as he wakes up and sees that he's floating outside their home but Ryuu and Taeron didn't stop it; instead, they just made Jongin stay in the air with Taemin's telekinetic powers until Jongin himself wakes up.

"Jongin ah, wake up!! It's dangerous!! Ya Kim Jongin!!" Jongin heard faint voices of his fiancé and didn't bother to wake up until he realized that he was supposed to be hugging Taeron at the couch. He finally opened his eyes and saw a glass wall that looks familiar - it was the same as their loft and when he looked around, he realized that he was floating on air.

"Kim Jongin, it's dangerous!!" He searched for Taemin's voice and found it when he saw Ryuu and Taeron's heads sticking out of the window a few meters above him.

"Taeminnie?!"

"Kim Jongin, hold on tightly!! We'll call trampoline services so you won't die when you reach the ground!! Ya I can't hold you up anymore!! You have to hold onto something until help is here!!" Taeron and Ryuu held Jongin by the air, but Taegyu interrupted them again and Jongin fell down in a snap.

"Jongin!!!! Nooooo!! Oh my gosh what did you do?!" Ryuu who got Yifan's levitation powers tried to pull Jongin near the windows so he could hold onto something.

"Look at him, he's holding onto the window tightly!!" Even Taeron was nervous and feeling guilty of what's happening. But as much as he wants to help, Taegyu cut off their powers to help their baby.

"Baby!! Sorry!! I know you must be so scared but please hold on tightly!!"

"Taem!! I'm- what is this?? Why am I here?!"

"You sleepwalked, opened the window and leaned forward until you fell! Good thing we saw you and we tried to keep you up with our powers but it wasn't enough!! Baby, please gather all your energy and hold still!! Help is on the way!! When they arrive, you could let go and they could catch you!!"

"Taem-" Jongin looked above him and below him - it was still too high and he's scared but he closed his eyes to concentrate. He held onto the windows tightly, trusted himself and his strength as he tried to carry his body weight while he climbed up towards the window of their loft slowly but surely.

"Come on, baby!! You can do it!! We'll also try to help!!" But Taemin completely cut off their telekinetic and levitation powers so Jongin climbed up on his own and arrived back by the window. As soon as his body was inside their loft, he collapsed onto Ryuu and Taeron's arms.

"Jongin!!! Oh my gosh we're so sorry!! Here, drink some water first!!" Taeron gave a glass of water and Jongin chugged it down even if his hands were still shaking. As soon as he finished the contents of the glass, he immediately hugged Ryuu.

"I was so scared!! I never thought I'd ever survive!! How did that happen?? Why was I outside the window??"

"You sleepwalked when Taeron went to the bathroom and while I was cooking. We both saw you open the windows and you went out like you were just going over a fence. It's a good thing we were able to make you float but sorry baby if we ran out of power."

"It's okay. Thank you for helping me, I might've really fell down the ground and I might've died if not for your help!! As much as I'm thankful, I'm still scared!!"

"I'll get the windows locked, don't worry. Keep calm, it's over now."

"Jongin, I'm really sorry to tell you this as it may sound inapprorpiate and very insensitive since you're still scared but.. because of what happened, you were able to unleash Kai's power."

"Baby, we're so proud of you! When we ran out of powers to make you float, you saved yourself! You got that power of strong grip, and you've also climbed the building even if it was high and even if you don't have something to hold onto."

"Thank goodness for this power! I might be dead already if I didn't have it!! Fuck!!" Kai shed tears but those tears were of happiness and gratitude, as he was able to escape danger, not knowing it was his trusted love who did it.

"It's okay now, baby. Don't cry anymore, you've succeeded everything and we're very proud of what you did. You did a great job, our Jonginnie! We love you! And we'll make sure that nothing would ever happen again."

That night, Taeron and Ryuu tugged Jongin to sleep and they slept on both his sides with their fingers interlaced. They watched their baby Jonginnie sleep better as they sighed.

"Nini, Jongin and Kai's powers have been successfully unleashed and that means it's time for Kāi to come out."

"As much as I want to stay beside him, I have to go soon. I'll also have to join our fellow clones and be Taegyu. You're lucky you'd still be free since you'd be working in Taemajesty's place."

"But that'd also mean I would have to step out of everything that would happen, especially when it's time to unleash Kāi."

"For some reasons, I'm scared and worried even if I trust Taemajesty and our Jongin. I guess I'm just really worried because Jongin might get traumatized by it. I hope his mind would be strong enough to fight over it, and he'd still choose to be with Taemajesty after all the things that's bound to happen."

"I really hope so. And fuck, I almost forgot, it's also time for EXO to be involved. They'll be needed to unleash Kāi."

"Oh gosh, I really hope Jongin would get through everything with a strong mind and a heart full of love, even if the world and his world is bound to destroy him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - high heels sex, harness suspension and making sex tapes, along with the introduction of Taegyu's existence, the Red Force's journey to the west and the involvement of EXO to unleash Kāi :D
> 
> Taegyu isn't actually a new clone, he's just Francesco, Ace, Minjun and Shion combined - like how Ace and Taeron became one before. Sadly, their respective personification won't be used anymore as they'd be completely controlled by the awakened Taemin, who said that he isn't really Taemin ^^
> 
> I'll try to update before Christmas again. Advance Merry Christmas to everyone!! ♡


	15. Shadow (Put A Ring On It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : THIS IS FICTION. The scenes most especially involving EXO are purely made up and is not the truth. XM & KS are still and would never leave the group. I just made that up for the scenes so don't worry. And it's not like it's real (bc you'll find out why as you read on. Hehe. Peace!) :D
> 
> And of course, the start of SuperM and the promised high heels sex hehehehehehehe

Ryuu and Taeron got nervous as Taemin's birthday went fast approaching because they know that Taemin could take Ryuu's existence anytime and make him a part of Taegyu - the clone Taemin made that's actually the union of all his clones Francesco, Ace, Minjun and Shion - since the day they've unleashed Kai's power. Taeron was still 'lucky' enough to be spared since he have to work on all his activities as an idol while the real Taemin have been taken over by an entity named _Shadow_ , someone Heechul Rapunzel know so well but was entirely unknown to Jongin.

Ryuu knows that his days were already numbered so he spent his time with Jongin as much as he could, and Taeron was nice enough to give him the time because he knows Ryuu would miss Jongin when all this time, Jongin was unaware that his _Taeminnie_ is already awake.

"Jonginnie? Baby?" Ryuu said as he leaned his face onto Jongin's shoulder from a backhug while Jongin was cooking something at the kitchen.

"Yes Taeminnie?"

"Jongin ah, I love you! Never ever forget that."

"I love you too, Taeminnie and I promise I'll remember that fact and that truth. I'll get that tattooed on my mind and I'll also protect my head so there's no way I'd ever forget it."

"Thank you, Jongin. I know you love me so much but I hope you'd still love me even if I screw up and even if I fuck things up. I hope you'd choose me above anything else - even if you get hurt because of me, even if you get angry at me, even if you get tired of my existence and even after you see the other side of me. I hope you'd still be there after all the things that'll happen and I hope you'd still choose to be with me even if you'd find someone better than me."

"Aigoo, my love is getting sentimental again. Minjunnie, is that you?? Haha. But kidding aside, Ryuu, please don't stress yourself by thinking about those things. I know you're worried but okay, if that's what you need then maybe doing this would calm you down. Taeminnie, I'll love you even if you screw up and even if you fuck things up. I'll choose you above anything else, that's a promise I've told you since the day we got engaged and that'd also be the same promise I'll fulfill everyday. I'd still choose you even if you hurt me - whether it's unintentionally or intentionally and I may be angry because of it but I'll try my best to be angry at the things you'd do and not get angry at you because that'd mean I'll throw the years of love we shared to hate you instead. I may get tired of the situation we'd be in but I will do my best to take a deep breath and understand you more than anyone else so I won't ever get tired of your existence. And Taeminnie, we all have our other sides. I know you've already seen mine and you've experienced a lot of painful things because I screwed up but I will do my best to accept you and all the sides you have, as you've accepted me and my other sides too. I love you, I have decided to be with you until the end and no superficial things would be enough to make me stop loving you. Taeminnie, I know you may still have doubts but this is me giving you all the assurance in the world that I won't leave you and that I'd stick with you no matter what happens. We've been together for more than half of our lives now and you can't just get rid of me easily, no matter what you do and no matter how much you want to. I love you, Taeminnie and I would always be beside you for better or for worse; damn, maybe even through the worst, through hell and heaven."

"I don't doubt you, I was really just unsure that I won't break you when things happen. I don't want to spoil our future but Jonginnie, it won't be easy. The years we have spent and the things we've been through is nothing compared to what's in store for us so I really hope you'd be true to your words, that you'd still choose me even after everything that will happen. As soon as now, I would want to say sorry for the things that I'd do. Baby, just know that there's a reason why it'd happen. I really hope that you'd also understand why I'd have to do such things.." Ryuu can't hold it back anymore and spoiled Jongin about what will happen in the future so Taemin panicked and immediately made Ryuu immobile.

"Taeminnie?? What's happening??"

"It's about time, Jongin. Taemajesty's awake now. Sorry, I have to go." Ryuu shed sad tears but looked at Jongin with love as he slowly disappeared from Jongin's back.

"Taeminnie?? Ryu???!! Where did you go?! Taeron!!!" Jongin immediately put off the fire from the stove abd teleported to the Red Force headquarters where he was greeted by Heechul who looked hopeful as soon as he arrived.

"Heechul hyung, Ryuu suddenly disappeared and he said Taeminnie is-"

"He's finally awakened. You should go and see him, Jongin ah."

"Really?! Thank you, hyung!! Taeminnie!!" Jongin's voice was loud but it was soft enough for everyone to be reminded of wonderful reunions.

"Jonginnie?"

"Taeminnie!!! Oh my gosh you're finally awake!! Fuck, I've waited for so long!! You've slept for a while, I'm happy that you're with me again!! Thank goodness you're well!!"

"Jonginnie, I miss you!! How are you?"

"I'm okay!! I'm doing well even if I've missed you all this time. Well, your clones kept me company so I won't feel too lonely but I'm really happy that you're with me again! I miss you and I love you, Taeminnie!!"

"I love you too, Jongin. I'm glad you waited for me even if I slept for quite a while. Wait, what's the date today again?"

"Taeminnie, it's already July 11, 2019. It's almost two years since you've slept and I'm happy I don't have to wait further because you're back!! I thank the heavens and all the gods for bringing you back to me healthy and well!"

"Jonginnie, I'm afraid I'm not that well. I still need nourishment and love."

"Nourishment? Love? Oh don't worry, I'll give you everything you need! Just tell me and I'll give it to you as long as it's not breaking up nor calling our marriage off because you'll never get rid of me in this life and in our next lives."

"Aigoo, I was thinking about hugs and kisses though! I've never thought of those things and I would never dare! You know that I love you so much, my baby Nini."

"And I love you so much too, my Mini." Jongin gave a warm and welcoming hug to his fiancé while Taemin smiled as he have felt Jongin's love and affection along with the happiness because finally, they're together again.

"While you were sleeping, you unleashed your six clones Francesco, Ace, Ryuu, Minjun, Shion and Taeron to help your body regenerate well and to keep me company. I'm very thankful to all your clones because without them, I might've really went crazy because I'd miss you so bad. Damn, even if they're with me, I still cried whenever I saw you sleeping at our bed. It made me really sad and hopeless but thanks to them, I somehow got my worries off. They also assured me that you'd be back, that you won't leave me in this world alone and that you'd wake up for me soon. They gave me hope and light so for some reasons, it felt like you were with me but since each clones got a different side of you, I also get to know you better. I was wrong when I thought I've known 200% of you since I've discovered a lot of things from them so I'm also thankful I get to be with them. But even if my time was well-spent with your clones, it still feels different now that you're back. I really miss you, Taeminnie."

"I miss you too, my baby Jonginnie."

"Taemin ah, can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Don't live a life without me by your side. Please? It might sound selfish but that's what I really want you to do. Don't do that again, don't make me worry again. Don't make me feel hopeless again and don't ever try to get away from me because I'd be sure to follow you to the ends of the earth. I am Jongin, your love and I would do everything so we'd be together forever."

"Aw, that's sweet. Okay! I promise, I won't make you worry again. I'm sorry if I made you worry and if I hurt you a lot by making you wait for so long to the point that you became hopeless sometimes."

"That promise is enough for me to forget about it. I'm okay, you're forgiven. My long wait is worth it anyway since you're with me again."

"Jonginnie, I love you!"

"Taeminnie, I love you too!"

As soon as Taemin and Jongin got back to their loft, Taemin smiled because he definitely missed his personal space. His clones might've existed for him but it feels different now that he's awake with all his clones made up of Francesco, Ace, Ryuu, Minjun and Shion absorbed by his body again. His clones did a great job in keeping Jongin intact and sated so he wanted to also give back and give love to his baby Jonginnie again.

"Jonginnie, it feels really great to be home!"

"I know right! Ah, it's really nice to know that you're back and there's no Taeminnie that's still sleeping. I don't need to worry about anything anymore so I feel relieved and happy."

"I'm glad that you're happy, my baby." Taemin got his two arms by Jongin's shoulders, grabbed his face and gave him warm yet passionate kisses as Taemin pushed Jongin by the kitchen wall. Jongin wanted to curse because it felt so good, it felt so nice and it felt different to kiss his Taeminnie. He have kissed his clones before but kissing Taemin was like kissing in a whole new level - Taemin's kisses were hungrier than his clones', as Taemin got all the passion Francesco, Ace, Ryuu, Minjun, Shion and Taeron have. He was also the union of all of his clones' kinks, and Jongin couldn't stay still knowing that he could play with his love endlessly again as they experiment and fulfill each other's kinks.

Jongin pulled away only to catch a breath, but Taemin didn't want their lips to part so he pulled Jongin's face back and kissed him with more desire as he made his fiancé feel his body that's already in extreme heat.

"Baby.. it's been almost two years of abstinence.. fuck, please.. can I?" Taemin said in between kisses.

"Oh.. of course, Taeminnie!! I'm always ready for you!"

"Jongin.. no! I mean, you still have dance rehearsals tomorrow so how about.. giving it to me instead?" Taemin looked at Jongin while biting his lower lip as he slowly slid his pants down with his underwear. Sleeping for almost two years made Taemin really thirsty and hungry for Jongin so he immediately stripped himself naked in front of his baby, leaned over the counter and showed him his ass that haven't been penetrated for the longest time since they got engaged.

"Fuck, I never thought sleeping beauty would be this lewd as soon as he woke up. Oh gosh Taeminnie.."

"Please? I still need to be stretched though, the last time I had your cock inside my ass was a few days before I fell asleep. It's okay, I could do it myself anyway.." Taemin sexily swayed his hips as he looked for the nearest lube by the kitchen, leaned over the counter only to reach his ass and insert a finger inside himself.

"Oh gosh.. it's like going back to 2012 virgin Taeminnie.. Damn, you look so sexy.."

"Nooo I'm not.." Taemin went shy and closed his eyes as he continued. When he felt that it's not enough, he jumped over the counter and laid on his stomach only to raise his ass up while he fingered and stretched himself by adding another digit.

"Taeminnie.. do you want me to help you?"

"Noooo!! I don't need help.. I can do this!! Just.. ugh please.. get ready while I stretch myself. Get everything you'd need and get very hard for me. And fuck, Jongin. Get all those damn clothes out of my sight!"

"Oh. I'm sorry! Yeah, I bet I should really get ready for you. I love you!"

"I.. I love you too, my baby but oh big baby, I need that big cock inside me too! Please get hard quickly." Taemin chanted as he stretched himself carefully while his eyes were closed, not aware that Jongin was already rock hard as he watched Taemin finger himself.

"Taem, I'm already hard and leaking.. let's go."

"Leaking? Can I also have a taste? Please? I'm really thirsty for your milk."

"Okay.." Taemin immediately jumped off the counter and knelt down to have a taste of Jongin's leaking cock. As soon as Taemin's tongue licked Jongin's slit, Jongin moaned.

"Oh fuck Taemin.. don't!! Oh my gosh, why are you just licking it??"

"Baby, I only wanted to have a taste. I never said that I'd take it inside my mouth!" Taemin grinned as he let Jongin's cock paint his lips with the leaking cum before he licked it off sexily.

"Taemin, please don't tease me further!! I might really cum soon!! Please, let me put it in.."

"You could only put it in.. only if you wear this." Taemin presented a small rubber ring that made Jongin's eyes widen.

"But.. Taem.."

"You can't put it in if you won't wear it. Oh? You don't want it? Okay, I guess I just have to get my dildo from-"

"No no no I'm okay! I want it and I'll wear it but please, allow me to cum from time to time too! I want to fill your insides with my cum so bad too.. I miss seeing your hole leaking my cum out."

"Don't worry, I will let you cum. I just.. I just really want you to penetrate my insides for a long time before you release everything. I miss the feeling of being penetrated by my favorite living dildo."

"Okay." Jongin immediately took the rubber cock ring and wore it. Even if it was uncomfortable, he endured it because he also wanted to last long since Taemin was game enough to get penetrated longer than before.

"Your cock looks more beautiful.. I think queen Beyoncé is right. I should put a ring on all the things I like. We have our own rings but baby, your cock looks bigger, harder and angrier with a ring on it." Taemin grinned as he let Jongin's proudly standing hard cock touch his abdomen and felt Jongin's milk slicked his skin. After giving a sweet kiss to Jongin, he licked his own lips and looked at Jongin with lustful eyes.

"Lay down the counter, I'll move first." Taemin ordered and Jongin obviously obeyed before Taemin sank down onto his erection.

"Fuck!!! I miss this dildo so fucking much!!" Taemin cried as he bottomed out while his hands were by Jongin's chest.

"Shit Taemin, you're tighter than ever!! How the fuck did that happen?!"

"I don't know.. oh my gosh Jongin.." Taemin shed tears of pleasure as he slowly moved until he was able to endure everything and bounced onto Jongin's shaft. Taemin loves riding his favorite dildo so much as much as he loved fucking his baby Jongin. Jongin knows that Taemin loves being the dominant bottom or the power bottom whenever they switch roles, and he have always been sated even if he wasn't on the receiving end so he was surprised when Taemin was very eager like he loves it more than anything else in this world.

"We've done this a lot of times before but.. how come I can't ever get used to how big you are??" Taemin panted but still continued to ride his baby Jongin's cock.

"Maybe it's because you like to give me your love more than anything. I love it too, but times like this is okay to me too."

"I guess I need more of your love too. You should top from today onwards."

"But Taem-"

"Why, baby? Do you not like fucking me?"

"No Taeminnie it's just.. it's just the way we do it. You've always been the top and I really like bottoming even if we sometimes switch roles. You're also used on being the top and just like what you've said, we don't do this a lot so you're still not used to having me inside you."

"Can't you give Taeminnie this chance to be the bottom? I mean, I want to do it even if it's just a short period of time! It's just that I want your ass to rest since you'd have to dance a lot and all. I have Taeron to dance and work for me so I'd be perfectly fine even if you fuck me until I can't walk. Besides, it'd also be a great opportunity for me to get used to your cock and we could alternate better because both of us are used to being tops and bottoms. And damn, those hips are made for thrusting so you should practice those fucking sexy hip thrusts while aiming your cock inside me."

"Whatever. Fine, but I would only top whenever I have dance practices, okay?"

"Oh Jongin, your dance practices would be almost everyday until your concert tour is over so you'd be the top until the end of the year. It'd be enough for me to get used to you so I'm okay with it."

"But can I request to bottom sometimes?"

"Only on your rest days, baby."

"That's better than not having you at all!! And please, allow me to have your cum even if you won't fuck me. I need my daily dose of milk too."

"Alright. We should shut up and resume, I still badly want my ass to loosen up so we could cum and start our second round. I love you, Jonginnie."

"Oh how I love you too, my Taeminnie."

Taemin opened his eyes like it was the first time he woke up after sleeping for a long time. Everything feels different and he could feel the strong power on his body - it's like all the powers he got and copied were activated and could be used to create chaos around him in just a snap.

He looked over his side and saw his fiancé Jongin that's deeply asleep while smiling since he got his hand by Taemin's waist so he carefully moved it away before he stood up and went to the bathroom. As soon as he saw his reflection, he smirked.

"Such a powerful, handsome man. Welcome, Tæmin. I hope you're ready for what's in store for us." After giving a wicked smile, Tæmin became Taemin again by also letting his five other clones Francesco, Ace, Ryuu, Minjun and Shion out of his body.

"You've called us, Taemajesty?"

"Yes of course. It's time to slowly but smoothly destroy Jongin. The five of you, you all know what to do."

"Certainly, Taemajesty." In a blink of an eye, Taemin's clones changed and had different faces with different auras.

"Francesco, you should respond to anyone that calls you Kyungsoo or D.O from now on. Don't worry, you won't do it for a long time because we'd have to keep Kyungsoo out of Jongin's sight."

"As you wish, Taemajesty." Francesco with Kyungsoo's face bowed at Taemin before he teleported away from them. Soon, Taemin faced his clones that have different yet familiar faces.

"Junmyeon hyung.."

"What can I do for you, Taemajesty?" Ace was quick enough to respond at the mention of the name that was owned by the face he had and bowed to Taemin.

"Very good, Ace. You'd be on stand by. I'll just give you orders when you're needed. Go back to the Red Force headquarters and stay hidden."

"Understood, Taemajesty." After a goodbye greeting, Ace with Junmyeon's face joined Francesco slash Kyungsoo at the headquarters.

"Chanyeollie hyung, come closer. You know that you did wrong, right?"

"I'm really sorry, Taemajesty." Ryuu that have Chanyeol's face gave up and knelt down in front of Taemin.

"Well, I could forgive you in one condition.. Team up with Sehunnie here and be on standby for our Jonginnie. Sehun ah, keep an eye on Chanyeollie hyung so he won't spoil things. Chanyeollie hyung, please keep your mouth shut or else the Final Dragon would get extinct."

"I will keep an eye over Chanyeol hyung and would do as what you've wished, Taemajesty." Sehun that was originally Shion helped Ryuu who have Chanyeol's face to get up before they teleported back to the Red Force headquarters.

"Who would've thought that the clones I made was just enough? And I guess I wouldn't need to make a clone for Baekhyun _Twinkle_ and Yixing _Lucky One_. What can you say about that, Minseok hyung?"

"I'll do my best to help Jongdae when he gets back. I know he's still working for you, Taemajesty and I will wait for him so we could work more efficiently."

"Ooooppps, that's not how strategic planning works, Minjunnie."

"Eh?"

"You'd be the first one to break Jongin's heart. Make sure you'd hide the real Minseok before you act like you are him, Minjun ah."

"What would I do to shatter Jongin's heart?"

"Simple. Tell him that you'd leave the group just like Yifan, Luhan and Zitao did after you 'serve for the country'."

"Are the other guys gonna tell him thaf they'd leave EXO too?"

"They'll do different things that'd shatter Jongin's heart, don't worry much about it because I've already planned it all. Minjun, Minjun. Don't let your feelings show and learn how to hide it. You are sentimental, caring and thoughtful but you have to choose yourself too. Be selfish this time especially you have to act like you are really Minseok. He may be strong on the outside but he's soft on the inside, and quite egotistic compared to the other members. It's almost time so get ready for it. I'll also get Kyungsoo ready for his turn."

"As you wish, Taemajesty." Minjun as Minseok teleported back to the Red Force headquarters too, leaving Taemin alone at the bathroom. He rinsed his face with water and after he patted it dry, he saw a reflection of another entity he have seen before.

"Hello, Taemin ah. The Little Prince, long time no see." The entity greeted as soon as he met Taemin's gaze.

"Kyuhyun hyung?"

"I'm glad you still remember me, but you could call me _Shadow_ because I'm not entirely Kyuhyun. I'm the power of destruction that you've taken away from him and since another powerful entity came upon you, I was pushed out until I get to be back inside your body. I am a part of you now, and I would be with you as long as you could endure."

"Shadow.."

"Yes, Shadow. The only darkness that's present with the light and the only thing that you can't run away from. I am Shadow and I am a part of you so no matter how much you try, you would never get away from me. If you try to, I would just prove to you that I am more powerful than The Little Prince." Shadow disappeared but Taemin blacked out for a few seconds and when he opened his eyes again, he became Taegyu even without his clones uniting as one.

(Taemin's appearance as Taegyu is his appearance on Taemin's photos in red Everybody uniform Act 2, complete with red and slightly smokey vampire makeup)

🌠🔥☇

  
  


EXO's last practice week for their concert have ended so Jongin was happy to wash up because they could finally relax and wait for the concert day to come, until he was called back to the practice room again by his Junmyeon hyung who looked gloomy for someone that would take a break for 2 days.

"Why? What's the matter, hyung?"

"Just go back to the practice room, we're not yet done."

"Eh? We're not yet done? I thought the practice is already over?"

"We won't be dancing, we just have to talk about something. Make it fast, we'd be waiting for you."

"Alright. I'll just tell Taem that we'll have a talk so he could wait for a bit at the cafe downstairs."

"You what?? You'd be leaving us?!" Jongin can't believe what he heard, most especially the things his Minseok hyung said.

"Yeah. I've decided and it's been hard for me. I mean, Sehun and Chanyeol have already filled up the spaces for the rap parts, I'm sorry but I think it'd be better if I'd leave while my career is still on and not when I'm not that popular anymore. I believe in you, guys! I believe you'd do well even without me. Sorry Jongdae if I'd also leave you and Yixing just like how Yifan, Luhan and Zitao left. Well actually, I'll just be in China and I'll help them for Yixing's trainees."

"Hyung, are you serious?" Jongin's heart shattered because Minseok looked so serious even if he looked around to see if it's only a prank for him or not.

"I'm serious, Jongin. And since I won't be a celebrity anymore, I'd also open up an exo coffee shop in China. You could always visit me there, we could still hang out with your hyungs whenever you're there to promote."

"But Minseok hyung.."

"It's hard for me too, but I guess this is a better choice than to stay since I'm not as passionate as all of you in this industry. I'm really sorry, I know I've disappointed everyone but I hope you'd understand me and the fact that I want to end everything before I enlist because personally, I don't think I'd still have a great career when I get discharged." Minseok teared up and Jongin immediately hugged his hyung. As a soft-hearted person and the youngest of the Kim brothers, Jongin also cried as he would definitely miss his hyung.

"Technically, I'd still be a part of EXO until I get discharged and I'll just announce my decision after that."

"Minseok hyung, you're leaving?? But I'll be leaving too.." Kyungsoo suddenly blurted out even if his members were already sad because of Minseok's announcement.

"Kyungsoo hyung, don't joke around!!" Sehun whined to his hyung but was just ignored especially when Kyungsoo took his phone and showed them a photo of the letter ROKA sent to him.

"Like Minseok hyung, I'd be enlisting but after that, I've also decided to leave the group. I'll focus more on acting and just so you know, I didn't renew the contract because I planned to move to an actors' agency. I'm sorry, I know you're all feeling very sad because of what Minseok said yet I still added some sad news. Baekhyun hyung and Jongdae hyung are there as the main vocalists and I believe in everyone of you, you'd still thrive even without me."

"Aish Kyungsoo, why are you like this?!" Even Baekhyun and Jongdae got pissed because of Kyungsoo's decision so it made Jongin tear up more.

"I'm doing this because I have a dream. I want to be a good actor and I want to explore new things, things that LSM won't allow me to do. I'm sorry, I know this is a very selfish decision but I really want to pursue acting more than anything. I'm also sorry, I only told you about this today. I'm sorry if I thought of this more than our group but I also hope that you'd respect my decision to leave." Kyungsoo bowed in humility, also sorry for hurting his members' hearts and breaking their trust when they vowed to be always one since the beginning.

Because of what Minseok and Kyungsoo said, Jongin went home with swollen eyes and burst out crying again as soon as he saw Taemin inside their home.

"Baby?? What's wrong??"

"Taem.. Minseok hyung and Kyungsoo.. they'd be leaving."

"Eh?"

"They'd enlist soon but after that, they'd be leaving EXO for good! It hurts so much! All the pain we felt when Yifan hyung, Luhan hyung and Tao left got back and it breaks my heart so much!! What should I do?!"

"Calm down, baby. Inhale, exhale. Breathe! I'll get some water for you first, okay? Stay still here." Taemin made Jongin sit at the couch and relax first then as soon as he turned back from Jongin, he had a satisfied face because Minjun and Francesco did their task well.

"Nice work, Minjun and Francesco. Very nice." Taemin grinned as he opened the fridge and took out a tub of strawberry ice cream that'd surely make Jongin stop crying.

Jongin was disheartened but thankfully, Taemin was there to comfort him and hug him as his world fell apart. He have been through a lot of painful things when Yifan, Luhan and Tao left and he felt it all again, along with the memory of his relationships with Minzy and Krystal. Jongin did his best to shake those memories off, as he knows that their story was already over and he have Taemin to pull him together unlike before. He won't make another mistake again by cheating on his boyfriend because they live together now and they're engaged, plus Taemin gave him his one more chance for one last time so he calmed down.

The following day, Taemin and Jongin arrived at LSM office for a meeting for their journey to the west with LSM's team along with Baekhyun, Taeyong, Ten, Lucas and Mark - the rookies they have been training since they became a part of LSM. Jongin clung onto Taemin and their other members know about their relationship since they were in the Red Force headquarters so they were used to it, but was told to keep it discreet for their image. When they came home, Jongin just pouted and hugged his Taeminnie again even if he's not that sad anymore.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you still sad?"

"No.. I feel okay now because of you. I'm just worried, would we be able to succeed in the west? I mean, it's totally different there and we don't speak their language. We also don't know what their powers are. Could we make it there?"

"Baby, are you doubting yourself?"

"Maybe? I don't know. Maybe it's just the anxiousness and nervousness about something I'm not really familiar with."

"Jongin ah, do you trust me?"

"Of course! Of course, I trust you a lot! I believe in you and- oh yeah, I'm with the most powerful man, I shouldn't be worried nor be anxious. Sorry, Taeminnie. My bad.."

"I understand that you're nervous and worried but I just want to remind you, baby that you're with the most powerful man so don't worry much. I got you, baby boo." Taemin winked and Jongin just chuckled against his fiancé's chest.

"Taemin ah, thank you! Thank you so much for being with me, for staying with me and for choosing me. I'm very lucky to have you and I'm very thankful for the heavens because we're together. I really don't know what I would do if you're not with me."

"But baby, as much as I want you to rely on me, I also want you to believe in yourself. I may be the most powerful man but you are powerful too. Damn, you're even the most powerful man after me so why are you worried? Trust yourself a little more, you could do a lot of things just like me, and I believe teleportation is not the only power you've got."

"Oh, I haven't told you about it." Jongin suddenly remembered all the things that happened while Taemin was asleep and forgot the fact that his Taeminnie doesn't know anything about his discovered powers yet.

"What?"

"When you were asleep, your clones helped me unleash my hidden powers."

"Really? So you got more powers?"

"Yeah! And I actually have a lot, along with the three personalities that I've got. Taeminnie, do you remember Nini, the shy little boy you became friends with when we were still two kids?"

"Yeah of course! Hey, don't tell me-"

"I got Nini as one of my personalities. Along with Jongin, my usual self and of course Kai, my other persona, my alter ego and my provocative self."

"Wow, 'provocative' self, huh? You're so cute."

"That's true! Kai is really provocative and he's always horny!"

"He's always horny?? Does that mean Nini and Jongin aren't horny?"

"They're horny too but not as horny as Kai."

"Oh gosh, me and my horny fiancé. Haha."

"You love it though.."

"I do. I love it so much."

"Taeminnie, I love you! I love you so much."

"I love you so much too!"

"Oh yes, why do I only remember everything now? Aigoo."

"Why? What's up, baby?"

"Taem, you're right. We're already engaged but we haven't talked about our plans. When would you like to get married?"

"Oh so we're having marriage talks now?"

"I'm really curious. I want to know what you think."

"I see. I actually don't have any dates in mind yet because I also want to know what you think. How about you, baby? When would you like to get married?"

"I was the first one to ask though.. anyway, now that we're here and everything's quite okay, I mean you're well and we don't have much schedules until we go to the west so I was thinking of marrying you at least before we start doing our job there."

"We won't be going there until October and October is only less than 3 months away, do you want to get married as soon as we arrive in America?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice. What do you think?"

"It's okay for me.. more than 2 months would be good enough for planning but are you sure about that? I mean, we're not in a rush or anything."

"I'm sure about that because I'm sure of you too. Taeminnie, let's get married as soon as we arrive in America."

"I'm.. okay. Let's do that." Taemin was surprised with Jongin's eagerness but was happy that his baby really wants to be with him forever, he's just a bit unsure if he could easily sneak away from his soon-to-be husband's prying eyes especially when he have Shadow in him.

"Taeminnie, happy birthday! I love you so much and thank you for making me happy. Thank you for making my life worth existing for with your presence. You're the light of my world, the love of my life and I can't really wait to formally, officially and legally become and build a family with you." Jongin looked onto Taemin's eyes dearly and gave him a sweet yet passionate kiss, just in time for the first minute of Taemin's birthday.

"Thank you, Jongin. It feels like I'm living a new life most especially I just woke up, and it'd feel better since I'd really have a new life with you as my husband soon. The talk we had is a great gift and I'm looking forward to the day you and I would become us, what's yours or mine would become ours and we'd be one to infinity and beyond the sky. I love you, Jongin! Thank you for waiting for me and for not giving up on me." Taemin was touched by his fiancé's words and hugged Jongin tightly.

"Wait here, I'm just gonna get something." Jongin chuckled and tried to get away from Taemin's hug but the birthday boy didn't want to let him go.

"Aish stay put! I want to cuddle!"

"Just wait! You'll love it, I promise!"

"Fine. Make it fast!!" Taemin chuckled at Jongin's cuteness and after going to their walk-in closet, Jongin returned with a big box.

"This is for you, my Taeminnie. Happy birthday!"

"Wha? Ya Jonginnie, you don't have to buy me gifts!"

"Open it and you'd thank me later."

"Aigoo, my baby is becoming so generous. Oh? Oh my gosh??" Taemin was surprised as soon as he saw the contents inside the box.

"7-inch silver platform stilletos? And what is this? Oh, don't tell me-"

"The platform stilletos is the same as mine and those are called body harnesses. You could wear it like a backpack by your chest and I could put my legs and arms inside those straps so you could fuck me while I'm kind of suspended in the air. As for the high heels, I challenge you to dance with me while wearing that."

"Wait. You mean you got your own heels?"

"Of course! Wait here, I'm just gonna get it." Jongin winked as he quickly went back to the walk-in closet. 

"Jongin ah, make it fast!"

"Just wait a bit, I can't find it." Jongin made excuses as he wore his own 7-inch silver platform stilletos before he took his boxers and wore an open-back lingerie panties underneath before he carefully walked back to the living room. As soon as Taemin saw him by the hallway, Jongin started to walk sexily but failed to contain his laughter so he got embarassed and hid behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh my gosh, baby you look so hot!! And who would have thought that those stilletos would look good on you. It's awesome!"

"I'm shy haha."

"Don't be shy, baby! You know, come out of that counter because I'm gonna wear your gift for me too."

"Really?"

"Yes so come here and let's do that dance challenge while wearing heels."

"Uhm, I'm not in the mood to dance though.." Jongin said as he licked his lips while checking Taemin's body out. Jongin found the birthday man sexy wearing the stilletos he gave and commended himself for choosing a great gift.

"Eh? But you're already wearing that so we should.. oh.." Taemin was silenced by Jongin's lips as they kissed while wearing their stilletos. They were both taller than before but it didn't change anything, as kissing each other taste the same for them - with or without the heels. Jongin pulled Taemin's face closer but he also guided Taemin's hand inside his boxers to make him have an idea of what he's wearing underneath.

"Jonginnie.."

"Happy birthday, my love! Come on, unwrap your present!"

"Oh gosh damn.. what are you.." Taemin gasped as he slowly slid down Jongin's boxers and took a deep breath as he unraveled Jongin's body. He was wearing lingerie panties and it was an open-back one, that means it could stay on even if they'll fuck. The head of Jongin's cock was also peeking so Taemin threw his clothes off too before he resumed kissing his baby.

"Of all the presents I've received in my life, you'd always be the best I'll ever get. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Taeminnie. Happy birthday!! Come on, you're hard too so put it in.."

"But Jongin.."

"Put it inside me tonight, please? Tomorrow, I'll top you until your birthday is over."

"Okay, I guess we should do that. Come here." Taemin guided Jongin and made him bend over the couch. When Taemin saw Jongin's round butt, he realized that his baby was already slicked with lube.

"Is this the reason why you took so long wearing those stilletos?"

"Yes.. come on, I'm ready." Jongin was excited to get fucked by Taemin for the first time since he woke up and moaned like a porn star as soon as Taemin's slicked cock entered him. It was definitely a very long time since the last (the last was with Ryuu and yes, 2 weeks is already a very long time for Jongin/Kai) and he was seriously happy he got his love's cock back inside him after being the top since Taemin woke up.

"Jongin, your insides are on fire!! Damn, you're so hot metaphorically and literally!!"

"Oh yes.. I just fucking miss you fucking me, Taem. Please move."

"Move? Okay." Taemin pulled Jongin's waist closer, reached for Jongin's own leaking cock to give him a hand job as he pounded onto his baby's ass. Taemin also made Jongin stand up and even if his legs were unstable since he was wearing the 7-inch stilleto, Taemin was strong enough to support him. Jongin leaned back onto Taemin's shoulder and moaned against his ear sexily.

"Fuck Jongin, I might break the heels doing this while standing!!"

"Uhhh.. put me on top of the table."

"Huh?"

"Fuck me there.. missionary at the edge of the table. I'll spread my legs and the heels would stay along with these panties.."

"Damn Jongin, what's gotten into you? You're so hungry for me."

"I am very hungry for you and to be honest.. my love, it's Kai, not Jongin."

"Kai?"

"Yeah.. Jongin's horniest version. Come on, fuck me there all you want. Please.."

"Kim Nini, Kim Jongin and Kim Kai, oh my god I might really-"

"Just do it!! Come on, don't hold back!!"

"No I can't and I shouldn't, you have a concert tomorrow."

"Nooo, give it to me!!"

"Kai, don't be a brat!! Uh wait, I'm gonna pull out so we could go there okay? Come on, hold my hand." Taemin held out his hand and Jongin took it as they went by the dinner table with wobbly legs. As soon as Jongin's butt was against the edge of the table, Taemin folded his legs and pushed his cock back inside his baby.

"As much as I want to be fucked from the back, I want to see your face and I want to kiss you. I love you, Taeminnie. Happy birthday!!"

"Jongin, my love for you transcends time and distance, even lifetimes and clones. I love you too."

"I'm.. I'm close."

"Me too. Let's finish this so we could have more rounds later." Taemin leaned forward and pushed Jongin to the table as they kissed passionately. Taemin took Jongin's cock out of his lingerie panties and they both came at the same time with Taemin painting Jongin's insides with white and Jongin's cum spurted against their abdomen.

"How many rounds could we finish tonight, Taeminnie?"

"Let's see. Maybe we could finish as much as I can. If I can't get hard again, we'll sleep then you better fuck me when you wake up because you'd be the top again."

"I'm.. okay. I'll grant the birthday man's request. I love you, Taeminnie."

"I love you too, Jonginnie."

~~~

"Delivery for Mr. Alex Kim." Someone knocked by their loft door and Taemin saw a delivery man with a big box so he immediately changed his face to look like an ordinary person to receive the package.

"Thank you! Now, what is it?"

"Taem?"

"Ya, you're Alex Kim, right?"

"Hehe. You remember my English name, right? Yes, that's 'me'. And yes, finally the package is here! It arrived exactly today so I guess it's meant to be used today too."

"What's that?"

"Some professional mini cameras that we could use at the bedroom."

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah. It has motion detector so it'd capture our bodies while we make love. It's my second gift for you, my love. With these cameras, we could make our sex tapes."

"Jongin!! We just woke up and you're making me want to fuck you again!!"

"You could do that as I install this at the bedroom though. You don't have to hold back. You know that I'd love that too."

"Don't tell me you're being Kai again."

"Kai would always be a part of me and it's because Nini, Jongin and Kai are all horny for you. Haha."

"Nope.. that round and fluffy butt of yours would be off-limits from today onwards. You have a concert tomorrow and your legs should have energy. I'll just cook our breakfast."

"Okay! You could cook our breakfast and I'll install these cameras. After we eat, we could test the cameras by filming our first round for today. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good plan, baby. I'd love that."

"And you'd fuck me for this test video."

"No."

"It's a yes!! Please?? I'll fuck you after lunch, I promise!"

"Fine. Get ready for it, then."

"Oh, you're the one that should get ready, birthday man." Jongin winked as he took the box from Taemin and went to the bedroom while wiggling his fluffy butt while Taemin just smiled at his fiancé's adorable antics before he whipped some instant _bibimyeon_ (spicy cold noodles), _samgyupsal_ (grilled pork belly) and _kimchi jjigae_ (kimchi stew) with lettuce and eggs for their brunch - because he wouldn't want to halt their filming just because it's time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..so I decided to end this chapter with the high heels sex because I want to write taekai making sex tapes on the next chapters.  
> I'm sorry if it took so long for me to update but I'm back and I'm here to update on our Jongin's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONGIN!! I know it's Taemin's birthday for this chapter but it's Jongin's birthday in real time but we're taekaists so it doesn't matter ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading and there'd be more twist and turns most especially on the next chapters, along with all the revelations and stuff.
> 
> Revelation for this chapter: Shadow is actually the personification/entity of Kyuhyun's power of destruction, the power Taemin took from Kyuhyun back when Heechul and Kyuhyun got in a car accident (really happened in real life but I used it as a part of the past that's important, the reason why Taemin became a bit dark and somehow.. a criminal). Taemin gave Heechul's power back and Kyuhyun's power of destruction remained inside Taemin's body so when another power entered his body (the power that made him collapse and sleep for almost 2 years), it was pushed out of his body without his knowledge.  
> More things would be explained as the story goes on. At least, we're already in 2019 and it's about time for SuperM's journey to the west and EXO's Obsession era so expect the appearance X-EXO members soon.
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for giving this fic a chance and thanks for the kudos and the comments!!


End file.
